The Day Oliver Finally Asks Her Out
by OlicityShipper
Summary: (Based off the spoiler)Crime is low, Oliver Queen feels its time to have a normal private life by asking Felicity Smoak out. One moment Oliver let the ball drop, the inevitable and dangerous villain appears. With no choice Oliver breaks up with her in time for a mysterious Ray Palmer to come along. With help from her friend,Felicity gets an idea to win Oliver back. (minor violence)
1. Oliver Asks

Hearing the door open, Felicity's blonde ponytail bounced as she looked up in surprise to see Oliver walking towards the salmon ladder with a satisfied smile.

Felicity, Roy and Diggle each gave puzzled glances. Oliver had been in a strangely good mood for the past two weeks.

_Maybe the being broke is helping Oliver in a good way_, thought Felicity as she looked back to her computer riddled with encrypted codes. Felicity liked that Oliver's burst of happiness had become more often, the room almost felt tangibly lighter.

Arching an eyebrow Diggle cleared his throat to find out, "Oliver you're back pretty early, no crime for the Arrow anymore?"

Before chipping in Roy released the arrow he was practicing on, "Diggles right, you didn't even bother taking me with you tonight."

Oliver didn't answer, reaching the top ladder with a grunt as he descended down to go up the ladder again.

Felicity nodded while examining the data of Starling City's crime rate.

"Does it have to do with the fact crime has dropped by 60% ever since you dealt with Slade?"

Roy smirked and snapped his fingers, "Thats why he's so happy"

Diggle shook his head "Maybe it's because he doesn't have to deal with taxes from Queen Consolidated anymore."

Felicity joined into their game "Maybe Oliver finally found a job at Belly Burger!"

Roy snickered, "And now that he has a job, Oliver can finally get a date!"

"Nice" Diggle said to Roy with a wide grin.

Felicity looked up at Oliver to observe his reaction. She blinked,for a second she almost thought she caught him staring at her.

Oliver reach the top again, "Ha ha very funny"

He grunted as he jumped down and walked away from his laughing teammates to grab his water bottle. Diggle got up from his chair and started packing his bags.

"Well I'm out, Lyla will be happy if I come home early."

Grabbing his classic red hoodie, Roy caught up to Diggle, "Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure"

They waved goodbye and started walking out.

Felicity pouted as she went back to her typing, "Aww but I liked this game,"

Oliver smiled at Felicity, who was busy typing away about who knows what. It was hard for Oliver to admit to her, but he truly did appreciate her company. Now that Starling City was back to normal there was no harm in appreciating her company without Diggle and Roy, right? Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "..so..Felicity… speaking about dates..I was thinking.."

Felicity glanced up to see Oliver scratching his head,

"It'd be nice if you and I.. could" Oliver cleared his throat, "You know… hang out together sometime."

Roy and Diggle stopped in their tracks as Felicity's jaw almost dropped, after a second she composed herself and skeptically crossed her arms.

"Brooooooo..." Roy whispered to a smiling Diggle who tried not to do an obvious full 360 turn to watch something he had been waiting for in a _long_ time.

Cocking her head to the side she answered, "I'm sorry … but was that a question or a statement?"

"Both?" Oliver answered.

Felicity went back to her computer not sure whether to take his request seriously. Last time she checked Oliver made it pretty clear there would never be a 'them'. Diggle and Roy crossed their arms waiting for Oliver to continue.

In disbelief Roy added "Felicity, from his body language… I think Oliver is trying to ask you out"

Diggle smacked Roy on the head, "Shut up boy, let em' them talk"

Felicity shook her head "Highly unlikely, he doesn't date girls like me because we could get hurt, _remember_"

The last part of her sentence was more directed at Oliver who was sighing in guilt.

Roy snickered while Diggle tried holding in his laugh. Oliver glared at them but knew they weren't leaving till he asked her properly. Not liking to repeat himself Oliver sighed was harder than he thought. Oliver walked over to Felicity and unplugged her monitor before turning her chair to face him. Felicity stood up with her arms crossed as Oliver plopped on her chair and turn to face her.

"Hey! I was typing something VERY impor-"

Oliver rolled his eyes as she continued her banters as usual. Patiently waiting till she finished. Felicity looked away and crossed her arms "What about not hurting those close to you?"

Oliver touched her elbow like he usually did to comfort her, this time he felt tingling in his fingers. Oliver looked straight at her, "Listen, from what it seems, crime isn't really a big problem in Starling City anymore… and I really like you, and it would be nice if we could go on a date."

Felicity frowned staying silent.

Oliver scratched his head as he always did when he was nervous, "I mean, at least.. if you want to."

Felicity spent a minute examining his face to see if he was telling the truth. His blue eyes held no lie, she smiled.

"That'd be nice"

Oliver smiled back, "Cool...so see you tomorrow at.. 8?" He said giving her a wink before leaving.

Felicity nodded with a big grin on her face. Roy and Diggle smiled at each other. Before they left Oliver smiled to see Diggle mouthing 'fin-all-y.'

* * *

**I apologize the beginning is very short, this was only supposed to be a one shot . :) Sorry for any typos, I'm working on it...**

**But I hope you enjoy the next chapters, they are a lot longer. To all my comic book geeks keep an eye out for small Easter eggs. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

****UPDATE** To my new comers as you move on into the chapters you'l realize this isn't your average Olicity fanfic. As you can see, the main genre is humor. There will be laughs, maybe crying, occasional headbangings and OOCs so you have been waaarned. **


	2. Big Belly Burger?

_7:45pm_

_Getting ready isn't supposed to be this stressful,_ mumbled Felicity.

She took a deep breath as she examined her clothes for probably the 40th time. Well, that was an exaggeration, but it felt like that to Felicity. She was wearing the gold dress she used to one of Oliver's party before almost being blown up by the Dodger. She shook her head, worrying if it looked too fancy...probably. While she looked through her closet for better options the same questions kept on bugging her, how _was_ she supposed to dress? Oliver never mentioned where they actually meeting for their date. Felicity chuckled, the word _they_ had a nice ring to it. Just as she was about to pick another top her phone vibrated, showing a text from Oliver.

_Met me at BBB with an empty stomach. :)_

_Oliver._

Felicity groaned inwardly, she had assumed they were meeting at an actual restaurant. Not that she minded, Oliver wasn't exactly in the position to spend money on her, plus she loved Big Belly Burger. She looked down at her stilettos, the only problem was she had dressed up too much for a first date.

After changing into a more comfortable clothing of a black shirt, skinny jeans and converse, she decided on her hair... should she leave it up.. or down? Her first instinct was to leave it tied but she decided it was time for her to loosen up a bit. While taking of the pins in her hair she noticed the time reflected on the mirror.

_8:15_

"What!" Felicity screamed in a high pitched voice as pins fell from her mouth. She quickly brushed through her hair and grabbed her purse. She jumped into the car revving her foot on the pedal.

"First date and I'm already screwing up," she muttered as she sped off to met him.

Light showers of rain that pattered across the pavement when she got outside. As she walked towards Belly Burger she stopped with a nagging feeling she forgot something. Feeling at her ears she gasped, _My earrings!_ While face palming herself she looked up at the sky, well the weather wasn't too bad... that must have been a good sign. She looked around to make sure no one saw her outburst. But everyone knows life isn't that easy. When she looked she saw the one and only Oliver Queen laughing at her through the window pane, shaking his head with a smug smile.

Oliver waved at her tauntingly to payback for her Belly Burger joke she made back in the foundry. He caught Felicity blushing, which made her blush even more. She must have been really late because she noticed Oliver already ordered for them. She sat by him before taking a deep breath to explain to him why she was late.

Oliver started "You're late."

Felicity started "I know, I promise I'm not usually this late to anything I just-"

He stopped her with a grin, "I almost thought you were going to bail on me Felicity, but I guess its my fault I should have texted you earlier"

He looked outside to the window that was now covered in raindrops before continuing with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry"

Felicity's jaw almost dropped as much as it did when he asked her out.

"I'm sorry if i sound ungrateful, but is this _the _Oliver Queen actually apologizing to _moi_? What happened to the 'all knowing' Oliver Queen I have known for 2 years."

"Oliver Queen decided to ask you out," He said grabbing a fry from her plate and popping it in his mouth. Felicity shook her head still in disbelief.

"Diggle's right, you really do sound weird when you talk to yourself in third person." Oliver laughed.

Felicity glanced away so he wouldn't see her face which seemed to turn more red by the second.

"Do you know why I picked Big Belly Burger for our first date?"

Felicity grinned, "Because you're broke"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Partially, but the main reasons because this was where you first learned to trust me and vice versa."

Felicity smiled as she looked around, "You even got the exact spot right"

"You look beautiful by the way,"

Felicity smiled so much her rosy cheeks almost burst. "Thank you," She replied while stealing a fry from his plate. She shook her head at how much he ate. "How is it possible that you can eat so much at yet stay incredibly..."

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows "Good looking?"

Felicity rolled her eyes "Yes- " then shook her head "I mean no no... well duh, I mean of course your good looking...veeerry good looking-"

Oliver chuckled as Felicity went into her normal cute babbling pause _3, 2, 1,_ she thought and took a deep breath

"Ok the better word is fit. You don't normally eat that much do you?"

"Of course I do" Oliver with a smirk. Felicity laughed and stole another onion ring from his plate. Even though Felicity didn't like onion rings as much as Oliver didn't like chicken salad they still spent the entire meal stealing from each others plates and laughing about all Oliver's old dating habits compared to this one.

"Tell me about the worst date you have ever had." Felicity chided.

Oliver shook his head, "You will probably think I'm a stupid after this story"

Felicity pouted and lowered her voice "Oh please, I'm on a date with a dude spend his free time sticking arrows into villains, I think I can handle one silly mistake you've done"

After 3 minutes of pleading Oliver laughed and finally gave in.

"Fine, but you have to tell me yours after" Oliver put down his soda, "Well I was dating this girl, her name was Mindy, really pretty, we both liked each other. Two dates went well, but then the third one was horrendous. I went to her house to pick her up and after I greeted her with a kiss I saw there was another Mindy. Well.. it was the actual Mindy I was dating, turns out she had a twin sister and I didn't even notice that. Pretty stupid huh?"

Felicity nodded "Kinda"

She put down her drink, "Well mines pretty simple, since I don't have as many stories as you. It happened at MIT a dude asked me out. We went to go have dinner at a seafood joint. And it turned out I don't really like seafood as much as I thought I did..."

Oliver's face light up "I'll keep that in mind for our future dates"

"You better. I puked all over his brand new shoes. After he took me home and the next time I saw him he was dating some new blonde chick who bragged about writing a new "ground breaking code" even though I could have easily batched that up in 10 minutes."

Oliver chuckled "Well he's a jerk, just so you know I would never do that"

Felicity laughed "Funny, coming from the guy who waited a year or so to find the time to ask me out."

Oliver grinned and put his arms around her shoulder, "Now you're starting to sound like Diggle," he gazed into her eyes , her cheeks turned rosy again. The silence was begging her to say something, as usual, his face almost looked like it was inching closer when she blurted.

"You know, this is nice, I mean, I hope this was nice to you, because I like this. I mean us."

Oliver smiled at her rambles and took her hand, "I can be myself with you. I like us too. Lets get you home"

Felicity nodded as he lead them outside the Big Belly Burger to the car. When they were parked outside her house Felicity asked, "How will you get to Diggle's though?"

"He volunteered to pick me up after this. We'll take a walk around before he comes"

_I need to remember to thank Diggle after this,_ Felicity thought as they walked side by side. Felicity was thankful Oliver couldn't hear her racing heart that was beating due to the fact her delicate fingers were entwined with his strong yet sturdy ones. The rain had stopped leaving the park with the smell of fresh earth in the air. Felicity noticed how warm his hands were compared to hers.

"By the way how did you know the exact order I was going to pick?"

Oliver shrugged with his other hand in his pocket "I ...might... have noticed the food you usually ask Diggle to get you"

With all nervousness gone she arched her eyebrows "Sure... might have"

Oliver shook his head innocently, "So enough about me, what about you. Hows Queen Consolidated going"

Felicity groaned, "Terrible."

"Because you don't see my beautiful face every morning?" They stopped to sit down on a bench.

Felicity sighed, "No, its the new boss that's coming... Palmer something. He sent me a bunch of work to do before he comes. He emailed me all day yesterday ... even when I was off work. And trust me I searched up his background; he's smart and is easily capable of doing his work. He's just pushing everything on me. Ugh, I can already tell he and I will never get along"

"Hey," Oliver tucked a strand of stray hair from her face, "Give your boss a break you might find out you like him."

"Might and will are two different things" Felicity corrected.

"You probably didn't think much of me when I first worked there."

Felicity shook her head, "You were different. Sure, you may have acted like you didn't know what you were doing sometimes... you know, making me your assistant and all.."

Oliver rolled his eyes "I thought we cleared this up Felicity, we had to do that so-"

"I know, I know, so that we wouldn't have to discuss how we spend out nights together...but anyway, even through your ridiculous tales, I could trust you."

Oliver whistled , "Are you sure you're not being bias because we are dating now, you might really like this Palmer guy as your boss."

Felicity sighed, "Whatever" and stood up, "Come on, Diggle should be here soon."

They stood up and walked into Felicity's small but comfy apartment and sat on the couch to wait for diggle. Oliver stared into her blue eyes while playing with her blonde locks, "Just admit it, you miss me there,"

As their noses started to touch Felicity mumbled, "Maybe just a little," Oliver smirked, just as their lips almost touched her phone rang.

Felicity inwardly vowed she would kill whoever she was answering to, Ray Palmer. To bad she couldn't ask Oliver to stick an arrow at her boss.

"Hello," she answered with gritted teeth.

"Ms. Smoak, This is Mr. Palmer. Sorry about calling you this late."

"Oh, its ok sir, it wasn't like I was doing anything that important..." She said as politely as she could, while looking at Oliver like a half eaten ice-cream that fell on the ground.

"Perfect, because I'm inside the Queens Consolidated parking lot but I can't seem to open the main door. I don't have the keys I was hoping you could help me to open it with yours?"

Felicity's face was boiling now "Of. Course. Sir. Let me just finish things up here and I will be right on my way"

"Thank yo-"

Felicity cut the phone before he said anymore.

Oliver arched his eyebrows, "Leaving so soon? I thought we were just getting off on a good start"

Felicity frowned, "I know, I've been waiting for us to-" She closed her eyes and smiled " I mean yes were."

After Felicity explained what happened Oliver scratched his head, "Why is he calling you, isn't there someone else he can call?"

Felicity grabbed her keys and plopped it in her purse before getting up, "I guess since I'm the only one he knows he contacted me."

Oliver was still curious, "But what does he need in Queens Consilidated at 10 in the night? Sounds fishy to me"

Felicity shrugged and noticed Oliver's face was deep in thought. Unsure of what to do Felicity touched his cheek "Hey, you'll get your company back, plus you're probably right. Mr Palmer might turn out to be nice"

Felicity saw Oliver tug his lips into a small smile, as they edged closer Felicity licked her lips to make sure the were soft.

When they were close enough for Felicity to feel his breath on her lips, they heard the door bust wide open with a booming Diggle.

"You lovebirds will be the death of me. Ya'll know Lyla needs me back in-"

Like deers caught in bright lights their faces turned deep red as they sighed "Diggglllle"

"I just walked into a moment didn't I?" Diggle said with an all knowing smile,

"I'm usually the person who walks into moments not you!" Felicity said groaning.

Diggle didn't even try stifle his laugh. Sure he has seen Oliver flirting with other women, but seeing Felicity and Oliver the Arrow together just made his mighty heart melt.

"Sorry guys, but Oliver, we really need to go, I have waited for too long in that car, and I'm not staying any longer unless your paying me... which I doubt is possible for you right now."

Oliver nodded and got to while walking towards the door "How long did you wait for us?"

Diggle rubbed his hands, "20 minutes, and I honked twice too. But you must not have _heard_ me."

Felicity hid her cheeks that were flaming now, "Ok, shoo, both of you, I need to get to Mr Palmer."

Before they left Oliver looked down and said "You still own me a kiss. Maybe on our next date?"

Felicity grinned "Maybe"

After Oliver entered the car Diggle turned to wave to Felicity with a "Ya'll owe me big time" face.

Oliver looked out as they drove feeling happier than he felt in months. The date turned out a lot easier than expected, and he was able to be himself with her. Why hadn't he asked her months ago?

Diggle smiled contently as he watched Oliver looking out the window like a happy puppy, "I hate to pry, but from the smitten look on your face, I assume you two are a done deal?"

Oliver smiled "Take it easy big guy, it was only our first date,"

"Mmmm hm"

"Diggle, I'm surprised I haven't felt like that on a date in a long time."

"And what would that be," Diggle asked while stopping at the red light.

"Remarkably easy,"

Felicity touched her warm cheeks as she watched the drive off. Today was quite an evening. Hopefully many more would be like this, now off to Mr Palmer.


	3. Ray Palmer mets a Smoak

**Palmer meets a Smoak.**

Felicity jammed her keys into the ignition switch which roared to life, mirroring her agitated mood fuming through her whole drive.

"Oliver was going to kiss me." She fumbled.

"But _what_ happens instead?"

She took a sharp left turn as her car was nearing the Queens Consolidated building.

"Mr. Palmer locks himself out of Queens Consolidated."

She punched in the code in the gate and entered, "Oliver's right what does he need there anyway?"

When she parked she noticed a tall man in a black shirt and jeans waving at her. The sight of him agitated her so much she got out and slammed the door. As she turned to walk over him, she stopped, feeling like she forgot something again.

"No, no, no, noooo"

She fumed as she banged her hand on the glass window. She realized she locked her key in her car, for the third time. The last three times resulted in her having to be carless for a month before she could find the right key for her car. It was a special model, even with her hacking skills it was a dread to find. She sighed walking over to him with as much dignity she had left. Wanting to just get the night over with, she shuddered, there was a high chance she would be riding home with Mr. Palmer tonight.

Mr. Palmer put down his suitcase and extended his hand, "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Smoak."

While accepting his hand with a tired grip. She didn't bother looking up at his face, but she noticed his voice sounded a lot younger than she imagined, probably somewhere in his early thirties, and much deeper than she imagined.

_I wish I could say the same._

"Nice to meet you too Mr…Palmer right?" She tried saying politly.

He nodded as they entered. She switched on the lights and directed him towards the main elevator. As they ascended Felicity couldn't help but glance at the man who had ruined her potential first kiss she had been waiting for from the day she met Oliver.

"Woah" She whispered as she looked up. He was tall, and buff, but really tall and...young? What's with Queens Consolidated and good looking bosses? Felicity quickly turned her face away before he caught her staring at him.

Mr. Palmer turned to face her, "Did you say something Ms. Smoak?"

"Oh nothing, it just, you just look… different from what I imagined you as. But not in a bad way, you just don't really look like you're my boss..."

Felicity inwardly kicked herself. Why did she always say the stupidest things at the wrong time?

Just as the elevator dinged, from the corner of her eye she could see Mr. Palmer smirking before saying, "I know."

_I see they pick cocky bosses too, _Felicity thought with a scowl as she showed him to his new office.

Mr. Palmer put down his suitcase and examined the room, "Thank you Ms. Smoak, you can go home now."

Felicity's mouth twitched, who did he think he was to order her out.

"Well, I'd love to, but I locked myself out of my car."

Looking irritated Mr. Palmer waved his hand dismissively, "I'll take you."

Felicity wasn't sure if that was a command or if she had a choice in the decision. But what else could she do? Oliver doesn't have a car, and his motorcycle is probably still at the foundry, Diggle was with Lyla and Roy… she won't even venture on Roy.

Sighing, she sat down and watched him look through different past files Oliver had written, well she did most of them for Oliver. Oliver never really liked writing much.

"I hate to sound ungrateful, but how long do you plan on going "Dora the Explora" mode in this office?"

"2 hours." Mr. Palmer replied curtly without looking up at his laptop.

Felicity laughed, this boss was funny, "Nice one."

She glared when she realized he wasn't laughing, "but seriously… when are you done"

"2 hours. Possibly 3. Now would you mind? I'm a busy."

Felicity glared at him. "I hate to sound rude, sir, but I was interrupted from a wonderful date, my keys are locked out my door, and I am really not in the mood to to stay an extra 2 hours for something we can do tomorrow at work."

Mr. Palmer's chocolate but deadly eyes bored into hers,"Then leave."

She frowned at his tone, "What are you even doing that takes so long, it 11:30 pm."

"Do you always ask you bosses about their work?"

"No bu-"

"I take my work very seriously. Take a nap, I'll wake you up when I'm done"

Like a chastened child, Felicity groaned sitting on the farthest chair away from him.

"Worst. Boss. Ever," she mumbled.

Maybe she was falling asleep because she heard Mr. Palmer laugh for the first time.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please forgive me for any typosss! *extends invisible cupcakes***


	4. Seagulls & Starbucks

_The gawking seagulls flew over Felicity and Oliver in sync with the waves that crashed against the rocks. The sun-rays reflected on the ocean making the illusion of tiny floating diamonds and the sand blew against their barefeet. Everything was perfect. Felicity smiled with her hand entwined in Oliver's as they walked on the beach. _

_Turning around to face her Oliver took a deep breath, "Felicity, theres been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."_

_Felicity turned around to face him, "And what would that be?"_

_His hand stroked her cheek with a warm smile, "Wake up."_

_"Oliver?"_

_He was shaking her vigorously now, with a puzzled frown she gazed into Olivers urgent crystal blue eyes._

_ "Wake up Smoak."_

_His voice sounded different yet familiar, she groaned. Palmer. That's what he sounded like, well the dream was good while it lasted._

"Oliver!" She whispered as she opened her eyes in surprise to see brown chocolate eyes gazing back. Her eyes fluttered wide open while she touched her head.

"Where am I?"

Then the memories flooded back, Belly Burger, almost kissing Oliver, Queens Consolidated, late in the night, Palmer.

Stupid moronic Palmer.

"You are a very heavy sleeper Ms. Smoak." Her boss noted with his eyebrows arched.

While rubbing her tired eyes she asked, "What time is it?"

He stood up from his crouched position and offered her his hand, "2 in the morning."

She groaned as she took Palmer's hand that he offered her. While they walked out, Felicity turned off the lights before catching up with her boss to his car.

On the way to her house Felicity glanced at her boss wondering what he could have been doing in Oliver's office for 4 hours.

Suddenly the car stopped.

"Why'd you stop the car?" Felicity said in a high pitched voice trying not to scream.

He went out and poked his head back in the car, "I'll be back, just want to quickly pick up something"

Felicity's clenched her jaws to prevent her from saying anything rude. First the man interrupts _her_, makes _her_ spend 4 hours in a chair...

She was so busy fuming she didn't notice him enter the car.

"Someone is cranky."

Felicity's mouth twitched before she lost it,

"That's it! I can tolerate you calling me for help, but now your cutting on my time. I was on the most perfect date I haven't had in a long time and then you came and interrupted me, made me lock my car keys into my car and made me wait for you for 4 hours. I am sorry sir, if I sound cranky because you went to go get-"

"Starbucks."

"Even better, you wasted 10 minutes getting food- "

"For us," he opened the box to show donuts and two expressos before handing it to Felicity who was dumbfounded, "Peace offering?"

Her eyes flitted from the his face to the box, "I'm not hungry."

Ray smirked while prodding her with the donut. "That's funny because I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ear before accepting the coffee and donut, unsure of what to say. Felicity ate in silence still wondering if she was dreaming or not.

"How did your wonderful date go?"

Felicity faced him, "Oh, it was perfect, until you called."

"So you blame your not so perfect date on me?"

"Uh huh," she replied after taking a large sip from her Chocolate mocha. She closed her eyes and smiled, sweet chocolaty goodness.

She might actually like this Palmer guy.

"Well you shouldn't have lied to me that you were doing nothing important. I would have let you stay with your Oliver. You kept on murmuring his name throughout your sleep."

She must have said it too soon. She almost growled "You know Sir, if you weren't my boss, I'd kick you"

She covered her mouth before she got herself in more trouble. Her babbling wasn't usually this bad, unless she was around someone attractive ...like Oliver.

Shaking her head she looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Mr. Palmer, I-"

His booming laugh cut her off as he started the engine, "Ray."

"What?"

"We aren't on working hours," Ray flashed Felicity a calm smile before returning his eyes on the road, "Call me Ray."

"Mr… I mean..Ray. One question… do I still have to come today for work considering it's three in the morning?"

Ray frowned, "Of course"

Well, it was worth a shot. Sighing she continued to sip on her Mocha while she directed Ray to her house. After Ray dropped her off she plopped on her bed and sighed.

_What a day._


	5. Ray of Sunshine

Felicity was still slumbering until her phone started ringing. With her head still buried in her comfy pillow, she sleepily used one hand to grope around for her phone. Before answering she checked for the dialer, Roy. She answered with a yawn, "Roy, why calling so early?"

"Early? It's past eleven."

Her head shot up from her bed gasping, "You can't be serious." She groaned, work started at 9 and she hated being late to things.

"Um… yeah," Roy paused, "What time did you sleep last night"

She moaned and balanced her phone with her shoulder against her ear so she could start dressing, "Late. Like 3 in the morning late"

"3? What were you doing up that late?"

"With my boss."

Roy cleared his throat "Was your date with Oliver _that _bad?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "It's a really long story I don't feel like repeating now Roy."

Roy chuckled, "Whatever, anyway, I called because I wanted to ask how your searching thing is going. Find anything on Thea?"

"No, I'm sorry Roy. It's like she vanished into thin air." She sighed and could only feel pity for him. She and Roy caught a false lead on Thea being in the Middle East last month. Roy still hadn't given up.

"Ok," his voice was almost a whisper; Roy remained quiet. Felicity felt bad for the kid, she knew how worried she would be if Oliver disappeared… just like her dad did. She shook her head trying to block out the bad memory of him shouting at her mom, the bitter feeling of neglect as she grew older, and the growing fear of trusting people - all because of her dad.

"We'll find her Roy. I promise."

"Thanks Blondie."

"Hey, Roy is Oliver with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

I need him to drop me off at Queens Consolidated… I'm going to be car-less for a while due to me locking my keys in my car..."

She heard him talk to someone in the background before chuckling, "He's on his way, 10 minutes max."

"Thanks" She ended the call and placed her pop tart in the toaster and warmed her milk. After eating she stepped outside to see Oliver right on time revving his motorcycle. Oliver took off his helmet revealing a warm smile making her heart flutter.

"Hey," He said as she sat behind him, "Roy tells me you've been cheating on me"

She accepted his extra helmet he offered her, "Not now Oliver, I'm late." she gulped while wrapping her arms around his waist, "Did I mention I have never ridden on a motorcycle in my life."

Oliver smirked before putting his helmet on, "Simple, just hold on tight, and I'll do the rest."

Felicity obeyed clutching on to him with her life as they sped off. When they reached Queens Consolidated Oliver offered his hand to help her off. Felicity shook her head, "Thanks Oliver-"

Oliver shrugged, "Don't mention it. I'll ask Diggle to pick you when your done, Now go."

After hugging him she headed straight up to her office hoping Ray would let her off the hook. She was still pondering on why he would need to stay up so late just to look through Oliver's old files, they were going to be thrown out by the next day anyway. While stepping into the elevator, she self-noted to make sure she kept an eye on Ray Palmer; she knew he was up to something. She entered low and behold to Ray Palmer in _her_ seat scrolling through data on _her_ work tablet.

Ray frowned without looking up, "Why are you late?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, it seemed like frowning was a frequent habit of her new boss,

"I don't know, someone made me stay up late in the night. Name starts with R and ends in a Y," putting her bag on her desk she continued, "You might know him."

He raised his eyebrows ,"That didn't stop him from waking up early to get to work on time."

"Very funny Ray,"

He looked up and scowled, "Be professional Ms. Smoak, it's Mr. Palmer."

She crossed her arms determined not to back down from his intimidating presence, he did not want to mess with her, not after what he put her through yesterday, Starbucks or not. After a minute of their mini eye showdown, Ray's phone rang forcing him to stand up to answer it. Felicity plopped on her chair in triumph and continued on the schedule she had started typing yesterday. She silently chuckled, Ray's glare was almost on par with Oliver's . Except when she glared at Oliver she usually had the tendency of drowning into his electric blue eyes... and occasionally glancing at his lips..

"This isn't over Smoak." He whispered before closing the door. Minutes later Ray walked over to her desk dropping a notebook on her desk, "Type up my schedule, and send the email to everyone in the staff."

"But I already did that."

"Start over. I want you to format it my way."

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

He shrugged, "That's what happens when you're late." He turned and went back to his seat missing all the imaginary daggers Felicity was throwing at him.

Hours later, Felicity was happy to finally finish up her work and head home. The day went by slowly probably because she was used to being excused from work to help Oliver with crime related cases. Speaking of Oliver, she smiled remembering the next date he promised her. She grabbed her bag and saw a text from Oliver saying he was downstairs waiting. _Thats weird, I thought he said Diggle would _Not that she minded, she smiled while starting towards the elevator, but unfortunately just as it was about to close Ray and another staff entered. Felicity tried to suppress her groan, she darted her eyes in all directions but his. Thankfully he was too busy on his iPhone to notice her. As they walked out Felicity walked quickly towards the car park, she could see Oliver a few feet away talking to his old employee.

She walked over to his motorcycle and she leaned on the black car next to it patiently waiting while he talked. While she was on her tablet she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You're leaning on my car"

Ray.

Sighing she stepped aside for him to enter, "My apologies."

Felicity could promise the twitch on his lips was probably an attempt to smile, maybe annoying her was amusing to him.

"You must be Mr. Palmer, I've heard quite a bit about you"

Felicity looked up to see Oliver with a smile which looked a little more forced than usual.

Ray extended his hand through the car window, "You must be the notorious Oliver Queen. Nice to finally meet you."

Oliver nodded, though from looking at Ray's face he meant quite the opposite. Oliver jumped on his motorcycle and put his helmet on and hollered "Come on Felicity."

Ray glanced at Felicity then Oliver before starting his engine, "Smoak."

She turned around almost growling "What Ray."

"Don't come late like that to the office again," He said with a dismissive glance before speeding off.

Felicity briefly watched the sleek black car off in the distance, there was something bugging Ray beyond his grim façade. Weirdly she almost felt sorry for him, even though she didn't know what for.

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine." Oliver noted. Felicity ignored her nagging feeling and wrapped her arms on his waist before asking, "What happened to Diggle picking me."

"He was busy. Plus, I wanted to see you who you cheated on me with."

They both laughed as they sped off to met Diggle and Roy.


	6. Strike of Vertigo

A week later Oliver and Roy were practicing on their arching in the new foundry. Diggle volunteered to help them on their aiming skills. Oliver liked that he had time to practice with his team mates, something he never had the privilege of doing when Starling City was always besieged with crime. Roy needed all the mentoring, eager in taking every order Oliver gave him, although it was never as easy as he thought.

Oliver and Roy positioned their bodies 90 degrees to their target.

"Ready Diggle."

Nodding, Diggle threw tennis balls against the wall; Oliver hit every single one of them while Roy missed all but one. Roy sighed in frustration; he was still having trouble aiming on moving targets. Oliver looked at the concerned look on his young red archer, he knew Roy was determined. Roy had already improved tremendously from when they first met. As a quick learner, Roy had shocked Oliver and Diggle on his stationary shooting aims which were extremely precise, almost as good as Oliver's.

Demonstrating, Oliver held the bow to the corner of his mouth, "Look at the target and try to line up your arrow with where you want it to go and always remember to predict where the target will end up" Oliver closed his eyes remembering Shado's simple but candid advice whispering, "Then just let go."

Seconds after Diggle threw the neon ball in the air, it was pierced in the middle by a hunter green arrow. Oliver stepped back for Roy to try; Roy stepped forward and took his stance, with a deep breath he held the bow to his mouth as Oliver instructed.

Diggle held the tennis ball up before throwing, "Just keep your eyes on the ball Roy, and remember this is practice for actual fights. I won't always throw the balls in the same direction"

Roy nodded with his red re-curve bow still at the crease of his cheek. As the balls were thrown in the air without over thinking he shot at each direction of where he predicted they would go. He frowned, seeing he had only hit six out of the ten thrown. Roy put his bow down sullenly and felt a pat on his back from Oliver.

Like a proud coach Oliver motioned to all the balls with arrows in them, "Now that Roy, is how we fight crime."

Roy shook his head with a frown, "But I didn't even hit all of them."

Oliver shrugged, "You'll get better, with Diggle's hands-on combat skills and my arching training, if you are determined enough… you'll be almost just as good as me in no time."

Diggle's phone rang, excusing himself he walked to the corner of the room. It was probably a call from Lyla.

"Hey Diggle, why isn't Oliver answering his phone I called him three times now."

Diggle chuckled in surprise of hearing Felicity; she had been so busy at work the whole week they barely saw her. She couldn't even come to the team these days because of how tired she was.

Diggle walked towards Oliver, "Hold up, I'll hand him the phone to explain."

Before handing Oliver the phone Diggle motioned, "Your girls calling"

Oliver held the phone to his ear "Why was your phone off?"

Oliver grinned as he answered "Getting bossy already I see?"

Oliver sighed, "No distractions during practice. You know that."

"Whatever," Felicity ignored his exultant tone, "Did you guys check the news?"

Oliver noted her voice wasn't as chirpy as usual not knowing if it was because she was annoyed she didn't answer him or stress from work. He motioned for Roy to turn on their screen, it showed the CEO of Starling's bank held back by Captain Lance and his team screaming while "Vertigo." A crowd of photographers and anchors clustered around the scene until one prevailed in reaching Captain Lance who held the man in handcuffs.

"Captain Lance, could you please tell us about this strange out burst from Nigel Garder?"

The news anchor prodded the mic to Captain Lance who answered in a composed tone.

"All we know for sure is two things, Nigel Garder turned himself into custody for embezzling millions from the Starling Bank, we don't know where the money went-"

Nigel interrupted Captain Lance and screamed "Vertigo! Vertigo! It's all Vertigo!"

Lance glanced at the camera before looking back at the Nigel, "Secondly, he is under the influence of the deadly drug… Vertigo"

Diggle and Oliver gave each other worried glances as the screen went back to a news anchor in a studio.

The female news anchor put down her papers before looking up, "You've heard it folks, now the only questions everyone is asking themselves are: why would Nigel embezzle money then immediately turn himself in? Where did the millions of money go? And lastly… how is it possible that Nigel was under the influence of a drug made by Count Vertigo who was murdered by the Arrow months ago."

Oliver scowled as he walked towards his Arrow suit "Felicity, you still there?"

"Yup"

"Diggle and I are coming to pick you up. We need to pay a visit to Nigel Gardner."

"Ok. But come with a good excuse." Felicity hesitated, "Ray is very…picky about how I spend my time during work."

Oliver ended the line, he furrowed his brows. This new boss demanded a lot from Felicity, it had been a week since their first date. They never had the time for a second one because she was almost always busy at work or resting. The most time he spent with her was when he picked and dropped her from Queens Consolidated.

After returning the phone to Diggle, Oliver turned to Roy, "Roy, I need you to go around the Glades, ask around. We need to see if this is another Vertigo strike and how much it's spreading."

Roy nodded and headed out. Diggle turned to Oliver who was deep in thought, "Maybe this is a copycat like the last time, come on, let's go get Felicity."

When they reached Queens Consolidated, Diggle waited in the car while Oliver walked into the building to get Felicity.

As Oliver strolled into the company he was surprised that he almost felt a bit homesick. It was strange seeing the company functioning without him even though he never really cared when he was the CEO. He went to the front desk to see Cindy, busy at her desk which was unusual because whenever he saw her she was either gossiping, flirting or doing her nails.

"Hey Cindy"

Cindy looked up and smiled, "Mr. Queen, pleasant surprise," she went back to typing "What brings you here?"

Oliver shrugged, "Just wanted to pick up some old files. And have Felicity sign some stuff up for me. How's Queen Consolidated without me."

Cindy shook her head, "Terrible, we actually get work done. Mr. Palmer is a terminator," She lowered her voice, "He already fired four people because he thought they weren't working hard enough. You should have seen how he shouting. I mean, ain't nobody got time for dat."

Oliver raised his brows, "Wow."

Cindy nodded while stroking her braids, "Yup, the only one I feel sorry for is Felicity. I don't know how she deals with him everyday. Every time I pass by their office I see them bickering at each other." Cindy paused, "But don't get me wrong… the guy means well, plus he's good to look at."

Cindy filed her nails and launched into gossip mode. "You know, some people say Mr. Palmer secretly likes Felicity." She pointed her file in their direction, "Honey, if you ask me, with the way they always glare at each other she should have been fired by now."

Oliver shook his head, Cindy was still the same bubble head looking for the next cutest guy to gawk at, although he wasn't sure whether to laugh that Felicity bickered at him, or irritated at Cindy's last comment.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, I got to go get those files from Felicity," as he turned Cindy hollered

"Are you two still together?" Oliver looked in puzzlement at her then remembered Isabel Rochev's comment on everyone believing he and Felicity were together.

Oliver paused, they weren't exactly official, they only went on one date.

"Sort of."

As he turned to the elevator he heard Cindy sighing, "Lucky girl. Always having her bosses fall for her"


	7. I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Thanks for all the review guys! I love every single one of them. Don't be shy i love getting feedback and critiques. And for my poor Oliciters who hate Ray right now, be patient :))) There is a deep reason to his complicated feelings towards Felicity which will be found out by the next chapter!**

* * *

Felicity fiddled with her fingers, she still wasn't sure how she was going to explain Oliver's arrival or her early departure for that matter. Ray was strict on what employees did, especially her since she was his assistant. She even deliberated if she should just ditch and risk another argument with him. Felicity sat back down on her desk and glanced up at Ray. His dark, brown hair fell over his eyes, he was examining a request from a future investor. It was a pity that he was always in an ill-tempered mood, because his hair looked particularly nice today. It was almost mesmerizing how dedicated Ray was to his work, although many times he did overdo it. Every time Queens Consolidated ended at 6 he stayed later than everyone else, even sometimes requested her to stay with him as he worked. She shook her head, she had a nagging feeling there was something behind his motivation, it wasn't normal for someone to throw themselves so hard into their work.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked over to his desk. She handed Ray the file he asked her to arrange, Ray opened it and scanned through. He was surprised at how well she always presented her work to him; she actually seemed overqualified for the job. He quickly glanced at Felicity, he was surprised to see her fiddling with her fingers as if she did something wrong.

"This is perfect." He lifted a weak smile, "Thank you."

Felicity gasped.

Ray frowned "What?"

"That was the first time you have ever said something nice. I mean, to me."

Ray stayed silent and looked back at the file. Though Ray didn't show it, he pitied her. It wasn't her fault she didn't know why he was always grim. With her rosy perfume still lingering in the air he could tell she was still at his desk, "What is it Smoak."

"I wanted to ask if I could leave early today?"

Still reading his file he answered "And why would I do that?"

Felicity hesitated longer than she expected, "Because…I have an appointment with the doctor."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Felicity was surprised, he almost sounded genuinely curious about her. She groaned inwardly, if only she could fake an asthma attack "Yes.. my stomach, hurting, badly"

Ray looked up and saw Felicity rubbing her hands nervously. What Ray didn't know is they were sweaty because she was terrible at lying.

Convinced, Ray nodded, "Alright."

The intercom interrupted, "Mr. Palmer, this is Cindy, Oliver Queen is asking for permission enter your office"

"I don't remember setting up a meeting with him." Ray paused while staring at Felicity, "Send him up."

As Oliver entered Ray stood up to shake his hand, "This was unexpected Mr. Queen," he glanced at Felicity who was now hiding behind Oliver.

Oliver accepted Ray's firm grip, "I came to pick up Felicity. She's told me her head had been hurting for a while, so we are going to the doctor."

Ray crossed his arms, "Really, that's funny because she told me her stomach hurt."

Oliver and Ray were now both looking at Felicity waiting for her to answer.

"Uhh… I have been having stomach aches as well as headaches." She said in a weak high pitch voice. Ray still looked un-amused, "Are you serious Smoak?"

Oliver frowned at Ray's tone, crossing his arms now, "If you don't mind we can't be late for our appointment. With or _without_ your permission."

Ray looked between both Oliver and Felicity "I'm not an idiot. You aren't going anywhere Felicity."

"What? Why" She said walking after Ray who was returning to his desk. Oliver felt a strange feeling of Déjà vu, it was usually Diggle who was in his position of watching Felicity bicker with someone.

Ray went back to typing on his laptop, "Because one of the rules in this company is you have to have a confirmation from your doctor if you made an appointment in advance. Unless it's an emergency"

Oliver scowled, "This is ridiculous, since when?"

Ray glared at Oliver, "Since I took over."

Felicity looked at Oliver shaking her head. She knew Ray wasn't going to give this up. "It's fine Oliver, I'll just go to the doctor later."

Felicity watched Oliver nod and walk out the office. She turned and glared at Ray, "What is your problem. You didn't seem to mind me leaving before Oliver came."

"My problem is when staff lie to me to try skipping work with their boyfriends" Ray closed his laptop and placed it in his suitcase, "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to go to."

Felicity stood in front of him an poked his chest, "One, who I date isn't your problem and two, I wasn't lying! " _Well_.._Not exactly_

While standing her ground her and Ray turned to see Oliver who had entered the room. Ray looked up from glaring at Felicity, "What are you doing in my office now"

Oliver smirked and handed Ray his phone, "You wanted confirmation I called the doctor. He wants to speak to you."

Ray frowned and answered the phone while Oliver winked at Felicity

"Hello?"

Back in the car Diggle rolled his eyes, the things that he Oliver asked him to do were beyond him,

"Hello Mr. Palmer. This is Dr. Eugene"

Diggle suppressed in his laughter and continued in a serious tone, "My client tells me you needed confirmation, I'm speaking to you to confirm they have an appointment with me. From Felicity's previous call I detected she might be having problems with the new medication I gave her. It's important that she gets here soon. I assure you she will be back at work right after lunchtime."

As Ray listened on the phone, Oliver whispered to felicity, "We really do need to work on your lying skills"

After a few minutes Ray nodded in defeat, "That enough. Thank you."

_"Oliver: 1 Ray: 0" _Felicity thought with a wide grin. She sighed in relief; she doesn't know how she'd have pulled that off without Oliver. Oliver touched her arm, "I'll be at the car park while you get your stuff, ok?"

She nodded and turned to Ray with a triumphant smile on her face. Ignoring her gloating Ray took his suitcase and headed to the door. He paused and turned to face her with a disappointed frown,

"I still don't believe you. I don't know where you think you are going, but it better be worth it. Because if you weren't so good at your job I would have fired you by now."

Felicity was silent as his russet eyes held hers before he left. Even though she technically was saving the city with Oliver and Diggle she couldn't help but feel awful. After she grabbed her stuff she went to the front desk to check out.

"Hey Cindy, I'm leaving."

Cindy looked up as gasped, "Why so early...Mr. Palmer didn't fire you did he?"

Felicity laughed shaking her head, "No, I'm just going to the doctor, I'll be back by 3."

Cindy looked her up and down, "Girl, you lucky he likes you."

"He abhors me."

Cindy laughed as she wrote down the slip for Felicity. "No he doesn't, well, except from you and Oliver, I ain't ever see a guy who argues with his assistant as if they are married couple. Cuz everybody knows that man got issues. Deep issues. Did you know that-"

Felicity held her hand up, "I'd love to chat but I _really _need to go now."

"Have fun with Oliver, tell him I said hi."

Felicity turned red, "I'm only going to the doctors Cindy."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "Mmm-hm, like anyone believes _that _lie."

After Felicity picked up her slip and left her chattering friend behind.

As they drove to the police station Felicity noted, "Diggle you rocked there with the doctor impersonation."

Diggle shrugged, "This isn't the first time I've had to lie for Oliver, and I'm used to it by now. You're lucky i paid attention in our military nursing course. Ray wanted me to explain your symptoms of your "medication" to him to make sure I was the real deal"

Felicity laughed and glanced at Oliver and noticed he was in his Arrow suit. Luckily he glass was tinted completely so no one could see from the outside. "How and where did in the world did you find the time to change"

Oliver scowled, "Let's focus on Nigel. Felicity can you pull up a feed from his house, we need to find out where that money went."

Felicity nodded as she entered in an IP address to take his monetary transactions. "Oliver, his slate is clean, not even a penny is in any of his bank accounts."

Diggle took a left turn, "Maybe the man was innocent and someone let him take the fall."

Oliver nodded, "We will just have to find out whom."

When Diggle parked and turned to Oliver, "Time to do your thing."

When Oliver finished sneaking into to the building it didn't take long for him to find where Nigel was held because of the screaming. Oliver locked the entrance door so no one could disturb his interrogation, he shot tranquilizer arrows at the guards in the premise, he grabbed the keys from one of them and entered Nigel's cell.

"Vertigo! Vertigo! Its all Vertigo!" Nigel screamed.

Oliver cringed at the sound of Vertigo. It was made by the same person who almost killed Felicity. He put up his compound bow and aimed for Nigel's face to scare him,

"Shut up. Now tell me. Who set you up?"

This agitated Nigel even more as he shook in his hands which were handcuffed to his bed, "Vertigo, Vertigo, its all Vertigo"

Oliver grabbed Nigel's throat, "Who?"

Felicity interrupted him through the comm, "Oliver, calm down you are only making him more nervous."

Oliver closed his eyes and gritted his teeth "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Try giving him hints."

Oliver took a deep breath, though he hated to admit it but she was right. His brooding technique obviously wasn't working. Letting go of Nigel's shirt he asked slowly, "Vertigo? Was it Count Vertigo who did this to you?

Nigel stopped shaking and looked straight into Oliver's eyes before screaming even louder, "Yes. Vertigo, Vertigo, its all Vertigo"

Oliver grabbed his shirt and shook him, "You're lying, I killed him myself."

Nigel started bawling like a baby; Oliver gave up and returned to Diggle's car without anyone noticing.

"The mans useless I couldn't get anything out of him." Oliver growled as they drove back to Queens Consolidated.

Felicity put a comforting hand on his shoulder "I have some good news while you were talking I took a clip recording of his voice to match any places he went in the past week and I found an address where Nigel purchased the vertigo drug." Oliver smiled; she always found a way to cheer him up.

"It's in a small shop that opens only in the morning. Weird. I always thought drug dealers did stuff in the night." Felicity paused, "And when I say always think I don't mean I always think about people dealing drugs… that would be weird...anyway we will need a sample so we can reverse the effects to the original, because from what I have noticed the symptoms from this drug is more deadly than Veritgo."

Oliver laughed, "You sure your boss doesn't mind you arriving late to work again."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Who cares what he thinks."

As they neared the building Felicity groaned. "Have I ever told you guys about how I really don't wanna go back there."

"Is it really that bad" Diggle asked.

"Yes. Ray gives me work so late I never have time for myself."

Oliver frowned, "What do you two do so late anyway."

Felicity looked up from her tablet, "You mean other than arguing? Usually a lot of research on investments some company developing an atomic generator. Ray's really interested in atomic and molecular activity; he believes that it will save the company from further bankruptcy. "

Diggle chuckled at the fact Felicity still kept sassy. "He seems to know what he's doing"

Felicity nodded, "Only a bit too well, I researched his background the man is crazy smart. He used to own a huge molecular research lab. So he brings all those ideas to the company. Ray is really secretive about one certain file where he keeps all his designs. He doesn't let anyone see it, not even me."

As they parked Oliver sighed; he still needed to find way to get his company back. "Felicity can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Ray. There's something off about that guy."

Felicity stared at Oliver understandingly, "Sure." Oliver noticed Felicity didn't get out of the car yet."

"You should go Felicity, I don't want you to get in trouble again."

"Oliver, with Ray, I'm always in trouble." Oliver and Diggle said their goodbyes as she left to work.

Diggle turned to Oliver, "Aren't you forgetting something."

"What"

Diggle rolled his eyes, "You are so oblivious, couldn't you she was waiting for you to ask her out again. Thats why she took her time to get out of the car."

Oliver furrowed his brows "She is busy at work and she ends late, I don't want to make her more tired."

Diggle started the car, "Did she tell you that?"

"No."

"Then _ask_ her."

Diggle was right, he took out his phone, as he dialed her number he heard Diggle mummer "I promise you two are more confusing than my military test in Afghan."

"Oliver? Is there something wrong?"

Oliver's heart skipped when he heard her answer, "No, no… its just that you still owe me a date. How about after your work today?"

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Façades

Felicity entered the office to surprisingly see Ray arguing with a tall black-haired woman.

"You can't be serious Ray, she's dead you have to get over her someday," said the beautiful woman shouted.

Ray raised his voice "I'm very serious. I'm not going anywhere till I'm done."

"We can't do this anymore. You treat your work better than me. Pathetic." The woman picked her bag in attempt to leave the room and bumped into Felicity who was attempting to back out of the room.

She gulped as the woman glared at her with eyes of steel, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just-"

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stay Smoak, she is leaving."

The black haired woman turned to glower at Ray before walking out the room.

Not wanting Felicity to see his red face he turned his back and waved his hand, "You shouldn't have seen that. Sorry… just… personal problems." Ray sat down and went back to staring at his blue file. _Whatever he is staring at must be really interesting,_ Felicity mused.

Wanting to remove the remaining tension in the room Felicity took a deep breath and set a mug in front of Ray,

"I noticed you've been staring at that same blue file for an hour now. What's in it? You never let anyone see it."

Ray kept his eyes glued on the file in front of him and didn't answer her, _Why I'm I doing this?_ She asked herself.

"Mr. Palmer?"

Ray looked up from his trance, "None of your business."

Felicity nodded meekly and sat at the desk across from his. She closed her eyes, that's why she cared, he reminded her so much of her mom. When her dad left, her mom shut her out, no matter how hard Felicity tried to reach out to her. The same four words were always muttered to her after each attempt to comfort her mom, "None of your business." Though she couldn't remember her dad, she always could remember the hurt he left, the way he destroyed her mom's self-esteem. She shook her head, and focused on her tablet in front of her. Bad memories weren't only mad her more sad.

Once work had ended, she was now only waiting for Diggle; he was going to drop her at her house to prepare for her date with Oliver. She was thankful she had a friend like Diggle, even though he was usually busy with his new work at the mechanics with Oliver he always helped when he could.

Felicity handed Ray the last arrangement of possible stock investors, before she went to get her back she turned to Ray. One hand was combing in his hair anxiously and the other writing furiously on papers.

Felicity made sure she kept a good distance, she knew he would want space, "You know. Talking helps." Ray stopped writing to look up at her.

"I mean, you don't need to talk to me necessarily. Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't mind listening. Just don't let that anger build up."

Ray sighed "Look, thanks, but I didn't hire you to be my therapist. I'll ask you if I need advice Smoak."

Looking at Felicity's disappointed face Ray winced, he didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did. It happened every time he and Felicity talked. He couldn't help it, Felicity had that effect on him… it reminded him so much of Jean. While still staring at her Ray was startled when his soft brown eyes locked with her crystal blue orbs. Felicity shivered as their eyes met, she could see nothing but hurt and agony in them.

Then the intercom interrupted, "Felicity, John Diggle is at the front desk to pick you."

Felicity walked out the office to the elevator without looking back. When she reached the front office she giggled to see Diggle rolling his eyes at Cindy. From the animated look on Cindy's face Felicity could tell Cindy was in gossip mode, but of course, knowing Diggle he couldn't care less.

Felicity reached the table and saw Cindy filing her nails "And then I told her, girl you can't go work like that."

Diggle exhaled with a sarcastic tone, "Really?"

"Sorry to interrupt Cindy, but me and Diggle need to go." Felicity smirked as she heard a sigh of gratitude from Diggle as they walked away.  
Cindy pouted and hollered, "You always in a rush Felicity!"

When they entered the car Diggle sighed while starting the car "I've never heard a girl talk as much as Cindy. I was tempted to call Oliver to give her a warning with one of his arrows."

Felicity laughed, "Oh shes not that bad, she's just bored she doesn't have her gossiping friends with her because they are to busy working. Ray almost fired her."

While Diggle took a left turn he snorted, "She should have been fired long ago. I can bet she's the one who started the rumor about you and Oliver when he still worked at Queens Consolidated."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Well at least now I don't owe you anymore. I know you told Oliver to ask me out for this second date."

Diggle's eyebrow raised, "How"

"The comm was still on." She said with a smirk.

Diggle grinned innocently, "That boy needed incentive, I think this is the first time he is so nervous he doesn't want to mess what you too have."

"Oliver Queen, nervous over _moi_? Cute."

"Hey Diggle, is it normal to feel bad for someone even though the possibility of them having an inch of emotion is unlikely."

Diggle snorted, "That's me and Oliver every day." Diggle smiled "I'm joking, but whoever you are talking about must have something bothering them. When I first started working with Oliver I saw him as a spoiled rich kid with no goals, but then you look at him closely and you know those years on that island left a mark on him. Sometimes, we forget what the person has gone through and only see them as what we expect them to be. Give the person time, they'll open up sooner or later. "

Felicity nodded in agreement, whatever bothered Ray must be the reason why he was always gouchy.

"How's work for you and Oliver. Enjoying the mechanics shop?"

"I don't mind and I'm surprised at how good Oliver is with cars. Speaking about cars, when will you get your key for your car out?"

Felicity moaned, "I have to wait for 5 more weeks. They are having trouble finding the right mold for the key."

When they reached Felicity's house Diggle gave her time to change and dress.

_Too tight. Too baggy. Too shabby. Too revealing. No no noooo. _Felicity thought as she tore through her room. She savaged through her closet like a wild cat clawing through heaps of clothing.

While Diggle was sitting on her couch Felicity hollered from her room, "Should I dress fancy?"

"Oliver said it was a surprise but I'd advise you to look really fancy."

Diggle chuckled as he heard Felicity squeal from her room.

"I got it!"

Oliver inhaled deeply and adjusted his tie as he waited for Felicity outside the Italian restaurant. He sheepishly smiled at himself and rubbed his hands together, it had been a long time since Oliver had been anxious for a date. This was a big step for him, he could no longer put a façade as the reckless rich boy, or the mysterious hood. He was going to be himself, which surprisingly seemed easier with Felicity than he thought it would be.

Oliver checked his watch, he had been waiting outside for fifteen minutes. He frowned for all he knew she might have decided to stay because she was tired. Five minutes later, Diggle's car pulled and Diggle went out the car to open the door for Felicity.

"Hey Digg." Oliver said with a smile.

Diggle winked at him, "Hey man, sorry we are late, your girl was fussing on what to wear." Diggle opened the door to reveal Felicity's petite body step out the car. Oliver's grin transformed into a warm smile, her blonde hair was carefully swept to the back of her neck, and her long green dress shimmered bringing out her bleu eyes. Oliver took her hand and pecked her on the check, with a wink back to Diggle he whispered "It was worth the wait."

Diggle went into the car, "Well you two birds have fun. I'll be back at the foundry, Roy needs help with something." He smiled proudly before leaving as the two walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

When they walked into the restaurant Felicity looked around, all the tables were full.

"Oliver."

"Yes."

"How can we get a table when this place is packed?"

"Patience."

Felicity watched Oliver walk over and whisper to a lady at the front desk. The lady smiled and escorted them to a secluded garden at the back of the restaurant. Felicity gasped softly with her hand on her pink lips, the table was under a gazebo lit by dozens of candles. The ground was speckled on the ground with dark red roses leaving a sweet supple scent in the air.

While sitting down and still absorbing the beautiful view Felicity had to ask. "This is beautiful Oliver but how did you afford this?"

Oliver gave her a wide grin, "I may be broke Felicity, but I'm still Oliver Queen."

Flicity arched her brows, Oliver chuckled again. "Remember my friend Anatoli Knyazev from Russia? I might have asked him to borrow his Italian Restaurant for the night."

Felicity laughed, "I'd never imagine a Russian buying a Italian. Especially since there is a rumor that a while back Mussolini…" Oliver smiled softly while eating as he watched her ramble about the history of Russian and Italian affairs.

"Felicity, talk to me."

Felicity stopped with a puzzeled frown, "Weren't you listening to me for the past five minutes?"

Oliver placed his hands on hers before looking up at her, "You get nervous when you ramble. What are you nervous about?"

Felicity looked away, trying to avoid his sturdy stare and shook her head, "This is almost too perfect. I told you last time a guy was interested in me lighting stuck and now you're interested…You didn't have to do all this for me."

Oliver shrugged, "Of course I did. You're my girl _girl_ now."

_He remembered_ Felicity's cheeks warmed as she remembered when she babbled about her being his after the Clock King shot her.

A waiter came to take their plates and set chocolate cakes in front of them. Oliver watched Felicity sigh as she bit into her chocolate cake; he knew how much she loved chocolate. She closed her eyes in content, _sweet chocolaty goodness_. She opened her eyes to see Oliver staring intently at her.

Felicity felt at her cheeks "Is there chocolate on my face?"

Oliver shook his head with an easy smile, "No, I'm just happy."

Felicity grinned, "Me too." As they continued eating their dessert Felicity's phone rang. Felicity frowned, who would be calling her _this _time.

"Hello?"

"Felicity. This is Captain Lance." Felicity jumped as she heard screams in the background.

Felicity gulped, "Is everything ok?"

"No. Is the Arrow with you?"

Felicity glanced at Oliver whose arm was wrapped on her shoulder, "Uh...He's pretty close."

* * *

**Yayyyy... I'm finally finished with the second date , sorry it took forever. Since I took a long time I will try to post 2 more chapters by the end of today. But thank you for the reviews :)) They always make me smile. Its great having feedback on what you guys think of the chracters... from what I have seen a lot of you guys don't like Ray. Like I said be patient :)**


	9. And then there was Darkness

**This chapter makes me sad. Sorry guys as you know this Olicity fanfic is me trying to think of what would happen in the first few episodes of Season 3. I had to think of something really dark for Oliver to do. Tell me what you guys think of the new version of Count Vertigo! As a comicbook geek I tried to keep him as close as I could to the comics the way Arrow probably would do it. xx**

* * *

Felicity heard Captain Lance pause,

"Well, tell him we need him at Starling City's official bank, someone is trying to rob it."

Felicity put the phone on speaker so Oliver could hear.

"Sure Captain Lance. But if you don't mind me asking, isn't that the police's job?"

"Its hard to explain Felicity, but this thief isn't your average thug. He somehow infected the air on my first batch of men. They all have tried to shoot at him but missed. In fact, one of my men that was minorly infected says everything was blurry before they started screaming about Vertigo."

Felicity gapsed "Oh dear."

"Yeah...I have a feeling this is the dude that injected Nigel Gardner."

"Injected?"

"Don't you find it a bit coincidental that he was screaming Vertigo while induced in it even though Count Vertigo is dead?"

Felicity gasped turning to Oliver, "Nigel didn't purchase the vertigo drug, he was forced with it."

"Tell your arrow bud to hurry. I can't send anymore of my men."

Felicity nodded quickly, "We're on our way."

Oliver looked down at Felicity whose head was buried in his chest, "Oliver, this sucks."

Oliver kissed her head before standing with a wink, "Don't worry, we'll have other dates."

"Not only the date," she pouted as she pointed to the half-eaten cake, "That was the best cake I've ever eaten, and I can't even finish it."

Oliver rolled his eyes and held her hand taking her to his motorcycle. They sped off to the new foundry to get Oliver's gear. When they stepped into the room, Felicity saw Roy geared up in his red suit.

"Nice suit Roy."

Roy smirked while putting on his red mask, "Thanks, I've been waiting for the chance to use this."

Diggle snorted and took his gun from a shelve, "What he means is we geared up, we didn't want to disturb your date."

Oliver came out in in his Arrow suit and mask, "Starling City before me Digg." Felicity frowned as she typed down codes to view the traffic cams, she had a feeling Starling City would soon consume Oliver if he wasn't careful. Diggle put his gun in his pouch and left with Roy to start going to the bank. As Felicity followed them Oliver turned to stop her,

"Where do you think you're going? You need to stay here and be my eyes and ears."

Felicity crossed her arms, "No."

Oliver frowned, "Felicity, we don't know the capability of this guy-"

Felicity grabbed her tablet and a syringe with green substance inside, "Oliver, you need someone to take a sample of that guy so we can figure out a cure. Nothing's going to happen to me that hasn't before."

Diggle barged back into the room, "Will you two stop making out and get up here."

Oliver growled with a cold stare at Diggle as he usually did once his suit was on. He turned back to Felicity with a sigh, "Fine."

When they arrived at the Bank Oliver, Roy and Felicity spotted Captain Lance with a mic shouting "Whoever you are you are under arrest."

Oliver tapped on Quentin's shoulder, "Captain Lance?" He said in a deep voice.

Quentin almost jumped, "Arrow, you gotta stop creeping on me like that." Quentin saw Felicity and Roy walk behind him "What took you so long anyway?"

Oliver cleared his voice, "I was caught up with something."

Roy snickered as Felicity's face turned red, Quentin arched his eyebrows at them.

"Anyways, when we go in, we gotta be careful. It's like he has some type of power to control people's thoughts and actions. Three of my best mean killed themselves."

"I'm sorry Captain."

Quentin nodded solemnly as he adjusted his gun, "Did you bring something you think can sedate him."

Felicity took out a suitcase with serum bottles, "Right here. I have a whole batch from the last one we made from the other Count Vertigo."

Oliver took five from her, handed one to Roy, one to Quentin and put the other three where he stored his arrows.

"Felicity, stay here, call Digg for help if we don't come back in fifteen minutes."

Felicity nodded, "I hacked into the security cameras for the Bank, go to the second floor."

She watched the three men head into the bank with their weapons ready to strike. Diggle met up with her. Felicity kept her eyes on her tablet especially on Oliver. She noticed his left hand was shaking, _weird_.

"How are they doing?"

Felicity shook her head, "They haven't found him yet, but-"

She stopped when she heard a gunshot from Quentin, "Digg look,"

They watched as a tall man in a trench coat raised his hands towards Oliver, Quentin and Roy. As green gas emitted out of his hand Oliver shot his arrow at the man but missed, he tried with the other two serums and also miss. Quentin tried to shot as Roy tried after Oliver and failed as well. Felicity gasped, Oliver never misses, three times for that matter, especially at that short range he was in. Then Roy arched his arrow to Oliver and Oliver arched his to Quentin. Then they saw Captain Lance waving his gun at both of them and screaming "Vertigo." The tall man disappeared as the three men were souting vertigo at each other.

"Digg, we need to get in there quick. Or else they'll kill each other. That man is somehow turning them against each other with whatever substance he is emitting."

Diggle shook his head and picked up three serums, "You stay, I'll go."

After he went Felicity watched on her tablet and saw Diggle trying to get close to them while holding his breath. He injected Roy and Quentin who were now unconscious on the ground but couldn't reach Oliver.

Felicity watched Diggle cough, the air was suffocating him. Oliver turned and shot an arrow at Diggle's leg missing it by an inch. Felicity gasped, she had to get in there. Grabbing the last serum, she ran and went through the back door.

Holding her breath she spotted Oliver who was about to kill Diggle. She crept up behind him as she was about to inject him he turned and smacked her away. Felicity fell on the ground and coughed, the stench in the room was like rotten eggs. Bile rose to her throat but she forced it back into her stomach, she had to stop Oliver.

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled while coughing, "Snap out of it."

Felicity looked up and saw Olivers eyes were no longer blue but dead black. He stomped towards Felicity and grabbed her by the neck,"Slade! How did you get out of the prison?" He shouted and bashed her into the wall.

Felicity touched her sore neck, "I'm not Slade!"

"Liar" Oliver growled and choked her again smacking her to the ground. Felicity squirmed as his large hands were closing in, the room started to get darker. She tried kicking but it only made her weaker as Oliver's fingers clutched her neck ready to snap it.

"No!" Diggle coughed, "Oliver you're killing her!"

Felicity closed her eyes as she used the last strength she had and jabbed the syringe into Olivers neck. After he fell on top of her the room went completely dark.


	10. Ice-Cream and Stilettos

Felicity opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom. She sat up and rubbed her head trying to remember the last thing that happened. When she shut her eyes, images of Oliver's black beady eyes crept into her mind, she shook her head. That wasn't Oliver, it was the drug doing that to him.

"Ow." She murmured, her head was throbbing slightly, her back ached and her neck was burning. She went to the bathroom mirror to see what she looked like. Felicity puffed her stray hair away from her blue eyes, she lifted her chin and saw a faint red mark on her neck. Her fingers lightly glazed the pink and tender sore. While she was checking for more marks she hard plates crash. _What if the trench coat man came back to kill me too? _She thought to herself as her eyes quickly darted to the door that led to the kitchen; she picked up the closest thing she could find, a stiletto heel.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me," Felicity whispered clutching the heel to her chest as she tip toed into the kitchen. She didn't have her glasses on making it hard for her to see clearly. She hesitated when she spotted a figure with his head in the fridge.

"Here goes nothing" she murmured while charging to the figure with her heel screaming "Ahhhh!"

"What the- Felicity stop! It's me!" The person yelled. Felicity dropped the heel.

It was Roy.

Felicity groaned and turned to switch on the lights, "Rooooy, what are you doing in my house at 2 in the afternoon?"

She arched her brows when she saw Roy hiding something behind his back. Her eyes narrowed, "What are you hiding."

Roy smirked, "So many questions, you should go back to resting-"

Felicity crossed her arms, "Roy."

Roy slumped his shoulders to reveal her favorite bucket of chocolate ice cream-finished. Felicity picked up her heel, "I am so tempted to throw this at you."

Roy stuck out his tongue like a child, "Do it."

Felicity sighed and dropped the heel, the kid won… this time. "So are you going to tell me why you're in my house, or should I assume you came all the way over here just to finish my ice-cream?"

Roy shrugged, "Oliver said Digg and I should make sure you're ok until you wake up. So we decided to crash here."

Felicity looked around and noticed Diggle snoring on one of her coaches. It was a marvel how he was able to sleep there because his body was way too big for the coach. Roy chuckled, "The big guy sleeps like an oak. He didn't even wake up when I broke your plate"

Roy paused at Felicity who frowned at him, "By accident of course"

Felicity rubbed her stiff neck, "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Well the first two days you were unconscious from the amount of Vertigo you inhaled. And the last day you woke up screaming 'vertigo' and a lot worse happened … it's better you talk to Oliver about it."

Felicity saw by the intent in Roy's eyes he was very serious.

Felicity smiled, "You guys can go home now. I feel a lot better, I promise."

"You're a horrible liar; you've been stroking your neck and wincing."

"I'm even ready to go back to work," Felicity huffed, "Ray's going to be furious that I didn't tell him where I've been for the past three days."

Roy shook his head, "Oliver had a feeling you'd say that."

Felicity crossed her arms, "So what you're just going to put me on house arrest?" Roy nodded, "Oliver's orders"

Felicity's head throbbed; she needed a change of scenery. Felicity put on sneakers that were discarded by her tv.

"Roy, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"What are you doing Felicity?"

Felicity was looking around the table and saw Diggle car keys, _Bingo_. "Tell Diggle I'll be back, I just want to tell Ray I was sick for a few days."

"You could just _call_ him. Like a normal person."

Felicity turned and waved "Bye Roy."

Roy shook his head as he watched her walk out; the vertigo must have really messed up with her head.

When she entered the building Felicity walked as fast as her feet could carry her. _Ray is going to kill me. _

As she passed the front desk Cindy shouted, "Girl, Mr. Palmers gonna kill you."

Felicity entered the elevator and before it closed shouted back "Trust me, I know Cindy!"

She quickly combed through her stray hairs and huffed when it bounced back to its untidy position. She removed her ribbon and let her hair fall down to her shoulders, it would look a lot better than the mess it was before. As the elevator dinged open she turned to her office.

She closed her eyes and twisted the door knob.

Same as usual Ray was working on his blue file, his eyes flitted up before continuing his work.

"Mr. Palmer, I know I'm late but let me explain. I... I had an allergic reaction to a ... medication that I used," She revealed her red neck.

"You're late. Again."

Felicity chuckled at herself; she was going to set a record soon on this.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me." She inwardly kicked herself, her blabbering around Ray was getting worse.

Ray frowned and looked up at her, "This isn't funny Ms. Smoak. In this company, my company you don't come late. You don't skip work to play with your boyfriend and you most certainly do not show up at my office unannounced without a notice."

Felicity rolled her eyes and set her bag on her table, "this is my first time, and last time doesn't count, I'm never late."

Ray stood up and opened his cabinet before looking up from her attendance sheet, "You mean you're never put down as late. Looking at your attendance you and Oliver arrived at the same time and he excused you for every. Single. One." He flipped through more pages "What a coincidence."

"What does my attendance sheet mean to you?"

"In order to rebuild this company, I need to know what went wrong. "

Felicity shrugged and set her tablet in front of her "So what does that have to do with me?"

"There were many investors eager and ready to buy stocks after Moira was predicted to have won as Mayor. It would have made this company skyrocket but it seems that it was the time you and Oliver left work the most. This wasn't by chance. Oliver lost this company for a reason, Smoak, he maybe you distracted him"

She remembered that was during the time Slade had arrived in Starling and they were trying to plan how to stop him.

Felicity gawked, "What a bunch of baloney."

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Yes, bu-"

Ray put up his hand, "I rest my case"

Felicity shook her head in disbelief "Let me get this straight. You are ignoring Isabel Rochev's past motives who clearly declared she wanted to bring this company to the ground and now you are trying to say _I'm _responsible for Oliver losing his job."

Ray glared and walked over to her, "Then explain to me why and how you two always arrived at work at the same time."

Felicity avoided his glare, "Coincidence."

He threw the paper in front of her, "and managed to slip out of work early together even though Queens consolidated ends at 6."

She crossed her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It seems to me like you two were skipping work for a romantic rendezvous, I don't know, and nor do I care. But one thing I do care about is playing by the rules. I'm not here because my dad was rich like Mr Queen, I'm here because I worked for it."

"Well good for you."

Ray turned to face her, "I don't care if you and Oliver were more than friends in the office, but right now, I'm your boss. Not your friend."

She shrieked, "Seriously Ray?" She realized Oliver was right, she made a big mistake coming here. Ray was making her head throb even more. She groaned, she needed Oliver, he knew how to lie, and she was terrible at it.

"One more thing Smoak, don't ever call me Ray at work. Or I will fire you"

She stood up and slammed her hand on his desk. _Ow._ She thought.

"You know what _Ray_? I have been nice, I have been understanding, but I have had it with your disrespectful remarks…"

Ray stood up and leaned closer, "Do you _want_ to get fired?"

Felicity closed her eyes shaking her head while letting out a weak laugh, "You can't fire _me_, I'm quitting Ray."

She stormed out the room with her bag and slammed the door ignoring him calling her name. When she entered Diggle's car she frowned, _now what?_

She definitely didn't feel like herself, it must be the after effects from the Vertigo. She called Oliver 3 times but he didn't answer. _Probably busy, _she thought to herself, but deep at the back of her mind she couldn't help feeling that Oliver was ignoring her.

* * *

**I tried to keep the beginning a bit more light than the last chapter. What do you guys think about Felicity quitting her job? **


	11. That Awkward Break-Up

Roy held his iPhone to record Diggle who was still slumbering away on the coach. It was fun messing with the big guy, ever since he joined the team Oliver, Felicity and Diggle, they were closest thing he had to family. Roy chuckled softly as Diggle snored louder; he crouched down to get a better view of Diggle's face.

"Look who's the baby now." Roy whispered with a proud smirk.

Immediately, Diggle woke up and gripped his arm.

"Ahhh! Let go! Let go! I'm sorry," screamed Roy in pain, Diggle's strong grip twisted his arm.

He looked at Roy who was squirming in pain with a smile, "Son, you got a lot of nerve to try sneak up on a trained soldier." He let go of Roy and chuckled. Oliver entered the room in his arrow suit to see Diggle laughing and Roy wincing in pain.

"Lesson learned," Roy said with a weak smile as he sat on the coach opposite Diggle.

"… What just happened?" Oliver said looking at his two friends in confusion.

Roy cleared his throat, "Nothing."

Oliver nodded towards Felicity's room, "Is she still unconscious?"

Roy sheepishly scratched his head, "About Felicity…"

Diggle raised his brows, "You let her leave didn't you?"

Oliver frowned and smacked the table, "I told you couldn't let her leave."

Roy shrugged, "It's not like she gave me a choice, she ran off to see that Ray guy. That's probably why you should have listened to Diggle and stayed here; she would have listened to _you_."

Oliver sighed with his shoulders slumped, Diggle placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Oliver, Roy is right; you have to talk to her sooner or later. You can't keep avoiding her."

Oliver nodded; Diggle frowned and shook his head, "Oliver, I know that look and you better not do what I think you are doing."

Roy looked at Oliver in irritation, "You can't break up... you two literally _just_ got together."

Oliver put down his hood and threw his mask on the floor in anger, "What do you two want me to do. You saw me, I almost shot you two with an arrow," He paused with his eyes closed, "and I nearly killed her."

Diggle shook her head and grabbed his jacket, "Yeah, you nearly killed us too, I don't see you trying to end our friendship."

"This is different," Oliver said through gritted teeth, "I care about you guys, but I…"

Oliver trailed off looking at a picture on the wall of Felicity. She was in her PJ's and hugging an older woman with identical blonde hair and striking blue eyes tightly. His mind flashed back to hours before he confronted Slade and he had to use Felicity as bait. He remembered how close Felicity's lips were to his when he whispered 3 simple words. He remembered how strangely easy the words rolled out his mouth and the shock on Felicity's face.

"You what Oliver?" Roy asked impatiently.

"I- I think I'm in love with her." Oliver said in a soft whisper. Diggle and Roy looked away from Oliver; he was going to have to figure out his feelings on his own. Oliver heard the door of Diggle's car shut loudly, Oliver quickly put on his mask and went out the window. Diggle leaned out the window,

"Where do you think you are going, don't you think you at least owe her an explanation?"

"To visit a friend. Count Vertigo needs to be stopped."

"Oliver!"

He ignored Diggle and used his rope arrow to climb on top of another building.

"Oliver, I promise if you don't get your butt back here…" Diggle yelled as he watched Oliver disappear.

Felicity entered the room to see Diggle at the window, "Hey Roy… what's Diggle doing?"

Roy looked sadly to Felicity, "Oliver."

She dropped her bag and ran to Diggle, "Where is he Digg? I tried calling him but he didn't answer."

Diggle shook his head gravely, "Long gone."

"He's running away from _me_ isn't he?" Felicity whispered and stared out at the empty street. Her heart sunk, she and him were over before they even began, two hot tears slipped out her eyes.

"Why is it _every_ time a guy is interested in me, something bad has to happen?"

Diggle wrapped his arms around her shoulder and led her to sit down, "Don't worry he'll snap out of it soon. You just need to hang on."

Felicity nodded, Roy walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Felicity sniffed, "Did I mention I'm jobless now"

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Felicity gulped and rolled her eyes, "Long story, I'll explain later. But who cares about me. You guys go. I just need rest."

Diggle and Roy nodded understandingly and packed their stuff. As they walked out the door Roy turned to Felicity, "You know, he told me to do the same thing to Thea and look where we ended up… Don't make the same mistake I did. If you really care about him, fight for him."

Felicity nodded and wiped her cheeks as she watched her two friends walk out the room. After consuming her third tube of chocolate mocha ice cream she went to her bed and fell asleep.

_Reports have shown there has been a murder spike in Starling City despite the attempts by the police and the Arrow's assistance._

Felicity clicked her remote to change the channel. It had been three mind-numbing days since Oliver randomly disappeared. Each night she went with Diggle to the foundry to see if Oliver was there but he was nowhere to be found, she changed the channel back to the news. This night, she didn't bother going to the foundry, wherever Oliver was, he was good at hiding.

_Two of Starling's politicians have been infected with the Vertigo drug-_

Felicity checked the time and realized how late it was. She yawned and went to fix hot chocolate before she went to sleep. She rubbed her neck which was still slightly sore, luckily it wasn't red anymore but light pink. While she was stirring her mug she heard the doorbell ring, it was most likely Diggle. He dropped by her house each night to make sure she was ok. Diggle was on heck of a friend, but looking down at her PJ's she sighed, she wasn't up for Diggle's pep talks.

"Diggle, I promise I'm fine-" She said as she opened her door. To her surprise, it was Oliver, his stirking blue eyes left her speechless. She noticed his usual clean shaven stubble had grown into a mini bread. Oliver suppressed his smile when he saw Felicity open the door in her PJ's and a messy hair bun, she never stopped making him happy.

After a minute of awkwardly staring at her, he looked around and took a deep breath, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

She nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. Felicity frowned when she saw Oliver sit at the farthest chair opposite her instead of beside her. She noticed his eyes had settled on her neck, she stopped rubbing it so he would stop staring.

"I'm fine Oliver, I promise. It doesn't hurt at all" She lied as he shook his head.

"You're a terrible liar Felicity," Oliver took another deep breath, "I'm sorry"

She walked over and sat beside him before placing her hand on his cheek. Felicity forced him to look her in the eyes,

"That wasn't you, it was the drug, it's not your fault. You can't keep beating yourself each time you goof up"

He stayed silent. Felicity patiently waited for him to reply, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. Oliver took her hand off his cheek and held her hand, "You know… on the first two days, when I saw you on your bed uncautious, I kept thinking, 'what would happened if you had died, if your neck snapped under my fingers.' And I realized…"

Oliver stopped himself and shook his head, he couldn't tell her. Any hint of the word _love_ and she would never let him go.

Felicity rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Let me guess, you realized you were a hazard to me because you care about me. I know. Anymore excuses?"

Oliver furrowed his brows, from her humorous tone she obviously wasn't taking him seriously.

"Let me tell you what happened on the third day Felicity." Oliver closed his eyes and covered his face before speaking. "You were still unconscious on your bed, then you randomly woke up. Screaming. Crying. Smashing anything and everything around you. When I came to comfort you…you starting shaking in fear. You literally ran behind Roy and Diggle trying to get away from me. And-" He paused, she placed her hand on his to urge him to continue, "You were so scared of me you couldn't even look at my face. You screamed so much you started puking."

Felicity stayed silent before asking, "And?"

Oliver gave her a puzzled look. She rolled her eyes, "Boo hoo Oliver. Our mission failed and there were casualties, it happens all the time."

"Last time I checked each time our mission failed I was never trying to kill you."

"Please Oliver, don't _try_ and play that card. Do you realize the dozens of times you have saved me. And now what, your fussing on one mistake?"

Felicity went to the kitchen cupboard to get her hot chocolate and marshmallows

"Want some?" She offered while chewing on the marshmallow

Oliver frowned it was almost disconcerting how chill she was about this, "I'm serious Felicity. We are done and that's final."

Felicity stayed silent and and mustered ever once of courage her body could give and said the weirdest thing.

"Ok." She said with a confident nod.

Oliver almost did a double back; he was almost hurt at how serious her tone was. Sure he was ready for them to break up, but she didn't even cry as he expected to. Felicity crossed her arms and turned away from him. Oliver sighed and turned her around, "I don't have a choice Felicity."

"Just like you didn't have a choice for being missing for 3 days after I almost died," Felicity murmured.

"You mean before I almost killed you." He shouted. Oliver saw Felicity startled by his tone, he sighed and stroked her delicate hand on his cheek, "It's not only about us Felicity. Three of Lance's men died. If I wasn't on that date, I could have saved them somehow."

Felicity rested her head on his chest, "No. You could have killed them. What happened has past, you need to let go."

Oliver closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, "That's exactly what I'm doing. Like I said I don't have a choice."

Felicity smacked his hand away and laughed, "Yes you do. And you're choosing Starling over me. I'm not angry about that, I know how important this city is to you. I'm just a tad disappointed your making this more complicated than it has to be, just like you always do. Why can't you protect Starling City _with_ me at your side."

Oliver avoided her blue eyes and creased his brows even more; there wasn't a hint of sadness. She actually almost seemed happy. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved that she wasn't having a breakdown as he expected, or worried.

Felicity noticed Oliver still staring intently at her, she shrugged "What can I say Oliver, I prepared myself, I cried three days straight over you and I refuse to cry today." Felicity looked down at her tummy and rubbed it, "In fact I think I gained a tiny pot belly from all the ice-cream I've been eating."

Oliver laughed and hugged her, he was definitely glad she was back to her rambling self.

"Friends?"

Felicity nodded and buried her nose in his chest "Friends." She let go and poked his chest, "And hey, just because I'm not having a breakdown doesn't mean you're off the hook. I'm not letting you go that easy. I'm not giving up without a fight."

Oliver rolled his eyes as they sat on the coach together, "We'll see about that."

Felicity poked his nose, "Hah, see, your already losing."

Oliver looked incredulous at her, "What do you mean."

"You're still flirting with me even though we are friends now."

Oliver let out a deep laugh, "I think I have always been flirting with you since the first time we met."

Felicity snapped her hands, "I knew it!" Oliver looked away and shook his head, "We suck at breaking up you know."

Felicity nodded in agreement, and looked down at their fingers "Maybe you could start by letting go of my hands."

Oliver smiled letting go of her hand and sat on the coach opposite her making Felicity to pout.

"Stop looking at me like that Felicity."

She arched her eyebrow, "Looking like what?"

Oliver smiled sadly "Like you want to kiss me."

She covered her mouth with her hands, "Well I do. I mean, you'd think that the whole two weeks we have been dating that we would have kissed one of those days…"

"Don't worry, you'll get over me one day. And you'd find a guy who deserves you"

Felicity narrowed her eyes, "Stop saying that."

Oliver decided to change the subject, if they talked more he'd probably ending up kissing her.

"So Diggle says you quit your job."

She nodded, "I really don't want to talk about it." She rubbed her eyes, trying to pretend she was ok about them breaking up was enough, but reminding her about that day just made her sadder. "Ray just said some pretty mean stuff."

Oliver contemplated in his head on whether the Arrow should pay Ray a visit one of these days. He went back to sit down next to her and caught the tear that fell on her cheek, "Like what."

Felicity shrugged and explained to him a summary of Ray's accusations on her and Oliver.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. You know the worst part? I mean… you know me, and I love computer tech, being innovative and solving mysteries. He just ignored that all that and stereotyped me as the typical bimbo who never takes her work seriously. I could have been a wasted waitress in LA if I didn't pursue my dream and now that I have I'm still being pigeon-holed as ditzy."

Oliver stroked her soft blonde hair that was now sprawled on his chest, "You don't need Ray's approval to be successful in life Felicity. You're perfect."

Felicity nodded and placed her head back on his chest, "Your right… I am perfect."

Oliver sighed, "We're doing it again Felicity." He murmured.

Felicity grinned, "I told you I'm not giving up without a fight-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang; Oliver got up to get it.

He checked the peephole and scowled, what was _he_ doing here.

Felicity got up from the couch, "Who is it Oliver?"

Oliver turned around with a frown,

"Ray."

* * *

**Haah, sorry Oliciters, we all knew they were going to break over that sometime. How'd you guys like the break-up, I tried not to go the typical route of the "guy breaks up with the girl" heart wrenching scene. We all know Felicity is smarter than that :) **

**Also thank you for all the lovely reviews, it great knowing how different people feel about the chemisty between each of the characters.**

**Sorry for some of the typos, I'm clearing that up soon!**


	12. Eyes of Kyanite

Oliver scowled. He couldn't help but feel the urge to punch Ray square in the jaw as he opened the door.

"You've got guts coming here Palmer." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

Ray kept his face composed and raised his hand, "Calm down solider, I just came to speak to speak to Smoak." Ray saw Felicity walk up to the door, he smirked, "Nice PJ's"

Oliver crossed his arms, refusing to budge from the door. "First of all she has a name, it's Felicity. Secondly, I'd doubt she'd want to speak to you." Oliver's eyes flitted suspiciously to the box in front him.

Ray sighed, "It's not like I'm carrying a bomb, Queen," He opened it revealing a dozen chocolate glazed donuts. "Peace Offering."

Felicity patted Oliver's back, "It's ok, I can take care of him, go home."

Oliver didn't like the idea of leaving Felicity with the jerk, but it's not like he could force her to kick him out, they weren't dating anymore. Oliver placed his hand on Felicity's shoulder, and looked at her deep in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Felicity nodded, "He won't stay long. I promise."

Oliver's frown twitch when he turned to Ray who was now sitting on the coach he and Felicity used to be on,

"If I hear that you verbally attack Felicity again, I'll make sure to roughen up that pretty face of yours. Understood."

Ray Palmer glared back, "You don't scare me Queen, but I promise, I'll be nice to her."

Felicity was surprised; Ray might have been the first person other than Sara and Diggle to be unphased by Oliver's glare. Oliver grabbed his jacket and slammed the door making Ray arch his eyebrows, "Pretty moody, his last name fits him well."

Felicity glared at him, "You said you'd be nice."

"To you. Not him."

She sat on the coach opposite him and crossed her arms, "2 minutes and I want you out."

Ray slid the box of donut's on the table towards her. Felicity doubtfully peered into the box and noticed he specifically got all chocolate donuts. She was surprised, he remembered from their first meeting about her love for chocolate.

She sighed looking away from him, "Fine, ten. What do you want?"

Ray inhaled deeply before fiddling with his thumbs, "I came to apologize."

"I wonder why you'd do _that_." She replied rolling her eyes.

Ray looked at his hands and huffed, "I realized I may have been a bit harsh on you."

"A _bit_? Please give me one reason why I should listen to you."

Ray frowned at Felicity. He hated apologizing more than he hated smiling, but he needed to set things straight between them.

He stared straight into her eyes, "Because I need you."

Felicity's heart almost jumped, that was unexpected from a man who rarely express's any amount of emotion.

Ray shook his head with a soft smile, "Not like _that _Smoak, I need you at the office."

Felicity smiled deviously, she was going to make him suffer. She shrugged innocently, "And why would I want to go back Ray?"

"Because you are good at your job."

Felicity pretended to paused, "Hm… let me think… NO."

Ray scowled at Felicity, she was one tough cookie. "Felicity, don't play games with me. You need the job."

Felicity laughed innocently, "No I don't, and I went to MIT, finding another job will be just a piece of cake for me."

Ray was silent before asking, "You went to MIT?"

"What can I say? I'm pretty nifty with computers, in fact I could hack into your bank account anonymously, take every single cent from you, destroy all your electronic records, ID's, accounts and never get caught."

She almost laughed at his puzzled reaction he was truly clueless of what she was capable of. She grabbed her tablet on her table and looked up to him, "You want proof?"

Ray wasn't sure how to respond as he saw her begin to read though the list of information on him no one could easily have access to.

"Let's see, Ray… or shall I call you Dr. Ray, nice Phd in molecular physics by the way. Look at all those awards in molecular research, atomic generation and even quantum mechanics. You must have been smart because not many people in their early thirties accomplished what you did. Shall I continue into your bank account. You have a lot of money, maybe I could accidentally press a button and send a generous donation to the cure for cancer drive…"

Ray rose up his hand in surrender, "I get it Smoak."

Felicity grinned and placed her laptop down.

He looked back at her, "Are you taking the job or what?"

"Under two conditions. One, I want a car, a convertible… like yours." Ray looked incredulously at her.

"Temporarily of course! Until I have the key to my car."

Ray shook his head and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He silently thought out his options, "Fine Smoak, but your lucky I can't stand Cindy as my new assistant."

She laughed and imagined Cindy yapping her mouth off as Ray tried to work, that was a good picture. Satisfied she nodded, "Secondly, we have to stop this Tom and Jerry battle at the office Ray. We need to trust each other."

Ray laughed dully, "Well it's not like you gave me a choice. You showed up late continuously, you missed three days of the most important meetings for Queens Consolidated, and you always gave me half-baked lies."

Felicity was silent, he was technically correct; from his view point he didn't know what she spent her nights doing.

"Fine. I apologize too. I could probably be more punctual but that doesn't explain how you've been grouchy all the time." She saw Ray wince, "Look, I understand you probably have your personal problems… but it's not fair the way you vent your anger out on me."

Ray nodded silently. "You still up for that talk you offered me? About the blue file?" Felicity's face softened when she noticed he was looking down at his shoes now. She was right, there was something probably bothering him.

"I'm up for it."

"What I'm about to tell you is to be kept between you and me. Ok? I might sound crazy when I tell you some of this stuff. I won't even tell you everything today, but I'll just start off so we are on the same page."

Felicity nodded her head as she sat next to him to see his file which he spread out on their laps.

Ray took a deep breath, "Seven years ago… someone close to me died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. It's a rare fatal degenerative disease of the central nervous system. The onset of the disease is usually characterized by vague psychiatric or behavioral changes, which are followed within weeks or months by a progressive dementia that is often accompanied by abnormal vision and involuntary movements. There is no known cure for the disease."

Ray cleared his throat. "The person… was my wife."

Felicity gasped "Sorry."

"Since she died, I tried hard to get her off my mind, I even started dating for a bit…"

"Like the lady you were arguing with at the office?" Felicity asked.

Ray nodded and continued, "But the thing is… you remind me so much of her."

Felicity furrowed her brows confused; the beautiful black-haired woman looked nothing like her. The picture had Ray with a dashing smile and his firm arms around the petite woman. Her soft, ivory shoulders were exposed and her pitch black curls fell down her back. Her lips were carefully tinted red and her skin was flawless. Then Felicity gasped at the woman's striking eyes. Her silver eyes shone like twin moons as she gazed back into Ray's chocolate ones.

Felicity shook her head as she handed him the picture back. "Ray, she was beautiful. But we look nothing like each other. She's way prettier than me."

Ray smiled faintly, "It's not about the way you look." He stared into her eyes as almost like the color of unpolished blue kyanite with flecks of navy. "For one it's more of the how you talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

Ray chuckled softly, he couldn't believe he was opening himself to her like this, but she deserved an explanation. "By that I mean you don't take crap from me. I'm used to being in charge of people, when things don't go my way, I make it. It's funny, because Jean was the only girl who ever stood up to me, in fact we probably argued every week. But, we would get over it, move on, then argue again, and on and on in a cycle."

Felicity stayed silently, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, she had never seen Ray so vulnerable. Ray looked at the picture and stroked it, "Secondly, it's your eyes."

"My eyes remind you of Jean? They aren't even the same color."

Ray looked away and shook his head again. Though they weren't the same color as Jean's, Felicity had the same type of eyes one gets lost into and can almost never come back from. "I'd rather not tell you."

Felicity watched Ray who was still lost into the picture he was holding, "I'm really sorry about Jean, I know what it's like to bolt up hurt," Felicity said while thinking about her missing father, "But that doesn't mean you can be a jerk to me just because I remind her of you."

Ray looked at Felicity, so innocent to the pains of the world. If only she knew, "It's not that easy Smoak."

Glancing quickly away Felicity ignored the urge to want to comfort him, why would she? He had always been a jerk to her. Felicity glanced at his pain written eyes, "I think we got off on the wrong foot when we met,"

Ray nodded in agreement. Felicity extended her hand, "Let's start over,"

Ray paused, "Are you serious?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes as he quickly accepted her hand, "Fine"

"Ray Palmer."

Felicity shook his hand with a wide grin, "Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

Ray closed his suitcase and put away his blue file, "I should probably start going. I don't want you to be late for work tomorrow."

Felicity stood up and followed him out, "I hope you remember my car."

Ray laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You may be annoying but you've got guts. That's exactly why I need you."

Felicity blushed and looked away; Ray rolled his eyes, "For the job Smoak."

Felicity kept looking at forward to avoid his gaze "I wasn't blushing because of you."

Ray smirked, "Really?"

Felicity nodded, "I'm just hot."

Ray arched his eyebrows, as she started rambling.

"I don't mean physically, I'm talking about the temperature. I mean what else would I be talking about." She face palmed her face "Ugh, I really should stop talking."

"You really should practice on your lying."

When they reached Ray's car Felicity remembered "By the way how did you get to my house?"

"You don't live that far from me. I remembered from the last time I dropped you" He pointed at the big house down the street, Felicity gasped, "Woah, nice crib."

"I know." Ray said as he entered his black convertible. Felicity saw Ray looking at her neck, "Hasn't anyone told you staring is rude."

"Your neck doesn't look like an allergy. What happened?"

Felicity rubbed it, "It's nothing."

Ray paused, "...Is Oliver hitting you?"

Felicity's jaw dropped open, "Of course not! Why would you even think such a thing?"

"I can see faint finger marks on your neck. With the way Oliver threatened to 'roughen up my face' I have my doubts."

Felicity looked away and rubbed her hands, "Oliver isn't abusive. He didn't hit me." _Well not exactly anyway._

Ray looked at her before speeding off, "Like I have said before, you're a horrible liar Smoak."

* * *

**I'm glad everyone like the last chapter. Again, thank you for the reviews, it helps to know what you guys think of the characters. Who else loves the irony of the last part. Opinions on Ray? And for anyone else who is a comic book like me, you will be able to see the big Easter eggs I dropped. ;)**


	13. I've witnessed crazier

Felicity woke the next morning in a much better mood than she had been in the last three days. She quickly got ready and sat down to eat her breakfast. She was probably cheerful because she wasn't jobless anymore, she thought happily as she crunched on her coco puff cereal. When she finished she heard her doorbell ring that_ must be Oliver, _she thought.

She opened the door and frowned disappointed to see Roy.

"Hey Blondie."

She sighed and gave a curt smile, "Hi Roy"

Roy noticed the deflated look on her face, "Not happy to see your friend?"

Felicity shook her head as she entered the car with him, "No, I was just expecting Oliver."

Roy sighed and scratched his head, "Oliver's going to be busy for a while so I'll be taking you to work."

"Right… busy."

Roy stayed silent, as he drove, he didn't want to tell her that Oliver was trying to distance himself from her. Felicity shook her head, she knew that was Oliver's way of avoiding her, as expected.

Felicity arched her brows when she saw Roy adjusting his seat, "So how'd you get this car? You didn't steal this one _again_ did you?"

Roy smirked, "Please, stealing is a harsh word, I'm… borrowing. I'll return it when I'm done just like I always do."

Felicity laughed at Roy, "You never cease to amaze me with your antics."

"You shouldn't judge Blondie, last time I checked, you hack into peoples account without permission."

"Touché Roy… Touché."

Roy honked as he sped on a red light, "Heard anything from Oliver."

Felicity smiled, "Even better, we broke up."

"Bummer," Roy quickly glanced at Felicity in surprise to see her casually applying her hot pink lipstick. "I hate to put water on the burn, but aren't you supposed to be sad. You know… like girls usually do when a guy breaks up with them."

Felicity chuckled, "Oh Roy. I know Oliver. It just takes patience. What he keeps forgetting is I'm just as stubborn as he is."

Roy raised his brows as he parked in front of the Queens Consolidated building, "If you say so."

She waved goodbye to Roy as she entered the building. As she walked towards the elevator Cindy walked after her and hugged her, "Girl, where you been? I thought you quit."

Felicity patted her ecstatic friend on the back, "Long story. I-"

"Smoak!"

Felicity looked behind Cindy to see Ray with a business partner. He motioned for Felicity to meet him. She nodded and looked back at Cindy with an apologetic look before Cindy sighed, "Go, you definitely gotta lot of explaining to do."

Cindy shook her head as she watched Felicity make her way to Ray.

Felicity reached Ray who had the blue file they had discussed on the night before. As they walked side by side to the office Ray gave her instructions.

"Smoak, right on time."

"Were you expecting me later?"

Ray ignored her question as he pressed the button on the elevator, "Queens Consolidated is throwing gala at my house on Saturday; I need you to invite all possible investors and notable figures in Starling City. We will need as much support as possible."

After exiting the elevator and entering their office ,Felicity sat down and began typing all the invitees. Ray was examining his blue file he always set in front of him and glanced at Felicity who was entering data in her tablet. He closed his eyes, deciding whether he should tell her more about the blue file. He opened his eyes to see Felicity's crystal kyanite eyes glancing back at him.

"You ok?" Felicity asked curiously.

He nodded his head in determination; he was going to have to learn to trust her.

"There's something I think I need your help with."

Felicity took a seat opposite him and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, everything I tell you has to stay between you and me."

Felicity nodded her head as Ray started,

"When I told you about the Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, I mentioned that there was no known cure. But what if I told you there might be a way to stop it and other terminal diseases from spreading."

"How?"

"Thinking outside the box. You see, the problem is everyone keeps trying to approach ailments like the Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease by trying to isolate the defected cells in neutral membranes. But what if you could theoretically change the original gene of the attacking virus."

Felicity shook her head and adjusted her glasses, "That's impossible… you'd have to literally shrink to the size of an atom, to physically change a gene without hurting the patient."

Ray lowered his voice, "And what if I told you I have a prototype that can accomplish just that."

Felicity let out a soft gasp, the idea seemed a bit far fetched.

Ray handed the blue file to Felicity, "Before in Ivy town I specialized in matter compression, I invented the device but it still has some issues."

Felicity examined the blue file page by page, Ray did his research. She was more amazed how thorough his studies were. What he was talking about would be a breakthrough for the world. Ray opened a video on his laptop and showed her an animation of the device.

Ray shook his head, "That's not all," he pointed at one of the science divisions Queens Consolidated was investing in, "I have been theorizing with the head of Kord Industries about creating an atomic generator. Imagine if you could reduce to the size of an atom. Imagine how much diseases could be avoided, made stationary, maybe even cured."

Ray showed her a picture of a suit in blue and red, "That's the prototype, theoretically it can shrink to the size of a mouse for now, but I can't program it to the size of an atom yet. That's where you come in."

Felicity looked up, "Me?"

Ray scratched his head and handed her a paper with computer encryption, "I may be a scientist but computer programming isn't exactly my forte. I think you might be able to help me figure out a code to make it fully work."

"This is amazing" She murmured while scanning the sheet before looking up at him, "Ray, imagine how much money people would want to patent from this."

Ray shrugged modestly as he watched Felicity look through his laptop like a kid on Christmas day. He almost smiled to himself, someone who didn't think he was crazy.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

Felicity grinned, "No. Trust me, I've witnessed crazier," She remembered the Mirakuru which brought people back from the dead and regenerated tissue and gave people super human strength.

She paused "Well to be fair, I've always thought you were crazy since the moment you forced me to stay up 2 in the morning. What were you doing there that late at work anyway?"

"It was the only time no one in the office wouldn't interrupt me. Also, I didn't want any staff to see what I was doing. That's why I've been so secretive; this can't get into the wrong hands. The company isn't ready for it… yet. We need to make sure it works before anything else."

Felicity nodded, "Why tell me though, I'm only an assistant."

"You're the only one smart enough to figure out my problem with the device."

Felicity gasped, "Did you just compliment me?"

Ray frowned and tugged his laptop away from her, "Don't too get used to it Smoak."

Felicity chuckled as she walked back to her seat to continue the other work she had to finish. As Felicity packed her stuff when work had ended she heard her phone ring, it was Diggle.

"Hey Felicity, my car is in front of the building, Oliver needs our help, we need to go to the docks now. I'll explain in the car."

After Felicity entered the car and saw Roy suited up she asked "Why would we need to go to the docks?"

Diggle grunted after taking a sharp left turn, "Sara."

* * *

**Ok, like I said, keep the reviews coming, thanks for the reviews and critiques… but there are two people obviously not getting the point of a story and need to be addressed. When you read the summary of a story please oh pleaaaase do noooot get angry that the writer is going a specific route. I specifically said I would follow what the Arrow writers are doing, so if you click on my story… that's what you get, don't get bummed if it doesn't align with what you want. 1) I have mentioned it MANY times someone requested me to write my idea of what would happen in the first few episodes. So no, I'm not being unoriginal because that was the POINT. If you want something "original" please, make a story of your own. Trust me even if you make your own "original" story there will always be that one person who thinks it's unoriginal. 2) Be PATIENT. I broke them up for a reason. If you check the genre this is meant to be humorous, I have some jokes regarding their break up so calm DOWN. 3) How is a girl being prepared for a break up heck even laughing with happiness not original? Felicity was totally prepared for Oliver to break up with her. Like I said before BE PATIENT. 4) Someone mentioned that the break up was unnecessary HELLO THIS IS OLIVER QUEEN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. If the scenario of Oliver almost killing Felicity came up of course, trust me they would break up. Felicity even mentioned to Oliver that it was unnecessary, so again… be patient, I'm obviously addressing that in the next chapters, let's not jump to conclusions. I didn't write this as a spin off, or an AU. I wrote it as what I personally thought **_**could**_** happen in Arrow. Anyway don't mind me, I still love any feedback whether it's a positive or negative one. Just please have a reasonable base behind your opinion! :))) Who's excited for Sara!?**

**Also thank you again for all of you motivating me to post more chapters. I never though the story would get this far but I have a lot of cool stuff planned. **


	14. Sara

They reached the docks to see Quentin nursing a bullet wound on Sara's arm. Diggle opened a medical kit and applied pressure to Sara's arm.

"Are you ok Sara?" Felicity asked as she grimaced at the blood oozing from her arm.

Sara laughed dryly, "I'm perfect. My old man doesn't think I'm fit to fight. I've had much worse"

Felicity smiled, she respected Sara's strength and perseverance. She was stronger than most men combined, Felicity could always never help but desire to be strong willed like Sara.

"Don't even start Sara." Quentin said while handing the bandage to Diggle who carefully wrapped it around her arm.

"Where's is he?" Roy asked, Sara pointed towards the far right where Oliver was one handedly fighting a group of men with a sword. As Roy and Quentin ran to assist Oliver, Felicity crouched down beside Sara, unsure of what to do.

"Anything I can do Sara?"

"Yeah, I need you to search up something for me"

"Of course" Felicity answered with gulp from the sight of Sara's blood slowly oozing from the white bandage. Sara winced as she dug in her back pocket and handed Felicity a tattered sheet.

"There is a man under the name of Randal Michael. I need you to find out where he lives."

"Sure." Felicity said, she opened up her ID tracker, "It's going to take a while though, surprisingly there are a lot of Randal Michaels in Starling."

"That's why he probably chooses it as his cover name." Sara said as she stood up.

"Wait Sara, where are you going? What about your arm?" Felicity asked while Diggle nodded in agreement.

Sara shook her head and holstered her black staff on her shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"What brought you here anyway?" Diggle asked curious to know of Sara's return.

"I came to Starling because I'm tracking down a deadly assassin who might have a connection with the man you guys tried to stop at the Bank."

Felicity hesitated, "Wait…how did you know about what happened at the bank."

Sara looked away and murmured, "Ollie told me."

Felicity's upper lip twitched, of course, so Oliver was with Sara for those three missing days. Sara observed at Felicity whose brow was now furrowed. Sara could sense something was on the mind of her usually bubbly friend but she didn't have time to ask Felicity when she heard Oliver call for Sara's help.

Sara grunted as she tightened the bandage on her arm, "Ollie need's me, Digg make sure nothing happens to men are trained assassins. "

Diggle nodded at Sara and watched her charge towards their attackers.

Felicity checked her tablet to see another host who was transferring important data. She tapped Diggle's arm, "Digg, I'm picking up a signal from an unknown host, I think those men the team is fighting is just a distraction."

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Felicity asked.

Diggle shook his head, "Not yet, the person doesn't know we are here, track the host." Diggle holstered his gun, "Let's make this unknown person known."

Felicity nodded and followed the red dot on her GPS app.

"There" Felicity said when they had reached a small building a few meters away from where Oliver, Sara and Roy were fighting. Felicity nervously looked at Diggle, "What can we do-"

"_You_ do nothing Felicity; you know what happened the last time. Stay here. Tell Oliver, Roy, and Sara our location on your comm. I'll keep the guy distracted before he tried to escape."

"Are you sure, what if the man in the trenchcoat is there?" But Diggle was already off before Felicity could finish her sentence.

Felicity pressed the button of the mic in her ear, "Oliver, the men you are fighting are a distraction-"

Felicity heard him grunt

"I noticed, we got all of them. And some ran away."

"Well Diggle and I found the man in charge; Diggle went to divert him and needs you guys asap."

"We are on our way."

"Good." Felicity murmured as she watched Diggle knock out the guy.

"And Felicity- make sure you stay where you are." Oliver said before he cut the line of the comm. She sighed, and helped in the way she knew she could by hijacking the host through her tablet. Felicity noticed the host was currently drawing four million dollars into an incognito account.

"Bingo." Felicity said in excitement, as she was about to type in a code to stop the draw she saw another man make his way to Diggle's direction to the building. _Uh oh_, she thought, _Diggle only went in thinking there was one person._

She jogged to the man before he could enter the building, "Hey! Could you show me the direction to the nearest gas station. My car broke down."

The man turned around and scowled at Felicity.

"Not now lady." He said after pushing her out of his path.

Felicity frowned; she curled her fingers and punched the man in his jaw before running away. As she ran she winced at her throbbing fist, _It looked way cooler in the movies, _she thought as she ran from the man who was now chasing her. After a few seconds the man grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the wall. Felicity yelped when he raised a gun to her forehead.

"Funny, I always did get a D in P.E because I sucked at running." Felicity said rambling to herself.

The man frowned unamused, "You made a big mistake doing that,"

Felicity noticed his thick Chinese accent. As he was about to shoot a short black staff whacked the gun out of his hand.

"And you made a big mistake messing with my friend." Felicity looked up to see Sara on the roof of the building opposite of them. The man let go of Felicity and escaped before Sara could reach him. When Sara got down she went to offer a hand to Felicity.

"Come on, Oliver handed the other guy over to my dad."

When they joined Quentin and the rest of them team, Oliver stomped to Felicity, "What were you doing?" he shouted.

Quentin raised his eyebrows at the Arrow's tone to Felicity, "Take it easy Arrow, she was helping."

Oliver turned back from Quentin to Felicity, "No, she was interfering. The man was in my range, I could have shot him if she didn't divert him away."

Felicity crossed her arms, "He would have hurt Diggle by the time you came."

"He was about to kill you Felicity. You're lucky Sara was there to save you. That man is one of the worst assassins known, what did you think you could do to stop him?" Oliver barked. Sara glanced to Diggle and Roy whose faces were unfazed being used to Oliver and Felicity's quarrels.

Felicity shook her head in disbelief, "It's my life and my choice. I do what I want. I don't need permission from the Arrow thank you very much."

While they glared at each other, Quentin checked his watch before looking at the two. There was a lot of tension in the room, "Uh…hate to interrupt your little quarrel but I think I should go take the guy we caught to the station." Quentin went to hug Sara, "Be good." He whispered to his daughter before looking back at Felicity who was still arguing with Oliver. He shook his head as he walked out, he couldn't help but feel déjà vu from when he and Dinah argued.

* * *

**Thanks for all the encouragement. They mean so much to me :) Ahhh.. I see some of you are opening up to Ray now, what did I say. Like I always said characters like his require patience. It was fun doing this chapter, I love Quentin and Sara, they are awesome. Expect the next chapter to be fun, the title will be "A Girls Day Out"**

**I will leave it up to you guys to guess what will happen in the next chapter before I update soon. :D**


	15. A Girl's Night Out

The drive back to the lair was quiet. As the entered the lair Roy tried cracking a joke, but only received cold glares from Felicity and Oliver. The tension in the room hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground.

Roy sighed and gave up after the third attempt to make someone talk. Even Felicity who always had something to say was as quiet as a mouse. When they arrived, Felicity secluded herself to her computer hoping to avoid any more clashes with Oliver. Diggle walked over to Sara and Oliver who were discussing plans on how to catch Randal Michaels.

"Oliver care to explain what's going on? Why were you so tense back there?"

"Tell him Roy." Oliver said as he went to one of his martial arts equipment to practice.

Roy removed his mask and stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Sin and I spent the past week asking people around. Word on the street is that the trench coat guy we tried to stopping at the Bank is the Count Vertigo. We tried asking around to see if he sold any drugs, but we couldn't find anything."

Felicity looked up from her computer and gulped, "But how? Oliver killed him, I'm sure of it."

Oliver glanced at Felicity whose bottom lip was quivering now. He looked away to resist the urge to comfort her, he still couldn't erase the look Felicity had when the Count had a gun held to her head.

Sara pursed her lips, "He doesn't sell drugs to people. Ollie told me when you guys tried to stop him he emitted green gas from his palm. He must have some type of drug to control people. A man like him probably wouldn't want to share that with anyone."

Felicity turned back to her monitor and saw the lists of people Count Vertigo had infected.

"Guys he's not just picking any random person like the last Count." She pointed to the victims, "Look, first Nigel the CEO of Starling bank, two of the major politicians and more. All of them went crazy, stole money and are currently in jail."

Diggle nodded his head agreeing with Felicity, "So this new Count Vertigo picks people in power, makes them steal money and then forces them to turn themselves into the police. Classy."

Felicity laughed, "You'd think he'd be more secretive about it."

Sara smiled; leave it to Felicity to crack a joke in moments of peril.

"But what does this have to do with you Sara?" Roy asked.

Sara shook her head, "The League of Assassins sent me here to kill Randal. He's a dangerous man. Working with Count Vertigo makes him even more formidable."

Diggle crossed his arms, "So what's the plan now that Randal Michaels escaped."

Sara "We wait for Felicity to track where he lives-"

"Got it!" Felicity said, "Well not exactly, I can't find any written record of where he lives. But I do know he's going to some gala, all the important figures in Starling are going to it."

Sara nodded, "I guess I'm going to have to find a good dress for the gala then."

Felicity paused, "Wait a minute… it's the gala that Ray's hosting at his house for Queens Consolidated." Felicity furrowed her brows, she couldn't help but have the feeling it had something to do with Ray's atomic generator idea. _But that's impossible, nobody knows about it except for me and Ray, _she thought.

Oliver asked Felicity "Why would Randal want to go to Ray's gala?"

He raised his brow when he saw how deep in thought she was, she still hadn't answered him. He could tell she knew something.

"Fe-li-city"

Felicity shook her head out of her trance, "Wh-what."

Oliver frowned at the anxious look on her face, why would she be concerned about Ray?

"Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Felicity chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Of course not."

Oliver sighed; he could tell she was lying. Her voice had raised a decibel and she was rubbing her palms as she always did when she lied, but since she wanted to play that way…

"Sara, mind having Oliver Queen as your date to the gala?"

Sara turned from where she was practicing with Diggle and Roy on combat, "Uh… sure?"

Felicity's mouth twitched as she stood up to Oliver, "One, you really should stop referring to yourself in third person. And secondly why do _you_ need to come to Ray's gala?"

Oliver shrugged with an innocent smirk, "Well the gala is my first step to getting my company back."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, "Really? Because it sounds to me like you just don't trust Ray."

Oliver leaned closer to her, "And you trust him?"

She gulped; he was so close to her she could see each individual eyelash. She closed her eyes and gulped, knowing this was Oliver's tactic to make her babble.

"Yes."

Oliver raised his brows as he pulled back, since when did Felicity trust Ray? Now he was determined to go to the gala.

Felicity typed away as Sara and Oliver sparred with staffs behind her. Sara won.

"Another round?" Oliver asked.

Sara turned back to Felicity, "Actually, I think I'm done for the night, I and Felicity are having a girl's night out tomorrow."

"We are?" Felicity said enthusiastically.

Sara nodded with a wink, "We need to look cute for the gala won't we?"

Oliver chugged water from his bottle and laughed, "I didn't take you two for the shopping type."

Sara frowned and whacked him on the shoulder with her staff before back flipping him on the floor. The water bottle Oliver fell beside him soaking him in water. Felicity, Diggle and Roy laughed as Oliver stood up and scowled back at them. Felicity gave Sara thumbs up. Oliver rubbed the sore on his shoulder before walking away and muttering "Women."

The next day after work Roy dropped Felicity the Star Mall complex. Felicity met Sara at a clothing store looking through a rack of dresses.

"Hey you." Sara said with her head still in the rack while looking at the dresses.

Felicity looked at a shopping bag Sara was holding, "Hey, you went shopping already without me?"

Sara grinned and handed her the bag, "Oh, this is for you. We are going to the gym after."

Felicity looked in the bag to see gym stuff. She puckered her, "But I hate gyms."

"I know." Sara took out a short purple dress, "Hey look at this dress."

Felicity shook her head, "You might want something longer, and it's a gala, not Verdant."

Sara sighed and sat next to Felicity who was looking for a better dress, "This is why I'm glad you came shopping with me. I'm not really a dress type of girl. What type of dresses do you wear to galas anyway?"

Felicity giggled, "It doesn't necessarily have to be a ball dress, but you should look for a gown that sweeps the floor. Silk, taffeta, velvet, and chiffon are good some choices. Avoid anything with a hemline higher than your mid-calf."

Sara looked puzzled at Felicity like as she always did when Felicity talked about computer programming. Felicity patted Sara on the back "You know what, maybe you should leave the dress picking to me."

Sara grinned, "I think that's the best idea I've heard all day."

Felicity laughed, she always was good at picking clothes, and although Isabel Rochev never really liked the skirts she wore to the office. Felicity handed Sara two choices to pick from. Both had sequins but one was deep purple and the other black. Sara took the both from her and went to the changing room. While Sara was changing Felicity's phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Smoak."

Felicity rolled her eyes, Ray, the only person who called her by her last name.

"Yes?"

"There's a glitch I'm having..." He cleared his throat. "..with my machine." His tone was hesitant; Felicity could tell he wasn't used to asking people for help.

"What's wrong with it?" Felicity asked as she held her phone to her ears with her shoulder to look through more dresses.

"I'm not sure if I should use a C++ or a java developer to program it."

Felicity picked out a deep blue dress, "C++ hands down, Java is like peanut butter, sticky and unnecessarily chunky."

"And what would C++ be?"

"Nutella, smooth and easy."

"Are you sure I should use C++, I hate Nutella."

"Uh, who's the computer technician here?"

"You."

"Right, so listen to me."

Then she scrunched her nose, "And who in the world hates Nutella for crying out loud? It's basically chocolate in a jar."

"Chocolate is disgusting."

"Are you crazy? Who hates chocolate?"

"Me."

"You disgust me Ray."

Ray chuckled "Likewise."

Felicity shook her head, "I think you should postpone the programming so I can check out your device. Before you mess anything up even more."

"Smoak, I'm a scientist; I think I can handle a bit of computer science."

Felicity raised her brow in amusement and laughed as she stroked the deep blue dress, "Oh really? Then why did you call me?"

Ray stayed silent, "…Fine."

Then he cut the line, Felicity sighed, _someone needs to learn some manners. _Felicity looked up to see Sara with a wide grin on her face,

"Who was the guy you were flirting with on the phone," Sara asked while pointing to Felicity who was still stroking the dress.

Felicity stopped stroking the clothing before casting Sara an astonished look, "I wasn't flirting with anyone. It was just my boss. He needed help with something."

Sara tilted her head sideways, "If you say so." Sara turned around in her black sequined dress, "Well…What do you think?"

Felicity chuckled, "It's classy. I see you like wearing black a lot."

Sara smiled in satisfaction, "What can I say, black's my color. Go change lemme see what yours looks like. "

When Felicity came out of the changing room Sara gasped.

Felicity looked down at the sequined dress , "Argh. I knew I looked—"

"Perfect." Sara said with a genuine smile, Felicity smiled back.

"When Oliver takes a look at you he's going to be so pissed he didn't take you as his date."

Felicity blushed, "He won't care about me when he sees how amazing you'll look."

"Oh please Felicity, you're gorgeous, plus, if you want to know a secret about Ollie, he won't admit it because you'd think he'd like green, but loves women in blue."

"Thank you Sara."

"No problemo now," Sara stood up, "Gym time!"

Felicity laughed at Sara's excitement to go to the gym like a girl on Hanukah. Sara definitely wasn't your the average blonde. After paying for their dresses, Sara linked her arm in Felicity's elbow and dragged her to the gym changing room. Felicity changed into the gym clothes Sara got her, she stepped out to see Sara already in her gym clothes. Sara gave a short nod of approval before they walked to the gym's front door.

Felicity moaned, "Sara, the gym doesn't let you in unless you have a membership."

"I know."

"And don't you remember me telling you how long it took to get out of my gym membership?"

Sara laughed, "Don't worry I have a bud who can slip us in for free."

Felicity rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I'm guessing you come here often?" Sara nodded before speaking with the man at the front desk, she came back with a big smile.

"What'd I tell ya? He even said we can use the harder courses _and_ the gym lockers for free. "

Felicity pouted as Sara steered them to the harder section of the gym.

"You know, at first when you said girl's day out I thought you meant we'd go shopping the whole day" Felicity said as she watched Sara lift weights not normal to be lifted by a girl her size, "but then I remembered the type of girl you are."

Sara chuckled, "You know me well then. You're hanging out with an international assassin; you really thought we'd spend the whole day going shopping? Plus this helps to get anger out."

Felicity shrugged as she stepped on the treadmill, "Why would I be angry"

Sara sat up from her benching and faced Felicity who was running on the treadmill, "There's something going on between you and Oliver isn't there?"

Felicity sniffed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Oliver's just… Oliver."

Sara nodded understandingly "So, he pushed you away too huh."

Felicity jogged lightly and glanced at Sara, "How did you know?"

Sara smiled and went on the treadmill beside her, "You two are like open books."

Felicity blushed, Sara increased the speed of the treadmill. "So, did you try convince him he's wrong?"

Sara ran patiently as Felicity explained everything that happened between her and Oliver. Finishing off she sighed, "I just don't know how to make him realize I'm there for him no matter what."

Sara sipped her water, "Maybe you need to stop running after him, and let him run after you."

Felicity sighed, "Like what? Getting a fake boyfriend?"

Sara nodded deviously, "Maybe, whatever it takes to make him realize he's being an idiot."

Felicity laughed, "That is way too tacky, even for you Sara."

"What can I say Felicity. I care about you two. You deserve each other. Ollie just need some type of bigger push to make that happen."

Felicity shook her head at her puzzling blonde friend, but she was still glad to have Sara as a friend. With all the men around, it was nice to have a girl friend she could trust.

"So, whats your type?

Felicity laughed, "I don't exactly have a type."

"Hmm… what about that guy?" Sara said pointing at a man lifting weights.

Felicity shook her head, "Too muscly."

"Then… what about that guy, he looks good. Probably needs to work out a bit more though."

Felicity shook her head again.

Sara giggled "You do have a type Felicity he's blonde, has amazing striking blue eyes, tall, buff and a hero by night."

"You're right," Felicity muttered as she stepped down from the treadmill to drink some water.

"Oooo, cute guy alert. He just came in, tall, buff, _and_ has amazing hair."

Felicity smiled at how the usually strong Sara was almost melting like putty,

"Where?"

Sara turned Felicity around. Felicity gasped in awe until her face fell when she recognized his familiar strong jaws and chocolate brown hair.

Ray.

"Look at those muscles!" Sara squealed.

Felicity was stumped; he almost looked unrecognizable since she had always seen him in a suit.

"Saraaaaa… that's my boss." Felicity whined as they watched him lift weights.

"Even better. I like him. Come on."

Sara grabbed Felicity as they hid behind gym equipment so Ray couldn't see them.

"This is what I get for hanging out with an assassin, Sara, what are we doing?"

Sara grinned mischievously, "Just spying on your potential fake boyfriend."

Felicity snorted, "You've got to be kidding me, out of all the men in Starling City you choose him."

"But he's cute." Sara said while eying him sip on his water.

"And he's also an egotistical work driven maniac."

"But he's a cute egotistical work driven maniac. Am I right?" Sara said wiggling her eyebrows.

Felicity sighed, "I guess. But Oliver would never believe it. He knows me and Ray detest each other as much as you hate-"

Sara covered Felicity's mouth and whispered "Shh… you're too loud, he's on the phone."

Felicity rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe they were eavesdropping on her boss.

Ray sat up from his weights and stroked his hands through his hair, "I told Mom she doesn't need to come to Starling City to visit me."

"You can't be serious? She's coming to see Laura? But we broke up… Long story."

"Come on sis, can't you just convince her I'm not in the mood for visits. If mom knows I have broken up with another girl she'll send me to those scary relationship doctors. I told her I'm a grown man."

Ray paused when he thought he heard giggling behind one of the gym equipment, he shrugged and went back to the phone,

"Well…So what am I supposed to do…find a girlfriend in half a week before mom comes?"

"Don't worry sis, I'll figure something out…Bye."

Sara's eyes lit up as she nudged Felicity in the ribs, "Perfect."

Felicity rolled her eyes as Sara dragged her towards Ray's direction. Felicity pulled back, "No no no no no no, I see that man literally 5 days a week, I refuse."

Sara pulled Felicity more, "Come oooon. He doesn't bite."

Felicity gritted her teeth, "You'd be surprised."

Suddenly Sara let go Felicity making Felicity fall down in front of Ray. Felicity closed her eyes, _Sara is so lucky I used my contacts today_.

"Smoak?"

She opened her eyes to see Ray looking down at her with a haughty smirk.

She frowned "Ray."

When Ray offered a hand to help which she accepted grudgingly.

"That looked like a nasty trip."

"Yeah, _trip_." Felicity said with her words directed to Sara.

"Excuse my friend. She's clumsy. I'm Sara" Sara said with a wink to Felicity who was still scowling.

"Ray Palmer." Ray said smiling back at Sara before looking at Felicity "Friend huh?"

Felicity went to another gym equipment, "That's what she said. Unless you have another meaning for friends."

Ray arched his brows, "I never took you for the gym type Smoak."

Felicity gawked and waved her hand, "Please I go to the gym all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Totally"

Ray chuckled, "Then you'd know you're using the Ab Crunch Machine wrong."

Felicity stood up and frowned as she heard Sara snicker beside her. Ray smiled as he and Sara demonstrated to her on how to use the crunch machine properly.

"Show offs" She muttered.

Ray smiled and got up, "Not too hard. Now you try."

Felicity went on the machine and tried pivoting her torso like Sara and Ray did. She let out a huge huff after her third one, "Are you sure you guys are using the same weights I am? Because this is so heavy."

Ray and Sara looked at each other and laughed, "That's because you're on the max level."

Ray went to the back of Felicity's machine and removed the weights to the one she could handle.

Ray looked up at her with a grin "Is that better Smoak?"

Felicity tried and was successful this time, "It's a miracle. Sara look at me, I'm working out!"

Sara smiled proudly and patted her on the back, "Good job, but I think we should head home now, it's getting pretty late. I'll be back, I'm going to get our stuff from the locker."

Felicity pouted as she stood up, "But I _just_ got the hang of this thing!"

Sara was already gone by the time Felicity finished her sentence. Sara came back with a suspicious smile, "So Felicity, Roy said he's busy with Sin..."

Felicity shrugged, "Then call Digg."

"He's busy with Lyla." Sara replied a little too quickly.

"I could drop you guys." Ray offered politely.

"No." "Sure." Said Felicity and Sara at the same time.

"We'd love to Ray. _Right_ Felicity?" Sara said with a smile still plastered mischievously on her face, Felicity narrowed her eyes at Sara as she sighed in defeat, "Whatever."

Ray picked up his bottle and turned to Sara, "Should I help you with those." Sara nodded and handed him the shopping bags.

"He sure is a gentleman right Felicity?"

Felicity almost laughed, "Sure."

Ray smirked as they entered his convertible, "Don't be modest Felicity, tell her how nice I am to you in the office."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Ray and looked to Sara who was in the backseat, "Aw, Sara look what you've done, his ego has inflated."

Ray chuckled and followed the directions Sara gave him to her house.

"So Ray, are you taking anyone to the gala tomorrow?"

Ray's grin softened, "You heard about it?"

"Well it's the biggest thing in Starling at the moment."

"To answer your question, no. I'm not taking anyone."

"Now why would a good looking guy like you being going to a gala without a date?"

Felicity looked to Ray who wasn't smiling as much anymore. Felicity pitied him, _he must be thinking about Jean._

"I have my reasons." He said almost in a whisper, before taking a left turn. "Are you coming to the gala Sara."

"Yup, Oliver Queen's taking me."

Ray looked puzzled at Felicity whose face was now peach pink; she turned away before he could say something.

"You can stop here Ray." Sara said before getting out. Felicity stepped out the car and hugged Sara tightly,

"Thanks for taking me out Sara."

Sara patted her, "No problem, and don't let a guy like Ray go to waste. He's too cute." She said with a wink before waving goodbye to Ray.

Ray awkwardly waved back at the two giggling girls and waited for Felicity to enter the car. As they drove in silence Ray glanced at Felicity who was deep in thought, she wasn't usually this quiet around him.

"So much for going to the gym everyday huh." Ray said trying to break the silence.

Felicity laughed, "To be honest, I can't remember the last time I went to the gym."

"I would know. I usually go to the gym every Saturday night. So how did you like it today."

Felicity sighed in content "I actually enjoyed myself this time."

Ray smirked "Because you had a cute egotistical work driven maniac to gawk at."

Felicity's jaw almost dropped, "How did you—"

"Hear? Well the giggling caught my attention a lot." Ray said as he noticed her face turn pink again. "Don't worry, let's make a deal, I wont tell anyone you think I'm cute."

"I don't—"

"As long as you and your friend don't tell anyone about my phone call."

Felicity moaned, "You knew we were listening?"

"I pay attention to my surroundings, unlike some people who trip on the floor." He said with a smug smile.

"I didn't trip, Sara made me fall!"

Ray parked at the front of her house and turned to Felicity. "It's not nice to lie and cover up your clumsiness by blaming it on your friends Smoak."

Felicity batted her eyelashes in irritation, "I'm _not_ lying!"

Ray raised his brow, "So...you _do_ think I'm cute."

"No I _don't_." Felicity replied trying her best not to smack his head.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm appealing and all, but blondies aren't my type."

Felicity crossed her arms "You're not my type either."

Ray laughed as he picked up Felicity's shopping bags, "Good. Because you shouldn't be crushing on your boss."

"Ugh. You are truly egotistical." Felicity said as they walked to her house.

After Felicity opened the door Ray smirked, "You mean cutely egotistical."

Felicity accepted the bags from him and set them on her chair, "Any more jokes."

As Ray pretended to ponder as Felicity pushed him out, "Bye Ray."

"See you tomorrow at the gala, Smoak." Ray said with a wink before leaving. Felicity shook her head as she watched him drive away, she touched her cheeks and frowned, why was it so warm?

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. I made it long because I made you guys wait for a while. But I hope you enjoy it, this was a fun chapter to do, like I said, Sara's a fun character. Be prepared for a lot of jealous Oliver moments in the next chapter about the gala coming up! ^_^**

**And again thanks everyone for the awesome comments and motivation.**


	16. How To Get A Man's Attention

Felicity looked around at how many people arrived the gala was obviously a success. She strolled outside into the balcony, she never liked big crowds. She rubbed her arms, it was chilly, the wind blew softly against her hair as she watched Oliver and Sara dine on a table below her. She sighed, Oliver was still ignoring her, leave it to him to always make things more complicated than needed.

"Nice dress."

Felicity turned in disappointment to see Ray lean on the balcony beside her.

"Shouldn't you be busy entertaining your guests Ray?"

Ray shrugged while swirling the drink in his hand, "Ever since Jean passed, I never really liked parties much."

Felicity laughed dryly, "Let me guess, too many happy people for your liking?"

Ray chuckled as he stroked his hair, "Something like that," he answered as he looked to Felicity who was staring at cluster of people dancing, most specifically Oliver. From the way her head was slumped in her hand he could tell she was preoccupied.

After sipping his glass he turned to her, "He dumped you didn't he?"

She didn't answer; she wasn't feel comfortable talking about her love life with Ray.

Ray sighed, "You know, an annoying little bird once told me talking helps."

Felicity chuckled lightly, "Annoying huh?"

Ray looked to the people below them, "Very."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't feel like talking."

"Why." He asked softly.

Felicity raised her brows, "And why do you suddenly care about my feelings?"

Ray smirked, "Don't flatter yourself Smoak, I don't care about your feelings. I just hate seeing pretty girls sad at a party."

"Jerk," muttered Felicity.

"You mean _cute_ jerk." Ray retorted with a cocky smile. Felicity rolled her eyes and went back to observing.

Ray laughed sardonically, "You know one thing I don't understand about you girls? The way you pine over guys who treat you like dirt."

Felicity turned to him, Ray knew nothing about Oliver. "For once could you talk to me without being a jerk to Oliver? He's nothing like that."

Ray laughed "So let me get this straight, he dumps you, and goes dancing with your friend and then avoids you, sounds like he's the jerk to me."

"It's more complicated than that, you wouldn't understand." Felicity murmured.

Ray's smile dimmed into a small frown, "My wife died seven years ago and since I can't get over her my mother is pestering over me being a widow. Try me."

Felicity glanced back at Ray who was now fiddling with the cup in his hand.

She took a deep breath, "Well…Oliver's avoiding me because he thinks he's not 'good enough for me.' I mean I was expecting it, trust me I have watched enough romance movies, the guy always does the same predictable thing, break up with the girl without even asking her first."

"Because we know asking wouldn't make it any better."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Why do men have to be so confusing."

Ray laughed wryly before taking a sip from his drink, "That's because women are just as mysterious."

Felicity stared at Ray perplexed by his answer.

Ray smiled at her "Let me give you advice from a man. You want his attention? Stop pining over him. Be confident."

"I'm not pining over him." She said crossing her arms.

Ray rolled his eyes and set down his drink before taking Felicity's hand, "Follow my lead."

Felicity looked in shock at their intertwined hands, "Ray, what are you doing?"

Ray winked at Felicity, "Helping."

Felicity arched her eyebrows as he led her back to the room filled with guests.

Oliver left Sara to go chat with old friends from Queens Consolidated, so far he had been successful in convincing one of the staff to have a meeting with the board on the possibility of working for them again.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Sanders."

Mr. Sanders nodded, "Oh no problem Oliver. I'll just schedule a meeting for you as soon after we finish with our potential investor. Next week is going to be a busy week for us."

"Who's the lucky investor?"

Mr. Sanders looked around and lowered his voice, "I'm technically not supposed to tell anyone yet, but the man is Randal Michael. Mr. Palmer's planning something big with him."

Oliver frowned, didn't like the sound that Ray was working with an assassin as a business partner. "Would you happen to know what they are planning?" Oliver inquired.

Mr. Sanders shook his head, "No one does. Mr. Palmer's doesn't tell us much."

Oliver knew there was something wrong with Ray. Oliver excused himself to find Sara who was chatting with people to get information on Randal.

"Sara, I found something about Randal."

Sara turned to him, "Good. Because I got nothing." Sara noticed the crease on Oliver's face, "What's wrong Ollie."

Oliver sighed, "Ray. He's working with Randal for something."

Sara frowned, "Just because Ray's a business partner with him doesn't mean he knows Randal's an assassin Ollie."

"Well whatever Ray is planning Felicity knows about it. She lying to me, I can feel it."

Sara grinned, "Are you sure you're not just jealous Felicity's keeping a secret for Ray."

Oliver scowled at Sara and ignored her question, "What are we going to do about Randal?"

Sara nodded to the left, "He's over there talking with some people, but we can't fight him or follow him home. There are too many witnesses here." Sara said while observing the ballroom.

"We still have time, since he's going to be in Starling City for a while. It's better we just keep our eyes on Randal for now. But need to find out what project he and Ray are working on first. I'm going to go ask Felicity"

Sara stopped him, "Ollie, don't let your jealousy cloud your judgment. We don't know much about Ray working with Randal so don't jump to conclusions yet."

Oliver laughed in disbelief "What you trust Ray?"

Sara shrugged, "If Felicity trusts him, I do too. Plus I talked to him, he's a sweet guy."

"Not you too…" Oliver muttered before leaving to find Felicity.

With so many guest it was hard to find Felicity. After looking around the big house for ten minutes, Oliver decided to ask around. He spotted Cindy laughing with her friends at a dinner table.

"Hey Cindy… have you seen Felicity?"

Cindy laughed, "Honey you just passed her. I don't blame you though. I almost didn't recognize her either." Cindy pointed to the crowd of guests chatting, "She's over there with Mr. Palmer."

Oliver smiled as he saw Felicity in a breathtaking dark blue dress, bringing out her bright blue. Oliver furrowed his brows when he saw Ray laughing with Felicity and noted Ray's arm protectively on her waist. His heart stopped when he saw Ray turn Felicity to his direction. She stared right back at Oliver with a confident grin before turning back to Ray. Oliver scowled; he knew they were talking about him. Just as he was about to walk towards them an old business partner interrupted him and greeted Oliver.

"Oliver! Long time no see."

Oliver plastered a fake smile and shook hands. While he was talking, he repeatedly flitted his eyes from Felicity and Ray to the guy in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, I was hoping to—"

Oliver paused when he saw Ray whisper to Felicity and take hand to walk outside to the balcony. He needed to find out what they were up to.

Oliver patted the person's shoulder "Hey man, talk to you later alright?"

The man nodded as Oliver irritably walked outside to find out what Ray and Felicity were up to.

Even though Ray and her were talking with a guest, Felicity's mind was too preoccupied with Ray's arm protectively around her waist. She couldn't help her face from reddening. When the guest left them Felicity turned to Ray.

"I don't understand how this is helping" Felicity whispered.

"Relax Smoak, I'm showing you how to get a man's attention." He turned her towards Oliver's direction and whispered in her ear, "Funny thing about men. Even after we break up with girls we can still get extremely jealous."

Her heart fluttered when she saw Oliver who was beside Cindy glaring right at her.

"Maybe he's glaring at you? Uh oh… he's coming our way."

"You really are oblivious Smoak. He is coming to claim his territory back."

Felicity arched her brows, "Ugh. Territory? Really Ray?"

Ray shrugged, "Look at him, he's talking with someone and now you have his attention."

Felicity laughed, "I like your thinking."  
"I'd be worried if you didn't" Ray said with a wink, he took her hand and lead her back to the balcony.

Felicity looked back before following him "What are we doing this time—"

"Shh" Ray said putting his finger on her lips, "Now," he took her hands and place it on his chest, "Look in my eyes."

Felicity chuckled and shook her head "Okey Dokey boss."

As she gazed back into his brown eyes she sighed, "You know, looking into your eyes makes me hungry. It's the exact shade of my favorite chocolate…"

Ray raised his brows.

Felicity face palmed herself, "I know I sound like I want to eat your eyes, but it sounded _a lot_ better in my head."

Ray frowned, "Focus Smoak," he lowered his voice as he inched closer to her lips before murmuring "Queen will be here in three…two…one…"

Just as their noses touched, Felicity jumped in surprise to hear someone clear their throat behind them. She turned to see Oliver with his arms crossed disapprovingly.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"Uhhh…" Felicity scratched her head unsure of what to say. Ray casually let go of Felicity and gave a haughty smile to Oliver.

"Just two co-workers talking. Got a problem Queen?"

Oliver's mouth twitched, Ray sure knew how to get under his skin. "You two seemed a bit too close to be talking."

Ray kept his smirk firm and ignored his question, "May I ask why you are here in the first place?"

Oliver's scowl deepened, "I wanted to have a dance with Felicity."

Ray looked to Felicity who nodded for him to go. Ray adjusted his tie and walked towards Oliver and patted his back

"Enjoy the party Queen."

Ray turned and winked at Felicity, "Make sure you save a dance for me when you're done with your friend Smoak."

Felicity grinned back at Ray with a nod; this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Oliver frowned at the way Ray said friend. He sighed; he had to get used to it now the he and Felicity were just "friends" now. He turned to Felicity who looked starstruck; he wasn't sure if it was from Ray, or if she was just elated that she could tell he was jealous.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked, Felicity nodded.

"Whatever game you two are playing needs to stop Felicity?" Oliver said as they were dancing.

Felicity chuckled innocently, "What do you mean Oliver?"

Oliver looked into her eyes, "You can't fool me Felicity, you hate each other."

Felicity shrugged, "People change."

"Like you? Just a week ago you told me you would fight for us and now you want me to believe you and Ray are into each other?"

Felicity giggled, "Aw, you're cute when you're jealous. Don't worry Oliver; he's just a harmless distraction."

"What do you mean distraction?" Oliver sighed, "I'm serious Felicity. I don't trust Ray. Ray is working with Randal on something big." He leaned in closer to her, "Felicity. Please don't lie to me, do you know anything about it?"

Felicity gulped and shook her head, "No. I don't." She avoided his discerning gaze; there was nothing she hated more than lying to Oliver.

Oliver frowned; she was lying to him for the second time. If there was one thing he could count on Felicity was her honesty and now she was keeping something from him. He certainly didn't like Ray's secretive influence on Felicity.

He stroked her cheek, "Felicity…"

She tried to ignore the tingling feeling from his touch; she looked away from his blue eyes that were drilling her. Then she remembered what Ray advised her, she had to be strong. As she let go of him, Oliver sulked seeing her hands dropped from his shoulders. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Ray.

"I believe it's my turn Queen."

"It'd be nice if you could call me by my first name." Oliver said as he resisted his Arrow urge to snap Ray's finger. He closed his eyes and let go of Felicity reluctantly. Ray smirked as he took Felicity's hand.

When Oliver left, Ray turned to Felicity.

"What'd I tell you. Men get jealous really quickly."

Felicity shook her head, "He doesn't believe us yet. He thinks we hate each other."

Ray laughed, "We'll just have to be more convincing won't we? Come on."

As they walked outside to Ray's car Felicity frowned, "Ray…what about the party?"

Ray entered, "Cindy will handle it. Didn't you say you wanted to see my atomic device?"

"Definitely."

As Ray was about to move out his driveway Oliver jogged over to them. "Now where do you two think you're going _this time_" Oliver said almost shouting.

Ray narrowed his eyes at Oliver, "None of your business Queen."

Oliver ignored Ray, "Felicity, I thought me you and Sara, were going to Diggle's after this."

Felicity knew by Diggle's Oliver meant the lair. She shrugged, "I'll be fine Oliver."

"Enjoy the party Queen, and tell Sara I said hi" Ray said with a salute and sped off before Oliver could retort.

Felicity looked back at Oliver who was frowning as they drove away. She shook her head at Ray as they drove to Queens Consolidated's science center.

"Would it hurt you to be a little nicer to Oliver?"

Ray glanced at Felicity with a laugh, "Well, you wanted his attention didn't you?"

* * *

**FINALLY! (I apologize in advance for any typos.) Sorry it took so long to put this up, I've been busy for the past few days and ESPECIALLY SINCE THE COMIC CON SPOILERS. Guy's I promise if you haven't watched the short preview of Season 3 you are missing out. And I freaked out when the writers confirmed Oliver and Felicity were going for ITALIAN...JUST LIKE I PREDICTED. BOOOM BAM AND DONE! There were a few things I had that seemed similar to where the Arrow writers were going with the story so I was a bit proud of myself. **

**Anyway comments on Felicity and Ray's frenemy relationship? Olivers jealuosy... Randal Micheal possibly working with Ray?**

**Also thanks so much for all the nice and feedback on the characters :)))**


	17. Teamwork & Squabbles

After they entered the building Ray led her to the downstairs experiment lab. Felicity smiled to herself; the last time she was in the Queens Consolidated's science division was when she bombed the building with the team. After Ray placed his palm on an electronic hand sensor he led them into the brightly lit room. She gasped in amazement at how Ray had renovated the room.

"I installed all the latest biotech gadgets since I heard the last one was bombed."

Felicity squealed and pushed Ray aside to touch all the equipment. She had never seen so much high tech since her trip to ARGUS. Felicity sat down in bewilderment "Is-is this what I think it is? The Frester X? I thought it was only a myth "

Ray nodded with a smile as he looked down at Felicity geeking out. She stood up, shook her head, and whispered, "Someone pinch me. I think I'm in tech paradise...Ouch!"

Ray shrugged with a grin as he watched her rub arm,"Hey, you asked."

Felicity scowled at Ray with a faint smile that curled on his lips, "You'll probably love my Atom suit."

He walked to the touchscreen on the wall and pressed a series of buttons. The wall behind them separated revealing a mannequin with a blue and red suit inside a glass casing.

Felicity's eyes widened as she stepped closer to the suit, "Woah."

Ray pressed a button on the touchscreen to open the glass case. He stood next to her and pointed to the torso, "Most of the suit is made of highly compressible synthetic silk with ultrasonic welded components. Basically it makes the suit—"

Felicity nodded "—The perfect density for shrinking."

Ray arched his brow in surprise, "How did you know that?"

Felicity shrugged, "I dabble reading books on quantum physics now and then."

"MIT. Computer programming and now quantum physics?" Ray nodded in approval, "I hate to say this but I'm impressed."

Felicity smiled and looked back at the suit. "What inspired the Blue and Red?"

"Those are the generic colors for the common atom."

"It looks amazing Ray." Felicity murmured as she stroked the fabric, "I'm I the first one to see this?"  
Ray nodded solemnly, "Jean only saw my drawings, she passed away before I finished making it."

Felicity turned to Ray, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ray replied with a frown. Felicity glanced timidly at Ray whose eyes seemed transfixed on the suit. Felicity could tell Jean was what motivated Ray to work hard on this experiment.

"Hey," she said softly, "Maybe I could take a look at the atomic device you were talking about."

He nodded his head and went to a drawer to pull out a belt.

"This is the device that shrinks the suit. But the problem isn't the belt; it's the chip for it. I tried programming it but every time I do the circuit burns out."

Felicity took the silver chip from Ray's hand and placed it on the table, "I need a magnifying glass, a scalpel, cotton swabs and ethanol."

After she was provided the equipment she asked for. An hour later after examining the chip Ray watched in horror as she applied the ethanol to the it.

"Smoak! That ethanol will dis-configure it. It took me months to develop that chip." Ray barked.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Well now I know why you couldn't program it. You used silicon to make the chip, I'm I right?"

"And?" He snarled.

Felicity laughed, "The silicon is sensitive, so every time you program its short circuit's burn up."

Ray crossed his arms, "I know. But unless you can find a materiel that can resist the high metabolization from the suit, we are sticking with silicon."

Felicity turned to the monitor on the table and searched for alternatives.

"You're right." She murmured in disappointment.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm right. I didn't get a PhD in quantum physics for nothing."

"You should add egotistical to your degree." Felicity muttered.

Ray glowered at her, "Shall I remind you who's in charge of paying your salary."

"Please don't." Felicity said rolling her eyes and continued searching. "But there has to be another way, maybe you could try Germanium, it's pretty close to Silicon."

Ray narrowed his eyes, "Well there isn't. Trust me I tried, Germanium didn't have as much power as Silicon."

She shook her head; he obviously was very protective of criticism on his work. Felicity stood up and grabbed her purse, "I think we should take a break and finish this off tomorrow. You know when you aren't busy shooting down all my ideas."

Ray laughed sarcastically, "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"You see, this is the problem with having two technical nerds in the same room." Felicity retorted.

"So much for two heads are better than one," she muttered.

"That's it! You're a genius Smoak." Ray said snapping his fingers enthusiastically before he energetically typed at the keyboard.

Felicity looked at Ray in astonishment, "Uh...Have I ever told you it freaks me how bi-polar you act sometimes?"

Ray laughed as he stroked his hair, "I can't believe I never thought of it this whole time...all these years…"

Felicity waved her hand in front of Ray's face, "Ray. What are you talking about?"

He pointed at the monitor, "When you said two brains are better than one. It got me thinking; maybe we should use the silicon _and_ Germanium"

Felicity gasped, "So that by the time the silicon chip fries the circuit and tries to reboot—"

Ray nodded "The other chip stabilizes the circuit-"

"And by the time the silicon is rebooted-" Felicity continued

"-the Germanium can be programmed to shrink the suit together with the Silicon," Ray said finishing her sentence off with a confident smirk.

"Awesome."

"I know." Ray replied.

While Ray drove Felicity home she asked, "But where are we going to find Germanium. I'd doubt we can find it here in Starling, and it would take forever to find it for a decent price."

Ray shook his head, "Money won't be a problem. I have a connection that can get it for us."

"Connection?"

Ray nodded as he turned to her driveway, "You'll meet him on Monday."

When he reached her house, she turned to him and grinned, "We make quite the team." She paused, "Well…Even though we probably spent half the time arguing."

Ray laughed softly "Yes we do."

He glanced back at her, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. The suit was the only thing I had that could have save Jeans life. But I was too late." Ray stroked his hair, "I'm making it so that people don't have to die the way Jean did."

Felicity shrugged, "It's cool. I guess I'm sorry I snapped at you to."

Suddenly Felicity's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Felicity, this is Sara. I never saw you at the gala."

Felicity face palmed herself "I'm sorry we never got a chance to talk, Ray was busy dragging me around."

"Who cares about me? I don't know what you and Ray did, but Ollie's boiling. Good job"

Felicity chuckled, "Is that the only reason why you're calling me?"

Felicity heard Sara giggle, "Of course. Someone finally gave Ollie a taste of his own medicine. By the way tell Ray I said hi."

Felicity smiled as she put the phone to Ray's ear,

"Hi Sara." Ray paused and adjusted his tie "No...we didn't...Of course nothing happened."

Felicity's eye widened as she snatched the phone from him, "Really Sara?"

"Sooo...I'm guessing you two didn't kiss?"

"Sara!"

Sara chuckled, "Chill Felicity, I'm just messing with you two. Anyway, I got to go, Sin said she and Roy found something about Count Vertigo."

"Bye Sara" Felicity said while hiding her flaming cheeks. When she cut the line she frowned at Ray who was chuckling beside her.

"It's not funny." Felicity muttered as she stepped out of the car.

"See you on Monday."

She turned back to Ray before leaving, "By the way...if Oliver didn't interrupt us…were you really going to... you know...kiss me?"

He looked at Felicity who was fiddling with her dress, he stopped the engine for his car and hesitated before answering, "The last time I kissed someone was seven years ago."

He sighed and smiled to her sadly, "So to answer your question. Probably not."

She nodded; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him because she could relate, she wasn't sure what she would do if Oliver died.

"Don't worry about me Smoak. If I were you I'd be worrying about Queen."

Felicity furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

Ray restarted his engine, and gave her a blinding smile, "You'll see."

She shook her head as he drove off.

She opened her door and just as Ray had promised, Oliver was sitting on her couch in his Arrow suit with a menacing scowl.

_Wow, Ray is good, _she thought as chuckled to herself.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely comment guys. :))) I'm glad how people are liking the dynamic between Felicity and Ray. They are definitely on their way to becoming close friends, even though they are very different. One of you said it perfectly "Jealous Oliver is the best" which will basically be a lot of the next chapter as you have guess. ;)**


	18. Teddy Bears & Coffee

"I know some girls think it's cool when guys randomly pop in their houses to check in on them, but I find it plain creepy, even if you are cute."

Felicity said crossing her arms after she turned on the light. She promised she saw Oliver's mouth twitch into a smile before it went back into a frown.

"When and how did you get in here? I didn't leave my door unlocked did I?"

Oliver kept his frown firm.

She rolled her eyes, "Since you seem to have lost your voice could you at least tell me what you're doing here."

Oliver finally looked up at her and sighed, "You've been busy."

She sat next to him and laughed. "I would say the same for you Oliver. So did you catch any bad guys tonight?"

Oliver scowled, "Stop trying to change the subject, what were you doing with Ray?"

She twirled her hair and looked away, "You know…stuff."

Oliver arched his brow, "What stuff would you need to do at midnight?"

"Work stuff" Felicity stood up, "You know what, I'm craving some hot coco, I think I'll make us some."

Oliver grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Running around with Ray and now lying? This isn't you Felicity."

"I'm not lying!" Felicity exclaimed.

Oliver's frown deepened, "I went to your office and you weren't there so what were you doing?"

"Now you're following me? Oliver, I don't need to tell you, we aren't dating anymore."

"Felicity. Dating or not, we don't lie to each other. I know you're keeping something from us about Ray. "

"Or what you'll stick an arrow through me?" Felicity said tugging her hand away from him

"Ray is soon going to become a business partner with Randal. So excuse me if my trust level's low for him." He growled.

"Just because they're going to be business partners doesn't mean Ray knows about Randal being an assassin. I'll ask him about it."

Oliver placed his hand on her cheek, "Ray is becoming business partners with the same man who tried to kill you last week. Can you hear yourself talk Felicity?"

Felicity took his hand off her face remembering Ray and Sara's advice "You don't know anything about Ray."

Oliver furrowed his brows "Why the sudden interest in Ray anyway? He's a jerk."

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing?" Felicity said with a grin, Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "You're the one who said I should find a guy when you broke up with me. Remember?"

"And you pick Ray?"

Felicity shrugged, "Well…sure he can be a jerk sometimes."

He arched his brow, "Sometimes?"

"Ok…" Felicity paused, "Correction maybe he can be a jerk a lot but he's not that bad when you get to know him."

"Felicity, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Maybe you should have thought about that before going Edward Cullen on me."

Oliver looked at her in confused, "Who's Edward Cullen"

Felicity rolled her eyes "Just some guy from a movie who dumped his girlfriend to 'protect' her… sound familiar?"

Oliver sighed, "Well I don't know what your talking about, Tommy warned not to watch that movie."

"I wish he warned me too."

Oliver gave up triing to ask Felicity. He flipped his hood on and walked to her window.

"I don't know what you two are hiding but I'm going to find out what it is."

"Go ahead Oliver, we have nothing to hide."

"You better not. Because if I find anything about Ray that suggest's his bad, I will hunt him down." Oliver said as he jumped out her window.

Felicity shook her head and mumbled, "You could have just used the door you know…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next Monday Felicity woke up and got ready for work in excitement. The reason for her elated mood was because she was getting the car Ray promised her if she went back to work for him. She loved driving with Roy and Diggle but it was nice to finally get her own car even if it was temporary.

_Honk! Honk!_

She sighed as she finished her cereal, she wasn't expecting the car this early. When she heard more impatient honks she quickly grabbed her handbag, _Why is everyone's in a rush these days! _

When she got out she frowned to see Ray honking, she walked over to the convertible lamborghini.

Felicity waved hysterically, "This isn't what I agreed for. I wanted my _own_ car."

Ray rolled his eyes at her, "Cars don't fell from heaven Smoak. The shipping delayed three days, so in the meantime, you're using my car. Meaning you're stuck with me."

Felicity groaned what had she gotten herself into. Ray turned on his engine, "Stand there for five seconds more and I'll leave you."

She sighed and entered, "Have I ever mentioned how much I really dislike you."

Ray smirked and revved the car, "Likewise."

The minute Felicity clicked her seatbelt in Ray sped faster than a normal car should drive at. Felicity's hair flapped wildly in the wind as they drove. Felicity clutched her purse to her chest and gasped after they arrived at Queens Consolidated.

"Were you _trying_ to kill us?" She sheirked.

"But did you die?" Ray replied with an arrogant grin.

Felicity glowered at Ray's composed tone and hit his arm.

"Watch it Smoak. I'm your boss remember."

Felicity rolled her eyes and started walking away from him "Not until we enter the building you aren't."

"You know you should be thanking me." Ray as he caught up to her with his hands casually in his pocket.

"Thanks for nothing." Felicity muttered while Ray chuckled beside her.

After they entered the building Ray turned to Felicity. "Ms. Smoak, I'm a bit thirsty, could you go get a cup of coffee for me?"

Felicity's mouth twitched as she glared at Ray who was smiling innocently at her.

"You're lying Ray."

"Tisk tisk Smoak. You mean Mr. Palmer. We're in the building, remember?"

"Of course Mr. Palmer." Felicity said through gritted teeth

"Oh and I prefer my coffee without sugar or milk." Ray said with a wink as he turned to greet another staff member.

Felicity groaned and walked over to the café booth. As she filled his coffee she felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see Cindy grinning mischievously "Hey girl."

Felicity smiled, "Cindy, I know that grin. What do you want."

Cindy shrugged as she stirred her green tea, "Oh nothing, don't mind me, I'm bit curious as to why you and Ray were suddenly chummy at the gala."

Felicity waved her hand dismissively, "Oh that, that was nothing…"

"Honey nothing? I ain't stupid! Ray was holding you like a teddy bear!" Cindy lowered her voice, "In fact someone said they saw you two making out in the balcony."

Felicity's cheeks reddened as she walked towards the elevator with Ray's coffee.

"Whoever told you that saw wrong. I promise Cindy, Ray and I are just friends. Well... sort of."

"Friends huh, how come I saw you two this morning walk in the building at the exact same time, that isn't a coincidence—"

Cindy jumped when she heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Do you need something Cindy?" Ray asked.

Cindy frowned as she looked between Ray and Felicity, "Nothing Mr. Palmer, just telling Felicity how beautiful her dress was at the gala."

"I hope so." Ray said turning to enter the elevator.

"Tick tock Smoak we don't have all day."

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to him, "I'm coming! Yeesh." She glanced back at her chatty friend "Bye Cindy."

Cindy rolled her eyes and waved, "Bye Mrs. Palmer."

Felicity scowled at Cindy before she entered the elevator with Ray.

"We have a big board room meeting today, I want you to take notes while I present and send it to my email when you're done. I'll need it for my other meeting later this evening."

Felicity nodded, they walked into the conference room filled with staff and board members. She took a seat next to him and watched him present to the board of trustees on his "ground breaking" surprise that would help Queens Consolidated.

She looked at all the board of trustees and their eyes were glued on Ray. She couldn't blame them Ray had a charismatic way of presenting; even though most of the members were older than him they all respected him. _Plus his hair looks sort of nice today…sort of,_ Felicity mused as she typed away at her tablet. While she watched Ray stroke through his 'not so rich' tousled and chocolate hair, her phone rang.

Felicity looked up as everyone on the table turned to her in annoyance.

"Uh, I'm sorry I have to take this." Felicity said as she walked out of the room she could feel Ray literally sending daggers at her.

"Roy? This better be good." Felicity muttered into her phone.

"Not sure if you would define this as good. We need your help with tracking down an address. Oliver and Sara heard Randal was robbing a lab for some type of chemical."

"Germanium right?"

"Yes... how did you know."

Felicity frowned, "I just had a hunch"

"Well, we are already parked in front of the building, you should hurry."

She sighed "Fine, I'm on my way."

As she walked toward the elevator to exit she saw Ray away walking towards her,

"Smoak! Where do you think your going" Ray hollered

Uh oh, she thought, she pressed a button on the elevator to close the door.

"Come on come on," she muttered while repeatedly pressing the button. Just as Ray was about the reach the elevator the doors closed on him. She sighed in relief and walked quickly to the cay Roy was in.

"Drive!" Felicity commanded.

Roy raised his brows, and speed out the gate. Felicity's phone started ringing, she checked the caller id, of course, Ray.

After the fifth ring, Roy glanced at Felicity, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No way."


	19. Secrets Revealed

Felicity, Roy and Diggle arrived at the front of the Starling lab to see the building burning in flames. Hot smoke rose in the air while fire burst through the windows and doors.

"What happened?" Ray whispered as they ran out of the car.

"Oliver and Sara are in there…aren't they?" Felicity said trying to catch her breath from the heat that spread from the building.

Diggle pressed the button for his comm, "Sara? Oliver? Are any of you there?"

Roy flipped his red hood on, "We need to go get them."

Diggle nodded and turned to Felicity, "Felicity, I need you to track Oliver and Sara's location and tell us in our comm when you track them."

She nodded tapped the tracker app on her tablet while Diggle and Roy entered the burning building.

She heard Diggle and Roy cough, "We're in."

Felicity scanned her screen and spotted their location, "Take a left turn and you'll see a door. They should be in there."

"It's a sensor door, we can't get in without a passcode," Roy grunted.

"Hold on." Felicity said as she hacked into the mainframe for the building. "I broke the code."

Through her comm she could hear Roy and Diggle kick the door down.

"Argh!" She heard Roy roar in agony.

Felicity clutched her chest, "Are you guys ok?"

After seconds of silence she jumped as she heard what sounded like walls crashing.

Felicity stood up, "Diggle? Diggle can you hear me?"

Her heart sank, "Roy?"

"Sara?"

"Oliver! Someone answer me!"

Only dead silence greeted her. After 5 minutes of impatiently waiting Felicity ran to the front door of the lab. The moment she touched the door knob pain surged through her hands, she quickly fanned her hand away. She stepped back the door was too hot, she couldn't get in. A tear slipped down her cheek, feeling useless that there was nothing she could do to save her friends.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted.

She looked up to see Diggle supporting Roy who was limping and Oliver holding Sara in his arms. Felicity helped them into the van and drove them to the lair. After they arrived they placed Sara on their main table to stabilize her breathing.

"What happened in there Oliver?" Felicity asked as she stood next to Sara who was breathing unevenly.

Oliver put his quiver in it's casing. "Randal. He gassed all the staff at the lab, luckily Captain Lance was able to get them out with his team and send them to the hospital while we went after Randal."

"How did you know it was Randal though." Roy asked.

"When we caught him stealing something, he saw us and blew the building before escaping." Oliver said with a grim frown.

"What would an assassin be doing in a lab? And why attack in the middle of the day when everyone can spot him." Diggle asked.

Oliver took off his mask, "Whatever he stole he seemed to be in a hurry."

"What would Randal need with the Germanium though?" Roy asked while attending to his sore ankle.

After seconds of silence Felicity gulped, "Ray needs it."

Oliver scowled at Felicity, "Are you happy now? Your secret almost got us killed!"

Felicity sighed, "Ray said he was going to get it through a connection. But I don't think Ray knew the way Randal was going to acquire it."

Oliver stepped to Felicity in anger and turned her to Sara, "Felicity, Sara is unconscious because of Ray and your still defending him?"

Felicity shrugged his arm off. "Look, I trust him Oliver. If Ray knew about Randal's agenda I would have known."

Oliver shook his head in disbelief "Did you even ask him about Randal?"

Felicity looked away, "No. I wanted him to tell me himself."

"Really? Maybe you're just afraid I'm right."

Felicity grabbed her bag, "When will you realize not everyone has an agenda to get you Oliver. Diggle take me back to work. I need to warn Ray about Randal."

After Diggle dropped her Felicity walked as quickly to the conference room as she could. After exiting the elevator she stopped at the door and took a deep breath to prepare for Ray's wrath.

She opened the door to see Cindy in Felicity's desk. Ray looked up from the papers he was writing from and glared at Felicity,

"You can leave now Cindy. I would like to talk to Ms. Smoak… _alone_."

Cindy nodded and glanced at Felicity in pity before leaving.

"Where were you? I needed you."

Felicity scratched her head, "…Lunch break?" she said weakly.

"For 3 hours?" Ray shouted.

"Hey, it was a _good_ lunch. I ordered the best lasagna pot pie. You should try it sometime"

Ray frowned, "This isn't funny Smoak. This is exactly the attitude that got you fired."

"I won't do it again."

"What was so important that you missed our briefing? A board meeting for that matter?"

Felicity down looked at her shoes like a chastised child, unsure of what to say.

"Your hand."

Ray walked over to Felicity and held her hand that was now blistering.

"What in the world were you doing? This is a first degree burn. And-" Ray sniffed Felicity's hair,

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Uh…" Felicity closed her palm that was now throbbing.

Ray frowned in disappointment and walked back to his desk to shut his laptop, "I can't deal with you right now. I have a meeting."

"With Randal Micheals right?

Ray turned, "Yes and what's it to you?"

"Ray, are you sure you know the type of man your dealing with? You have to cancel the meeting, you can't trust him." She said to him as she watch him pack his stuff into his suitcase.

"Smoak, I've known this man through one of my university students for a year now."

"But do you trust him?"

Ray stopped and turned to her, "Why wouldn't I?"

She crossed her arms, "I've heard some bad things about him, I wouldn't make deals with him if I were you."

Ray laughed dryly "What, I should trust you? You can't even tell me why you left the meeting!"

Felicity sighed, "I'm really sorry about that Ray."

Ray shook his head, "You know, I remember you were the one who told me to trust you. And I did. I told you about Jean and I showed you my atomic device. Only you. And I don't know if you've noticed Smoak, but I don't trust people easily. I told you because I trusted you. I'm starting to think I made a mistake."

Felicity paused, "Wait..so if I'm the only one that knew… Randal knows nothing about the atomic device?"

"Of course not. I only told him there's a possibility to make the device so he agreed to supply me the materials I needed. Now if you excuse me I'm getting late for my meeting."

Felicity stopped him and placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Look I know I sound crazy right now, but you have to trust me now. Randal is a dangerous assassin. In fact, I think he wants to buy off your atomic device so he can use it for his own agenda with his other partner Count Vertigo."

"You mean the Count that the Arrow tried stopping a few weeks ago?"

Felicity nodded.

Ray frowned,"Ok. Let's say your telling the truth, why are you telling me and not the police?"

"Randal is a smart and powerful man. He rarely gets caught and has so many dangerous connections the police are too afraid to go after him without hard evidence."

Ray shook her hand off and furrowed his brows, "How do you know all this?"

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "Felicity, if you give me a good reason to cancel my meeting with Randal I'll do it."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "But you need to tell me the truth. How do you know all this?"

Felicity stayed silent, she couldn't tell him about how she knew this through her association with Oliver as the Arrow. She closed her eyes, lying was only making things worse.

After losing his patience Ray dropped his hand. "Lock up the office when you're done."

As Ray turned the door Felicity whispered, "I work with the Arrow."

Ray stopped and turned, "You what?"

Her voice shook, "I know about Randal because I work with the Arrow."

Ray furrowed his brow, "You mean the hood guy on the news that helps the police?"

Felicity nodded. Ray looked at his blonde assistant in disbelief as if he was looking a different person. Ray broke his eyes away from hers when his phone rang,

"Hello… Hi Mr. Micheals…don't worry I'm on my way…just sorting up something at the office."

Ray said while looking at Felicity, "Bye."

"Please tell me you believe me." Felicity pleaded.

Ray laughed dryly as he opened the door, "Assasins? Counts? Hood guys? I don't even know who to believe anymore."

Felicity jumped as Ray slammed the door.

"Ray." She said shaking her head sadly.

She had to do something she thought as she dialed Oliver's number, "Oliver. Ray's still going on his meeting with Randal."

"I knew it."

"Wait Oliver, he doesn't—" _know Randal's an assassin._

Oliver had cut the line before Felicity could finish her sentence. After repeatedly calling Oliver who was ignoring her calls Felicity dialed Roy's number as she packed her bag.

"Roy, could you pick me from Queens Consolidated? Oliver's about to make a big mistake."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Please hurry." Felicity said running her hand through her hair.

* * *

**Again thank you soooo much for all the reviews keep em coming ^_^**

**:)) Next chapter will be an Arrow/Ray clash... so be prepared. ;)**


	20. Identity

As Ray walking into the Tan Cang restaurant, he reflected on what Felicity revealed. He remembered how urgent her eyes were. And even though he was skeptical of the lies Felicity dropped on him, he knew she was telling him what she believed was true. He frowned when he spotted Randal in the middle of the restaurant.

Sighing he muttered, "Here goes nothing."

Ray greeted Randal who was smiling from ear to ear, "Mr. Palmer, it's great to see you again."

"Same here Mr. Michaels."

Ray watched as Randal motioned for a waitress to serve them with a snap of his fingers.

"So how's business going Mr. Michaels?"

Randal chuckled, "Oh business is flaming. In a good way. Only thing is I don't get to see my wife and daughter much."

"Pity." Ray said with arched brows as he scanned through the menu.

_Is Felicity sure Randal's an assassin?_

Randal sipped water from his cup, "So Mr. Palmer, you'll be very happy to know I got the germanium for you."

Ray was surprised and looked up suspiciously from his food, "So quickly? I thought it would take you days at least. Germanium is pretty hard to find these days."

Randal tugged a smile at his lips, "You just need to find the right source. Now about this device you've been telling me about…"

Ray put up his hand, "Before I tell you anything I need to know how you got the Gemanium… you didn't get it illegally did you?"

Randal frowned, "You never asked me that when I provided you the silicon chips promptly after you asked me. Why the sudden interest?"

Ray paused when he saw Randal's deadly eyes bore back at him, before he could answer a waiter interrupted them.

"Sorry Mr. Palmer. But there seems to be a problem with the space you used to park your car."

Ray frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I think it's better you checked for yourself."

Ray nodded and turned back to Randal, "I'm afraid I'll need to go check what the problem is."

Randal nodded, "No problem. Take your time."

When he went to the empty car park he walked to his car. He furrowed his brow, there was nothing wrong with his parking.

"Maybe the waitress got the wrong car." Ray muttered to himself.

As he walked way he saw an arrow fly at him from the reflector of his car, he ducked missing it by an inch. He frowned when he saw an arrow lodged in the windshield, when he pulled it off gas emitted from the arrow. The next thing Ray knew everything went black as he fell to the floor.

""""""""""""""""""

Diggle shook his head at Ray who was handcuffed unconscious in the boot. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

After closing the boot Diggle turned to his friend. "Oliver are you _sure_ about this?"

"Ray is working with an assassin who almost killed us tonight." Oliver went to the seat next to Diggle "So trust me I'm very sure." He growled.

Diggle shook his head, "I just hope you're right about this Oliver. Because I wouldn't be happy if I find out we kidnapped an innocent man."

Oliver scowled at Diggle. They then parked at an abandoned warehouse where Oliver usually interrogated his criminals. Oliver tied Ray to a post and flipped his hood back on.

"Oliver don't let jealousy be the catalyst for your interrogation."

Oliver glanced at Ray, "Count Vertigo is connected to Randal and Randal to Ray. I need to find out what's so important that Felicity to keep a secret from the team."

"If you say so Oliver," Diggle said with a firm disapproving frown.

Oliver grabbed a bottle and splashed water on Ray.

"Wake up." He gruffed.

Ray jolted from the water that was thrown on his face. He shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. When he stood up he realized he was handcuffed to a post, he looked around and frowned when he saw the Arrow in front of him ready to shot him.

"Where am I?" Ray said trying to get out of his hand cuffs.

"I am the one who asks the questions here. What where you doing with Randal Micheals?" Oliver said in a gruffed tone.

Ray shook his head, "Where's Felicity..." He laughed in disbelief, "She put you up to this didn't she?"

Oliver frowned, "How do you know I work with Felicity?"

He rolled his eyes, "She told me."

Oliver was furious now, "What were you doing with Randal!" he shouted.

Ray ignored him and laughed, "Felicity! This isn't funny, you can get out from wherever your hiding. I get it."

Oliver scowled at Ray who wasn't taking him seriously.

Ray looked back to the menacing man in front of him. "You go after bad people right? I'm just a CEO, you got the wrong guy!"

He sighed, he didn't want to have to do this, he punched Ray and grabbed his face. "This is my last warning, what are you doing with Randal."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Ray growled.

Oliver stepped back and aimed his bow at Ray's forehead, "Tell me now"

Ray grimaced at the blood that trickled from his forehead, "No."

Oliver knew Ray was a tough one, he would force fear into Ray if he had to.

"Then you leave me no choice. Ray Palmer, you have failed this city."

As Ray closed his eyes waiting for the pain to strike he heard someone shout.

"Have you lost your mind!"

Ray opened his eyes to see Felicity rush to his side. He frowned "Smoak what took you so long, your buddy almost killed me!"

Felicity shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was going to escalate this quickly."

Ray chuckled, "Do you really hate me that much that you sent your Arrow buddy to kill me?"

Felicity ignored him and turned to Oliver, "Hand me the keys… _now_."

"I'm not done interrogating him." Oliver said with a growl.

Falsity waved her hands in disbelief, "Have you gone mad? Ray was trying to help!"

"He still went ahead with meeting Randal, you told me yourself."

Ray winced at Felicity who was attending to the gash on his forehead, "Well yeah, because I needed to end our contract. I may be desperate, but wasn't going to make a deal with an assassin. "

Diggle shook his head and grabbed the key from Oliver's hand to free Ray. "Were you so blinded by your jealousy you just couldn't bother to wait for the meeting to finish? I warned you."

Oliver threw his arrow down in frustration.

Felicity walked up to Oliver and whispered "This is low Oliver, even for the Arrow."

She disappointingly took Ray's arm, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She took him outside to the van and sat him down. After getting the medical kit in the boot she held his face and cleared his wound.

"Ow! Watch it!" Ray yelped while scowling at her with one eye shut.

"Then stop fidgeting!" She muttered while trying to hold his face in position.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't so aggressive."

"Man up would ya! I got shot and I whined less than you are right now." Felicity said with a frown.

Ray stopped squirming,"You got shot?"

"Let's save that story for another day."

Ray laughed, "Who knew, Felicity Smoak, assistant by day and hero by night. Ow!" He scowled before continuing "...I don't know what's more bizarre that I had dinner with deadly assassin or that you work for the Arrow."

Felicity rolled her eyes. Ray winced, "The Arrow…Was he going to kill me?"

Felicity paused as she dabbed the cotton on his head, "No. The Arrow may be petrifying but he's not a killer. Trust me."

He flinched "…Is this why you were always late to the office and skipping meetings."

Felicity nodded while she placed a bandage carefully on his head.

Ray stopped her and took her hand in his, "And this?"

Felicity looked down at her right hand that was still red and blistering. "Randal. He blew up the Starling lab to get the Germanium for you. The building caught on fire but my teammates were stuck inside. So I tried to go save them and that's how I got the burn."

Ray creased his brows as he examined her hand, "So that's why the Arrow went after me. I don't even blame him. He thought I knew about Randal being an assassin. But you," He looked up with a frown, "You believed me, why?"

Felicity smiled, "Because that's what friends do. We stand up for each other."

Ray arched his brow frowning, "We're friends?"

Felicity snatched her hand away, "Maybe not exactly, I still dislike you."

Ray stood up and put his hands in his pockets before smiling back at her, "Likewise."

She lifted her hands and dropped them, "Why do I even bother? I should have waited longer to let the Arrow teach you a lesson."

As they were walking back they turned to see Diggle clearing his throat, "Hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell Felicity the Arrow left."

Felicity frowned, she never got a chance to talk to Oliver in private, "Should I come with you to the lair?"

Diggle shook his head, "I think its best you go home. He might not be in the mood to talk right now."

Ray rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs used to be, "What about my car?"

"I'll drop you back at the restaurant."

Ray nodded as they entered the van. Ray picked up his phone that was ringing,

"Hello? Mr. Micheals, I'm sorry you waited so long."

Felicity saw Ray pause, "No. Actually, I changed my mind about the deal. I'm sorry we can't do business anymore. Bye."

Ray shook his head, and muttered, "I can't believe I just said no to an assassin...he won't kill me will he?"

Felicity and Diggle laughed at his question. "You'll be fine for now."

"So what's it like for you two working for the Arrow?" Ray asked.

Diggle raised his brow and glanced at Ray beside him, "We don't work for him, we work _with_ him."

Ray nodded, "I respect you guys. Saving people. Yet you don't even get the credit for it."

Diggle stopped at the red light and chuckled, "Life isn't all about getting attention. As long as we are helping people, I'm totally fine with it."

"Same here." Felicity said while typing in encryptions in her tablet, "Although, if I got the attention the Arroe did, I'd probably be in Guantanamo bay by now."

Ray smiled lightly, "You'd fit in perfectly there."

"Shut up Ray."

Diggle laughed as he entered the car park to the restaurant.

Ray turned to Diggle, "So let me get this straight, Smoak's the brain, the Arrow is the face, the Red hooded guy is his sidekick…and I think I read that the Arrow has a girlfriend in black as his other sidekick but what do _you_ do?"

Felicity frowned at Rays comment on Sara, was that what Starling City thought Sara as the canary was to Oliver?

Diggle stopped the engine and turned to Ray, "I'm just the black driver."

Ray furrowed his brows in confusion as Felicity and Diggle laughed at their inside joke.

Felicity patted Diggle's shoulder proudly, "Relax Ray, Diggle's messing with you. I don't really think there's a word for what Diggle is. He is basically the Arrow without a bow. He's our voice of reason. Our buddy in battlefield and our friend."

Diggle smiled at Felicity's heartwarming comment. "Well Ray I hope we won't be seeing any lawsuits against the Arrow?"

Ray laughed as he exited the car, "No worries, it's not his fault. Tell him I'm sorry."

Felicity turned to Diggle, "You can go home. Since your house is far from mine I don't think Ray will mind dropping me."

Diggle nodded and whispered so Ray couldn't hear, "Make sure you talk to Oliver Felicity. You were pretty harsh with him back there."

Felicity nodded guilty, "I know. I will."

After hugging Diggle she entered Ray's car and drove to her house. When Ray stopped at her house he turned to face her.

"The Arrow… did you tell him about my device?"

She shook her head, "Only about the germanium."

He paused and exhaled, "You can tell him."

Felicity was shocked,"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, but I have a hunch I can trust the Arrow."

Felicity laughed if only Ray know it was Oliver he was talking about.

"Why?"

Ray looked at Felicity, "I know what it's like to have my friend lie to me. I don't want to be the guy who disrupts your team. So you can tell them everything."

"Even about Jean?"

He nodded sadly.

As Felicity opened the door Ray grabbed her hand, "Thank you."

Felicty glanced at his hand then to his face and was shocked, saying thank you wasn't one of Ray's skills. "Are you ok? How badly did you fall down?" she said examining his head for bumps.

He rolled his eyes stubbornly and sighed, "For being my friend."

"Stop talking… you sound strange when you're nice to me." Felicity said with a grin.

Ray gave her a crooked smile, "You were worried about me for a second weren't you?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as she turned to face with a smile, "Shut up Ray. I should have left you to suffer."

He laughed, "I think you might be the weirdest friend I've had."

Felicity gasped, "You have friends?"

Ray scowled, "I think you should go now."

Felicity laughed as she closed the door to his car. "Bye Ray."

"Smoak!" Ray hollered from his car. Felicity turned around,

"Next time you want to play hero, warn me beforehand." He said before speeding away.

Felicity rolled her eyes, as she entered her house she felt lighter knowing that now she could tell all her friends the truth, and most importantly Oliver. It wasn't easy lying to him.

She went to bed determined to tell him everything the next day.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Done done done. Finally. This chap was a bit hard to do, I wanted to have Ray and Oliver fight, but even though Ray is a hero, he isn't trained how to fight... yet... so obviously Oliver had beat him easily. Also thank you for all the wonderful comments, whether good or bad.**

**But I have noticed some people having problems with Ray. But one comment in particular was a bit harsh (not to my writing but to the character) by saying "Ray is seriously revolting,both the way you have him and the actor playing him,only an insane person could be attracted to him " and someone said Felicity was acting like a slut even though she didn't do anything.. O_O**

**Look, theres one thing to have constructive criticism, but to say you hate Brandon Routh when you have never even watched him in Arrow yet? Really? Come on be nice :) Brandon Routh is awesome as Stephen Amell, David Ramsey and etc. Please don't hate on people in real life.**

**Also someone said Felicity is acting childish, for going to Ray as a joke. I'm sorry if it seems that way, but may I remind everyone what genre this is in... Humor. I'm trying to make the story funny, and lighter than Arrow (I hope). You might even notice some of my characters are a bit too happy (for example Sara or Roy.)**

**There was someone who also asked "Is Felicity the only IT girl?" Ok...**

**1) Arrow is bringing in The Atom as Felicity's boss, so if I do the same do not get angry.**

**2) It isn't only about being an IT girl. Ray doesn't trust people easily, look the device he is working on is motivated by his wifes death, its not something he can tell any random person. He needs someone he can trust and as we all know Felicity is good at keeping secrets for her friends even though sometimes she gets the worst end of it.**

**In essence, please be patient, Ray is a complex character in the future chaps we will see more why Ray is so rude and secluded. He has a bit of a sad past, (but I'm changing it from the comic book version on his past.) ****If you don't believe me search up more about the Atom (via IGN): "Dr. Ray Palmer might be one of the most brilliant tortured souls imaginable", there is more to him than just being rude. ;****)**

******Remember I said to everyone I'm trying to write on what would happen in Arrow or what I think I would like to happen. ********BTW: some people were curious why I made let Felicity tell Ray about the Arrow. In Arrow (the show) Ray Palmer will eventually figure out (or be told) about Felicity working with the arrow.. I mean you have to remmebr that Ray is a hero too ********(Just not yet in my fic) ********, so it's understandable to let him know about Team Arrow.**

******Comments on Felicity? Oliver? aha Diggle? Ray? Keep the feedback coming :) I love em. **


	21. A Guy like Oliver

_Oliver poised his bow at Count Vertigo, "Let go of her."_

_As Count Vertigo was about to shot Oliver released his arrow into Vertigo's chest. Felicity ran to hug him, Oliver wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her head. She looked up at him and stoked his cheek,_

_ "__You didn't have to do that for me." _

_Oliver looked back at her irresistibly blue ocean-like eyes and whispered "I love you," before planting a soft kiss on her lips. The next moment she disappeared into thin air and was now feet's away from him screaming._

_Oliver walked toward her slowly, "Felicity, it's ok, I'm here."_

_Tears streamed down her face, "Leave me alone. You tried to kill me!"_

_"__Felicity—"_

_Her once blue eyes were no pitch black with hatred, "Go away. I hate you."_

_He grimaced; she was screaming the same words she said when she was under the Vertigo drug. He tried to reach for her but she backed away from him even more. Then Oliver heard a deep laughter behind him. He drew out his bow and turned to see Count Vertigo laughing mockingly at him. _

_Oliver shot three more arrows but Count Vertigo evaporated into green smoke. Suddenly Count Vertigo was in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach. Oliver screamed and fell to the ground as pain surged through his torso. Oliver tried jabbing an arrow into Count Vertigo but he faded into thin smoke again. Now the Count was choking Felicity._

_"__Leave her alone!" Oliver screamed with tears down his eyes as he watched the Count murder her._

_"__Someone had to do it. As long as you were around her, she was never safe." Count Vertigo said before raising a gun at Oliver's head._

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled as he jolted from his bed in cold sweat. He touched his face to be assured it was only a dream. Looking around he saw he was still on his cot in the lair.

He rubbed his eyes before looking at the time. It was eight in the morning. He frowned as he noticed his heart was still pounding from his dream. Though he had the same nightmare each night since the day he almost killed Felicity it always affected him the same way each time. The way Felicity's eyes avoided his, her ear piercing screams, her limp body after the Count killed her. He shook his head trying to shake out all the false images from his head.

_It wouldn't hurt to check on her… right?_

He put on his shirt and went on his motorbike to Felicity's house. He parked a block away from her house so she wouldn't spot him since it was around the time she went to work. Oliver felt his phone ring in his pocket, he checked it and noticed it was Felicity calling him. He pressed the reject button and sighed. It still puzzled him why he was so worried with her even though he was angry over what she did yesterday. He looked down at his phone which was ringing, checking it he saw Felicity's picture smiling at him; he reluctantly rejected the call again.

He exhaled and looked around at the neighborhood, he surprisingly noticed Ray driving past him. Then Oliver remembered Ray lived close to Felicity, he was startled to see Ray stop in front of Felicity's house. Oliver was even more surprised to see Ray standing at her doorstep. Ray was with two Starbucks cups balanced on top of a donut box. He glared at Ray suspiciously, unsure of what Ray would be doing at her house in the morning. His heart skipped when he saw Felicity in her pj's open the door. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she wasn't with her glasses. She crossed her arms at Ray angrily, Oliver was tempted to go help her but stopped when he saw her grin at Ray. Oliver was surprised at how different the two looked together as Felicity and Ray chatted. He was so used to always seeing them at each other's throats. At the gala sure he was irritated, but he wasn't a fool… until now he never thought of the possibility that they might actually like each other.

Oliver's heart sank as he saw the woman he loved stroke Ray's cheek. She laughed while helping Ray with the cups before entering the house together.

As Oliver drove his motorcycle in front of Felicity's house he was startled to see Ray turn and look back at Oliver straight in the eyes. He frowned as Ray winked at him and shut the door. Oliver drove away furious, but there was nothing he could do, he and Felicity weren't dating anymore.

''''''''

Felicity woke up energized, mostly because she was happy she could finally tell Oliver the truth. As she went to her kitchen pantry to search for pop tarts she dialed Oliver's number, hoping she could at least arrange a talk for them. Felicity shrugged after her second attempt to call him, maybe he was busy. She groaned when she opened her cupboards to find empty boxes of pop tarts, she remembered she needed to go shopping for groceries.

Then she heard her doorbell ring.

She furrowed her brows; Ray didn't usually come this early yesterday to pick her. She opened her door to see Ray holding a box of donuts with two cups balanced on top.

Ray smirked, "Nice SpongeBob PJs, my niece has the exact same one."

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Ha ha Ray. What are you doing here early."

"I couldn't really sleep last night."

Felicity noticed he looked worn out, "Why"

Ray sighed "Well we don't have germanium anymore, I tried searching for anyone selling but I couldn't find any."

She smiled at Ray's determination to fix the suit, she knew he was doing it for Jean. She looked down at the food he was holding, "Need help with those?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "You think?" Felicity laughed.

Ray scowled, "What's funny?"

"You have something on your cheek." She murmured before placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing off a pen mark. She took the two cups from him and pushed the door to open wider so they could enter. As she walked in she turned to see Ray looking into the streets.

"Ray? What are you doing"

Ray shut the door and turned to her with a soft grin, "Oh it's nothing, just thought I saw someone…familiar."

She shrugged as she placed the cups on her dining table. "You came with these at the perfect time. I ran out of pop tarts." _Not having a car sucks, I really need to go shopping for groceries today, _Felicity reminded herself.

Felicity turned to him, "You can go ahead and start eating; I'm going to go get ready."

20 minutes later Felicity after she finished showering and changing she went out her room to see Ray staring intently at a picture. Felicity sat down and grabbed the chocolate mocha from the table. While she ate Ray looked through her picture hung on her wall though there weren't many.

"Is that your mom?" Ray asked pointing at the image.

Felicity nodded before standing up, "But we aren't really on talking terms."

A smile tugged at his lips as he glanced at her, "I know what you mean, mothers can be… overbearing sometimes."

Felicity put down her cup and laughed, "Tell me about it."

She stood up with her bad and opened the door, "We should go now. I wouldn't want to be late, I have a boss who's pretty picky about tardiness."

Ray arched his brows as they walked to his car, "Very funny Smoak."

"How many more days did you say till my temporary car is arriving?" Felicity asked after entering.

"It should arrive by the end of the day tomorrow." Ray said as he drove.

Felicity nodded and picked up her phone to call Oliver, she frowned after the second time of dialing. Was he ignoring her?

When they arrived at Queen's Consolidated Ray glanced at her, she seemed more preoccupied than usual

"As much as I loved the silence, you were quiet the whole ride. You ok?"

Felicity tapped the phone against her ear, "I'm calling Oliver for the fifth time. But he won't pick up."

Ray sighed and put his hand in his pocket as they entered the building, "What have I told you Smoak. You can't get a guy like Oliver by pandering over him."

"What do you mean?"

"From what we saw at the gala, I assume Oliver very protective over you because he still deeply cares about you. And you told me he's avoiding you because he thinks you're too good for him right?"

They entered the elevator and she nodded,

"And let me guess, he tried to be the nice guy and told you to move on?"

"Yeah..."

Ray adjusted his tie, "Simple. Show him you've moved on, and he'll snap out of his self-pity and run back into your arms."

"But I know Oliver, let's say I started dating, he'll just keep playing the nice guy because he'd want me to be happy."

"Does he love you?"

Felicity paused; she remembered her shock when Oliver told him he loved her before squeezing the serum into her hand. She remembered the way her heart dropped when she realized it was all a plan, but then something changed in Oliver's eyes, even when the serum was in her hand he still glanced at her lips before looking longingly at her and leaving.

"I think so."

"Every man has his limit Smoak. Oliver will crack one of these days."

Felicity sighed, "If only it were that easy."

Ray said stepping out of the elevator, "Nothing is ever easy."

Working with Ray wasn't as bad anymore for Felicity, she no longer had to spend time doing mind-numbing file organizing. Now he let her handle the computer coding and research for the atom suit while he focused on Queen's Consolidated affairs. While she was finding germanium sellers she was surprised to see a text from Sara:

_Hey you._

Felicity smiled, _You're not dead!_

_Ha ha…You know the whole team is about to go to Big Belly Burger for lunch._

Felicity typed back,

_That's good._

_You should join us._

_I'm not sure about that…_

_Come on, why not?_

_Oliver's been ignoring me. Are you sure he won't mind?_

_Diggle and I will make sure he stays put. Just come._

_Fine. I'm on my way._

Felicity chewed her lip impatiently as she looked to the clock. The minute it was lunchtime Felicity walked over to Ray who was studiously writing in on his papers. She hated to admit it but it almost worried her how hard Ray worked everyday, he must have really been determined to finish the suit. He always finished work hours after everyone had left.

She took a deep breath, "Hey boss"

He didn't even look up at her, "Hey"

Felicity tilted her head "Aren't you going to get lunch?"

Ray shrugged as he opened his laptop, "I don't feel like going out for lunch today."

Felicity whispered "Perfect."

Ray arched his brow before looking back at his papers.

"Um… so …Mr. Palmer…"

"I guess if we are friends you don't need to call me Mr. Palmer anymore." Ray said while typing.

Felicity smiled while rubbing her hands nervously, "Since we are _friends_…I was wondering…"

Ray sighed as he glanced up from his laptop, "Spit it out Smoak."

"Can I borrow your car to go out for lunch?" she quickly said.

Ray frowned, "You're joking right?"

"I promise I'll bring it back in one piece when I'm done."

"No."

"Sharing is caring."

He kept his frown firm, "Well I don't share."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, "Well if we are going to be friends you're going to _learn_ to."

Ray narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Felicity who seemed very determined. "Why not get lunch at the café a floor down?"

Felicity was about to lie to him, but she remembered they were friends now, she looked down at her feet and whispered guilty, "Oliver."

Though she looked away from his eyes she could tell he was still examining her. After a few seconds Ray sighed before reluctantly handing her his keys,

"…Fine. And Smoak, I promise if I see a scratch on my car…"

Felicity was already out of the room before he finished his sentence.

"Women." Ray muttered shaking his head as he went back to typing on his laptop.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Oliver made his way at the island table in Big Belly Burgers where his friends were sitting. As he sat down next to Diggle who was chatting with Roy, he noticed in surprise to see Sara attentively texting on her phone. He arched his brow, Sara never texted unless it was important.

"So, what are we going to do about Randal?" Roy asked before popping a fry in his mouth.

Diggle sipped from his soda, and contemplated while Sara pursed her lips.

"You said Ray canceled the contract between them right Diggle?" Sara asked.

Diggle rubbed his hands, "But whatever Ray had, I doubt Randal will let it slide that easily."

Oliver nodded, "You're right. Randal will go after him soon. We just have to wait and strike."

Roy shook his head, "You mean basically use Ray as bait?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy about the plan. Ray needed a little roughening up… even if he was innocent.

A waitress came to get Oliver's order, "What would you like sir?"

"Chili cheese fries with jalepenos and a coke please" Oliver answered.

Diggle grinned, "You know the last time you ate that you were having girl problems."

Oliver glared at Roy who was snickering with Sara, "Can't a guy have some food in peace?"

Sara glanced at Diggle who was thinking the same thing as her, "Ollie I know that look. You seemed pretty eager with the idea of using Ray to get Randal."

Oliver frowned at his friends who were now all laughing at him, "Remind me to never eat with you guys for lunch again."

"You guys seem to be having fun."

Oliver's heart skipped, he recognized Felicity's voice behind him, he refused to turn around to face her.

"Hey Felicity," Diggle said with a wide grin as he scooted for her to sit next to him.

"Wait a minute how did you get here without your car?" Roy asked.

Felicity took a fry off Diggle's plate as she waited for her order, "Ray let me use his."

"Oh la la," Sara sang.

"I have to go guys." Oliver said while standing up. Felicity looked away. Sara and Diggle stood up and blocked him, "No." they both said.

Oliver sighed, knowing they weren't going to budge he sat back down. He glared at Felicity before sitting down.

"So, how's everyone doing today." Felicity said trying to ease the tension she created.

After an awkward moment of silence Roy spoke up, "Sin and I almost got arrested today…"

While Roy explained his fascinating tale, Felicity couldn't concentrate. She was too busy staring at Oliver who was looking at everything and everyone but her.

After Roy finished his story everyone quietly ate their food, "Well. Isn't anyone going to talk?"

"Roy's right," Felicity said narrowing her eyes at Oliver, "Let's talk about the elephant in the room. Maybe if someone hadn't been so rash yesterday we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Oliver frowned and looked at Felicity, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should have listened to Felicity before being an idiot." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe Felicity should have told the team what her and Ray were up to in the first place." Oliver said growling back at Sara.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Oliver." Felicity said firmly.

"Right, but you were perfectly fine telling him I'm the Arrow."

Felicity shook her head, "All Ray knows is I work with the Arrow. I didn't tell him anything other than that so stop whining."

Oliver scowled, "Sorry if I don't eat comfortably with people I can't trust anymore."

"Says the guy who threatens people with arrows." Felicity muttered.

"Hey! I do that to you know." Roy said indignantly.

"Roy this isn't about you." Sara said.

Diggle looked at all his teammates in disapproval, "Guys…Guys… guys!"

Diggle frowned as all their voices overlapped each other.

"Will you all shut up!" Diggle said slamming the table.

Two people in the far corner of the restaurant looked towards the them, thankfully there weren't a lot of people.

Felicity's face went red, "Sorry."

After people turned back to their tables Diggle continued, "This isn't going to work, avoiding, arguing and pointing fingers. We are a team."

Felicity sighed, "As I was trying to say before I was interrupted,"

She brought out her tablet and put it in the middle of the table for the team to see. "Ray and I are working on an atomic device suit. He was secretive because it couldn't get in the wrong hands. He started it long before I met him, when he was married—"

Oliver frowned, "We don't need to know Ray's personal life Felicity."

Felicity crossed her arms, "Will you let me talk? Anyway, Ray's wife was diagnosed with the Creutzfeldt-jakob disease, it was terminal so there was nothing the doctors could do except predict when she would die. Ray was a scientist at the time and he was working on a device that could theoretically shrink humans. Meaning with the device you could most likely shrink to the size of an atom and pause, stop or even heal most terminal dieases."

"Woah." Roy said.

Felicity nodded as she showed them the animation Ray did when he told her first. "But sadly his wife died before he could even find the right material for it."

Oliver now looked at Felicity who was now unhappy, that was one of the things he admired about her, even if something wasn't her loss she still felt it.

Felicity sighed and continued, "Most of the equipment Ray needed was expensive, and that's where Randal came in. Except Ray knew nothing about Randal's 'activities', he even told me Randal didn't seem like an assassin because he mentioned something about Randal having wife and kids."

Sara nodded gravely, "That's part of the reason why Randal is dangerous. You'd never expect someone like him to be a killer."

"Now you guys know why Ray and I needed the germanium, what are we going to do now about Randal?" Felicity asked.

Sara, Roy and Diggle glanced at each other as Oliver looked away sheepishly.

Felicity looked at her teammates who seemed to be keeping something from her. "I know that look on your faces what are you guys planning?"

Diggle stood up, "Uh…Sorry guys, this was fun but I have to go. Lyla needs me to drop her off at the doctor's."

Roy stood up after Diggle, "…and I have to go…do stuff…"

Felicity frowned, "What stuff."

Sara stood up quickly with Roy, "We need to pick up Sin… from the Glades remember?"

Roy shook his head a little too eagerly, "Yeah."

Sara observed Oliver and Felicity who were looking in opposite directions. "You two have fun."

Oliver scowled as all they left him with Felicity. She sat closer to him and placed her hand on his, "We need to talk Oliver."

Oliver looked away from her prying eyes, "What is Ray too busy for you? WYou two seem close enough that you were perfectly fine about telling him about the Arrow."

She sighed, "Oliver…I needed to tell him something. It was affecting my work schedule. And for a while all my bruises from the missions were making Ray believe you were hitting me."

"I technically did."

"How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't you Oliver. Plus he needed my help."

Oliver, "But why does he need you?"

Felicity smiled, "I know you don't like him Oliver, but he can actually be pretty sweet when he wants to be. You'd be surprised about how similar you and Ray are Oliver. Just like you, he doesn't trust people easily. His wife's death is his motivation to finish the suit, that's not something he tells people easily. And he trusts me."

"I need you too you know." He muttered.

"I know." Felicity smiled, "You're jealous."

"No."

Oliver sighed as he tried to ignore the tingling from her fingers on his.

She leaned in closer, "Then why were you so rash yesterday?"

Oliver looked into her eyes that were the color of unpolished blue kyanite with flecks of navy.

"Because I—"

Oliver stopped himself before he said anymore. Images from his nightmare came back, remembering his other life as the Arrow that he lives. He knew he couldn't tell her he loved her.

"Because what Oliver?" Felicity said excitedly knowing what he was about to say. Oliver's phone rang, he noticed it was Quentin; he pressed his voice changer app and answered the phone.

"Captain Lance?"

"Arrow. Count Vertigo infected another politician—"

"I'm on my way," Oliver said before cutting the line.

She watched his face turn cold, "Oliver?"

"I need to go. Bye Felicity." He let go of her hand and walked away as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post. Usually when I don't post regularly I make sure to make the chapter longer! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, feel free to comment as always. The next chappy will be up soon. :)**


	22. Ray's Girlfriend

Felicity muttered to herself the whole drive back to work, "Why do you have be so stubborn."

When she arrived and got out of the car, she saw Cindy and her friends walking out of theirs.

Cindy left them and caught up with Felicity, looking at her suspiciously she asked, "Isn't that Mr. Palmer's car?"

Felicity frowned as she stepped into the elevator, "Not now Cindy"

Cindy shook her head as the elevator door closed and laughed, "Your acting like him now. I see."

Felicity walked into the office, "Ray, you won't believe what happened—"

She stopped halfway when she realized Ray was talking with Randal. She tried backing away before Randal spotted her but she bumped into Randal's bodyguard.

"Sorry," she squeaked scrambling away from the tall man she bumped into. Randal turned stared at Felicity, she gasped at his cold eyes that bored into hers.

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get out Smoak. Now."

Felicity nodded eagerly and nervously walked out the room.

Ray frowned at Randal when Felicity left, "I don't like the way you were looking at my assistant."

Randal turned back to Ray with a scowl, "She looked…familiar." He stood up, "This is my last offer Mr. Palmer. I'd hate to see such potential gone to waste."

"No thank you." Ray said firmly.

When Randal could tell Ray was keeping something he narrowed his eyes at Ray before leaving, "You'll regret this Mr. Palmer."

After Ray sat back down on his chair Felicity popped her head through the door, "Can I come in now."

"Yes."

Felicity sighed and stepped in, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Ray smiled lightly before going back to typing on his laptop, "I didn't end the contract with a good reason. So Randal was suspicious. But I handled it."

"I can't believe it. You handled an assassin and I can't even handle a guy." Felicity said mumbling to herself.

"Things didn't go well with the Queen?" Ray said without looking up from his work.

Felicity plopped next to him, "It started off rocky, then it was perfect! Then he was about to tell me he loved me and the next thing I know he drops the whole conversation..."

"Why did I bother asking." Ray groaned as Felicity rambled on.

Felicity poked him, "Your my friend your supposed to care."

"Are you sure you're not just being delusional?"

Felicity frowned, "Not funny Ray. So not funny."

Ray chuckled to himself as she stomped off to her desk. After work was done they walked together to the parking lot. As Felicity was about to enter Ray's car she saw Roy jog up to them.

Felicity knit her brows, "…Roy? What are you doing here?"

Roy scratched the back of his head, "…I'm here to pick you."

Felicity entered the car, "I'll be fine Roy."

"But Oliver—"

Ray laughed, "You two aren't dating and he _still_ bosses you around?"

"Oh shush," Felicity muttered to Ray before turning to Roy suspiciously,

"I'm going home with Ray. With or without Oliver's permission."

Roy sighed as he watched them sped off, Oliver definitely wasn't going to be happy.

'''''''''''''''

As Ray drove to the Queens Consolidated lab, Felicity remembered her groceries she needed to buy. "

Can we stop and buy some groceries on our way?"

Ray sighed, "Fine. You're lucky I need to go shopping to."

After they had entered the store Ray pushed the cart as they looked around for food. After an hour of shopping Ray regretting giving into Felicity.

"Are we done yet?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Nope." Felicity said as she tried to decide whether to buy Ben and Jerry's or Hershey ice-cream.

"Why does it take so long to buy groceries?" Ray said groaning.

She picked the Hershey bucket and placed it in the cart before Ray pushed it for her.

"Oh stop whining. Ooo… Coco puffs!" Felicity said squealing as she dumped two boxes in the cart.

Ray stubbornly pushed the cart to the next isle.

"I'm going to go search for my stuff," Ray said leaving her as she picked pop tarts. Felicity nodded and skimmed through the chocolate sauce section.

"Hey Felicity"

She turned around to see Diggle with a shopping cart full of baby stuff. Felicity chuckled, "Daddy Diggle."

Diggle laughed and winked, "Oh no. Don't even start. I'm not a dad…yet."

She smiled, "Wait. Why shop all the way over here? Isn't this shop a bit far from your house?" Felicity asked Diggle as he picked a box from the shelf.

Diggle shrugged, "Just needed a change of scenery. So who drove you here?"

"Ray."

"I thought you two didn't get along."

Felicity shrugged, "We do and we don't."

"Maybe I could drop you at your house when you're done shopping."

Felicity shook her head, "Diggle you don't need to do that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Diggle sighed and nodded before leaving. Felicity waved at him while arching her brows, first Roy randomly wanted to pick her up and now Diggle? Something was up. She frowned, was it because they still didn't trust Ray?

Ray came back with two jars of peanut butter and placed them in the cart.

Felicity scrunched her nose, "Ugh. Peanut butter is so gross."

Ray frowned as he pushed the cart, "Same goes for chocolate. I don't know why you're so obsessed about it."

"You suck." Felicity said as they reached the cashier. She glanced at her pile verse his, the only thing he bought was peanut butter, bread, and coffee. "Is that it? Don't you cook?"

Ray frowned, "No. I mostly eat out."

"Rich people." Felicity muttered as she rolled her eyes and handed the cashier her money. As they walked out Felicity face palmed her forehead.

"I forgot the milk! I'll be right back" Felicity said before walking back into the store.

As Ray impatiently waited in his car he felt a tap on his shoulder. A tall bulky looking man handed Ray an earring, "Excuse me sir, your girl dropped this."

"Uh…thanks…"

By the time Ray looked up the man was gone. Ray arched his brow; he wasn't comfortable with the stranger assuming he and Felicity were dating.

After she was returned Ray handed her earrings back. Felicity furrowed her brows wondering how her earrings fell off.

Ray started driving; he noticed the man who gave him the earring was driving closely behind them in a black car. As it got dark he saw the black car had been following them for the past fifteen minutes.

Ray frowned, "Smoak."

"Yes..."

"Have you met Randal before? In person?"

Felicity laughed, "He almost killed me to be exact."

Ray furrowed his brows, "Don't assassins have codes about killing witnesses?"

"I don't know. Why all the paranoid questions Ray?"

Ray adjusted his front mirror, "Because I think someone is following us."

Felicity squinted and looked back at the car; she knew it definitely wasn't Diggle or Roy, or anyone on the team from that matter.

"It must be one of Randal's guys." Felicity muttered.

"Great. I take you shopping for one day and we get an assassin trying to kill us!"

"Sure Ray, pin the blame me! I thought you said you _handled_ it?"

"Well, what do we do?" Ray asked.

"I sent a text to the Arrow. And you should make sure you don't go anywhere near the Queens Consolidated Lab. Randal can't know where that suit is."

Ray nodded and he swerved to the left turning into a driveway to a forest. After five minutes of driving he sighed in relief, "I think I lost them."

Felicity looked around at the unfamiliar trees around them, "Do you even have any idea where we are?"

Ray hesistated "…no."

"Just perfect. We're lost." Felicity muttered, she looked closely at her earring Ray gave her, and pulled out a bug, "Ray, this is a tracking device, someone's trying to—"

Suddenly the car skidded to the right as a bullet hit the tire, the bumper of the car narrowly skimmed a tree. Ray looked to his side to check Felicity, "You ok?"

Felicity gulped and looked behind them to see figures running towards them, "Don't worry about me, we need to get out of here now."

As they ran Ray looked back at Felicity who was lagging behind him, "Can't you run quicker?"

"Well I apologize that running in heels isn't as easy as you think Ray." Felicity muttered. Ray scowled and turned to take her hand as they ran. More men started to come from all directions till they were surrounded.

Ray scowled when he saw Randal step out of the circle, "Tie them."

After the men separated Felicity and Ray bound their hands, Randal walked to Ray. "I want your device. Business or not."

Ray looked up at Randal, "No."

Randal sighed before taking out a sword, "I'll just have to force it out of you."

Ray laughed bitterly, "I'm already dead. Do what you want. I don't care."

"Your girlfriend might think differently"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Hm. Alright. If you want to play that way…I was actually going to let you go and just kill you. Then I saw your assistant, the same woman who was working with the Arrow. I never leave my victims alive."

Randal said as he walked towards Felicity, "I wonder if you'll still find your assistant attractive with her hands chopped off. Slowly. Or maybe if I made you watch me slit her throat."

Ray's eyes widened, "If you dare…"

Randal crouched next to Felicity and held the sword to her neck and smiling sadistically, "Or what?"

An arrow whizzed past Ray and knocked the sword out of Randal's hand.

"Or I'll drive an arrow through your heart." Oliver growled.

Felicity looked up to see Oliver shoot another arrow at Randal while Roy and Sara fought Randal's henchmen. Diggle ran to get Ray away as Oliver fought Randal.

Randal laughed as he caught the arrow Oliver tried to shoot. "Ah. Count Vertigo warned me about you. But I don't see what so frightening about a boy with an arrow."

"But he didn't warn you about me." Sara said behind Randal before kicking him to the ground. Oliver aimed his arrow at Randal's head as Sara tackled Randal to the ground and head locked him.

"Let me handle him. Check on Felicity." Sara commanded. Oliver nodded and turned to hug Felicity.

He cut the rope that bound her hands, "Did he hurt you?"

Felicity shook her head, as she buried her head in his chest, "I thought he was going to kill me." She whispered.

After helping her up he stroked her hair, "Not if I'm around."

She smiled at him and looked away to see Quentin staring at them. Oliver stepped back as Felicity blushed.

"Oh…Don't mind me." Quentin said as he continued to handcuff Randal, "You guys can go now, I called my team, the police force will find out how and why this guy is connected to Count Vertigo."

Oliver nodded and took Felicity to the team's van. Felicity saw Ray leaning on the van with his arms crossed. She walked over to him and touched his arm. Oliver frowned at Felicity who was now worrying about Ray.

"You're bleeding Ray."

Ray took his arm away from her, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch." he mumbled.

"Ray…You would have let Randal torture you…why?"

He looked at her with dead like eyes, "Jean's death is already torture on its own."

"Ray…" Felicity said trying to reach for his hand but he ignored her and went searching for his car.

Felicity paused and pieced together everything. She looked up in surprised at Oliver, "You. You set this up so you could make Ray bait. Roy and Diggle didn't want to pick me because they didn't trust Ray, it was because _you_ didn't expect me to go with him."

Oliver looked away "I don't know what your—"

"Don't give me that tone Oliver. First Roy wanted to drop me, then Diggle? I don't know what's worse, the fact you just wanted to dangle my friend like meat in front of Randal or that you almost got both of us killed!"

"No one was going to get hurt and the plan didn't include you. You weren't supposed to be with him in the first place." Oliver growled.

Felicity threw her hands in the air, "Just because you don't like Ray doesn't give you permission to do that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was the only way we could draw out Randal without him suspecting us, you would never have agreed to the plan."

Felicity laughed sarcastically "You think?"

Oliver sighed looking away, "I'm sorry."

"Oliver," Felicity said staring into his eyes though it was hard to see in night. "What were you going to tell me this afternoon?"

Oliver stared back at her, "What?"

"You were going to tell me something important, what was it?" Felicity insisted.

Oliver hesitated as images from his nightmare resurfaced, he took her hand, "Nothing. Come on lets go to the lair."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I know you broke up with me because you don't want me to get hurt. But the only one who's hurting me right now is you."

She tugged her hand away, "I'm going home with Ray and please don't bother following me."

Oliver sighed and entered the van with Diggle, Sara had gone home with Quentin and Roy took Oliver's motorcycle.

"I'm guessing Felicity wasn't fond of your idea."

Oliver frowned, "That's why I sent you and Roy to get her, so she wouldn't be involved in this."

Diggle sighed, "You love her right? So why won't you tell her?"

"I can't Diggle. She's not safe around me."

Diggle shook his head, "Funny because she was with Ray and she still almost got killed."

"Because of me again."

"So what? You get jealous when she is with Ray, yet you want her to get over you? Oliver you can't keep playing this ping pong game with her. All games have their end."

Oliver frowned and looked away.

"Oliver, I'm telling you man, if you keep denying your feelings for Felicity just to keep her safe, one of these days she might actually fall for Ray. And it'll be too late for you then."

Oliver got out after the van stopped in front of their lair.

"Thanks for the chat Digg. I have more crime fighting to do" Oliver said walking away.

Diggle sighed, "You're not still not going to tell her?"

Oliver looked down at the bow in his hand, "A friend once told me a man cannot live by two names."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You have a choice Oliver."

"What if Felicity dies Diggle? Not only Felicity but the safety of Starling. I can't have both… I don't have a choice." Oliver said before leaving.

'''''''''''

The next day Felicity woke up in a sour mood. After getting ready for work she heard her doorbell ring. She opened her door to see a man in a suit. The man tipped his hat,

"Morning Ma'am. Mr. Palmer sent me to drop you off at Queens Consolidated."

Felicity nodded. After she entered the empty office she frowned, Ray was never late to work. She dialed his number,

"Smoak?"

"Hey...Where are you?"

"Miss me already?" She could already imagine him smirking.

"Shut up Ray."

He sighed, "I'm going to be running a bit late to the office… personal problems."

She arched her brows.

"It's my mom. She is coming to the office today."

"Cool."

"No Smoak, its not cool."

She laughed, "You don't want to see your own mother?"

"She thinks I'm still in a relationship with someone."

"Then be a man and tell her your single."

"No."

"So you're avoiding her?"

"Maybe."

"This is just silly, what about your work at Queens Consolidated?"

"You do it. I'll only be gone for two hours and in the meantime when my mom arrives make an excuse so she can leave."

Felicity sighed, Ray was so stubborn. "You want _me_ to do your work?"

"Well now you know about the device as much as I do. So for the moment yes. Go to my draw under my desk. My blue file is in there."

She walked over to his desk and tried to open it. "It's locked Ray."

"No kidding. Now place you palm on it. It only opens for both of us."

Felicity placed her palm on the cabinet as a laser scanned her hand, "Where did you find the time and energy to install this?" she asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Smoak."

"Tell me."

"I have a friend over at Kord's industries who helped me with that. He likes gadgets a lot."

"Cool." Felicity replied as she looked though the blue files, she bit her lip, "You owe me."

"I'll keep that in mind Smoak." He retorted before cutting the line.

Felicity felt weird in his seat as she skimmed through the documents Ray had been compiling. She was amazed by all his notes; she could tell he was a smart. A lot of the notes he made were too advanced for her. When she found a paper she could understand as she heard the door open.

"Oh wow, I thought this was Raymond's office."

Felicity looked up to see a slender woman who had Ray's same deep chocolate hair and eyes. She stood up and shook her hand.

"Oh, I'm just his assistant. He's just… running a bit late."

"Really? I haven't seen him in years and all he can do is leave a stupid post card." Ray's mom rolled her eyes, "Don't mind me, I'm Karen Palmer."

"Oh…" Felicity gasped, "Right… your Ray's mom!"

Karen grinned at Felicity, "Yes … and you are?"

Felicity bit her lip as she surprised herself, Ray was going to kill her but she knew he needed her help.

Felicity gave Karen a warm smile,

"I'm Felicity Smoak. Ray's girlfriend."

* * *

**Mwahahaha... I know, I am evil. I have a plan for this so trust me :) Plus what I say I love Olicity slow burns :)) But really if we want more chapters, it might be better if I don't rush things... yet. Also did anyone notice I dropped a line from the Season 3 trailer. See if you can spot it.**

**Also I'm glad people are starting to like Felicity and Ray's friendship (Fray or Raylicity?) I hope I'm not the only one who agrees that (though Felicity has team Arrow) she needs a friend out of that bubble. As always feel free to leave reactions and comments. Thanks guys ;)**


	23. Felicity's Plan

Karen smiled and hugged her tightly before looking at Felicity,

"Hah! Your real! I almost thought he was lying to me that he started dating again. And wow." Karen admired Felicity's ponytail, "He got a girl with manner and looks too. Why didn't he tell me you were blonde?"

"Blonde?"

Karen laughed, "Ray never really liked blondes."

Felicity chuckled inwardly, maybe that's why her and Ray never got along at times.

Karen put her hand on Felicity's shoulder, "Is he good to you? He isn't rude is he?"

Felicity scratched her head, "He's perfect."

Karen arched her brows and patted Felicity's back, "Honey, I'm his mom. You don't need to pretend. I know Ray can be a jerk sometimes."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "A lot actually."

Karen chuckled while sitting down next Felicity, "I like you already."

Felicity smiled, his mother was so nice, which made her wonder where Ray got his cockiness from.

Karen stood up to look around the office, "My boy's so big now… first being a scientist of his own lab and now a CEO. I'm so proud."

Karen sat back down next to Felicity, placing her hand over Felicity she whispered , "Does he talk to you about Jean?"

Felicity paused, "…We haven't been dating that long, but he tells me bits and pieces."

Karen smiled, "Enough about him. Tell me about yourself."

Ray entered in shock to see his mom chatting happily with Felicity. He narrowed his eyes at the two chatting women, he specifically warned Felicity to get rid of his mom.

"Smoak… Ma…What's going on here?"

Karen stood up and hugged Ray tightly, "I haven't seen you in years, and this is how you treat me? A postcard? Really Raymond?"

Ray scratched his hair nervously, "Sorry Ma…I've been busy…"

"Liar." Karen said crossing her arms.

He glanced at Felicity, "Smoak, could you excuse us for a minute."

Karen shook her head disappointingly at Ray, "Silly boy, Is that how you talk you your girls these days?"

"Yeah Raymond." Felicity said with a snicker.

Ray groaned at Felicity who called him by his maiden name. "Ma…Why'd you tell her my maiden name?" He paused and then turned to Felicity, "And what's going on?"

Karen shook her head and turned to Felicity, "He always was a dork around girls as a young boy. Constantly in his room reading all his thick books."

Karen cupped her mouth to Felicity and whispered, "He never really had time for girls."

"Ma…" Ray said whining.

Karen patted his back, "Oh shush, your girlfriend needs to know these things."

Felicity held in her laugh with a grin, "Exactly Raymond, I need to know these things."

Ray frowned,"my… girlfriend?"

Felicity walked over to him poked his nose before looking back at Karen, "Silly Ray. He doesn't really like talking about our relationship at work."

Karen nodded, "Honey, I feel ya. He always put his work first. Ray be a gentleman and greet Felicity properly, I trained you better than that."

Ray sighed and plastered a smile before turning to Felicity.

Felicity gasped as Ray leaned in and pecked her softly on the cheek. Her heart skipped, she almost thought he was going to kiss her. She stared back at his brown eyes, as he stroked her cheek.

"Hi." He murmured.

She blinked and whispered, "Hey."

Karen clapped her hand, "You two look adorable; let me take a picture, I got to send this to your father… and Aunt Valery! Oh and your sister will definitely want to see this."

Felicity smiled, "You have a sister?"

He ignored her question and hid his face in his hands even though his mom pulled out her iPhone, "No pictures."

Karen narrowed her eyes, "Raymond."

He sighed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Felicity while she chuckled, Ray's mom was the only one who could stop Ray from being so stubborn.

"Perfect!" Karen exclaimed.

Ray arched his brow, "Ma, could you excuse me and Felicity for a moment."

"Sure sure, I'll be right back l want to phone your sister about Felicity. She's coming sometime this week by the way."

"Great." Ray muttered watching his mom exit the room.

"Wow, that's the first time you've called me by my first name. I think I prefer it when you call me Smoak. It sounds weird when you say Felicity." She rambled as Ray glared at her crossed his arms,

"What do you think you're doing"

Felicity grinned, "Helping."

"I don't need your help."

She laughed and pinched his cheek, "Of course you do Raymond."

Ray swatted her hand away and narrowed his eyes, "Stop calling me Raymond. I'm your boss remember that Smoak."

"Well I'm your girlfriend now." She laughed leaning in with a confident smirk, "Oh this will definitely be fun."

Karen walked in,"Well, I'm off. My taxi arrived; I'm going to Central City to visit your sister. Raymond don't forget to tell Felicity about our Palmer get together we are having next week."

Ray crossed his arms like a stubborn child, "She doesn't need to come because I'm not going."

"Of course she does, the whole family need to see this legendary Smoak that turned your coal heart to mush. Oh! Maybe I can show her your high school pictures!" Karen mused as she walked to the door.

Ray's eyes widened, "Ma!"

Karen frowned,"Don't give me that tone Raymond. Ta-ta, and be good to Felicity. Bye darling!"

Felicity waved back at Karen and watched her leave.

Ray glared at Felicity as soon as his mom left, "What have you done?"

Felicity shrugged as she went back to her chair. Ray shook his head as he walked back to his desk in disbelief, "I asked you for _one_ favor. Just _one_ and you still mess it up?"

Felicity pondered, "I think the word you are looking for is thank you."

Ray scowled at her.

Felicity laughed, "Come on, it's not that bad. I promise I'll be the best fake girlfriend ever."

Ray kept his glare firm. Felicity sighed and sat next to him.

"Ok, think about it this way. I have a proposal for you… We date so your mom is satisfied and doesn't send you to those scary relationship shrinks. Eventually she'll leave you alone while this will convince Oliver I'm over him."

"But why date me?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "You said it yourself Ray, I need to push Oliver from his comfort zone. Think about it who dislikes you the most in Starling City."

Ray smirked, "You."

Felicity hit his head lightly, "Wrong, try again."

Ray paused, "Oliver."

"Exactly. Oliver would be fine if I moved on with any other guy but he hates your guts. Sooner or later he'll come back to me. So it's a win win for both of us."

Ray laughed, she frowned at him, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, "This has to be the craziest proposal I have heard in this office. But I guess you have a point." He offered his hand, "You've got yourself a deal Smoak."

Felicity grinned and shook his hand back.

Ray let go and went back to typing, "And let's say your plan backfires."

Felicity looked at him in irritation, "What do you mean? My plan never fails."

Ray smirked, "Let me spell it out for you Smoak. I'm attractive."

Felicity rolled her eyes as he continued.

"What if you fall for me?"

Felicity hesitated, "Trust me Ray. That won't happen."

Ray shrugged, "If you say so, girls have a weakness for guys like me."

Felicity laughed, "You mean Egotistical. Rude and Nerdy?"

Ray glared at her before looking back to his laptop, "No," A sly smile tugged at his lips, "Women tend to fall for hot guys with a dark past."

Felicity was silent as she went back to her desk, she actually agreed for him on this one. After all she did fall for Oliver who happened to be hot and have a dark past…

After the work had ended Felicity looked up at Ray who was still reading an article. She shook her head as she observed the piles of papers scattered around his desk. He had declined to eat lunch earlier in the day.

"Ray. You have way too much to do."

He sighed and his hand through his hair,"I know."

"How do you find the energy to do your work as a CEO and research for your atom suit?"

"Peanut butter sandwiches and coffee."

Felicity scrunched her nose, "Ray, your work habit isn't healthy, when's the last time you ate a good meal?"

Ray smirked, "Wow. You really are starting to become my girlfriend."

Felicity crossed her arms, "Ray. Be serious."

"Don't sweat it Smoak. I asked one of the board members, Mr. Sanders, to find someone to help me."

Then the door opened, "You two must be really, work ended half an hour ago," said Mr. Walter who walked in with Mr. Sanders.

"Hey Mr. Walter!" Felicity said standing up to greet him.

"Hi Felicity." Walter replied before turning to shake Ray's hand.

"Mr. Palmer, I found someone to lift some of the weight of the work as you requested." Mr. Sanders said.

"I personally think he'll be perfect for the job." Walter added.

Ray raised his brows, "That was quick. Great! Who is it?"

Oliver walked into the room with a confident smirk.

"Me."

Walter turned to Ray and Felicity, "You three will be working very closely together."

"Oh dear."

Felicity said as she looked between the two men who were glaring at each other before reluctantly shaking hands.

Felicity's cheeks turned pink, this was going to be one heck of a job.

* * *

This chap went quickly! :) If you read chapter 16 carefully you'd notice I was planning on when to bring Oliver back into Queens Consolidated. And this seems like the perfect time.

Comments on Raylicity? Olicity? Ray's mom? Walter? (I wish Walter was a regular on Arrow. He was such an awesome actor)


	24. Tension

Ray arched his brow at Oliver and turned to Walter and Mr. Sanders.

"No offense, but isn't Queen the reason why I'm fixing up the mess he made for the company in the first place?"

Oliver glared back, "Offense taken."

Ray ignored him and turned to Walter, "Whose idea was it to bring Queen here?"

"Don't call me Queen." Oliver gritted from his teeth.

Walter placed a firm hand on Oliver's shoulder, "I trust that he has learned from his mistakes and is willing to comply with anything you assign him."

Ray frowned at Oliver, "I'm not so sure about that."

Oliver glowered, "I don't see the problem with me working here, I have more experience, I know more people and it's my family's company."

"Not anymore." Ray retorted.

Felicity pursed her lips as she looked to the two men who were glaring at each other. She and Walter glanced at each other before looking at the two men in front of them. Mr. Sanders adjusted his tie unsure of why Oliver and Ray were so hostile to each other.

"Maybe we all just need a cup of coffee?" Felicity chirped.

"No." Oliver and Ray said at the same time.

Walter sighed sensing there was tension in the room, "Felicity, Oliver, could you two leave so Mr. Sanders and I can discuss with Ray in private."

Felicity nodded and took her purse before heading out. While walking into the elevator Oliver caught up to her and pressed the home floor.

Oliver inhaled, "Hey."

Felicity pretended as if she didn't hear him looking in every direction but his.

Oliver turned to Felicity who was in the far corner of the elevator, he grinned "I finally got my job back. Well sort of. I have to work for your boss now."

Felicity stayed silent and stared ahead.

Oliver knit his brows, "Why are you so quiet?"

She looked away and stepped out of the elevator to walk to the car park. Though she was tempted to talk to him she remembered what Sara had told her, if she wanted Oliver's full attention she was going to have to push him out of his comfort zone. She ignored him calling her name and walked towards Ray's car.

Oliver caught up with her with one hand in his pocket and one on her back, "Fel-ic-ity."

Felicity turned to him, "What?"

Oliver frowned at her unusual rude tone, "Are you ok Felicity?"

Felicity laughed sardonically, "Oh you just kidnapped my friend, beat him up, then made him bait, and almost got us killed by an assassin, so of course I'm fine." She said trying to walk away from him.

She crossed her arms and leaned on Ray's car trying not to look into his eyes. He followed her and leaned on the car next to her. After an awkward minute of silence Oliver sighed and stroked a stray stand of hair away from her face.

"Felicity, if we are friends, we can't keep avoiding each other. Talk to me." Oliver said in a pained voice.

She glanced away from his pleading blue eyes and frowned, why does he have to have such nice eyes. Avoiding him was harder than she thought.

"Ok. What can I do to get you to talk to me?"

_Tell me you love me,_ Felicity thought. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the urge to hug him.

"Get off my car Queen."

Felicity opened her eyes to see Ray with a disproving frown at Oliver.

"Don't call me Queen," Oliver said stepping to Ray with clenched fists.

Ray frowned, and narrowed his eyes back at Oliver, "I don't know how or why you got your job back, but if you give me the slightest problem at work, you're done. So I'd watch my back if I were you."

A small smile tugged on Oliver's lips, "Don't be so quick to say that. I'll get my company back right from under your nose."

"You mean my company." Ray stepped closer, "I don't like sharing."

"Me neither." Oliver said stepping closer.

She looked to the two tall men who were now having a stare down, Ray slightly towered over Oliver. Felicity gasped, they almost looked like they were about to fight each other. Why did she have a feeling they weren't talking only about Queens Consolidated anymore...

She gulped before anything more happened, grabbing Ray's arm she tugged him to the car "We should go now."

Ray glanced at Felicity with a smirk before glaring back at Oliver, "Sure babe."

Oliver furrowed his brows, since when did Ray call Felicity babe?

He watched the two enter Ray's convertible.

"See you tomorrow Queen." Ray casually put one arm around Felicity and winked at Oliver whose face was now flushed red in anger. He sped off before Oliver could retort, Felicity looked back at Oliver who was now on his motorcycle.

"Poor Oliver," she whispered before turning to glare at Ray, "You're enjoying this…aren't you?"

Ray smirked as he drove, "…Maybe."

"Ray, sometimes you astound me how rude you can be."

"Do I look like I care?" Ray said with raised brows.

She bit her lip, "Do you think I should have told Oliver we're dating? I mean… we aren't dating dating… ugh. You know what I mean."

Felicity face palmed herself, while Ray laughed at her, "Well that would take the fun out of it. Surprise him and let him find out on his own."

"If you say so." Felicity said shaking her head and tucked her hair that was flying from the wind, "So what are you going to eat for dinner?"

Ray shrugged, "I don't know. Peanut butter sandwich and coffee?"

"Ew."

Ray frowned, Felicity's eyes lit up as they passed a restaurant, she patted him arm, "We should go for Chinese Takeout."

"Whatever." Ray said turning into the car park.

As they waited for their order at the table Felicity fiddled with her thumbs, "So I was thinking…"

"About?"

She looked at him, "Us."

Ray arched his brow as she continued.

She placed her tablet on the table, "I made an app which analyzes and predicts results based on peoples characteristics. You know… to make sure you don't fall for me either. I noticed in most romance movies the two friends who fake a relationship eventually fall for each other. But with this, I can prove to you we won't."

He shook his head sadly, "Trust me, unless you're Jean I doubt I'd fall for you."

"Ray, you're a scientist, what's the number one rule of an experiment?"

Ray sighed, "You can never be too sure until you prove it."

"Exactly! Now I just need you to fill in some quick information before I finalize the analysis." She said after sliding the tablet to him.

Ray glanced at Felicity who was leaning to look. He held the tablet closer to himself, "Not so fast Smoak. No peeping."

Felicity slumped and glanced away, "Fine."

After Ray handed her back her tablet she pursed her lip, "Wow. I know we don't get along much but it's pretty low"

Ray raised his brow, "What is it?"

Felicity smiled in amusement, "The chance of us falling for each other is 12 percent."

Felicity looked through the list, "Well… it makes sense, we are basically mirror opposites of each other. You don't like blondes. Obviously since I like Oliver I do. You hate chocolate. I hate peanut butter. I prefer computer science, you prefer physics. I'm more emotional you're logical. We never agree on anything. And the list goes on. The only thing we have in common is…"

Ray sighed, "I need to go get our orders. Be right back."

She nodded as Ray went to bring their order.

"There must be a mistake." Felicity murmured.

"What?" Ray said sitting next to her.

She blushed looking up to Ray "Well according to this in the attractiveness section we rated each other 91/100...meaning…"

She looked up at him and gasped, "You think I'm beautiful."

Ray rolled his eyes and stood up holding their take out boxes, "I think we should go now."

As they walked to his car Felicity laughed, "Hah! Who knew. The soul-less Raymond Palmer thinks I'm attractive!"

"Don't call me Raymond!" He growled. Felicity laughed even more as Ray ignored her.

Ray's frown twitched while he drove, "It's only because your eyes remind me of Jean."

Felicity grinned widely. "Oh really? I thought you didn't like blondes?"

Ray glared at her "Why do you have to be annoying about it?"

"You mean attractively annoying!" Felicity retorted.

Ray groaned, "You're never going to let that go will you?"

Felicity pretended to think before bursting into laughter, "Nope!"

After they parked in front of her house they stayed in Ray's convertible to eat. While Felicity ate with her chopsticks she looked at Ray who was still staring at his food.

"Ray what's going on? You've been skipping lunch and now you haven't even touched a bit of your food."

Ray set his box down next to her and stared up to the stars, "I'm not hungry."

"You're thinking about Jean aren't you?"

Ray nodded his head.

Felicity put down her box after she finished eating and turned to him, "Want to talk about it?"

He smiled sadly, "Before Jean died… I promised her I'd finish the atom suit. But now that we don't have the Germanium anymore…"

He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know what to do."

Felicity stared back at her friend's sad brown eyes, "We'll find something, I promise."

Ray looked away from her and back to the dark sky, "You know one thing I learned, don't make promises you can't keep."

Following his gaze she looked up at the sky freckled with stars, "You can't keep thinking like that Ray."

He frowned, "You sound like my mother."

"You told me you and your mom weren't on speaking terms. Why? You two seemed fine today."

"I love her, but sometimes she just doesn't get it. Since Jean died she complained I was going into depression. So she and my family think dating someone will make me happy again."

"That doesn't mean you should avoid them."

He sighed, "Losing someone you love isn't a walk in the park Smoak. First you're numb, then you're empty, then the next thing you know the loss consumes you. Imagine living like that every day for 7 years."

Felicity shuddered; she didn't want to think about losing Oliver that way. It was too painful.

Ray glanced at Felicity and laughed bitterly, "What? I'm too depressing for you?"

She nodded "A tad."

Ray looked away; she placed her hand on his, "The hurt. It gets better you know."

He looked down at her hand in surprise and frowned.

"You should go now."

Felicity nodded, she knew he needed his space; she waved as she watched him leave. When she entered her room she plopped on bed tired from the exhausting day.

While Felicity was sleeping, her ringtone woke her up, she groped for her phone and checked the time before answering. When she realized it was two in the morning she frowned seeing the caller ID was Ray.

She answered her phone with a yawn.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you Ray?" She moaned as she messaged her eyelids.

"Hate's a strong word."

"Then why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"You did it."

"What did I do?"

"The Germanium."

She yawned, "Huh?"

"I don't know what you said to your Arrow buddy…but he left me a package full of germanium. I wonder how he got it…"

Felicity sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Really? Did he say anything to you?"

"Not really. He just said he did it because you asked him to."

Felicity smiled, that was probably Oliver's way of apologizing to her. She reminded herself to thank Oliver the next day.

"I hate saying this...but thank you."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Felicity said tiredly smiling at herself.

"I was thinking...since we're dating—"

"Fake dating." Felicity corrected.

She heard him chuckle on the phone before continuing, "We need some boundaries. Rules. I don't like being caught off guard."

Felicity nodded in agreement.

"So I made a list and sent it to your email. Read it out loud so we're both clear."

Felicity laughed quietly while she looked on her tablet for her email, "You made a list?"

"Just. Read." Ray growled.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "First and foremost there must be absolutely no public display of affection at work. Why do you write so formally?"

"Just continue Smoak."

"Fine. Secondly, kissing on the hand, cheek and head is allowed whereas kissing on the lips is forbidden."

Felicity arched her brow, "Nervous for being out of practice?"

She heard him pause.

"…I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Felicity nodded her head understandingly and continued, "Thirdly, don't call me Raymond. You sound like my mom."

Felicity chuckled, "And last but not least, do not expect any special privileges because I'm dating you. Seriously Ray? Get over yourself."

"You might not want to insult me after the gift I'm leaving for you in the morning."

She lay down on her bed and yawned, "What gift?"

"Go to sleep." Ray said commanded before cutting the line.

Felicity frowned, but she was too sleepy to bother guessing.

'''''

The next morning after getting ready she got out to see a sleek red convertible. A woman in a suit walked to Felicity and handed her keys to the car.

"Thanks."

"No problem ma'am"

Felicity accepted the keys with a grin and drove to work, it was good to drive for herself again. After punching in the code to the Queen's Consolidated gate she parked in front of the building. She went to the cafe booth and picked a chocolate glazed doughnut from the table.

"Don't get too used to that car, after your car gets fixed I'm sending it back." Felicity turned around to see Ray pouring coffee into a cup.

Felicity chuckled "I'll keep that in mind."

Ray turned to her with a frown, "Good."

"I know you rarely smile at work, but you look particularly grumpy today."

Ray took a sip from his mug, "I'm not looking forward to working with Queen."

Felicity chuckled as she took a mug to pour hot chocolate, "Don't be so hard on Oliver."

Ray shrugged as he set his mug down.

"So let me get this straight. If I want Oliver to know I'm over him, I can't tell him I'm dating you?"

He nodded. Felicity knit her brows in confusion, "Then how do we let him find out we are dating?"

"Well sooner or later everyone in Queens Consolidated will find out. You should know by now how quickly rumors spread."

Felicity arched her brow, "And how would that work exactly? I thought you said no public display of affection at work?"

"Who said we had to do anything." Ray said turning Felicity to Cindy's direction. She knew perfectly once Cindy got a drift that her and Ray were together everyone would know.

Felicity gasped before grinning at him as she watched Cindy make her way towards them, "You are evil."

Ray grinned back before leaving, "I know."

Cindy walked to Felicity with a mischievous grin, "I see you got a new car?"

"Oh, its not mine. Ray just gave me to use temporarily...don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Felicity sipped her coffee, _three…two…one…_

Cindy turned to Felicity suspiciously, "There's something going on between you two. Isn't there?"

"Me and Ray? No, of course not."

Cindy frowned and arched her brow, "Don't you mean _Mr. Palmer_?"

Felicity covered her mouth, as she walked towards the elevator "Oops"

Cindy put her hand on her hip as she watched Felicity enter the elevator, "Don't lie to me girl."

Felicity winked, "Bye Cindy."

''''''''

Cindy barged into Oliver's office and sat down opposite him while filing her nails.

"Hey Mr. Queen."

Oliver arched his brow, Cindy had the face she usually did when she was about to gossip.

Oliver chuckled lightly as he organized his files, "Cindy… what are you doing here?"

Cindy looked at her nails, "Oh I was just wondering, you and Felicity aren't dating anymore right?"

He arched his brow at Cindy who was still filing her nails. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

"I'm nervous. Felicity has been pretty secretive with me on something. She never keeps secrets from me at work." Cindy whined.

Oliver sighed, "And what makes you think that Cindy?"

"Mr. Palmer and Felicity used to argue every single day. Then at the gala they kept sneaking out to the balcony. And ever since then it's like they've known each other for years. Well... they still argue now and then but it's not like before..."

Oliver rolled his eyes, he never liked hearing gossip because most of them weren't true.

Cindy continued, "Now Felicity has a new car from Mr. Palmer and she even calls him Ray at the office Oliver. No one in the staff is even allowed to do that."

Oliver put up his hand "And you are telling me all this...why?"

Cindy lowered her voice and whispered, "I think she's hiding that she and Ray are dating."

Oliver frowned, even though he was skeptical about Cindy's accusations he knew there must have been some truth behind it to make her suspicious.

"I'll ask her."

Cindy smiled and patted her hair, "And you better tell me when you figure out. Bye."

Oliver shook his head at Cindy, always finding a new story to gossip to with her friends...

'''''''''

Felicity entered Ray's room with a grin, "You're a genius. I just saw Cindy enter Oliver's office."

Ray rolled his eyes before looking back to his typing.

"I'm guessing you want an excuse to go check the damage we caused."

She nodded guilty.

"Fine. You can go to Oliver's office."

Ray handed her a file, "Give this to him and tell him we are having a meeting in ten minutes."

"Thank you!" Felicity said as she walked out the office.

'''''''''

While Oliver was writing on some papers he couldn't help but wonder if Felicity was really dating Ray. He frowned, that's why Ray called Felicity babe yesterday.

He looked up to see Felicity pop her head in the office, "Enjoying your first day at work?"

Oliver looked up and grinned at her sheepishly, "I'm guessing you forgive me?"

Felicity chuckled and handed him a file, "I can't stay mad at you forever."

She set a mug on the table and sat next to him, "I also came to check on you. Now that you work for Ray you need tips."

Oliver arched his brows, "Tips?"

Felicity held up a finger, "One, don't call him Ray at work. He hates it."

"How come you do?"

"He likes me. But you? He doesn't."

She continued and handed him a pile of papers, "Two, if you don't complete the work he assigns you he'll just give you more to do. Three," She handed him another paper, "Always format everything his way or you will do it over again. Four he likes detailed report, anything vauge will be thrown out. Five-"

"This is insane!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I know. Come on we need to go for the board meeting." She said hurrying him up.

"But I though it starts in five minutes?" Oliver asked as Felicity tugged him from the table.

She rolled her eyes, "Ray prefer if we go five minutes earlier. He doesn't like late people."

He sighed as they walked, "I survived five years on an island, I think I can handle him."

Felicity shook her head, "Trust me, working for Ray isn't as easy as you think."

"We'll see," Oliver said with a wink at Felicity.

Felicity frowned as they walked into the empty conference room, "Oliver, I'm serious, I don't want to see you lose your job."

Oliver arched his brow as he sat down, "Aren't you supposed to be on your boss's side?"

She crossed her arm, "I'm not on anyone's side."

Oliver arched his brow, "So I'm guessing you won't be helping me get my company back?"

"Hey, the battle for Queen's Consolidated is between you two. I'm not getting involved. I'm just evening the playing field." Felicity said with a smile as she set up Ray's things.

Oliver tilted his head, "Thank you."

She sat opposite him, "I think I should be thanking you. Ray told me about a certain Arrow who paid him a visit. The germanium means a lot to him."

Oliver stared into her eyes, "I didn't do it for him."

Felicity's cheeks turned pink.

"So, you two seemed pretty close yesterday…is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What?" She asked with an innocent grin.

"You and Ray. Are you two...together?"

"Oh… I forgot to tell you!" Felicity showed him a file with her name next to Ray, "Since I'm helping Ray on his atom device we are business partners now. Isn't it awesome?"

Oliver frowned, "Felicity…that's not what I mean."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about." Felicity said while casually typing at her tablet. Ray was right, seeing Oliver nervous was a bit amusing.

He cleared his throat, "A-are you two…dating?"

Just as she was about to speak Ray and the other board members entered the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity who grinned at Ray as he entered. Oliver furrowed his brows, he knew Felicity always called Ray her friend but he couldn't help but feel she was trying to hide her relationship with Ray from him. He frowned as he watch Ray sit next to her and whisper something in her ear. Whether it was business or not Oliver wasn't sure. But whatever Ray was saying to Felicity he knew there was something going on between them and he was going to find out.

* * *

**Whoop whoop. I hope this chappy was interesting! Hahah, as I said, I have a rough estimate of the amount of chaps left, so to my oliciters just hang on! ^_^**

**Reactions and comments on Ray? Felicity? Oliver? Thank you for all the wonderful encouragement, I love every single one of them! And also thank you for those who noticed I try to update as soon as I can, so if I update late, know that I'm probably making the chapter longer. **

**Now... there is one guest(who wrote two separate reviews but is obviously on person) that is getting on my nerves. **

**To the guest hating on my characters:**

**I know the difference between constructive criticism and just plain hate. My only reply to you is CALM DOWN. If you are so angry about my portrayal of Felicity or Ray or Oliver message me. Don't hide behind an anon and call characters childish. Look at the GENRE its HUMOR... I write somethings only to make a joke out of it, so stop complaining about it being childish.. Also why are you telling me how to write my story? *le sigh* Look at my SUMMARY... stop getting angry if my story isn't going the way you want. :( You aren't the writer, telling me to an olicity slow burn is pathetic is your opinion. Good for you. But there are a lot of people who like the dyanmic between all the characters, so if you think I'm going to change the story I have planned out to suit your needs... sorry... it ain't happening. I obviously make sure I read positive or negetive reviews so I can have a good feel of how people respond to my story, I take some suggestions if they suit what ****_I_**** want. If Raylicity happens, that MY choice, if Olicity happens thats also MY choice. **

**By the way, one of the problem I have seen in love triangles is one of the guys are developed more than the other, so it's obvious who the main character chooses. I'm trying to develop Ray a bit more as a friend, because we already know a lot about Oliver. **

**Be patient, slow burns can be agonizing, but remember I said I'm following the route the Arrow writers are taking. Since they are making Olicity a slow burn, I am to, and I'm not changing my mind about that. If you have such a problem with them I suggest you write your own fanfic ;) **

**Phew... I apologize to those who had to read through my rant, I'm just tired of people hating on Ray ONLY because he's not Oliver. Look none of my characters are perfect, they all have their flaws, if they were perfect this would be a pretty boring story.**


	25. Distractions

Oliver sighed as he wrote notes while Ray presented. He hated to admit it but Ray knew what he was talking about. He made up his mind in order to get his company back he would definitely need to do a lot more research than he expected.

He took a quick glance at Felicity opposite him who was typing away. A smile tugged at his lips. She was beautiful. Her hair was tied into a perfectly straight ponytail. She had crystal eyes that were as blue as the ocean. A quick breath escaped his lips when she caught him staring at her. He didn't dare dwell on her hot pink lips that were now curled into a small smile before looking to Ray.

"Mr. Queen? Mr. Queen? Queen!"

He blinked and looked away from Felicity to Ray who was now arching his brow.

"Now that I have your _full_ attention. Could you summarize what I just explained to everyone?"

Oliver looked around at the dozens of eyes that were now on him. He flexed his knuckles and grinned confidently, "Uh..growing earnings, revenue and other key indicators…right?"

Ray's frown twitched before he presented on. Felicity held in a snicker and gave Oliver a self-assuring nod.

Oliver exhaled a sigh of relief, he was lucky Shado had taught him how to multitask while on the island.

When the meeting was done all the board member left leaving Oliver, Ray and Felicity.

"Smoak, mind if I talk with Oliver…in private." Ray asked loud enough for Oliver to look up from his writing.

Felicity looked at the two suspiciously, "Fine. I'm going to get lunch. I'm craving Mexican today. What do you want Ray?"

He exhaled and looked up from the paper he was reading from, "Anything spicy."

"Spicy. Got it. And Oliver?"

"Spicy as well."

Felicity clapped her hands, "Aw look you two finally agree on something!"

Oliver chuckled softly, Ray scowled at Felicity as she shrugged and picked up her handbag. When she reached the door she turned putting her hand on her hip before pointing at the two of them.

"Just don't kill each other when I'm gone."

She narrowed her eyes at Ray, "And be good."

Oliver smiled at her as she left before frowning at Ray.

"What was that?" Oliver demanded.

Ray arched his brow without looking up from his paper, "What do you mean Mr. Queen?"

"You asked me that question in the board room to make me look bad. You're trying to compromise my chances of getting Queens Consolidated back."

"I would do nothing of the sort."

"I'm not an idiot."

"About you trying to compete with me, may the best man win. But for now if you are going to work for me I need you full in the game."

"Which I am."

Ray smirked, "Mr. Queen. I'd advise you, if you want to get on my good side, you shouldn't spend your time being distracted by my assistant."

Oliver put his paper casually on the table and glared at Ray, "I wasn't distracted."

"Whatever you say." Ray replied with arched brows which irritated Oliver even more.

Oliver laughed in disbelief, "You almost talk about Felicity as if she's your property."

Ray smirked confidently "Correct me if I'm wrong, you two aren't together yet you act as if she's yours."

"So what she's yours now?" He said almost in disgust. Even though Oliver knew he and Felicity couldn't be together he hated the fact Felicity was potentially dating him.

Ray smiled amused by Oliver's annoyance.

Oliver frowned at Ray who wasn't answering his question. He knew Ray was trying to string him along to keep the suspense.

But the arrogant smirk on Ray's face said it all. Oliver's heart dropped. Of all men that Felicity could pick, she chose Ray? What did she see in him? Ray was an egotistical jerk who only cared about himself and was nothing like Felicity.

Oliver knit his brows before looking at Ray in disbelief, "I can't believe it. You two are really dating aren't you?"

Ray stood up and adjusted his tie, "Look Queen, if you want to talk about your personal issues and I happen to be involved, talk to me after work. I have more important things to do than squabble over your insignificant assertions."

Ray turned when he reached the door, "I want all the notes you took to be sent to the board director. Immediately."

Oliver clenched his jaws to avoid the urge to shoot an arrow at something as Ray slammed the door shut. To think he got germanium for the guy…

''''''''''

After work Felicity drove to the Queens Consolidated lab. When she entered she hung her bag next to Ray's jacket. She looked around from what she could see the room was empty.

"Ray…?"

"What?"

Felicity jumped and turned around to see Ray fully dressed in a lab coat, googles and gloves. She smiled lightly, seeing Ray out of his suit was nice…

Ray arched his brow "You were calling me for something?"

Felicity blinked rapidly, "Right. I, um, just wanted to tell you I can't stay today. I need to go help the Arrow with you know," Felicity playfully punched Ray's arm "Crime fighting and stuff."

Ray smirked, "I'm still in shock you do are able to balance that and work."

Felicity sighed, "I'm that awesome."

"Get off the high horse Smoak."

Ray slid his googles up from his eyes to his hair, "By the way. I have some things your team might like."

Ray opened a cabinet and brought out some gadgets, Felicity raised her brow, "Wow. You have a heart after all."

Ray ignored her comment and first handed Felicity a smart watch, "This is for your buddy… Diggle right?"

Felicity smiled and nodded while examining the watch. Ray pressed a button before explaining, "It's a bionic ear hearing amplifier that can connect to your comms."

Ray handed a bow staff to Felicity, "This is for your Canary friend. I watched on the news she usually carries around staffs right?"

Felicity held the staff, "She's going to love this."

"Ow! Put it down before you accidentally knock everything down." Ray said scowling after Felicity lightly hit him with the staff.

"Who said it was an accident? That's for being mean to Oliver today." Felicity said with a grin.

Ray scowled rubbing his head, "As I was saying…it looks and feels like a normal bow staff except it easily and be snapped into two then rejoined back into one. Also there's a button that emits out a knock out gas and a temporary shocker to any attackers."

Ray handed Felicity a box of chips, "and these are for the Arrow and his sidekick."

"What are they for?"

"These are bombs and are _only_ for emergencies. They can clip on to their arrows. Think of it as my way to saying thank you to your Arrow buddy"

"You really admire the Arrow don't you?"

He shrugged, "I admire his courage to try right the wrongs in this city."

Felicity shook her head, if only Ray know he was talking about Oliver. "What are you doing with all these by the way?"

Ray put on the googles and turned back to the chemicals he was mixing, "Back in the days me and one of my associates at Kord Industries would work on experiments in our spare time when we weren't researching. Ted always had a thing for gadgets"

Felicity's jaw dropped, "You mean Ted Kord? You worked with _the_ Ted Kord!" She fanned herself, "I can't believe this. I'm holding technology made personally from Ted Kord."

Ted Kord was one of Felicity's tech heroes, he developed a lot of technology that Felicity used to help Team Arrow. A smile tugged at Ray's lips seeing Felicity hyperventilate over the gadgets.

Felicity picked up a gold necklace from the table, "And this?"

Ray snatched it from her, "That was Jean's."

Felicity pouted, "But wait…what do I get?"

"Nothing."

Felicity widened her eyes, "Seriously Ray!"

He frowned, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She pouted as Ray walked away laughing at her. To think she was friends with the guy always was beyond her.

He came back with a comm and carefully fitted it in her ears.

She sulked, "I already have a comm."

"But does it have a decoder, debugger and knock out gas installed in it?"

"Awesome!" Felicity said taking the comm from her ear and examining it in awe.

Ray smirked, "I thought so."

"Thank you Ray." Felicity murmered.

He shrugged modestly, "At least I know if you ever get in trouble you have a small way to defend yourself."

She looked up from the comm, "Aww… you care about me."

"No." Ray said crossing his arms.

Felicity hugged Ray knowing he was too stubborn to admit anything, she felt him stiffen.

He frowned while he gently pried her off him, "Let go of me Smoak."

"You're like a tall grumpy teddy bear," Felicity chuckled, "You don't hug a lot do you?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes as he helped her set the gadgets her car.

Ray scratched his head as Felicity entered her cay, "By the way, big my sister from Central City is coming this weekend..."

"Cool."

"Not cool. My mom has this stupid scrapbook thing where she complies a bunch of dumb pictures. And she wants ours."

Felicity raised her brows, "But we don't have any…"

"That's why my sister's coming. She's a professional photographer. So she'll take care of the picture editing and whatnot."

Felicity tucked her hair behind her ears, "Oh wow."

Ray sighed, "See you later Smoak."

Felicity nodded, as she drove to the lair she chuckled, and she thought her mother was overbearing. Although she really did like Karen. Karen treated her almost better than her own mom did. She gulped and shook her head, shaking out memories of her mom who never cared about her as a child. All because her dad left…

When Felicity arrived in front of lair she noticed a tear had dropped from the corner of her eye. She wiped it quickly and entered the lair to see her friends each practicing on their own thing.

"Hey guys!" Felicity chirped.

Diggle stopped sparring with Sara on the sticks and turned to Felicity with a grin,"Why does it feel like you haven't been here in ages?"

"I know. By the way Ray got you guys each a gift."

"Really?"

Felicity nodded and handed Sara the bow staff. She showed Sara the function of the staff before turning to Diggle and giving him the smart watch and explaining to him too.

"I like Ray's thinking." Diggle said trying out his watch.

"This is sweet." Sara said as she practiced with her new bow, "Felicity, you should keep Ray, or I'll steal him from you." Sara said with a smirk knowing Oliver was behind them listening.

Felicity blushed and handed Roy the chip while explaining to him how to use it.

"Cool! I always wanted to blow stuff up with my arrow." Roy said tempted to use the chip.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Roy, "Remember only for emergencies."

Oliver looked at his teammates who were all crowded around Felicity and chatting excitedly about their new gadgets. He frowned; even in _his_ territory Ray found a way to captivate his friends.

"He gave you a new car too right?" Roy asked as he walked backwards towards the door to look at the car.

Felicity arched her brow as Roy came rushing back in, "Felicity, that car is amazing. Digg, Sara, you got to see it. Can I try it out?"

Felicity handed Ray the keys, "Knock yourself out."

"Let's go see what Roy's making a fuss about." Sara said chuckling. Diggle and Sara followed Roy into the car.

"This is awesome!" Felicity heard from outside.

"Silly Roy." Oliver and Felicity said at the same time. They smiled sadly at each other.

"You've been quiet." She said sitting next to him.

She handed him his gift, "This is Ray's way of thanking you."

Oliver stared at the chip, "Too bad Ray can't respect Oliver Queen the way he does to the Arrow."

Felicity sighed and patted his back, "You're doing it again."

Oliver raised his brow, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Talking about yourself in third person."

"I'm fine." Oliver looked at her, if she really liked Ray, he wanted her to be happy, "Don't worry about me"

Felicity crossed her arms, "I don't believe that for a second."

Oliver place a firm hand on her shoulder before leaving, "I'm fine."

Felicity sighed as Oliver left, Ray was right, if she wanted Oliver to admit his feelings she was definitely going to need to push Oliver past his limit.

* * *

**Again thank you for all the wonderful encouragements :) Thankfully 97% of the reviews are positive and just a few negative. Not that I mind much though because it's good to have a balance. **

**For those wondering about where I'm going with this story, the only thing I'm going to say is the choice isn't going to be easy. Mwhahaha... anyway enjoy, always feel free to comment on anything you enjoyed or anything I might have missed.**


	26. Now! Let's take a Selfie!

****In case this helps, someone reminded me on this. I imagined Ray's sister like Anne Hathaway. (And I'm still thinking on Ray's mom. Maybe Sandra Bullocks or Julia Roberts? IDK but suggestions are open!) **

**This chapter was really fun to do. :) Prepare for laughs here and there. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day after entering the Queen's Consolidated building, Oliver went to the café to get some coffee. He needed it today, he barely had any sleep considering he was trying to track down Count Vertigo and juggle finishing the work Ray sent him.

Count Vertigo was getting harder and harder to find now that he had people working under him to carry out his bidding. Now the crime in Starling City was increasing drastically.

He looked up from his cup and saw Felicity walking towards the elevator. She was wearing a maroon work dress and black heels, her ponytail bobbed as she walked into the elevator while staring into the tablet in her hand. When the elevator door closed, he sighed. He didn't expect it to be this hard to let go of her. But he was glad that as long as she was safe he was satisfied... or so he thought.

Oliver entered his office in surprise to see Felicity bickering with Ray. He frowned, usually when he saw them argue they had a distance to each other but this time she was literally in his face.

Oliver raised his brows at Felicity who was now crossing her arms.

"Take it easy Ray; it's his first write up."

He then looked to Ray who was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Smoak, it was so bad my eyes almost bled."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Oh stop exaggerating. It's not Oliver's fault he isn't a braniac like you."

"Oh trust me he's far from it." Ray said rolling his eyes.

Oliver raised his hands, "Um…You guys do know I'm in here right?"

Ray and Felicity looked away from each other to see Oliver with a confused look on his face. Felicity blushed; she didn't even realize he entered.

Ray frowned, "Queen, the document you sent me was terrible."

Felicity smacked Ray's arm lightly, "Don't be rude!"

"It was vague." Ray growled.

She smiled sympathetically at Oliver, "It wasn't _that_ vague. You just…mixed up a few…things…"

Ray snorted, "A few?"

Felicity bit her lips, "Ok…fine, maybe a lot."

Ray laughed in disbelief, "In all my years of study I have never seen a type up as bad as that one!" He shook the paper in Felicity's face, "Like mixing an atom research company for a molar one?"

Felicity poked his chest, "Which is understandable considering it's only his second day here."

Ray closed his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration "How do you mix an atom for a mole! It's almost an insult."

"Do you expect him to understand the companies who research the physics of atomic structure in one day?"

Oliver droned out as he watched the two technical nerds interrupting each other's sentences with a lot of words he wasn't yet familiar with. His report must have been really bad, because he didn't understand half of what Felicity and Ray were arguing over. He sighed inwardly; he really was going to need to do a lot more research than he thought.

Oliver looked between the two who were having a stare down, "Uh…sorry?"

Ray raised his brow, "Look Queen. Things are different here now. If you want to do a good job you're going to need to know what we are talking about than just pretend to be a CEO."

"And he will. He just needs time." Felicity said firmly. Oliver smiled how she stood up for him.

"Whatever you say Smoak." Ray said rolling his eyes as he left the room.

Oliver smiled sheepishly, "You didn't need to do that for me Felicity."

She grinned back at him, "Of course I did, Ray was just being his cocky self…as usual. But he means well." She handed Oliver two thick books, "I got you these. One is on quantum physics and the other is atomic structure for dummies. All the basics you'll need to know."

Oliver skimmed through the books he handed her, "You're remarkable." He murmured.

She fiddled with her thumbs and shrugged, "You might be a bit lost in the first chapters but it should be pretty straightforward."

Oliver exhaled seeing all the different diagrams and explanations before looking back at her, "This is a lot."

She adjusted her glasses, "Anytime you have trouble with the chapters just give me a call or drop by my house."

Oliver sighed and gazed in her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She blushed and looked away, "Nothing probably."

Oliver laughed, "I guess I have my own personal tutor now."

Felicity grinned as she went back to Ray's office to see him talking on the phone.

Ray ran his hands through his hair.

"Of course I'm dating a real girl!"

Felicity raised her brow and snickered loudly. "Who's on the phone?" She whispered.

Ray turned to her with a scowl, "My sister," he muttered before turning back.

She laughed as she saw his face slowly redden, he adjusted his tie, "No! Of course not. We aren't dating dating…we are just friends." Ray sighed and looked at Felicity who was crying from laughter at him.

"It's a long story sis…wait…you want to talk to _her_?"

Felicity wiped her tear and took his phone that Ray handed her and sniggered,

"This is his fake girlfriend speaking"

She heard a gasp on the phone, "Your real?"

Felicity giggled at Ray who now had his hands in his face, "Yes, I'm very real."

"Ray sucks now I owe mom a hundred bucks for not believing her."

Felicity laughed, Ray's sister was as funny as his mom.

"I'm Valerie, Ray's crazy, annoying and awesome older sister. Mom told me your name's Felicity."

Felicity smiled and nodded, "You got it."

"Pretty name. Let me guess, he calls you by your last name right?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I've gotten used to it. He's such a dork."

She heard Valerie giggle, "I know right? Mom wasn't kidding when she said you are funny."

Felicity smiled.

"I'm sorry, I've got to ask, are you really blonde?" Valarie asked.

She arched her brow at Ray, what did he have against blondes? "I dye it blonde."

"Aw! Could you please take a selfie with Ray? I want to see how cute you two look together."

Felicity glanced at Ray whose face was completely red now, "Ahah. Um…Sure?"

"Well, it was great chatting with you. I came from Central City in the morning. Now I'm shopping for some equipment for my camera."

"Oh cool, where are we going to take the pictures?"

"We are going to one of Ray's beach houses he owns an hour or two away from Starling City. I hope you don't mind leaving Starling for a weekend."

"That sounds fun." Felicity's jaw dropped as she turned to Ray,"You have a beach house?"

Ray nodded.

"He barely uses it though. So I'd suggest you bring a beach dress along with your stuff."

"Oh, I don't have any beach dresses; I'm not much of a water girl."

"That's ok. You know what? You and Ray should come shopping with me. I'm at the Star Mall right now."

"Sure."

"Can't wait to see you in person Felicity!"

Felicity smiled, "You too."

"Bye! And tell Ray he owes me a jar of cookies."

Felicity smiled and turned to Ray, "You owe your sister cookies?"

Ray sighed, "My sister likes pulling my leg. Plus I knew it would convince her to leave her husband and kid to come take our pictures."

"Aww…" Felicity said with a grin. Ray frowned and tried to snatch the phone from Felicity's hand.

Felicity wagged her finger at him, "Oh no you don't. We have to take a selfie for your sister."

Ray arched his brow, "I detest that word."

"Deal with it." Felicity said after pulling him close to her and taking a few shots.

Felicity snickered as she looked through the series of photos they took, "Why is it every picture I scroll through, your face always looks constipated?"

"I'm smoldering."

"Constipated."

"Smoldering."

Felicity stuck out her tongue, "Constipated."

She grabbed her bag, "We need to go shopping with your sister by the way."

Ray frowned, "Shopping? For what?"

"Beach stuff!" Felicity said with a grin.

"With you _and_ my sister?" Felicity nodded. "No thank you," Ray said crossing his arms.

"Pleaaaaaase."

"You're just using this as an excuse to skip work." Ray said adamantly.

Felicity pouted, "I thought you were my friend."

After a minute of glaring at her he gave up and sighed as he and packed his things reluctantly, "Fine."

Felicity grinned and hugged him.

"You're breaking the first rule Smoak. No public display of affection at work." He said with a frown.

"Whatever." Felicity said looking up at him with a smile.

Ray rolled his eyes and he tugged the phone out of her hand, "Let's just go."

Felicity chuckled as she grabbed her bag. After they entered Ray's car, Felicity arched her brow to see Oliver walk out the building towards them in annoyance.

"Where in the world do you two think you're going? Isn't there a meeting in an hour?"

Ray cast a causal smile at Oliver who was frowning. Ray glanced at Felicity who was glaring back at him for being rude to Oliver. He sighed as he started his engine, "I trust that you can handle a simple meeting Queen."

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, as he watched them drive off.

Felicity smiled at him, "That's the first time you've said something somewhat nice to Oliver."

Ray glanced at Felicity before taking a left turn, "Whatever."

"Isn't there a rule about employees leaving early without a notice?"

Ray shrugged. Felicity smirked, "I'm a bad influence on you. Now you're the one breaking the rules."

Ray smirked, "I'm not breaking any rules. As a CEO, I can leave anytime I want."

"But I can't. That means you're giving me special privileges since we're dating. Which means you already broke your last rule. So ha! "

"Whatever," Ray murmured as he drove, "Can you go on my phone and text Valarie we're close to the mall."

Felicity nodded. When she opened his phone she arched her brows in surprise to see Ray set one of the selfies they took as his background picture. Then she remembered Ray mentioning if they wanted to look like a couple to his mom, they'd have to be more obvious about it.

"Ray!"

"What Smoak?"

"Out of all the lovely pictures we took why'd you pick this one? My eyes are half closed!"

He chuckled at Felicity as he parked, "We look the most natural."

She smiled at how awkwardly cute the two of them looked together. Ray's lips were in a firm straight line while smoldered at the camera as she flashed her pearly sets.

She laughed, "I guess we look good…in a dorky way," she texted Valarie and immediately saw a text back saying the location she was.

Ray sighed, "Ready to go met my annoying sister?"

Felicity chuckled as they walked into the busy mall, "I have a feeling I and her will get along just fine."

When they entered the shop, they looked around.

"Do you see her?" Felicity asked not sure who to look out for.

"Yoo-hoo, over here dufus!"

Ray turned around frowned to see his sister a few feet away waving viciously at them.

Felicity smiled to see a pretty young woman make her way towards them. Her wavy shoulder length hair swayed as she walked with identical deep chocolate eyes like Ray's.

Felicity was shocked when Valerie hugged her tightly, "You are even prettier in person!"

Valerie turned to hug Ray, and tiptoed to mess his hair, "Hey dufus."

Ray frowned and swatted her hand, "Hey sis."

Valerie shook her head, "You're still grumpy."

"Because your embarrassing." Ray muttered.

"You shouldn't talk to your older sister that way." Felicity said with a smirk.

"She's only a year older than me." Ray said with a frown.

Valarie stuck her tongue out playfully at Ray before nodding approvingly to Felicity, "I like her." She smiled, "And the selfie you took was so cute! Except for Ray, he looked like he was constipated."

Felicity giggled as they linked arms, "That's what I told him!"

Valarie tugged Felicity away from Ray, "You must be my long lost sister or something"

"Women." Ray muttered. Felicity and Valarie stopped in their tracks and glared at him.

"Sorry, yeesh…" Ray said, they ignored him and walked towards the dress section.

"Do I have to follow you guys? I feel weird here," Ray said scratching his head while looking at the racks of different women wear around him.

"Yes." Valarie commanded.

He groaned as he followed his sister and Felicity who were chatting excitedly. He frowned, now he had a sinking feeling this was going to be a _very_ long day. He sat on a bench in the corner while Felicity and Valarie went through the hour later Felicity and Valarie finally singled out two beach dresses they liked.

Valerie snickered, Felicity turned to see Ray nodding off.

She tilted her head, it was strange seeing him without a scowl on his face. His dark brown hair fell over his closed eyes. She smiled watching Ray calmly snoring off; she could tell he didn't get a lot of sleep.

Valerie patted Felicity and whispered into her ear to put a pink hat, shades and a Hawaiian wreath of flowers around his neck while Valarie took a picture of him. Felicity grinned mischievously; now she could see why Ray was so anxious of his older sister.

Felicity picked a pink beach hat the necklace of flowers from a shelf and silently placed it on Ray's head and the necklace around his neck. She took a deep breath, now for the shades. As she carefully slid it on his face one of his hands grabbed hers unconsciously.

He kissed her hand and pulled her closer, "Jean. I missed you." He murmured.

Widened her eyes and stood still as she looked down at her hand now entwined in his before glancing at Valarie in shock.

"What do I do? If I pull my hand he's going to wake up!" Felicity whispered.

Valarie smiled deviously, "Then just pose."

Felicity nodded and took a few funny poses while Valerie took their picture. Valerie then sat on the bench next to Felicity and Ray,

"Now. Let's take a selfie."

They both leaned on Ray's shoulder, and puckered their lips at the camera. As the shutter clicked, it startled Ray, waking him up.

"Huh? W-why is the room so dark?" Ray said sleepily. He heard giggling come from both his left and right.

He frowned when he realized he was wearing sunglasses, he looked to Valarie and Felicity sitting on both sides of him. He furrowed his brows and looked down to see he was holding Felicity's hand. "And why are you holding my hand Smoak?"

She grinned, "You might not want me to tell you…"

Letting go, his eyes widened as his face turned red "Valarie!"

Valarie pulled Felicity away from Ray, "Move back, he's gonna blow…"

"What were you two doing!" He shouted.

Felicity and Valarie were too busy laughing at the pink hat still on his head to take him seriously.

Ray frowned and stood up removing his hat and throwing it to the floor, "This isn't funny guys!"

He yanked the flower necklace off his neck and muttered, "See sis. This is why I avoid you. To think your my older sister."

Valarie wiped the tear from the corner of her eyes, "It not my fault, you fell for it every time as a kid." She sighed "I missed doing that to you."

Ray scowled at the two of them in anger.

Valarie threw up her hands, "Hey I just took the pictures, your girl was the one who put the stuff on you."

"She's not my girl." Ray gritted as Felicity laughed.

Valarie shrugged, "Now that you have fully awaken from your beauty sleep, tell me which dress looks prettier on Felicity. The light blue or pink?"

Ray frowned, he couldn't care less about what she wore, "Why are you asking me…"

Valarie patted Ray's head like a little kid which made Ray scowl more at her.

"As a photographer I know one of the most important elements of a photo is the chemistry. If we are going to trick mom into thinking you two are in to each other we have to make those pictures look legit. So which one looks better on her?"

Ray shrugged and looked at Felicity who held the blue dress then the pink one. "It doesn't really matter, they look the same."

Valarie pursed her lips and shook her head, "Not good enough. Felicity go change into the pink one first."

After Felicity changed into a long pink strapless beach dress she walked out and twirled, "Well?"

Ray looked at her, "It's fine."

"Good." Felicity said with a nod.

Valarie pursed her lips, "No. Not good. The dress you pick has to make his jaws drop. Try the other one."

Felicity nodded and after changing stepped out nervously. She looked down at the light blue beach dress that was a high rise at the front but flowed down to her ankles at the back.

"I don't think this looks that good on me." She murmured fiddling with her dress.

Ray looked up and arched his brow. Her innocent blue eyes matched the exact hue of the dress, he frowned. He hated to admit it but she looked…nice. Valarie smirked as she watched her brother observe Felicity intently.

"He's decided on the blue one."

Felicity raised her brow, "But he isn't even saying anything."

Valarie smiled and turned Felicity to face the mirror, "That's because he's too arrogant to tell you how good you look. He's such a dork."

She looked back in surprise and caught Ray still looking at her, "You like it?"

"A lot." He replied with a simple nod.

Felicity's neck reddened as she looked away, "I think I'm going to go change back into my clothes now."

Valarie flicked Ray's head, startling him from staring at Felicity who was walking away. "What was that for?" He said with a scowl while messaging his head.

Valarie rolled her eyes, "You're still a dork."

After Valarie picked more props for the photo shoot they went for lunch and drove to Ray's house. As they set the stuff down Ray turned to Valarie, "Why do I see candles inside the bag?"

Valarie smacked his hand away, "No peeping. I want you two to be surprised tomorrow. We should probably start packing our stuff so we can leave for the beach today. We have a lot of photo taking to do!"

Felicity and Ray groaned together as they walked to her house since he lived close to her. When Ray and Felicity arrived at her house he sat on her coach while she went in her room to pack her stuff.

''''''''''''''

When Oliver finished work at six he decided to go to Felicity's house for help on the first book he was starting. When he arrived he knocked lightly on Felicity's door. As the door opened, he smiled and said "I brought us Big Belly Burger—"

His smile dropped when the door completely opened revealing Ray crossing his arms.

"Ray." Oliver said with a frown.

Ray smirked, "That's my name Queen."

Oliver sighed; he knew it was no use telling Ray to call him by his proper name.

"I'd love to chat, but I'm here to talk with Felicity."

Ray looked at Oliver with a frown before turning, "Smoak!"

"Ray I'm busy, what is it?" He heard Felicity shout back.

Ray rolled his eyes and turned, "It's your buddy… Queen...unless you want me to send him away..."

"I'll be there in a second!" Felicity hollered from her room. She dropped the clothes she was packing and quickly made her way to the door.

"Everything ok Oliver?" She asked.

Oliver exhaled and looked down at his food awkwardly before looking back at Ray's arm now on Felicity's waist, "Uh. I think I'll come back some other time."

She looked down at the food Oliver was holding, "Did you bring that for me?"

Oliver handed it to her "Yeah, I was hoping we could look through the books you gave me."

Ray looked at the two as he arched his brow. Sensing it was his queue to leave, he pecked Felicity's cheek, "I'm going to go call Valarie, she's probably wondering why we're taking so long."

She nodded at Ray and turned back to Oliver while face palming herself, "Ugh. I'm an idiot. I should have told you, I'm going to be busy this weekend. Ray, his sister and I are driving to the beach today, and probably coming back late tomorrow."

Oliver raised his brow, "Oh...wow."

"Yeah. It popped up at the last minute." She said apologetically.

He looked down at her sadly, "No, it's not your fault. I should have called. I wasn't expecting… _him_ here."

She hugged him, "Sorry." Oliver hugged her back, "It's fine Felicity."

Felicity sighed looking down at the food he gave her guilty, "If you really need help, maybe I can ask Ray move it to another day…"

She looked to his blue eyes hoping he would stop her. Hoping he would scoop her in his arms a whisk her away. But of course, he drew back as usual to sacrifice his happiness in hopes of hers.

Oliver waved his hand while backing away, "No, no, don't let me ruin your fun Felicity. We can do this later."

"You sure? Because I could—"

All her rambles came to a stop as Oliver placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked back up into his calm blue eyes.

"I'm sure." He turned away, "Um, see you Monday?"

"Bye Oliver." She replied before watching him hop on his motorbike.

He looked at her with a sad smile, as their eyes met she shivered after watching him leave. Her patience was running thin, Oliver was definitely a tough nut to crack.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments!**

**For those wondering about the selfie, I popped it in for fun. I based it off the seflie Emily Bett Rickards and Brandon Routh took together on their first week working together. Just search up Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak and you should see the picture in the first row. (It's the one in black and white)**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to do guys! It took longer because for those of you who follow my tumblr know I spent time to do a Gific of the beginning of the last chapter. Thank you for those who liked it :) If any of you guys have a specific chapter or section you'd like me to do as a gific feel free to ask and I could try :D**

**So as always feel free to comment on anything and everything from Olicity to Raylicity to any of the characters like Ray, Felicity, Oliver, Valarie...**


	27. Salty Lips

****song to put on repeat while reading Someday by Two Door Cinema Club**

**And Next Year ****by Two Door Cinema Club i**s mostly for the latter half of the chapter. Enjoy :))

* * *

After two hours of driving with Valarie and Ray they arrived at his beach house.

"Finally!" Valarie said in exasperation after listening to Ray and Felicity bicker for hours in the car over whether quantum physics or computer science was better.

Valarie motioned for Felicity to follow her, "I'll show you around while Ray get's our bags."

"Sure. Let me do the work." Ray said with a groan.

Valarie rolled her eyes as she escorted Felicity to show her around the house.

"This used to be where Jean and Ray would come on holidays." Valarie said sighing softly while she showed Felicity the room she would sleep in.

"So that's why he doesn't come here often?"

"Almost never. So don't be surprised if he randomly acts strange. Even after seven years he's still touchy when talking about her."

Felicity nodded understandingly.

She looked around at the room, "This place is bigger than my house."

"I know right." Valarie muttered as she opened the window for the fresh air to enter the room.

"Ray won a lot of money from all the awards he got when he was younger, so he saved up and bought this place for Jean. He was such a sucker for her. He'd do anything to make her happy."

She shook her head as she sat down, it always amazed Felicity how Ray could be so sweet yet arrogant at the same time.

Valarie sat next to Felicity, "Ray's dating you because of mom, but what are you dating him for."

After Felicity explained to Valarie about Oliver she laughed.

"So let me get this straight, you're in love with Oliver, but your dating Ray so Oliver can admit he loves you back?"

Felicity laughed, the plan did sound a bit silly when one thinks about it, "Yup"

Valarie smiled, "You should change into the beach dress while I go set up dinner and the place where I'll take your pictures. I'm going to set up the most romantic scene ever, just you wait and see."

"Ray and I will probably spoil it we are _anything_ but romantic."

"Then you just have to surprise him." Valarie winked.

Felicity laughed as Valarie walked away.

''''''''''

Ray looked at his watch and crossed his arms impatiently while he waited in the sitting room.

"Do you think she's done setting up yet? I'm hungry."

Ray turned around to see Felicity in the light blue dress he picked. She didn't have her glasses so she must have been wearing her contact. She left her blonde hair down making her eyes look even more blue. The last time someone's eyes had been that mesmerizing was Jean's…

Felicity tilted her head, "Uh, Ray, are you listening to me?"

Ray blinked, "No."

Felicity looked at Ray who was in a navy blue polo shirt, shorts and sandals; it was nice seeing he didn't always dress so uptight.

"I see your admiring the view." Ray said with an egotistical smile.

Felicity rolled her eyes and sat next to him, "Your sister mentioned something about chemistry, if we want to pretend we are into each other, we need to look like it."

"As much as I hate taking pictures I guess she's right." Ray slowly took her fingers as they stood up, and sighed "Only for this weekend."

Felicity smiled at their hands, before looking back at him, "And then we go back to being our bickering selves."

"Of course." Ray said with a smirk as he walked with her outside.

The moon was shining brightly as the stars in the sky. Felicity smiled at the calming sound and smell of the beach crisp from the salty ocean waters.

Ray and Felicity raised their brows in surprise to see a cloth canopy facing the ocean. There were dozens of different sized candles on the sand to light up the scene. When they reached the table they saw food and roses scattered around the table.

"Food!" They said in unison, just as Ray was about to pick a grape off the table they heard a shriek.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"We are hungry." Ray said with a frown and while crossing his arms at his sister who was now holding her camera.

Valarie rolled her eyes, while shooing them away from the table.

"No eating till I take photos of you walking together. Go back to where you were and walk back like you are in love with each other. Just do what couples usually do and imagine I'm not even here. I'll be as silent as a mouse"

Felicity and Ray groaned as they held each other's hands reluctantly.

"Chop chop!" Valarie chirped excitedly.

When they started walking back Felicity chuckled, "Valarie sure wasn't kidding about romantic."

"She may be a prankster but she never kids with her photography." Ray said still looking around in wonder at how his sister could set everything so quickly. As they sat down next to each other they heard Valarie shriek again.

"Ray stop being a dork and put your hand around Felicity!"

Felicity snickered as he listened to his sister's command. Pictures were taken as they ate. Valarie would constantly have to remind Ray to smile and Felicity to look into his eyes. After they were done eating Valarie set a box of chocolate on the table in front of them.

Ray looked at the box in disgust, "Valarie…You know I hate chocolate."

Felicity clapped her hands, "This is perfect!"

Valarie smiled at Felicity, "There's a catch, you two have to feed it to each other."  
Ray and Felicity frowned at each other before looking at Valarie who was still taking pictures of them.

"You aren't serious." They said at the same time.

Valarie put a hand on her hip, "I'm very serious."

Felicity looked at Ray who was still scowling at his sister, "I'm scared he'll bite me."

Valarie rolled her eyes and walked back to set her camera, "Oh, you two are such babies."

Felicity sighed and plastered on a smile before picking the chocolate and trying to feed him.

He frowned, "No."

She poked him, "Eat it." "No." Felicity patted his cheeks, "Open up!" "No."

Felicity and Valarie rolled their eyes. "Valarie he's hopeless." Then she remembered what Valarie suggested, the element of surprise, "Ray..."

He turned to Felicity, "What."

She startled him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw…" Valarie said while she snapped more pictures. Ray's cheek reddened.

"Your blushing! Raymond Palmer is blushing!" Felicity said laughing.

"I'm not. And don't call me Raymond!"

She poked his cheek with a confident grin, "Yes you are."

Ray sighed and opened his mouth reluctantly as Felicity popped a chocolate in his mouth. Valarie laughed as she snapped pictures of Felicity feeding a now grumpy Ray. She giggled at Ray's face that scrunched into disgust as he swallowed the chocolate.

Ray frowned "I need coffee. That was too sweet." Felicity took one and popped it into her mouth, "That's the point of _chocolate_."

Valarie laughed, "This is adorable! Can you two kiss now?"

Their faces turned pink "No," they protested at the same time.

"Hey we finally agree on something." Felicity said with a soft chuckle.

Valarie arched her brow, "Then can you guys _look_ like you want to kiss each other?"

"Now that, I can do." Ray muttered as he carefully leaned in to Felicity. Her cheeks tingled as his fingers softly caressed her cheeks and her eyes closed as they inched closer…

"And that's a wrap!" Valarie said just as their lips were about to touch. Felicity blinked as she saw Ray pull back almost reluctantly.

As Valarie started to walk away with her camera she hollered, "You two should get some rest, we are waking up at three in the morning tomorrow."

Felicity groaned as Ray helped her off the chair, "We have to wake up at 3? But…why?"

"Because my sister is an evil spawn." Ray muttered as they walked back into the house.

"Hey! I heard that dork!" Valarie shouted.

"Great she heard me." Ray muttered.

Felicity laughed. When they reached her room she scratched her head and looked away awkwardly, "Goodnight Ray."

Ray touched her arm before turning, "Night Smoak."

''''''''

Felicity groaned as her alarm blared.

"Why why and _why_ in the world did I volunteer to be Ray's girlfriend" Felicity muttered as she got up from her bed groggily. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the sitting room to see Ray drinking a mug of coffee. She noticed he made another and set it on the table in front of him.

She smiled and sat down next to him before taking the mug and drinking it. As they drank in silence Felicity shyly glanced at him, she was sure that Ray was about to kiss her if Valarie didn't stop them.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my sister?" Ray said with a deep frown when he noticed Felicity was staring at him.

Felicity gave him a lazy smile, "Your sister's amazing. You just don't like being bossed around."

He paused, "You're right. I don't."

Felicity stood up, "I hear your sister calling us."

"And the torture begins." Ray said rolling his eyes as he held Felicity's hand.

"Taking pictures isn't that bad Ray." Felicity said smiling as they walked across the sand barefoot.

"It is when your sister keeps ordering you ever other minute."

Valarie walked over to them and turned to Ray. "So far I have a bunch of pictures of Felicity smiling beautifully while you are grumpy in most of them. Do something funny. Laugh. Lighten up."

Felicity held in her laugh as Valarie walked away, "You heard your sister. Do something funny."

Ray smirked, "Alright. Let's talk about yesterday. You wanted to kiss me."

Felicity's eyes widened, "Me, no. Of course not."

Ray smirked haughtily "Really?"

"Uh uh."

Ray leaned in, "You sure?"

She crossed her arms, "Very"

Ray scooped her in his arms and walked closer to the water, Felicity arched her brow.

"Let go of me."

He smiled deviously "I wonder what would happen if I accidentally dropped you..."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't. You. Dare."

"Wrong answer," He said with an evil grin.

"Put me down Ray!"

"Ok." He released her into the water and smiled as she watched her emerge to the top in anger.

"Ray! You freak of nature! My dress is now soaking wet!" She shrieked while trying to splash water on him which he dodged.

As Ray chuckled, she pushed him making him fall in the water.

"Woo hoo! Go Felicity!" Valarie cheered as she snapped more pictures a few feet away.

Felicity giggled and sat down as she watched Ray shake water out of his hair. He walked over to her and laughed after sitting next to her, "That was for what you did to me at the shop. Now we are even."

"Closer guys!" Valarie shouted.

Ray rolled his eyes at his sister before putting his arms around her. While she leaned on his shoulder as they watched the sun rise she chuckled, "Now that I'm somewhat awake, I can see why Valarie woke us up this early."

The yellow sun slowly rose from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. She turned to see brown eyes staring back at her, "The sky. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Very." He murmured still staring into her eyes.

Her heartbeat quickened when she noticed his gaze stray from her eyes to her lips. She was shocked, it was either he was an incredible actor or he really wanted to kiss her. What shocked her even more is she might have also wanted to herself.

She closed her eyes before opening them and took a deep breath, "Ray."

"Hm...?" He replied softly now looking back into her blue eyes.

She bit her lip, "I'm going to try something…and don't freak out ok?"

Ray knit his brows and frowned in curiosity as she carefully placed her hands on his chest. Just when he was about to respond Felicity tugged his collar and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Valarie gasped as she took more shots of them, that was a surprise.

The first seconds Felicity could feel his salty lips stiffen to hers. She could tell he was conflicting whether to kiss her back or let go, she refused to budge pulling him closer.

Valarie clapped giddily and looked up from her camera. "Oh wow…you guys _do_ know I'm done right? …Uh…guys?"

"...Guys?"

Valarie arched her brow and gave up when she saw they weren't listening to her.

Ray's hands slowly moved from her cheeks to her hair. Maybe it was Felicity's imagination in a split second, her eyes widened in surprise to see him kissing her back before he immediately let go of her.

He closed his eyes as he backed away, "I'm sorry…I can't."

She nodded, "It was just for the picture right?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Right," He said with a firm nod though he saw a hint of hurt in her eyes, he turned to leave.

"I'm going to go get breakfast." He whispered weakly without turning looking at her.

Felicity watched him walk back to the beach house. She inwardly face palmed herself remembering she broke the second rule he listed earlier. She was wondering why she was upset that Ray pulled away from her, it not like she really liked him _that_ way…she frowned, or did she?

Felicity walking into dinning to get some cereal. Ray looked up from his mug and glanced away.

"You two seemed like you had fun." Valarie joked as she entered the room before packing her camera away. Ray cleared his throat while Felicity blushed and looked down at her cereal guiltily.

"Well, aren't you two going to argue like you usually do?" Valarie said putting her hand on her hip.

Ray kept quiet and drank his coffee while Felicity munched on her cereal. Valarie sighed looking at two and noticed they were avoiding each other. When Felicity was done she put her food in the sink and turned to Valarie, "I'll be in my room."

Valarie nodded and saw her glance at Ray before leaving. Ray put his mug in the sink before retreating to his room.

''''''''''''''

After lunch Valarie walked to the sitting room to see Ray pouring coffee into his cup.

"Coffee at this time?"

Ray shrugged.

Valarie sat next to her brother. "We should talk."

Ray frowned before sipping from his mug, "About?"

Valarie crossed her arms, "You know what I'm talking about."

Ray looked away. "It was nothing."

Valarie cast a worried look to her brother, "That was the first time you've kissed someone since Jean."

"It was only for the camera." Ray said dismissively.

She shrugged, "Funny. You two still kissed after I told you I was done taking pictures."

Ray sighed, "We got caught in the moment."

Valarie stared at Ray who poured himself more coffee.

"Ray you can't keep making excuses to wait for a girl like Jean to pop up. I don't know whether you just like wallowing in sorrow, or you're afraid you might be starting to get over her."

Ray frowned; this was why he didn't like talking to his family, "When will you and mom understand I can't get over Jean. I won't."

Valarie crossed her arms "You won't? Or you don't want to? You're acting the same way you've always been! Selfish and stuck up."

"Just because I don't talk to anyone in the family doesn't make me selfish."

Valarie sighed, "Peggy misses you."

Ray frowned at the mention of his niece, "Tell her I said hi."

"It'd be nice if you could at least pay a visit."

Ray shrugged, "Too bad."

"I have an idea you should host our family get together coming up in a week. Felicity should come to."

"No"

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Ray, come on, you have to host our annual get together, I already told everyone you were going to."

"Why can't you do it?" Ray said with a frown.

"Because I've been hosting it for 3 years in a row! You haven't in 7 years so cut it out!"

"No!"

"Why do you always have to be such a prick. Get over yourself Ray!"

"I'm not going nor hosting anything and that's final." Ray shouted as he stormed out the room.

Valarie sighed and looked to see Felicity staring awkwardly at her feet. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "It's fine I'm used to his irrational ranting's now."

Valarie chuckled, "I was going to go for a walk and take pictures, mind if I take yours?"

"Sure."

As they walked along the sand Valarie snapped a picture of the ocean, "You know he wasn't always like this."

"You mean he wasn't always an arrogant, egotistical, rude, bashful and vindictive prick?" Felicity said with a laugh. She paused, "Oh wait he's your brother, I shouldn't have said that out loud."

Valarie laughed, as she took a picture or Felicity holding a shell she found.

"I'm continuing to see why Ray likes you as company, you don't have a filter."

"It's not always a good thing." Felicity said while looking for more shells.

Valarie took another picture of Felicity before taking another of the ocean, "Of course it's a good thing, you aren't afraid to tell the truth. But to answer your question yes, in fact he used to be really shy as a kid."

Felicity gasped, "Ray? Shy? Tell me more."

Valarie smiled sadly, "It was long before Ray meet Jean, he was a shy ever since he was a little kid."

"It's natural for little kids to be shy."

"No, Ray wasn't just shy. He never talked to anyone, and nor did he want to. He never really wanted any friends either. He would close himself in his room and always play with his little ant sets or spend time reading books far above his age."

"Why?"

"Well, even though you and I can never tell him this to his face, I'm sure you've noticed Ray is ridiculously smart."

"Definitely."

"Even though it's probably a good thing for him now that he's a hot shot CEO, it was almost like a curse to him as a child. Since the age of four he had always been 3 years intellectually ahead of his classmates. He was so smart he finished high school at the age of 15."

"Cool."

"Not cool. While he was in high school he felt different from everyone. He had these geeky glasses taped to his head and braces. So of course he got bullied often."

"Poor Ray." She murmured softly.

"I remember each Friday he would come home with a punch in the eye, or a bleeding lip. I couldn't help but blame myself each day."

"But didn't he tell someone?"

"He would lie to my mom about being clumsy. But I knew. You see, I was the stereotypical popular girl in those days. Having a dorky brother wasn't cool so I distanced myself away from him. But strangely he still loved me like a little brother would. Even when I didn't deserve it. Ironically it's him who now distances himself away from me."

Felicity looked at Valarie who was now frowning at she took more pictures.

"Then Ray grew up with good looks then later on he met Jean and fell in love. I don't know what she saw in Ray but she loved him back. She was the only one who could put up with his crap. Maybe it's because she was a lawyer and naturally gifted to talk back. But he was a better person with her."

Valarie sighed, "Then of course she passed away, which sent Ray into depression which he never admits to. And I think a part of Ray died with her too. He shut all of us out, even mom. For years he hasn't spoken to any of his family except for short phone calls. Always giving us excuses that he was 'too busy with work'. Slowly he stopped talking to us all together."

Felicity looked up to Valarie had stopped taking pictures, "I'm sorry"

Valarie smiled weakly, "It's not your fault. That why it'd be great if you could convince Ray to host the dinner. It breaks my mom's heart the way he avoids her. If she can see him happy, it would mean the world to her. I can promise you after the dinner we'll leave him alone in his sorrow."

Felicity nodded, "Don't worry. I will."

Valarie hugged Felicity, "Even though his past doesn't justify his spitefulness, it good to know he has a friend who cares about him. Ray doesn't have many friends. He must have seen something in you he liked."

Felicity smiled and walked back with Valarie to the house.

''''''''

After a silent hour of driving back to Starling City, Ray dropped his sister at his house before dropping Felicity.

Felicity glanced at Ray as he drove, "Oliver called."

"Oh."

"He says the meeting went well."

"Ok."

When Ray parked in front of her house he helped her carry her bags on the porch of her house.

He glanced at her awkwardly, "See you on Monday Smoak."

Felicity touched his arm, "So, I'm guessing you don't want to talk?"

He looked away, "Not really. No."

Felicity frowned, "Ray this is just getting awkward was the kiss really _that_ bad?"

Ray stayed silent. She threw her hands up sighed. Ray was as stubborn as Oliver. Typical

Just as she turned she felt Ray pull her to him, she gasped before their lips crashed together, unlike the first one which was strange, hesitant and salty, this one was more relaxed, their mouth moved in sync before he let go.

Ray smirked at her shocked face, "Does that answer your question?"

"I'm guessing I was better than I thought?" She said still blinking rapidly in surprise.

He smiled sadly, "Not too shabby."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Ray."

He laughed while she hugged him tightly. She was glad things were somewhat normal between them again. She blushed and looked down at their hand entwined together.

"So much for friends."

Ray held her face in his hands and winked, "Only for this weekend remember?"

Felicity leaned in closer to him with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck "And then we go back to our bickering selves..."

"Of course." Ray said with a smirk before they kissed again.

"So… what were you saying about me being shabby again?" Felicity said tilting her head.

Ray chuckled and let go of her face, "Goodnight Smoak."

She pecked him on the cheek before he left, "Night Ray."

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH, *twirls invisible mustache***

**I bet most of you are squealing out of joy while there may be a few hating me. Now I hope you guys see the reason why I took so long. I wanted to take my time on this and upload the two chapters back by back.**

**Concerning Olicity vs Raylicity, all I will say this is a dysfunctional love triangle. Like I said earlier I am a _slow_ burner, this isn't going to be an easy choice for Felicity. So just hold on for more chapters to come. :D**

**Reactions? Feelings? Comments, feel free to leave all of them.**


	28. Coffee, Sushi, Brownies

**I listened to My Number by the Fowls when writing this chappy. :)**

**Sorry it takes longer to update because as you've noticed I make the each of the chapters a lot longer.**

* * *

_Felicity looked up into Oliver's steel blue-grey eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. As their lips almost touched he backed away. He was frowning at her now. She shivered at his distraught face._

_"How could you do this to me Felicity?" Oliver asked in disbelief._

_"Do what?" She said confused on why Oliver was so angry._

_"You kissed him. I thought you loved me?"_

_"I just—"_

_"You kissed him!" Oliver said in fury._

She jolted up from her dream and rubbed her eyes.

"It's just a dream," She whispered to herself.

She touched her pink lips that were tinged with the velvet taste of coffee. She dismissed any thoughts from what happened on the weekend and got ready for work.

As Felicity entered Queens Consolidated she wasn't sure why but she was nervous. Maybe because she made out with Ray and she wasn't sure if things would be awkward with them as friends or if it was because she was a bit bugged she was so eager to kiss Ray when she liked Oliver.

Which led her to wonder, why _did_ she kiss Ray? Maybe it was because she was tired of waiting for Oliver. Maybe it was her way of comforting Ray.

Or was it because she was starting to like Ray... a lot?

She shook her head confused, it wasn't like she was cheating on Oliver, they weren't dating anymore.

As she exited the elevator to the office butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _I kissed my attractive friend…who also happens to be my boss…and he kissed me back…three times… nothing awkward about that…at all...right?_

She gulped and closed her eyes as she turned the knob on the door.

She opened her eyes and entered in surprise to see Oliver in Ray's seat. The hypothetical butterflies in her stomach had turned into ravaging birds now.

Oliver looked from the paper he was reading and smiled handsomely, "Hey."

Felicity gulped, "Hey…Oliver."

Oliver raised his brow at the worried look on her face, "Are you ok?"

Felicity waved her hand dismissively and walked towards her table, "Oh I'm fine. Perfectly fine…" She paused and looked up to see Oliver still staring at her intently.

"I mean, why wouldn't I be fine..." She said with a nervous laugh as she typed on her tablet. She glanced at Oliver, "Mind if I ask what are you doing in Ray's seat?"

Oliver looked up from the paper he was reading and grinned, "I'm not sure all I know is I'll be taking his place temporarily."

"Oh." Felicity said in surprise, she pursed her lips; Ray wasn't trying to avoid her, was he?

"It'll be just like old times." Oliver said with a smile, Felicity smiled shyly back at him before sitting in her chair.

As she worked she glanced quickly at Oliver, he was reading the book she gave him. She grinned inwardly at herself as she looked back to her work, it was definitely nice seeing Oliver working across from her again.

Oliver glanced from the book he was reading. Felicity's lips were pursed into a frown and she wasn't looking at her tablet. He could tell something was on her mind from the way she was rubbing her hands nervously.

"So…How was the beach?"

Felicity bit her lip as she tried to push away the vivid image of Ray kissing her, his lips tasted like warm coffee…

"Felicity?" Oliver said snapping her out of her daydream.

"Huh? What?"

He raised his brows, she was never this jumpy unless she was nervous about something, "The beach...how was it?"

She blinked, _a lot of kissing._

"Uh… it was good, nothing much happened."

"You mentioned Ray's sister went with you guys right?" Oliver said while writing something down.

She sighed happy to get her mind off Ray, "Yeah, her names Valarie. She's nice. You'd like her; she's a lot politer than Ray, and funnier."

Oliver chuckled and raised his brow "So I'm guessing you had fun?"

"Maybe a bit too much." She said with a soft laugh as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh." Oliver said as he held his book to his face to hide his frown, she obviously liked spending time with Ray.

Felicity arched her brow; Oliver sure was terrible at acting like he wasn't bothered. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she went back to work, it was almost adorable seeing Oliver jealous.

"Need any help with the book?" Felicity asked quickly glancing at Oliver while typing on her tablet.

Oliver smiled, "You could tell I didn't get it?"

Felicity smirked and tilted her head, "Well for one you are holding the book upside down..."

He chuckled as he set the book in front of her, "Fine, you caught me. This chapter's confusing."

Felicity patted Oliver's arm giddily, "Quantum computing? Oliver this is one of my favorite topics."

Oliver put his head in his hands and rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Oh it's not that bad." Felicity said before explaining to him carefully on the subject. After thirty minutes of explaining Oliver frowned.

"I still don't get it."

Felicity tapped her chin trying to find an easy way to explain the topic to him.

"Ok, I'll draw it out for you then." Felicity said after getting a sheet of paper and a sharpie. Eventually things started making sense to Oliver,

"I think I get it!" he said in a triumphant tone.

"Awesome, now tell me whats quantum computing?"

"Quantum computing is a new method of computing with a hypothetical computer, capable of processing speeds impossible by traditional computers...right?"

"You got it!" Felicity said proudly high-fiving him.

On Felicity's way home she stopped at Ray's house. She bit her lip as she walked to his front door, she had a feeling something was wrong with Ray. He never missed a day of work. She knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to open it.

She shrugged when he didn't open the door, maybe he was on a business trip. She went back in her car and drove back to her house. When she parked she noticed Oliver's motorcycle in front of her house, she arched her brow when she noticed Oliver sitting on her porch. Why would he be at her house?

"Hey Oliver." She said as she walked to him .

Oliver smiled at up her, "Hey."

"Mind if I ask why your here?"

He held up the quantum book and smiled sheepishly, "Got stuck on another chapter."

"Right." Felicity said with a smirk, "I should be charging you by the hour now."

Oliver chuckled while Felicity opened her door, "If it makes you feel better I brought us sushi."

"Is that your way of bribing me?" She said as they entered her house.

Oliver sat down on her coach with the food, "Maybe."

She arched her brow and sat next to him, "You're lucky I'm in the mood for sushi."

He chuckled as she ate. After Felicity perfectly explained to him the chapter he was having trouble with he shook his head with a laugh, "I wish you were my tutor when I was in 10th grade, I probably wouldn't have gotten that D in algebra."

Felicity picked sushi from the plate they were sharing, "I still can't believe you got a D, algebra is so easy."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course it's easy for you smarty pants."

Felicity smacked Oliver's arm lightly, "It's not my fault I got perfect grades a a kid."

"So you never had a D? Not even on a pop quiz?"

"Nope." Felicity said as she sipped on her soda, "Unlike you, I paid attention in class."

Oliver raised his brow with smirk, "But can you shoot an arrow?"

"Touche Oliver, touche."

'''''''''

A week later, Ray never showed up to the office. Felicity was starting to get worried, she checked his house, and called him repeatedly but he never answered. Felicity assumed maybe he went on a business trip somewhere.

She tried calling Ray for the fifth time; it wasn't like him to leave work for so long without contacting anyone. More importantly her. Not that it was his job to. She would frown as her phone repeated the same line: "This phone number is no longer in service."

Oliver walked into the lair after a night of crime fighting and noticed Felicity on her seat staring at her phone with a frown. Diggle, Sara and Roy were at home but she was still in her seat even though they were done for the night. She didn't even notice he walked in the room; he knit his brow, that was a first. She had been acting strange for the past week as well. Oliver sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. What's going on with you?" He said softly.

She looked into his blue caring eyes, she knew she could tell him anything.

"It's Ray." Felicity said with a sigh, "I haven't heard from him in a week."

Oliver frowned and knit his brows and put his hand on her cheek, "He didn't break up with you did he?"

Felicity was almost shocked at how angry Oliver's tone was; she shook her head, "No. I'm just worried. It doesn't make sense. Why would he leave work for a week? Without contacting anyone?"

Although Oliver didn't admit it to her, it was nice having Ray gone for the week. Tension had eased between he and Felicity. With Ray's mysterious departure they had become closer since they spent a lot more time together at Felicity's house for tutoring.

He shrugged, "Maybe he has personal issues to deal with."

Felicity shook her head, "Well whatever issues he's having must be important. Because I know Ray, he's very protective of his work. Mostly with you. Leaving you in his position for so long would give you an advantage in winning Queens Consolidated."

He raised his brow, "So you don't want me to win Queens Consolidated back?"

"Of course I do." She showed him her tablet, "But Ray isn't like this. I tried tracking him down through his phone activity, but he hasn't made or received any calls, except the ones by me."

Oliver looked at the worry in Felicity's eyes; she really did care about the jerk.

He took the tablet from her hand, "Maybe you should try asking his family? They might know"

Felicity shook her head, "You're right. I'll try but I doubt it, Ray isn't exactly on good terms with most of his family."

"I wonder why." Oliver said sarcastically.

Felicity frowned at Oliver, "Ray isn't always a jerk you know, he can be kind when he wants to. He just doesn't like showing it. He had a pretty rough past."

Oliver nodded understandingly, "But that doesn't mean he has a right to be a prick to everyone."

Felicity nodded, "You're right."

She put her hand on his arm, "But I think that's why he respects you as the Arrow so much even though he doesn't know it's you. Ray looks up to people who defend the weak. As a lot of people do, he sees you as a hero."

Oliver looked at Felicity in admiration; she always tended to find the best in the worst of people.

"Do you?"

Felicity laughed, "That's a silly question, of course I do. You've saved me more times than I can remember."

Oliver looked down at her hand on his arm, and looked back into her eyes and whispered, "Then you know why we can't be together."

Felicity sighed and removed her hand from his arm, "Whatever you say Oliver."

The next morning Felicity entered her office and as usual Oliver was in Ray's looked up from his tablet, "Felicity. I'm so glad you're here, I need your help with something."

"Sure, what can I help with?"

He took a deep breath, he knew Felicity was going to freak once he asked her, "There's a meeting in five minutes and I don't know what to present on..."

Felicity looked at him with a skeptical frown, "Oliver I know that look on your face, why do I have a feeling I'm going to say no?"

Oliver stood up and handed her his tablet, "Because you're going to need to present in front of the board memebers."

Felicity's eyes widened, "No!"

Oliver put his hand on Felicity's arm, "Please."

"No Oliver! You know how awkward I am around a large crowd of people." She said while walking towards her desk. Oliver walked after her, "But you know Ray's notes a lot better than I do. His notes are too advanced."

She turned and crossed her arms, "But I'm his assistant; no one will listen to me."

"I will."

Felicity arched her brows still frowning at Oliver.

"Plus, I'll help you. I just need you to lead the presentation." Oliver said.

"Oliver…" Felicity groaned.

"Felicity…" Oliver said with a smolder.

"Don't play the smolder card on me Oliver!"

Oliver blinked and smirked, "What smolder?"

Felicity's face turned pink, she pointed at his face, "That. You're doing it right now!"

"Is it working?"

Felicity fumbled as she took her tablet and Ray's blue file from his desk, why did Oliver have to be so good looking? Oliver chuckled as he walked after Felicity into the conference room.

Felicity gulped as they entered with people taking their seats around the table.

Oliver leaned to Felicity and whispered, "You'll do great."

Felicity smiled at his comforting words before standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Felicity said nervously. She frowned as she saw no one was listening to her.

"Could everyone please stop talking!" Oliver commanded before winking at Felicity. She smiled back at him now that the attention was on her.

Felicity pressed a button on her tablet to start a slide show, "I'm sure everyone in this room is aware of one of Ray's plan to negotiate with the mayor to change Starling City to Star City due to the recent terrorist attacks from the Undertaking and Slade Wilson…"

Oliver tilted his head in awe as he watched Felicity present. Oliver would help her now and then on how to promote Queens Consolidated to be more involved in Starling City's affair, but Felicity was surprisingly a natural at presenting when it came to tech related issues. Her presenting style was a lot more different than Ray's, while his was charismatic, Felicity's was more seasoned with humor. The board members laughed at many of the jokes Felicity cracked though most of them were unintentional. She had that effect on people, to make people happy even when she wasn't trying.

"Any questions?" She asked sitting down after she presented. She sat down quick enough so no one could see her knees shaking from nervousness. She saw Oliver glance at her before standing up,

"I believe I'm not the only one in this room who agrees Ms. Smoak explained everything wonderfully. I'm I right?"

All the board members smiled at each other before giving a round of applause for Felicity. Many of the board members went to congratulate Felicity and Oliver on the presentation.

Felicity saw Mr. Walter stand up and shake Felicity's hand, "That was spectacular Ms. Smoak."

"Oh it was nothing." Felicity said modestly.

"Oh stop being modest." Walter turned to Oliver with a wink, "This company better give her a rise she's a keeper."

Oliver glanced at Felicity with a small smile, "She definitely is."

When everyone left the room Felicity and Oliver stood up and sighed together.

"I can't believe we did it!" Felicity said with a wide grin.

"No, you did." Oliver said hugging her.

Felicity closed her eyes at his warm embrace. As much as she wanted to hug him longer, in stay in his arms she remembered Ray's and Sara's advice, no more pining after Oliver.

"Oliver you can let go of me now. I have a boyfriend." Felicity said adjusting her glasses

"Right." Oliver said letting go of her, he winced at the way she said boyfriend.

"I'm just proud of you." He said looking in her eyes with a crooked smile.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

Two weeks had passed and Ray still hadn't shown up at the office. Felicity was getting even more worried.

After Felicity changed into her PJ's and lay in her bed, the only thing she could keep wondering was why could Ray skip work for so long… and not contact her for that matter. She frowned, it's not like they were really dating, Ray didn't owe her a phone call.

Felicity turned when she heard her ringtone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Felicity, this is Valarie."

Felicity smiled, "Hey, I was actually going to call you."

"About Ray right?"

Felicity sat up from her bed, "Is he ok? Where is he? I haven't heard from him in weeks."

Felicity heard Valarie sigh, "He's doing it again."

"Valarie. What is it?" Felicity asked with knit brows.

"I know why he's avoiding you. Don't take it personally, he does that to everyone, he's doing what he's always been doing for years."

"I'm confused, doing what?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Shutting everyone out." Valarie paused, "He keeps blaming himself for Jean's death."

"Because he couldn't make the atom suit on time?"

"Sadly yes. I just hope he's not going into his dark phase like he did last year."

"Well what could trigger him to suddenly be so unhappy? The last time we talked he seemed ok." Felicity said blushing trying not to dwell on the kiss.

"It was his birthday last Friday."

Felicity pursed her lips, "He never told me about that."

"Any type of holiday, birthday or anniversary sends him into a down spiral. So he avoids people."

"Oh dear."

"I'm used to it. But give him a few more days. He'll snap out of it."

"But it's almost been three weeks. Aren't you going to try to talk to him?"

"Trust me Felicity, I've tried, all my family has. But he just pushes us away even more. Ray doesn't talk to anyone; he prefers to be left alone. So we do."

"Oh." Felicity whispered.

"Ray's a special case, he never cried for Jean since the day he died. He grieves by pushing people away."

"Well isn't there anything I can do?"

"I'd advise you stay away from him. He gets really snappy."

Felicity sighed; she couldn't imagine what Ray was going through right now.

"Poor Ray. I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Felicity. I told you, Ray does this every year, you get used to it."

Valarie paused, "Although...Jean always used make him peanut butter brownies to make him happy. Maybe you could make him some. But be warned, I don't know how he'd feel about you reminding him of Jean that way. Anyway, got to go, my husband keeps complaining I'm disturbing his beauty sleep."

Felicity laughed, "Bye Valarie."

"By the way, when Ray gets out of his phase could you try reminding him about the family get together?"

"Sure."

"I think I have an idea" Felicity whispered to herself after she ended the call.

The next day she called Oliver and told him she'd be arriving late to work. Later in the morning she arrived at Ray's house with brownies in her hand. She looked down at the brownie pan, she made half of it out of peanut butter and the other half out of chocolate.

"Well it's worth a shot." She murmured before knocking on the door hoping Ray was in his house today.

"Ray? Open up its Felicity!"

Felicity sighed, it was a lost cause. She tried the door knob repeatedly and noticed it clicked open.

"Ray didn't lock his door. That's strange." Felicity whispered to herself.

She entered his empty house quietly, even though it was the afternoon the place was pitch black. She shivered, the sorrow in the house was almost so thick Felicity could almost tangibly feel it.

She went to his kitchen and placed the brownie pan in the fridge. She rubbed her hands, gingerly walking into the dark sitting room to open the curtains. As she drew them aside bright light came streaming into the room.

"What are you doing here Smoak?"

She turned around to see Ray sitting with a dozen empty coffee mugs in front of him.

* * *

**Wow. Thanks so much guys! Honestly I love every single one of them. The amount of response from the last chapter was definitely amazing. 22-23 all about the Raylicity (and Olicity)! And I'm glad people like Valarie, shes adorbs. **

**It's definitely hard to chose between the two. And I'm glad someone rightfully pointed out that both Oliver and Ray have amazing chemistry with Felicity. They are both different with her so it's nice. I make this a slow burn purposely so she can have a solid relationship with both Oliver and Ray. ****And I will always repeat, her choice will definitely not be an easy one now that I can safely Ray is officially her love interest (even though they are friends).**

**Some asked why would Felicity kiss Ray if she loves Oliver. Hopefully after this chapter you noticed she is still trying to sort out her feelings. Thank you for those who agree it's a bit redundant for Felicity to be pining over Oliver, that doesn't mean shes getting over him, shes just trying to sort out her feelings which she will eventually realize.**

**Now even though 95% of the comments were pro Raylicity there is one guest who isn't getting the point of my story. Or genre. And seems to hate Ray with a burning passion. So I'm going to go on a little rant again (sowwy):**

**So you seem to think what Felicity and Ray are doing is childish... but my I remind you the gernre you are reading? Humor! I do these things to give my story a plot. I can't write 27 straight chapters of Oliver and Felicity being a perfect couple, thats bland, their love is a journey. Be patient.**

**And calling Felicity a slut is going WAAY too far. My I remind you that I'm basing this off of Arrow's structure. Now, if you are getting angry about Felicity and Ray getting together how are you going to stand watching Arrow? You know ****Brandon Routh is going to be on for 16 episodes, right? ****MEANING ITS GOING TO BE AN OLICITY SLOW BURN. ****You know Felicity is going to kiss Barry on the 4th epsiode of the Flash right? She will date THREE guys in the season, so don't play that card. So if you can't stand this slow burn you won't enjoy the next season of Arrow at ALL. If you hate my fanfic so much again, feel free to stop reading, because it seems you keep arguing the same points which I have repeatedly explained. :( **


	29. Broken Souls

**Song: Wait by M83 **

**Try not to sniffle when you read this chapter with the song.**

* * *

"Ray you scared me," she said clutching her chest as her heartbeat went back to normal.

Ray ignored her question and drank from his mug of coffee, hoping that she'd get the signal he wanted her to leave.

Felicity scrunched her nose, and coughed lightly, "Why is it so stuffy in here?"

She walked around and opened the windows, to let in air. After she had lightened up the room, she turned around to Ray who was still staring at nothing. She shivered, knowing whatever going in his mind wasn't good.

"How long have you been shutting yourself in the dark?"

She frowned and put her hands on her hip disapprovingly, she had a feeling Ray had been like this for days.

"Earth to Ray?"

Ray didn't even blink; it was as if he was in a trance, Felicity's frown deepened. Now she saw why Valarie was so worried, Ray would never admit it, but he was getting depressed again. She was determined not to leave until he was better.

"Have you eaten? Why are you drinking so much coffee? When's the last time you ate?"

Ray ignored her questions and sipped his coffee mug. He winced at the bitter taste and slid the mug away from him. He stayed quiet hoping she'd leave him, but he knew she was stubborn.

She sighed sadly looking at the heavy bags under his eyes; he obviously hadn't been getting proper rest.

"Talk to me Ray."

"Missed me?" Ray said dryly with no emotion.

Felicity crossed her arms, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday last Friday."

"There's nothing to celebrate." Ray said with a dark frown still staring ahead into nothing.

"Of course there is. Ray you can't keep blaming yourself about Jean."

He frowned when he heard her say Jean.

"Go away." he snapped.

She blinked at his harsh tone, "Ray you didn't come to work for weeks, you thought I wouldn't be worried about you?"

Ray shrugged with a grim look. Felicity paused, "At first I thought you were avoiding me."

"Of course not." Ray gruffed glancing at her as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Then Valarie explained everything to me."

Ray drank from the bitter coffee and scowled "And I care because…?"

Felicity smiled lightly glad that at least his sarcasm was still intact.

"I just came to check if you were ok."

Ray drank from the bitter coffee and scowled, "Well you don't need to, you aren't my real girlfriend."

"I know. I'm here as your friend." Felicity said cautiously stepping closer to where he was sitting.

Ray's frown deepened, he couldn't look into her eyes. Even with the few friends he had not many were close enough to him to care when it was his birthday.

Felicity was almost surprised at how similar Ray was to Oliver. Ray also liked to blame himself for something out of his control. He kept blaming himself for Jean because he couldn't make the Atom suit on time.

She sighed, "Ray, it's not your fault that she died, you tired your best."

He glanced away like a stubborn child, "I don't need your pity."

She sat down next to him and patted his back. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

Ray stayed silent and stared ahead refusing to talk. But Felicity was patient. She sat there with him for almost two hours in silence until he finally laughed bitterly,

"You know, I moved from Ivy Town to Starling City to get a change of scenery. When the job was offered to me I jumped at it. I hoped that being a CEO would get my mind off of things. Boy was I wrong."

Ray set down his mug and raked his hand through his hair "You'd think after seven years the pain would go away, but it just gets worse. I can't pass an anniversary, a birthday or a holiday without loss eating me up from the inside."

Felicity stared at him, she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

Ray looked away from her, not wanting her to see his face. "Smoak, leave me alone." He said weakly.

"You can't keep bolting all this anger and hurt up. It's not healthy."

"Easy for you to say."

"Ray…" She whispered putting her hand on his cheek. He grimance as he sipped his coffee before setting it down.

"When will anyone understand I don't need pity. People keep tell me they are sorry she died. And as if that's going to bring her back. I'm tired of people pitying me because I don't need it."

He turned to her in anger, "And I sure do not need yours."

Felicity bit her cheeks resisting the urge to yell back at him, but she knew he was being cranky because he didn't like being seen as vulnerable.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath before thinking of the next thing to say, "Valarie mentioned you never cried for Jean."

"Of course not," He spat.

She knit her brows, "Why?"

He didn't answer her, she looked into his eyes and in that moment she saw the shy boy Valarie was talking about who hid his feelings from everyone. The boy who was scared of being seen as inferior from those around him. The shy boy who had been treated badly for so long acting tough was his only way to escape the taunting. Now she could see why he was so ill-mannered to people, he didn't want to be seen as "weak."

"You'll never truly heal until you confront whatever pain your feeling. Because sedating yourself with distractions will only work for so long - no matter how fast you run from it, eventually, your grief will overtake you."

"Rubbish."

"You need to let that hurt out somehow Ray."

Ray stared into her eyes, "Crying is for the weak."

"You keep setting these walls to seem tough. But there's nothing wrong with being broken once in a while."

Ray frowned, "So you think I'm weak now?"

She stroked his dark brown hair, "Of course not."

"Then leave."

"No."

"Get out of my house!" He shouted almost knocking over the table.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as tears streamed down her cheek. She wasn't sure why, but she cried, she cried for Jean who passed away, she cried for Ray who lost the love of his life, she cried for Roy who was heartbroken, she cried for Sara who couldn't live a normal life, she cried for Diggle who lost his brother, she cried for Oliver who lost his mother, father and best friend. And she cried for herself. For her father that never came back to her.

Ray stiffened and looked down at Felicity who was sobbing in his chest. "Smoak, I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Stop crying" He murmured.

"We all grieve differently. If you won't cry I will."

After a long moment of silence slowly but surely Felicity felt his arms wrap around her in comfort as she cried.

She later looked up from his chest when she heard silent sobs come from Ray. It was now her turn to comfort him. He cried on her shoulder like he'd never cried before in his life. She stroked his hair as he finally accepted his loss.

"She's gone." Ray whispered to himself after he cried.

"Shhh…" She lulled as she stroked his hair.

"Jean's gone." He whispered again.

"I know Ray." She kissed his forehead and continued to stroke his hair, "I know."

"Thank you" he said weakly. Felicity nodded as he closed his eyes while she soothingly stroked his hair.

'''''''''''''''''

"We probably look really stupid now." Felicity said with a sniffle.

Ray wiped the tear from his eye and laughed softly, "Probably."

Felicity smiled, "I'll be right back, I got you something."

Ray furrowed his brows as he watched Felicity walk into his kitchen. After a few minutes Felicity brought out a plate with a big brownie and a candle on it. One half of the brownie was peanut butter and the other half chocolate.

"Happy Birthday! Well…your birthday was last week… but you get what I mean." Felicity rambled. From the way Ray stared her in disbelief she could tell he hadn't celebrated his birthday in a long time.

"Valarie mentioned you and Jean used to eat peanut butter brownies lot." Felicity said as she set the plate in front of him.

She nervously looked to see Ray with his face though as stoic as ever with a tear fall from his eye.

He sighed and smiled sadly, "She always used to make those for my birthdays."

After placing it in his lap she sat next to him and patted his arm, "Well don't just stare at it, make a wish silly."

He turned to her with a frown, "If I hear a peep of any this in the office you're fired."

Ray paused before blowing the single candle and wiping the tear from his eyes. Felicity laughed and handed him a fork, "Your secret's safe with me boss."

"I see you made a few adjustments to the brownie." Ray said with a small smile as he looking at the half chocolate and half peanut butter brownie in amazement.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to take the peanut butter part did you?" Felicity said as she chuckled before eating her chocolate brownie half from his plate.

She glanced at Ray as he finished his part of the brownie, "Well was it good?"

Felicity bit her lip as she watched Ray swallow and nodded silently.

Ray chuckled when he saw Felicity staring intently at him, "Stop worrying, it's perfect."

As they stood up Felicity exhaled a sigh of relief, "Good. Because I was worried that I put way too much flour in the mix—"

He hugged her tightly to stop her from babbling. Felicity she hugged him back surprised knowing Ray wasn't a hugging person.

"It was nothing Ray. That's what friends are for." She murmured.

"No I'm serious, thank you." Ray held her cheek, and stared into her eyes, "You're the first friend I've celebrated my birthday with in a long time."

Felicity chuckled, "No problem boss."

Ray smiled, "That reminds me, you only have one hour of work left"

"Oliver's more lenient than you, trust me he won't mind."

Ray let go of her and opened the door, "Well, don't let me keep you waiting from your guy."

She nodded, "You better go to sleep when I leave." Ray rolled his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him with a hand on her hip, "Ray…"

Ray sighed, "I'll try."

"Good."

Ray crossed his arms as he leaned on his door, "Have I ever told me it scares me how much you act like my girlfriend now."

"Oh shut up Ray." She said with a smile while walking away, Ray grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes that were no longer filled with hate, but simple gratitude. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand back before leaving.

Ray shook his head from he watched Felicity enter her car and wave at him.

Felicity smiled when she saw him wave back at her before she drove to work. She drove to work happy and satisfied she had successfully helped her friend.

* * *

**This chapter is based a lot on the actual Ray Palmer from the comics, although his wife didn't end up the same way I put it. Ray Palmer is known for being one of the most "brilliantly tortured minds" in the comics. **

**The next chapter is mainly a lot of Team Arrow, so please be patient... I'm still writing that chapter and will try to post as soon as I can.**


	30. China White

**Listened to Oblivion by M83 on repeat when writing this (ft Susanne Sundfor)**

* * *

Oliver looked up with a frown as he watched Felicity enter the room quietly.

"You ok?" Felicity asked when she noticed Oliver looked worried.

He set down his paper, "Where were you? You told me you'd take a while but you were gone for basically the whole day."

Felicity fiddled with her ponytail, "Yeah…I'm really sorry about that. I got caught up with something."

Oliver furrowed his brows. From the way she was looking away from his eyes he knew she had been with Ray. He glanced away trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach. He had assumed Ray was merely a distraction for Felicity but now he was sensing there was more than that.

He looked up and noticed the worry in Felicity's eyes, "Everything ok between you two?"

Felicity smiled at Oliver's effort to be kind, "He's was just going through some stuff."

Oliver nodded understandingly as he watched her go to her desk.

Felicity looked up from her tablet, to see Oliver still staring at her.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Felicity asked.

"You know you can ask me anything."

She sat next to him, and took a deep breath.

"Your parents, Tommy, Shado...how are you able to deal with all those loses?"

"Interesting choice of question." Oliver said with a frown.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it."

"Don't worry. It's just a hard question to answer right on the spot." He took a deep breath before continuing,

"Sometimes I don't. It just hits me, for a second I realize they are never coming back and that there's nothing I can do to bring them back."

He frowned and shook his head sadly, "That's the worst part about it on all their death. Knowing that if I had handled the situation better they might still be alive today."

Felicity nodded sadly and put her hand on top of his in comfort.

Oliver sighed. "And that's why it's important I protect this city as the Arrow from people who try to ruin people's lives. To protect citizens from going through what I did."

Felicity looked at Oliver in admiration. She could never stop loving his courage to protect Starling and those he loved.

"But being busy as the Arrow helps. There are some times I can get through the day without thinking about them." Oliver looked down at her hand on his and gave her a small smile, "But mostly, I feel better because I have people I can trust. When I have people like you, Diggle Sara, Thea, heck even Roy, I know there a lot more to live for."

Felicity smiled and hugged him, "That's good to know."

Oliver's phone rang interrupting their hug.

"Sara?" He asked in surprise. Felicity watched Oliver furrow his brow.

"We're on our way." He said promptly, "Come on Felicity, we have to go to the hospital."

"What happened Oliver?" Felicity asked as she walked with him out of the office.

Oliver shook his head, "Captain Lance. He's in the hospital because he's been infected with the Vertigo drug."

"Oh no."

'''''''''''''''''''''''

When they arrived at the hospital they spotted Diggle talking with Roy in a hushed tone. From the frowns on both their faces, Felicity immediately could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Digg, how's Quentin?" Oliver asked.

"He almost killed one of his men." Roy answered darkly.

Diggle shook his head as they all looked at Sara who was comforting Laurel, "The doctors sedated him before any more damage was caused."

"Oh dear." Felicity said as she looked at the reports on her tablet, "Count Vertigo is getting harder and harder to track down now that he has so many people working for him. He's infected politicians, CEO's, and a lot more people in power. "

"This isn't a coincidence he's trying to control Starling City." Oliver said with a frown.

Roy crossed his arms, "So what do we do now? We can't even track where Count Vertigo is or where he makes his drugs."

Felicity looked to Oliver who had a deep frown and creased lines on his forehead, she knew the look on his face meant he wasn't sure.

Oliver exhaled and look the floor, this Count was starting to become even more deadlier than he imagined. He looked up to see Laurel walk towards them.

"Oliver. There's something important you might want to know." Laurel said holding a file, she looked around before glancing at the team.

"Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell to all of us." Oliver said confidently.

Laurel nodded, "Of course. But we might need to move to an empty room so no one over hears us."

Diggle and Roy glanced at Sara before they followed Laurel. Oliver noticed Felicity wasn't following them, he turned back to Felicity.

With a puzzled face he asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to go check on Sara." Felicity said softly.

Oliver touched her arm, "We'll be in the next room if you need us. Ok?"

Felicity nodded and left them to go talk to Sara who was still staring at her father from the glass window. Sensing the worry coming from Sara, she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked while looking at Quentin through the glass window.

Sara placed her palm against the large glass window that separated them from her father.

"The doctors say since my dad has been exposed to the drug for too long he is slowly starting to lose his mind. He couldn't even remember Laurel and I when we came in."

Felicity knit her brows and turned to Sara, "But can't you use the cure Digg cured him with the last time the Count infected him?"

She sighed, "We did. And it made him worse."

Sara pursed her lips deep in thought, "Somehow Count Vertigo knew you guys made a cure, so he must have made his next one more deadly."

Felicity gulped, "Oh dear."

Sara looked to her sedated father in the bed with a deep frown, "Count Vertigo is a hard man to track down. What makes it even harder to get him is his ability to warp people's senses, with his drug it's almost impossible to catch him."

"We'll find a way to get him, I know it." Felicity said giving Sara a comforting hug.

Sara nodded sadly, "I hope so Felicity, I really do."

Felicity grinned, "And when we get him, you better be the first to sock him in the eye."

Sara chuckled at her friend who was always optimistic, "I will give you my word on that."

"Let's go see what the team's talking about." Sara said as they walked away from the glass window.

"So what's the plan?" Felicity asked once they entered the room.

Oliver turned to her, "We keep searching for Count Vertigo I guess."

Laurel shook her head, "As much as I'd love that, you're going to have to put a pause on finding him. Someone else is stirring up more problems in Starling."

She handed Oliver a file, "Remember your old friend China White?"

"Who's China White?" Sara asked while looking at the file with Oliver.

"She's one of the Arrow's adversaries. She was everything from an assassin to top mercenary for the Chinese Triad." Diggle explained.

Sara arched her brow, "Was?"

"We helped Quentin arrest her last year," Diggle replied confidently.

Laurel shook her head, "Well that's the problem, she was released and now she's walking around scot-free. I tried to file a case against her release in court but my request was denied. In her spare time she has people working under her stealing chemicals from Starling City's lab."

Felicity looked up from her tablet as Laurel talked, "She's right, the lab reported a ton of missing chemicals. Acryloyl chloride, Bromine, Fluoroacetic acid, and more. All are lethal, and I'm sure that isn't a coincidence."

Roy frowned and crossed his arms, "But how does she get away with all of this? She's murdered a lot of people there has to be some sort of evidence."

Diggle exhaled and shook his head, "If you have lot of money, you can get away with anything in this city. It makes sense; since she is a member of the triad she probably has a lot of connections to slip her out."

"She has so many people working under her, no one can point the blame to her," Oliver added.

Laurel turned to him, "That's why I need you and your teams help. If you guys can find out and give me solid evidence on why she's stealing all those chemicals, I'll be able to get her back in jail."

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Late in the night as Diggle parked at the back of the Tan Cang restaurant Roy turned to Felicity in disbelief.

"A Chinese restaurant? Are you sure this is China White's base?"

Felicity chuckled, "Trust me Roy, I didn't bring us here because I'm craving Chinese food." She paused and tapped her chin, "Although from the last time Ray and I came they made _the_ most amazing noodles."

"How's their fried rice?" Roy asked.

Felicity shrugged, "I think their fried rice is ok, but Ray seems to love it for some strange reason."

"You seem to talk a lot with Ray these days Felicity, what happened to the rivalry between you two?" Diggle said turning from his seat with a smile.

Sara chuckled an winked at Felicity, "That's because their dating now."

Roy arched his brow, "You're dating your boss?"

Felicity blushed, "Well when you say it like that it sounds weird."

"Can we focus on the task at hand here?" Oliver growled in his Arrow voice. Everyone went silent.

"Party pooper." Sara muttered as they all exited out of the van.

Diggle rolled his eyes, "At least we know how China White was able to evade so much attention. This is the last place people would check for her. She sure know's where to hide."

Oliver turned to Felicity, "Can you pull up the security cameras and see where China White is?"

Felicity nodded, "There seems to be a bunch of rooms under the restaurant's kitchen. She's in one of them with around 8 men guarding her."

"Why so many?" Sara asked.

Felicity gasped and showed them the footage of the security camera, "It probably has to do with the man she's torturing."

Diggle frowned while watching China punch her victim in the stomach, "If we don't stop her she's going to kill that man."

Felicity looked up, "I've jammed the security camera's so we can sneak into the restaurant."

"Let's do this." Oliver said.

Diggle bust the door knob with his gun so they could enter. They entered the empty restaurant with their weapons ready. As they walked down the stairs, Felicity tapped some codes on her tablet to locate the room to turn into.

"From this locator, they should be three rooms away from us..."

Felicity knit her brows, "Wait... why does it say there are six people in here if there only five of us in the team?"

Oliver frowned and noticed a man holding a gun at Felicity.

"Watch out!" Oliver shouted before pulling Felicity to him as a bullet slightly missed her. Oliver stood in front of her and posed his bow to the man who was about to shoot them.

"If I hear that gun click, my arrow goes through your head." Oliver growled.

Sara laughed, "Oh no you don't Ollie. I got this one."

She split her bow staff in two and whacked the gun out of the man's hand before pressing a button on her staff to knock him out. The man dropped to the ground unconscious.

"I wanted to use my watch on him." Diggle said frowning at the man.

Roy crouched down to the unconscious attacker and nodded in approval, "Ray's toys are so awesome."

"I know right?" Sara said with a big grin as she joint her staff back into two.

Oliver scowled as he adjusted his quiver, "Everyone knows the plan. Digg, Sara and I are going to distract China White while Felicity and Roy try and look if she's keeping any information in one of her rooms. She must have a file about whatever she's planning. That way we will be able to have evidence against her."

"Be careful guys," Felicity said especially looking at Oliver. Oliver looked down at her and touched her arm, "We'll be fine."

She gazed into into his blue assuring eyes with a small smile before walking to Diggle and Sara to point to them which room to enter.

Oliver pulled Roy aside so no one could hear them, "Roy, I need a favor from you."

"Anything." Roy said with a nod.

"China White is dangerous. She and her men are cold blooded assassins who kill on the spot."

Roy shrugged, "Basically everyone we fight is dangerous... what's your point?"

Oliver sighed, "If anything happens to Digg, Sara and I...promise me you wont come to get us. Your first priority is protecting Felicity. Take her as far away from here as possible."

Roy furrowed his brow, confused at his request, "But what if you guys need help?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity who was still looking at her tablet before turning back to Roy, "We can take care of ourselves. She can't. And I don't want her getting hurt. Is that understood?"

"Sure." Roy said seeing the worry in his mentor's eyes.

He patted Roy's back and watched him walk over to Felicity. Oliver raised his bow and turned to Sara and Diggle, "We need to hurry."

Diggle nodded, when they reached the closed door where China and her men were Oliver held his hand up.

"Do we barge in?" Sara asked.

Oliver shook his head, "Not yet. We need to know why she's torturing that man."

Diggle smirked, "I guess this is my queue to use Ray's gift."

Oliver rolled eyes as Diggle crouched and pressed a button on his sonic hearing watch. They were now able to hear the conversation between China White and the person she was interrogating from their comms.

_"Where is the Sodium Cynaide? My men said they couldn't find it in your lab."_

_"I told you I don't have it!" _

_"I do not tolerate lies."_

They winced as they heard China White beat him further.

"I think the person she's interrogating works at the lab they stole from." Diggle whispered before they continued to listen.

_"I'm telling the truth! We don't have it."_

_"My partner wont be happy to hear that. Guards, dispose him after you're done."_

Oliver nodded, "Now!"

Sara kicked the door down as Oliver raised his bow and shot arrows quickly at three men who charged towards them.

"You again." China said with a menacing frown as she drew out her two knives, "Kill the blonde and the man with the gun, I'll handle the Arrow." She commanded to the rest of her five men.

As China battled Oliver, three men ran towards Sara and the other two ran towards Diggle.

Diggle dodged the bullets shot at him by an inch. He shot at one of the men on the leg and turned to shoot the other in the arm. As one of the attackers stood up from the gun shot, Diggle punched him in the stomach repeatedly and shoved the man in the direction of his other attacker.

He turned and smiled as he watched Sara fight three men at the same time.

"Having fun?" Diggle asked dryly.

"Piece of cake." Sara said with a frown as she split her bow staff into two with her knee and rammed it into two of her attackers. The other one drew out a gun and aimed it at her head.

"Is this all you got China? This is an insult." Sara said dryly as she blocked a gun shot with her staff. She kicked the gun out of the man's hand. The man ducked as Sara swung her staff to hit his head. He charged towards her, knocking her to the ground. He picked up one half of her staff that fell to the floor and swung to hit her. Sara blocked the hit and kicked him off her before using the shocker Ray installed in her staff. The man dropped the floor in pain.

Diggle and Sara smiled as they turned to Oliver who had his arrow posed to China's head.

Oliver pressed the button on his comm, "Felicity?"

_Oliver, I found China's computer room. I'm getting all her files now._

Oliver heard her pause and gasp.

_"Wait... Oliver...I think China's working with someone." _

"Who's your partner China?" Oliver growled.

China smirked and flipped her white hair over her shoulder before narrowing her eyes, "I don't answer threats from anyone."

_I'll call you back later Oliver, I think Roy heard someone coming._

"Be careful." He whispered before turning back to China.

_You too Oliver._

Oliver frowned, "Don't make me ask again China."

Diggle and Sara raised their weapons towards her. Sara stepped to China and glared, "Answer."

China threw her head back and laughed before looking at her three enemies, "Idiots, hasn't anyone ever told you never turn your back on a fight, even if you've won?"

They frowned as they saw more men with guns surround them.

China's red lips curled into a devious smile, "If any of you even twitch, you'll all be dead in seconds. Drop your weapons."

Diggle lowered his gun and glanced at Oliver unsure of what to do. Sara frowned trying to decide whether she should use her knock out gas, she quickly estimated the number of men and sighed, there were too many.

China pulled out her gun from her waist and shot the man she was interrogating.

"You just killed an innocent man!" Oliver shouted as blood trickled from the dead mans head.

China smiled and aimed her gun at him, "Now that you believe me, drop the weapons or you'll be next."

Oliver frowned as he dropped his bow, Sara and Diggle followed.

"Good. Take their weapons away and tie them up." China commanded her men.

Diggle grunted as a man punched him in the stomach before handcuffing him. After Sara, Diggle and Oliver were tied up and on chairs, China walked to them,

"My partner will be very glad to know he has three capable people under his control." China said with a confident smirk and she placed her gun back in her holster. She frowned and walked to Diggle, yanking the comm out of his ear.

"You fools!" China shouted and stomped on the comm as she walked to Oliver and hit him with the back of her gun on his head.

She turned to her men, "They must have brought friends with them, check every single room for any intruder. If you see them..."

China looked dead at Oliver before continuing, "Make sure you kill them on the spot... slowly."

Oliver's eyes widened as he realized the partner China was talking about was Count Vertigo. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn't say anything to his teammates because the men had taped their mouths as well. But he knew Diggle and Sara were smart enough to figure out what he just did.

China turned to two of her men, "Get the knock out gas and put it on them. Count Vertigo will want them alive, especially the Arrow."

They squirmed as cloth was held against their noses. Oliver tried to keep his eyes awake as he saw China draw her sword out and pout her red lips.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I want to go find those friends of yours and kill them myself."

The room started to become darker, his head started to throb and bile rose to his throat as Oliver's legs felt weak. His heavy eyes slowly dropped.

He held on to the last image in his mind before he was dragged into the darkness. Blonde hair. Hot pink lips. Rosy perfume. Soothing voice. Heart warming smile. Best hugger. The love of his life.

_Felicity._

'''''''''''''''

After Felicity had tracked down China White's computer room she turned to Roy who had his bow ready to shoot from behind.

"This is the room." Felicity murmured, she tried to open the door but it was locked. She frowned and saw pin code machine.

"Piece of cake." She said with a proud smile. She hacked into the mainframe and entered.

"Show off." Roy said with a chuckle as he guarded the door while Felicity gathered evidence. Felicity sat on a chair and sat in front of the large screen monitor. She plugged in two usb's into a port and hacked through the computer's password request.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Roy asked as he looked both directions in case anyone spotted them.

Felicity bit her lip as she typed quickly, "I'm basically going to swipe all the infomation off this computer and install a ghost so it looks like no one even came here."

She adjusted her glasses as her fingers danced across the keyboard with codes riddled across the monitor.

Roy shook his head, "It almost scares me how smart you are Felicity."

Felicity turned and smirked, "I know. I should probably tell Oliver we found China's computer room."

Felicity pressed the button on her comm to speak to Oliver, "Oliver! I found China's computer room. I'm getting all her files now."

Felicity frowned when she noticed a file uploading called Sodium Cynaide. She clicked on it, why in the world would an assassin like China need such a dangerous drug? She noticed that the file was formatted like a laundry list, of course! She gasped, China didn't need these drugs she was stealing because she was stealing it for someone.

"Wait... Oliver...I think China's working with someone."

Roy glanced at Felicity quickly and frowned when he heard someone walking towards them. "Can your downloading speed up a bit? I think I hear someone coming."

Felicity checked to make sure the files had all downloaded before yanking the USB sticks out of their ports, "I'll call you back later Oliver, I think Roy heard someone coming."

_"Be careful."_

Her heart skipped as she stood up, "You too Oliver."

She heard the line cut, she shrugged, he must have been busy.

"Felicity!" Roy shouted as he shot two arrows at two men walking towards them.

Roy grabbed Felicity's arm, "We have to go now."

As they ran they saw three more men running behind them. Roy stopped and turned to more shoot arrows at their attackers. If they weren't in a life and death situation, Roy would have smiled, he was definitely getting better at shooting arrows.

Felicity stopped running when she realized Roy was still shooting arrows as more men attacked. She had to help him some how. She tapped her tablet and activated the water sprinklers in the building slowing them down.

She grabbed Roy's arm,"Come on!"

Roy nodded as they ran to the exit. Suddenly they saw two knives fling in their direction. They ducked as a knife went over their heads. They turned around to see China White with a frown feets away from them.

"This is who the Arrow is making me chase after? Pathetic," she shouted.

Roy reached for his quiver and realized he only had two more arrows left. He took a deep breath knowing he only had two shots or else China White would get them. He quickly shot two of the arrows, one at her arm and one at her leg, China White deflected both of them easily with her sword.

Felicity gasped as she looked around them, she spotted a fire extinguisher beside her. Roy noticed Felicity's idea and grabbed the one beside him as well.

"Do we even know how to use this?" Roy exclaimed not bothering to look at the directions.

Felicity nodded, "Remember PASS that you learned in high school?"

Roy knit his brows as China was closing in on them, "I never paid attention in high school, what the heck is PASS?"

She aimed the nozzle towards China who was about to hit them with the sword, "Pull, Aim, Squeeze, and Sweep!"

China staggered backwards from the force of the extinguisher. She rubbed her eyes that were starting to burn,

"Agh! You'll pay for this!" China shouted at Felicity. She turned to her bodyguards behind her, "Kill them!"

Roy and Felicity sprayed more at the attackers who were now screaming on the ground in pain. They dropped the fire extinguishers and ran into the van. As Roy drove away bullets pelted the van and broke one of the windows.

Felicity turned, "What about the rest of the team!"

Roy grunted as he ignored her commands hitting his foot on the pedal even harder.

"Turn back Roy!" Felicity shouted.

Roy took a sharp turn to the left, "They can handle themselves, right now we need to focus on getting back to the lair before any one follows us."

Felicity gasped and ran her hands through her hair, "Oliver told you that didn't he?"

Roy nodded guilty.

"Oliver." Felicity whispered.

As they arrived at the lair, Felicity went to her computer to locate Oliver's location.

"Oh no." She whispered and turned to Roy, "They are all still at the restaurant."

Roy flipped his hood down and set his bow on the table, "Oliver said they can handle themselves. We should trust him on that."

Felicity nodded, "I hope you're right Roy."

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Oliver's eyes shot wide open as he looked around him trying to figure out why he was in a dark room. He turned to see Sara unconscious next to him and Diggle on his other side. His heart dropped when memories of what happened the night before reappeared in his head. His heart sank as he was wondering whether Roy and Felicity were able to escape.

Oliver turned to Diggle who had woken up now. He noticed Diggle was doing something with his hands that were bound behind him.

Diggle pressed the laser button Ray had installed on his watch and was successfully able to free himself. He removed the tape from his mouth before removing it from Oliver's and Sara's face and removed the ropes from their hands

Oliver knit his brows as he took deep breaths, "How did you...?"

Diggle smirked, "Ray."

Oliver frowned, he didn't want to dwell on the fact Ray was actually helpful in something.

"How long do you guys think we've been in here?" Oliver asked as he examined their surroundings.

Diggle looked at his watch, "It's 5 P.M. We've been here for more than fifteen hours..."

Sara rubbed her arms as she went to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked." She said with a frown before trying to kick it down.

She grunted after her fifth kick, "Why. Won't. This. Door. Open!"

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just leave us alone like this if they didn't lock the door well. We have to think of another way to escape."

Diggle looked around the room, "I'd doubt they left our weapons here too."

"So we're stuck here." Sara said crossing her arms.

The door busted open with seven men holding guns, "How did you escape?"

One of them men pointed at Diggle's watch, "Take it off him, put it with their other weapons and tie them up again."

Sara kicked the gun out of one of the guy's hand, "Not so fast."

Two men held Sara back as she tried to kick another person. Oliver did the same but was also held back. China White came into the room with a frown. Oliver noticed China's eyes were reddish, he smirked, Roy and Felicity obviously put up a good fight.

China punched Diggle in the stomach and turned to Sara and scowled, "We can't kill them, but break their ankles. That way they'll learn who's in charge."

Oliver and Sara yelped in pain as the men injured their ankles. The men tied them up again with an even tighter rope.

China smiled as she left, "Try escape again, and it's your hands that will be broken."

After the door slammed closed, Oliver winced as pain throbbed from his ankle, thankfully it wasn't broken. He looked to Sara who was also recovering from the pain and Diggle was grimacing from the punch.

He frowned, how were they going to escape now?

'''''''''''''''''''''

Felicity didn't even bother going to work, she was too busy in the lair with Roy trying to figure out what was taking the rest of the team so long.

Roy looked at Felicity who was pacing in her heels, "You're making me dizzy."

Felicity bit her nails, "I can't help it, what if something bad happened to the Roy? It's eight in the night! They've been gone for too long."

Roy sighed, and furrowed his brows.

Felicity put her hand on her hip, "Roy, you know we can't listen to Oliver now. We have to go get them."

He nodded and stood up, "You're right."

He grabbed more arrows and the bomb clips that Felicity gave him. She told him to drive to her house first so she could change into a dress.

Roy waited in the van and saw Felicity enter in the van in a green shimmery dress and heels, "Uh... Felicity, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'll explain later." Felicity said as she applied make-up on her face while Roy drove to the restaurant.

He glanced at Felicity who was texting someone on her phone, "But didn't you see the amount of security China had? We barely escaped. We can't take them down by ourselves."

Felicity nodded, "I know. That's why we are going to get help."

Roy raised his brow, "Help? From who?"

Felicity grinned mischievously.

"My boyfriend of course."

* * *

**Whoop whooop. Finally done with this chapter! This might actually be the longest one! Again, like I said, if it takes longer for my to update it's usually that the individual chapter will be longer :)) Hahah and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I take all of them in consideration as I write. Someone asked how is it I update so fast, I must guiltily say it's because I'm on my summer break and I basically spend most of my time either relaxing, tumblring or writing. :))**

**Soooo any comments on China White? Team Arrow? Felicity's plan to get Digg, Sara and Oliver back? As always feel free to leave reactions! This was another fun chapter to do. I love Team Arrow so much. :D **

**Get exited for the next one, it will definitly involve some Team Arrow and Ray Palmer 'teaming up.'**

**Mwah thanks for the awesome love guys :)**


	31. Mr & Mrs Smith

Felicity smoothened her blonde hair while walking to the front desk of the Tan Cang restaurant.

She chuckled inwardly. It was strange how the five star restaurants looked so beautiful in the evening when it wasn't full of assassins racing to kill her and her friends.

She smiled at the man at the front desk, "Good evening."

The man looked up to her with a polite smile, "Hello ma'am, how may I help you?"

Felicity frowned for a split second; Ray was taking _way_ longer than he told her. She sighed and laughed innocently, "My boyfriend reserved a table for two, but he's running a bit late."

The waiter raised his brow, "I'm not sure if I can let you in without seeing your boyfriend in person since he is the one who reserved your table."

Felicity bit her lip, now how was she going to be able to get into the restaurant? The waiter looked at her in pity and gave her a small smile, "You came on a good day. I'll let you off the hook, just don't tell anyone."

Felicity smiled, "Yay."

"Name please?" The man said with a small laugh while checking through his catalog.

"Ray Palmer." She face palmed herself and laughed nervously, "Silly me. That's my boyfriend's name. Mine's Felicity Smoak."

"Boyfriend huh?"

Felicity jumped as she felt Ray lightly wrap his arms around her waist. Even though he looked dashing in his suit, Felicity arched her brow and frowned.

"What took you so long!" She said crossing her arms.

Ray rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie, "Well, _excuse me _for taking the taking the time to look good for my _girlfriend_, who should be very grateful I came at a last minute call."

Felicity blinked angrily at his self-centered remark, "I waited for thirty extra minutes!"

"Well. From the way you're staring at me it seems I spent my time well," he said with a haughty smirk.

Felicity's cheeks burned red as she glared at him. They were definitely back to their bickering selves.

The man at the desk smiled as he looked at the strange couple, "Uh…I hope you two have a wonderful night?"

Ray chuckled at the man and looked to Felicity who was in a stunning, green, shimmering dress, "I hope so to."

After they walked to their table holding hands, Ray held her chair before he sat next to her. He held up the menu for them before talking, "So…let me get this straight Smoak. You want me to distract China White and pretend to be business partners?"

Felicity nodded, "Uh huh. If you give her a good enough deal, she'll most likely take you to one of her underground rooms. She has a lot of enemies so she'll probably take most of her bodyguards with her in your meeting."

Ray tapped the recorder in his comm, "And in the meantime I record our conversation so you have evidence against her she's working with Count Vertigo."

"And while she's busy with you, Roy and I will try find the rest of the team wherever she's hiding them." Felicity said while looking at her menu.

Ray looked around before glancing back at his menu, "Then I use my knock out gas and get you guys to the van then sped away before she realizes I'm working with you."

"Bingo." Felicity said while handing her menu back to the waiter.

"This is crazy." Ray said after he accepted the plate of starters from the waiter, "Spring roll?"

Felicity ironically rolled her eyes and picked the food he offered her, "This is my life every day Ray. Get used to it."

Ray chuckled, "Sorry if I'm not so comfortable sitting across a table with a murderer, assassin … and what else did you tell me she is again? Top mercenary, right? And what type of name is China White anyway?"

"You'll see when you take a look at her." Felicity said dryly as she sipped water from her glass. "And if I knew you'd complain this much I wouldn't have brought you."

Ray arched his brow, "Then how would you have been able to get into a top end restaurant in such short notice? And last time I check I'm the one paying the bill for this fake date, a simple thank you would be nice."

Felicity smirked, "Oh get over yourself, I could have hacked into their mainframe and put myself in easily."

He raised his brow and frowned, "Right. Then who would distract China White while you and Roy get your friends back?"

"Fine you win. I think you're just giddy because you get to help the Arrow." Felicity said poking his nose.

Ray smiled sarcastically before drinking the water in front of him, "You caught me."

Felicity couldn't help but see determination in Ray's eyes. After what Valarie had told her about Ray's past she could see why he respected the Arrow so much. She smiled; Oliver had that strange effect on people.

Felicity looked away from Ray and saw China White eating from the table she was hosting.

"Uh oh, China White is few tables from us, she'll freak if she sees me." Felicity panicked.

Ray rolled his eyes as their food finally arrived, "Now why would an assassin be worried about an innocent girl like you. What's the worst you did, hack into her email?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Ray, "I sprayed her and her men with a fire extinguisher last night."

After he laughed and whistled, "You sure know how to step on peoples toes don't you? Where is she?"

Felicity quickly pointed at China. Ray looked back at saw a beautiful Chinese woman in a black dress with snow white hair and deep red lips walk towards their direction.

Ray turned at sighed at Felicity, "It's always the pretty women who are crazy."

Felicity frowned at him, "Pretty? Hello… she's evil! She threw a freaking knife at my head."

Ray chuckled as Felicity glowered at him. "Don't be jealous Smoak; you're probably the craziest of girl I've known since Jean."

Felicity kept glaring at him, "I don't even know if that was a compliment or an insult."

Ray shrugged as he continued to eat, "Then take it as both."

Felicity was too busy looking at China to bother replying to Ray, "She coming towards our table, she might recognize me!"

Ray arched his brows, "Unless you want to hide under the table, I suggest you think of something quick."

Felicity bit her lips, and thought of the only idea that she could, "Kiss me."

"Smoak, do you really think this is the time to mmph—"

He stopped talking once their lips collided.

"Well. That was… fun." Ray said arching his brows with a frown after their lips parted.

Felicity blushed, letting go of his collar and looked back to see China walking away from them. She exhaled a sighed of relief.

Ray smirked as Felicity looked back at him, "Pretty dress, romantic music, fancy restaurant, and now kissing. Careful Smoak, this really is getting dangerously close to becoming an actual date."

Felicity ignored his joke and looked around, "I think she's gone now."

"I don't know, maybe we should kiss again in case she comes back…" Ray said leaning in again.

She frowned and hit his arm, "Focus Ray!"

"It was a joke Smoak. I wasn't actually going to kiss you again." He muttered rubbing his arm.

"Oops." Felicity said with a chuckle as Ray mumbled to himself.

_"Hey Felicity, this is Roy, I knocked out all the guards with the gas Ray gave me. The place is clear now." _

Her eyes widened as she patted Ray's arm, "Roy did it, now I can go help him find the others."

"I guess this is my cue to distract your assassin buddy. While you go do...hero stuff." Ray said as they stood up.

She took a deep breath and picked up her clutch purse, "Wish me luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Ray said with a frown. He took her chin and kissed her softly on the cheek, "But that will have to do."

Felicity grinned and nodded, "I'll be fine."

Ray touched the comm in his ear, "I connected my comm to both of yours so I'm a click of a button away."

"Then let's test it out." She said walking away from Ray as she clicked the button on her comm.

_"Don't hesistate to call me if you or Roy need help."_

She turned and saw Ray a few feet away from her still frowning, she almost smiled, he was worried.

She rolled her eyes, "If we could escape them yesterday, I'm sure we can do the same today."

As she observed him she giggled.

_"Mind telling me what's so funny Smoak?"_

She motioned at his lips, "There's a smidge of lipstick on you."

She saw Ray scowl and quickly wipe the pink lipstick off.

_Funny Smoak. You're going to regret that._

"Whatever Ray." Felicity smirked as she walked away, "Remember what we discussed on the phone, your deal has to be good enough to distract China White."

_"Great."_

"Stop whining." She muttered into her comm as she snuck to the stairs and walked down.

''''''''''''''

Oliver tried to break from the ropes that bound his hands for the twentieth time. It was useless, the ropes were too tight and the guards had taken away Diggle's watch. Oliver frowned as the door opened revealing China White in a black dress.

"Having fun?" China White asked sarcastically since Diggle, Sara and Oliver's mouths were taped shut.

China walked to Oliver and smirked, "My partner will be coming soon. But I don't have time for you right now. I have a business meeting with someone." She turned to her guards, "Go to the round table room, I'll need as much people as I can get."

One of the guards looked at Sara, Diggle and Oliver before glancing back at China, "But ma'am what about the—"

China waved her hand dismissively, "They can't escape anywhere. Three guards will be enough to watch them before Count Vertigo comes."

Oliver arched his brow, China White was never one to leave her victims unattended or attend business meetings with people while on the job.

China walked to Diggle and held the watch up to his face, "Oh. I forgot to tell you, thanks for the gift."

Diggle scowled at her as she walked to the door.

"Like I said before, if you three try anything, I will break your limbs."

''''''''''''''''

_"Smoak."_

She rolled her eyes, "What Ray?"

_"Try not to get killed, alright?"_

She chuckled as she checked both directions to meet up with Roy in the next room, "What? Afraid there's a shortage of blonde assistants at Queens Consolidated?"

She spotted Roy who had knocked out all the guards and walked towards him with her tablet.

_"Don't flatter yourself."_

She turned and laughed, "Aww…you're cute when you're not being a total jerk."

_"Would you stop flirting with me and go help your friends now."_

_"Uh… guys… this is Roy… and it's getting really awkward listening to you guys…"_

Felicity's eyes widened as she turned to Roy who was still looking skeptically at her.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Roy tapped his comm before chuckling at Felicity's face who was peach red now, "Unfortunately all the way from the lipstick."

They both heard Ray clear his throat in their comms.

_Well…this is awkward._

Felicity shrugged at Roy, "Can't a girl talk to her boyfriend without being judged?"

As she tapped in a code to dismantle the security camera's she adjusted her comm, "And I'm not flirting with you Ray."

_ "Whatever you say. Now, if you two excuse me, I have a deal to make with an assassin. Don't miss me too much."_

She rolled her eyes as he cut the line; he always had to ruin a moment with his bashful comments.

Roy shook his head as he watched Felicity search on her tablet to locate the rest of the team. "I still can't believe you're dating your boss."

"He's around the same age as Oliver Roy, calm down."

Roy smirked, "But he's still your boss."

Felicity looked up from her tablet to Roy in irritation, "Can we discuss this when we _aren't_ in the middle of trying to save our friends?"

Roy rolled his eyes in his mask as he followed Felicity, "Sure, but it was perfectly fine for you to flirt with your boyfriend."

Felicity scowled at Roy who backed down like a puppy.

"I'm just kidding with you Felicity."

Felicity sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Roy, I'm just worried about them."

Roy smirked, "Me too. But I'm amazing at shooting arrows, and you're brilliant at tech stuff, I'm sure we'll find them in a jiffy."

Felicity smiled and nodded as she led the way to the door she was locating on her tablet. She stopped when they heard footsteps. Roy grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind a wall as they watched China walk out the room with her bodyguards.

They saw China hand one of her men Diggle's watch and point to a room. China walked upstairs with the rest of her men.

"Diggle's watch!" Roy whispered.

"We should probably follow him, I have a feeling he's putting it with the rest of their weapons."

Roy nodded as they silently followed the guard.

"I'm out of knock out gas, so we are going to have to shoot him the old fashioned way." Roy said pulling out an arrow. Felicity nodded as they entered.

The man turned around when he noticed shut the door behind him, he pulled out a gun from his waist and started shooting.

Roy and Felicity ducked as Roy started to shoot arrows at the man. The man dropped his gun fell on his injured leg that had two arrows lodged in it. Felicity picked up the watch the man dropped and placed it in her bag.

"Where are the rest of the weapons?" Roy shouted at the man. The man tried to reach for his gun but Roy stomped on the man's hand.

"Where are they?" He asked. The guard yelped and pointed to a large cabinet.

Felicity walked over to it and noticed that she needed to enter a pin code to open it. Using her tablet code analyzer she broke the code and opened the door for it. Roy walked over to Felicity and carried Oliver's bow and arrows and Diggle's gun while Felicity held two Sara halves of her bow staff.

"We need to hurry," Felicity said as they locked the man in the room. Roy nodded, they made their way to another door.

"Are you sure this is where the rest of the team are?" Roy asked.

Felicity looked up from her tablet where she saw the camera surveillance.

"I'm sure. Only one itsy bitsy problem…"

"What?" Roy said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

She gulped, "There are three guards in the room."

"We're just going to have to think of something." Roy said as he kicked the door down after Felicity opened it through her tablet.

Felicity smiled quickly when she saw Oliver, Diggle and Sara tied in a corner then frowned in horror as the bodyguards started shooting at them.

Roy shot two of the men in the legs and arms before entering the room with Felicity.

"I'll handle the last one, you go free Oliver, Sara and Digg." Roy commanded.

"Right." Felicity said in a high pitched voice as Roy battled the other guard.

Roy shot an arrow at the mans arm, but the man kicked Roy to the ground before rolling to punch him twice the jaw. Roy tried kicking the man off him, but the man was too strong. He grabbed Roy's neck and started to choke him.

As Roy was about to blackout he saw the man jerk in pain and fall to the ground. He looked up to see Felicity freaking out that she shocked a man with Sara's bow staff.

"Did I kill him?" She asked nervously.

Roy grunted with a short laugh as he stood up and exhaled, "He's not dead."

Felicity sighed and wiped her forehead, "Good."

Felicity turned to her friends whose eyes were widened in surprise at Roy and Felicity's teamwork. She put her hand on her hip and smirked at Oliver, "And you though we couldn't handle ourselves."

After she ripped the tape of his mouth Oliver was still stunned looking at her beautiful green dress. He furrowed his brows, "Felicity?"

She hugged him tightly before examining his face.

Roy ripped the off Sara and Diggle's mouth, "Miss us?" he asked with a smirk.

Felicity touched Oliver's swollen jaw lightly, "Your hurt." She whispered.

"I'm fine." He said looking back into her blue eyes with a weak smile.

"You didn't think me and Roy were actually going to listen to you right?" Felicity said crossing her arms.

Oliver's eyes widened as he saw three more guards enter the room, "Get out of here Felicity!"

She turned and saw two men hold a gun to her head while one held it to Roy's. Roy shot arrows to their hands so they couldn't shoot. One dropped to the ground in pain while the other charged at him. Roy ducked the punch and shot two more arrows at the man while the other guard grabbed Felicity's neck.

She pressed the knock out button on her comm and smiled as the guard fell to the ground unconscious.

"I told Ray I could handle myself" she said triumphantly.

The first guard painfully pulled the arrow out of his hand before making his way to Felicity with his gun.

"Uh oh. I spoke too soon." Felicity murmured as she was backed to a wall. As she was about to close her eyes she saw someone tap the man's shoulder. The guard turned around angrily, and pointed his gun at the person interrupting him.

Felicity's jaw dropped as she realized the person was Ray.

He had Sara's bow staff and whacked it out of the guard's hand before the guard could shoot. The guard punched Ray, knocking one of the staffs to the floor.

Felicity and Roy glanced at each other and arched their brows. How did Ray learn to fight like that?

Oliver blinked, was he dreaming?

Diggle chucked dryliy at Oliver's reaction, "Yeah, I think I'm dreaming as well."

"Look at the way he's using the bow staff. I think I'm in love." Sara said sarcastically as they all watched Ray stand up from his fight.

Ray frowned at the guard picked the other half of the staff up and swung it at him. He ducked twice and deflected it before kicking the guard to the ground. The guard grabbed Ray's leg and made him fall. Ray head locked the guard with the bow staff and shocked him. The guard jerked in pain before dropping to the ground limp.

Ray dusted the dirt from his suit and turned to Felicity with a walked to her to check if she was hurt,

"You said you could handle yourself Smoak!"

Felicity blinked still in shock from Ray's amazing fight, "I-I-I was…until that guy held his gun at me."

Ray snorted and turned around as he crouched and helped untie the Arrow. He stood up and looked around, "We need to leave now before China and her men wake up from my knock out gas."

Sara shook her head, "I need help to walk, one of my ankles got injured."

"Same here." Oliver said with a growl.

Roy helped Sara to stand up, while Diggle and Ray helped Oliver to walk towards the van.

Two more guards ran after them, Sara and Roy turned around.

Roy shot two arrows at one while Sara took her staff and fought the other guy on her limp ankle. Sara nodded to Ray as they continued to walk away, "I forgot to say thanks for the gift."

"I'm glad it could be put into use." Ray said with a smirk as they walked on.

"Less talk, more walking." Oliver ordered.

After they entered the van, Ray sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Felicity sat next to him and looked in the mirror in horror.

"Guys I see China White and Count Vertigo coming after us!" Felicity exclaimed.

Ray frowned and turned to Roy, "Remember the backup plan I explained to you on the comm?"

"Yeah. You told me to use the bombs you gave me in case of an emergency."

Ray turned to Roy, "This is an emergency!"

Roy raised a fist in the air, "Finally!"

Ray adjusted his rear mirror, "Shoot on my mark."

Roy ran out and aimed the arrow waiting for Ray's command.

"Now Roy!"

He shot two of the mini bomb arrows on the ground. The impact made China White and Count Vertigo fall down to the ground. Roy entered the van with a wide grin.

"Woohoo!" Roy shouted as they drove.

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned to Ray, "I think we lost them."

Ray smirked, "I know."

Diggle raised his brow at Ray and Felicity in the front of the van, "Why do I feel like I just watched a Mr. and Mrs. Smith movie with little red riding hood as the sidekick?"

Felicity and Ray laughed as Roy turned to Sara, Oliver and Diggle in the back with a smug smile, "That's because we just saved your butts. High five team!" Roy said giving high fives only to Ray and Felicity.

Oliver frowned, "Sorry to interrupt the moment. But can some explain to me what the heck is going on here!"

Sara chuckled, "It's pretty simple. Felicity was the brains, Roy was the muscle, and Ray was the back up. "

Oliver glared at Sara before glancing back at Ray suspiciously, "No. I mean, how did Ray know how to fight like that."

Diggle nodded and turned to Ray curiously, "He has a point. You seemed like you knew what you were doing back there Ray."

Ray frowned and glanced at Felicity's curious face as he stopped at a red light, "Did Smoak ever tell you guys I had a bullying problem as a kid?"

They all looked at each other, "No."

Ray sighed and ran his hand though his hair before looking away from her, "Let's just say the problem got handled when I got tired of being bullied."

Felicity raised her brows in surprise, "So let me get this straight Ray, not only are you, crazy smart, a CEO, a scientist with a PhD, _and_ Ted Kord's friend, now you are telling me you know how to fight?"

"Uh huh. I can fight decently, I'm usually better when I have my gadgets with me." Ray said simply after he parked in front of their lair as Felicity instructed him to.

"I can't believe he's a scientist _and_ a CEO who makes bombs in his spare time!" Roy said in amazement.

"I won't take all the credit on that, my friend Ted Kord did most of the gadgets, I just helped him with the physic parts," Ray replied.

Diggle shook his head, "I can't believe he worked with Ted Kord."

"He was one of my few friends in university."

"I can't believe he knows how to fight with my bow staff." Sara said raising her brows as they walked into the lair.

Ray shrugged after he helped Diggle put Oliver on a chair, "Well, considering that I am the one who helped make the bow staff it made sense for me to learn how to use it. Although I don't really talk with Ted Kord that much anymore." Ray said with a frown.

Felicity shook her head in disbelief as she sat down on her wheely chair. "I can't believe he's my boyfriend." She murmured.

Everyone turned to Felicity, as she stammered, "Oh. Right. That sounded awkward, I meant I can't believe he's my boyfriend and he doesn't talk much with Ted Kord."

Oliver rolled his eyes, so, not only was Ray a genius, the CEO of his company, but now a trained fighter. Perfect.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I'm going to go clean up my wound." Oliver said while limping to the next room. He sat down on the cot and sighed, this day hadn't gone as he had planned. He was just glad Felicity was safe, while deep in thought he looked up to see Felicity poking her head in.

"Mind if I help?"

A smile tugged at his lips, "Sure."

Felicity took out a kit and attended to Oliver's wound. As she carefully cleaned the blood off his face Oliver frowned. She was angry at him.

He sighed as he watched Felicity carefully clean the blood off his brow. It amazed him how her simple touch was making his face tingle.

She stopped and glanced into his eyes, he was staring at her.

"Felicity."

"Hm?"

"I know that look on your face."

Felicity blinked, "What look."

Felicity now applied an ointment on his jaw before he continued, "Disappointment that I shouldn't have separated the team...and mostly you."

He flinched when she touched his cheek, "You think? Do you know how worried sick I was about you guys?"

Oliver took her hand away from his cheek and held it. He looked straight into her eyes, "I was trying to protect you."

Felicity sighed looking down at his hand holding hers almost in surprise before glancing back at him, "You can't keep doing this to yourself Oliver. Trying to distance us every time there's trouble. When I joined this team I knew there would be risks. Same as Roy, Diggle and Sara."

Oliver looked away from her eyes sheepishly, "If it makes you feel better, I'm happy that it was you who came to my rescue in green this time."

Felicity grinned at his heartwarming remark as pink rose to her face, "Thank you."

Oliver smiled back, "No. Thank you. You and Roy came back for us."

Felicity raised her brow and pulled him up from the cot, "It's not me you should be thanking Oliver."

"I know." He muttered. If it wasn't for Felicity he would have kicked Ray out of the lair by now. Oliver sighed stubbornly and flipped his hood on so Ray wouldn't know it was him. They walked back to the rest of the team who were huddled around Ray.

He was showing Roy a demo on how make the impact of the bomb chip bigger, "Just clip these two on, and wait for the momentum to kick in before you aim it at your target."

"Cool." Roy said with a a nod.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Ray."

Ray turned.

Oliver sighed and raised his hand to shake Ray, "Thank you. That was very… noble of you to risk your life for ours."

Ray raised his brow and shook the Arrow's hand back firmly, "Any of you would have done the same for me. Hopefully."

Felicity and Diggle smiled between the two men's temporary truce while. Sara laughed, "Alright, it's getting late. Roy mind taking me home?"

Roy nodded and helped her up, as she limped Sara turned to Ray, "You and I need to have a bow staff match one of these days."

"When your ankle gets better, you're on." Ray said with a smirk.

Diggle chuckled, "She trained with the League of Assassins you might regret agreeing to a match."

Ray's eyes widened in fear at Diggle's statement. "Uh…"

Sara winked before leaving, "See you guys later."

Felicity took Ray's arm and patted it with a laugh, "I think we should go now. You two can arrange a play date later."

Ray arched his brow, "Is that jealousy I'm hearing."

Oliver watched Felicity roll her eyes and walk outside as Ray paced after her,

"Smoak, wait up, it was a joke!"

After laughing at the couple, Diggle turned with a sigh and patted Oliver's back, "Oliver, I hate to say this. But if you really need to act fast on your feelings for Felicity, because if you wait a few more months, really they are going to fall for each other."

"They may care about each other but they aren't in love. Affection is very different from love." Oliver said with a scowl.

Diggle shook his head at his friend in denial before leaving, "You're right, but don't forget affection evolves into love."

He ignored the nagging feeling that Diggle was right.

Oliver winced at the thought of Felicity falling in love with someone that wasn't him. To be more specific Ray whom Felicity initially hated. Ray and Felicity could never fall in love... they were too different...right?

'''''''''''''''

Ray parked in front of Felicity's house. He walked beside her with his hands in his pockets, "So this is what you do every night?"

Felicity smiled once they were at her door and turned to him, "Uh huh."

He looked away and chuckled in disbelief before putting a hand on her arm, "I hate saying this but I'm impressed."

Felicity smirked, "I would say the same to you."

"It was nothing."

"Ray, one question. If you know how to defend yourself, how come when Randal Micheals attacked us you never did anything?"

Ray's smile faltered, "That was before you helped me grieve Jean. At that time I didn't care if I died."

"And I assume you think differently now right?" Felicity said arching her brow.

Ray shrugged, "I guess so."

Felicity nodded at her friend, "That's good to know."

She turned to open her door before looking back at Ray, "Good night."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Ray said grabbing her hand, "Lacking manners I see?"

"What are you talking about Ray?"

"You never said thank you even though I basically paid for our expensive date, knocked out an assassin, ruined my favorite suit _and_ got punched twice, all to save your life."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so full of yourself."

"I know." He said with a smirk as he put his hands in his pocket.

"I think _you_ are the one who should be the one grateful." Felicity said with a smile.

Ray raised his brow, "Why?"

"Because you were graced with the amazing presence of Felicity Smoak silly."

Ray laughed, "Not enough."

She crossed her arms and sighed "So what should I do to repay you back—"

Ray cut her off and kissed her softly on the lips. Felicity's eyes fluttered shut as Ray's hand moved from her cheeks into her hair. Just as she was about to kiss him back he stopped. She opened her eyes in surprise as Ray let go of her. She frowned when she saw him laughing at her.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed a her cheeks burned furiously.

He winked at her, "Now we are even."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Even?"

Ray smirked and leaned in, "For what happened at the Tan Cang restaurant. I told you, I hate being caught off guard."

"Seriously Ray?" She hollered at him as he stepped back knowing she would hit him on the arm. She watched him enter his car while laughing at her.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." He said while starting his car.

"Shut up Ray." She muttered.

"I'll see you at the office next Monday." He said with a laugh before speeding off in his convertible.

She shook her head as she entered her house, they were _most_ definitely back to their bickering selves.

* * *

**I do want to say thanks to someone's comment who inspired the title for this chapter. Thank you again for all the wonderful comments and encouragement to continue writing more chapters.**

**I have a feeling in Season 3 of Arrow there will definitely be a Team Arrow and Ray Palmer team up. And if you notice this chapter touched a lot on the spoiler that Ray Palmer will be personal and professional competition for Oliver which will motivate Oliver to decide on whether he can be the Arrow and live a normal life... **

**Well, you guys know the usual, feel free to comment on anything you guys liked, were surprised by or would like to see and etc. :)**


	32. Envy

**Song: Ocean by Andreas Moe**_  
_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oliver was sitting on a rock at the beach. The sun's vibrant ray's shone through the white clouds. Gentle waves crashed in front of him and salty water scented the air as he took in the calm scenery. While he was deep in thought, he spotted a couple laughing as they walked across the beach. He wasn't sure how, but he could sense they deeply cared about each other.._

_He enviously watched them with a vigilant eye as they were holding hands. He was surprised. He never usually envied anyone. But now, envy consumed him. He envied that the couple could love each other without having to worry every single day whether they were going to die or not. He envied that the couple didn't have to worry about claiming responsibility of Starling City. He envied that they couple only had themselves to focus on and nothing else. The two were in their own world, bombs might as well have been thrown at them and they wouldn't have flinched._

_And most of all he envied them that they were in love._

_He sighed._

_Love._

_It had been a year since Oliver had broken up with Felicity, but today he made up his mind to change that._

_He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to see Felicity's blond hair in its classic ponytail, she was grinning as usual and her eyes were shining as brightly as ever. He knew any flaw she had made her even more beautiful._

_Her pink lips gaped before asking him, "Oliver, you wanted to tell me something?"_

_He took her hand so she could sit next to him before gently stroking her cheek, "I do actually."_

_Felicity looked at him questionably._

_"I have tried to keep it. Hide it. Deny it. But the truth is…"_

_He kissed her before looking gazing into her eyes._

_"I love you Felicity."_

_He said it with a wide grin. He waited to see the excitement on her face, to see a sound of glee escape her lips and the twinkle of joy in her eyes, but nothing happened._

_He frowned, "What's wrong Felicity?"_

_She put her hands on his cheek sympathetically and whispered, "You're too late Oliver."_

_The colorful rays from the sun turned gray and so did everything around him. He didn't want to believe it was her speaking. Maybe she was joking?_

_"What do you mean Felicity?"_

_She sighed and removed her hand from his cheek before looking at him dead in the eyes._

_"Oliver I'm really sorry, but...I don't love you anymore."_

_Suddenly she disappeared._

_He was back on the rock._

_The couple were still talking to each other._

_And he realized._

_The couple he was envying was familiar._

_They weren't just any random people._

_It was Ray._

_And the love of his life…_

As though air was knocked out of his lungs as Oliver jolted up from the bizarre dream. Sweat beaded his forehead. This was the first time Oliver hadn't dreamed of Felicity dying because of him. He furrowed his brows; strangely, he wished he had his old nightmare back. This dream was probably his worst one.

He shook off the troubling dream and he got ready for work. nd decided to go to a coffee joint.

As he sipped his coffee he kept asking himself why he was so bothered by his dream. He knew Felicity would eventually have to get over him yet he hated the idea of it. He sighed. There were some days he wished he wasn't the Arrow. L

While sipping he glanced up and saw Felicity at a different table gazing into the glass window. She had bright pink earbuds in matching her lips. He was deliberating whether to go join her. Then her look up from her tablet to someone who handed her a cup.

Ray.

Oliver couldn't help from frowning at the way they were smiling at each other. He remembered when Felicity said Ray was just a distraction but now the two were becoming inseparable.

''''''''''''

"You are officially my best friend aka fake boyfriend." Felicity said with a wide grin as Ray handed her a chocolate brownie and mocha.

"That's because I'm the only friend aka fake boyfriend you've had Smoak," He said sarcastically while sitting next to her.

Felicity laughed as she took a sip from her cup, "That's true."

She closed her eyes and smiled, sweet chocolaty goodness, "Yum."

Ray couldn't help but smile, he casually put his arm around her shoulder and he played with her ponytail, "I've never met someone that loves chocolate as much as you."

She grinned at him, "Well now you have."

"Ew."

Felicity laughed as he stroked with her ponytail, "Speaking about you being my fake boyfriend. You don't need to pretend if Oliver isn't here."

Ray rolled his eyes as he drank from his coffee, "Wow. You must have been so distracted by my good looks you haven't noticed Queen glaring at me for the past five minutes."

Felicity's eyes lit up, "Oliver? Where is he?"

"A few tables behind us."

Felicity turned and glanced, she turned and saw Oliver staring straight at her. She smiled and waved at him. She saw him smile softly and wave back at her politely.

"He looks so alone." Felicity murmured after she turned back to Ray.

"No. He's just drinking his coffee in peace. You know, like a normal people do."

"But he looks so sad."

"Whatever." Ray said with a frown.

Felicity glared at him before glancing back at Oliver, "Let's go join him."

"No."

Felicity rolled her eyes; Ray could be such a jerk at times. "Why do you two dislike each other so much?"

Ray shrugged and drank from his coffee.

"Ray..."

"Let's see…I took his family's company, basically made it twice as better than he did when he was CEO, I'm currently dating you, and he's trying to get Queens Consolidated back. So I'm not surprised if he holds a bit of a grudge against me." He answered dryly before biting into his peanut butter bagel.

Felicity arched her brow, "Let's say I understand even a tenth of your manly rivalry...you only listed reasons why he doesn't like you. But you haven't said why you're such a jerk to him."

Ray shrugged again, "I'm a pretty blunt person. If I don't like you…I don't like you. It's pretty simple."

"Not really." Felicity said before biting her chocolate donut. "That's because you don't know Oliver the way I do."

"Nor do I plan to." He said with a scowl. He arched his brow at Felicity who was frowning at him disapprovingly.

"Smoak, I know enough about Oliver Queen from the tabloids especially since he came back from the island a few years ago."

She crossed her arms, "So tell me what you 'know' about him."

He laughed dryly, "You mean before he stupidly gave Queen's Consolidated to his lady friend or after?"

Felicity widened her eyes at Ray's blunt accusations, "First of all, her name was Isabel Rochev. And she _wasn't_ his friend. She manipulated him."

Ray raised his brow, "Were they ever together?"

"It was a temporary…moment." Felicity muttered.

Ray laughed chuckled, "Even better."

Felicity crossed her arms as she frowned, "Any other things you _think_ you know about him?"

"As a matter of fact I do know a bit. He was handed the company because he was daddy's little boy, even though he had absolutely no previous background to run the company—"

She kept her arms crossed defensively, "He ran Verdant successfully so that's got to count for something."

Ray set his cup down, "A club is very different from a billion dollar company Smoak."

"What does that have to do with you disliking him?

"There are people like me who had to work hard to get a scholarship to attend one of the top universities in the world because our parents can't afford it. While Queen was allowed to prance into Yale, Harvard and other only because his parents were rich. Let's not mention how he dropped out of five universities because he was a slacker."

"It's not his fault he's not a dork like you."

Ray scowled at her.

Felicity almost smiled, Ray's scowls were becoming less intimidating, "Plus how do you know all this?"

He shrugged, "I checked his resume after Walter hired him. I was suspicious that someone like him is working under me."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Ray?"

"I'm serious, it's like he was born with a silver platter in his mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly.

"Let's see. He screwed up in not one but five universities yet he was literally handed a billion dollar company. He screws up the company because he got distracted by Isabel and yet he still gets a job back. He screws women like you over yet you all still pine over him. Don't you see the pattern. He get's anything he wants while others have to work for it."

She smacked his arm lightly, "Stop being rude."

Ray rolled his eyes, "He's exactly like the spoiled rich jocks from my high school."

She frowned, "You didn't like me when we met, we eventually got know each other, and look at us, we are dating." She gestured to his arm around hers before pausing, "Not dating dating obviously. But you get my point. I think you two just need to talk to each other. You two are more alike than you realize."

As Ray rolled his eyes, as Felicity stood up and tugged his arm, "Come on, let's go talk to Oliver."

"No."

She narrowed her eyes, "Ray."

"No."

Felicity tried tugging his arm again but Ray didn't budge; he ignored her and continued to drink from his cup.

"Fine, I'll be back. I'm just going to have a quick chat with him ok?"

"We aren't really dating, you don't need my permission to talk to him." Ray said with a smirk.

She rolled his eyes as she walked to sit next to Oliver, why did men always have to be so stubborn.

''''''''''

Oliver raised his brow as he watched Felicity stand up with her arms crossed to Ray. She turned on her heels and walked towards him.

"Hey Oliver," she chirped as she sat opposite him.

He blinked quickly to shove out every ill memory from his dream and smiled back at her.

"Hey." He answered softly before glancing at her eyes. "Are you and Ray ok? It seems like you were arguing."

She rolled her eyes and smiled sheepishly, "It's not a big deal. Trust me, it's a miracle if a day goes by with us not bickering over something."

Oliver frowned, it still intrigued him how Felicity and Ray could like each other when they were so different.

Felicity arched her brow, Oliver seemed out of it. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come sit with us. You seemed a bit lonely."

Oliver smiled sadly, "You worry too much, I'm fine, you can go back and sit with him."

"Oliver."

He sighed, she knew him to well, he attempted to smile so she wouldn't probe more.

"Felicity, I'm fine, I promise."

She arched her brow knowing something was up, Oliver had a nasty habit of pretending to be fine to hide his emotional state of mind.

She sighed and placed her hand on his, "Oliver you know you can tell me anything. Right?"

He looked down at her warm hand on his, "I know." He whispered before staring into her blue eyes, "I've just…been thinking a lot."

Felicity almost let out a gasp, from the look on his face she hoped she knew what he was thinking about. Her.

"About what?" She asked innocently hopefully her and Ray's plan was actually starting to work.

He sighed.

Oliver Queen would have loved to tell her the past weeks he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. That every single day he had to battle his feelings and deny that he loved her to let her be happy and safe. That he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. To tell her she was the first and last thing on his mind each day.

But then he remembered he was also the Arrow. And he had a responsibility to protect those around him without getting distracted. Without worrying if the love of his life would die because of him.

So he lied.

"Count Vertigo."

He looked away from her eyes to avoid the split second of hurt look in her eyes.

Felicity frowned, why did Oliver always have to complicate things for himself? _Don't run after him, let him run after you. _

She quickly shrugged it off so he wouldn't notice her disappointment; right now he needed her support concerning Count Vertigo, no matter how stubborn he was being.

She moved from her seat opposite him to sit next to him, "We're going to find him Oliver. I know we will."

Oliver laughed softly, "How do you do that?"

She blinked innocently, "Do what?"

Oliver smiled at their hands before looking back at her, "You are always so positive about things. Even when it seems impossible. You did it at the undertaking, you did it when Thea was kidnapped and even when Slade had a sword to your neck."

Felicity pursed her lips, "I don't know. I try focus on the brighter side of things I guess. For example we at least we caught China White from last week. She's in jail now, so Count Vertigo doesn't have her as a partner anymore."

Oliver sighed, "But Count Vertigo is still very dangerous, crime is increasing, Quentin's condition is getting worse and all the cures we have aren't working on him, and there's work to handle from Queen's Consolidated. It feels like there's too much happening all at once."

Felicity hugged him and sighed; sometimes she forgot how much Oliver placed all the responsibility on himself, often times more than he should.

"Oliver, if you could defeat Malcom Meryln and Slade Wilson, _and_ save me from the other Count Vertigo, I'm sure you can do the same now."

"Has anyone ever told you your hugs are amazing?" Oliver said murmuring into her hair.

Felicity laughed as she let go of him, "That's good to know."

Oliver glanced away from her eyes to Ray at a far table frowning at him, "Uh. Felicity. I think you should go to your boyfriend now."

Her eye's widened, "Oops. I told him I wouldn't take long. Bye Oliver."

Oliver smiled as she walked back to Ray.

'''''''''''

Ray raised his brow as Felicity sat back next to him, "Quick chat huh?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I don't need you permission since we aren't really dating _remember_?"

"Look Smoak, I don't care, you can talk to him all you want. I just bothers me a bit that you still pine over him. Like I said,the Queen always get's what he wants, be it women or work."

Felicity crossed her arms, "You honestly know nothing about Oliver… and I'm _not_ pining over him. Plus Oliver's good at he's job, her just has a lot of stuff to deal with."

"You know what, I might actually agree with you, Oliver's decent at his job."

Felicity nodded, "Good."

"And maybe if he wasn't so distract by women he'd be able to get the job done." He said as he set his cup down.

Felicity's jaw dropped, "He doesn't do that anymore…he's changed."

"Let me guess, because of you?"

"Maybe."

Ray glanced back at Oliver before looking back at Felicity arched his brow disapprovingly, "From the tabloids I've noticed he treats women terribly yet you still defend him."

Felicity was silent she glanced away. Ray brought up a good point she never thought of. Even after the island, Oliver was a bit of playboy. She remembered the way she couldn't even look into Oliver's eyes the next day at the office after traveling from Russia. Ever since the incident with Isabel, she noticed Oliver had changed, in a good way. He had taken her advice to settle for someone who would love him back. First Sara, but that didn't work out, then her. She sighed, sadly he believes being the Arrow means he

Ray observed Felicity who had turned silent, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

Ray swirled the remaining coffee in his cup before looking at her, "Are you a oncer?"

Felicity knit her brows, "What's a oncer?"

Ray smiled at her sadly, "Basically you're the type when you like someone you set your mind on them."

Felicity chuckled softly, "You mean like… if I'm the type that likes to settle down?"

"Sort of. For example, when I met Jean she was the only woman I loved, even when she wasn't interested in me yet."

She arched her brow, "So you never dated any other girls except Jean."

Ray frowned, "We'll save that story for another day. Right now, I'm the one asking the questions. So are you one or not."

Felicity looked back at Oliver who was talking on his phone. She tapped her chin, "I'm not sure…"

"How long have you liked Queen for?"

"Well…I've known him for almost three years now. I had a small crush from the moment I met him and since then I guess I started to like him… a lot," she answered as she stared at Oliver.

Ray frowned, "Even when he was dating other women?"

Felicity blushed and murmured, "Maybe."

Ray raised his brow and laughed, "Trust me Smoak…you're a oncer."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"What would that question be Smoak."

"Do you think you can fall in love again?" Felicity glanced away from Ray and whispered, "You know… after Jean…"

Ray set quietly his cup down and stayed silent before looking back at Smoak. He sighed and removed his hand from her shoulder before running his hand through his hair.

"I really wish I could answer that question Smoak…but I honestly don't know."

"Haven't you ever asked yourself if you want to move on from her?"

Ray shrugged as he turned the cup in front of him, while he mused on her question, "I don't think I'm ready. But you never know, maybe I might, maybe I won't. But it wouldn't be easy."

He glanced at Felicity and frowned, "It would just depend on the girl."

She nodded understandingly and looked back into his brown eyes wondering what it would be like to move on from Oliver. Now that made her think, what if her plan didn't work, _would_ she be able to move on from Oliver? She wasn't sure. She frowned, now she knew how Ray felt.

While they stared at each other they heard someone clear their throat. Felicity looked away from Ray to see Oliver with his hands in his pockets.

Oliver took out his hand from his jean and scratched his head, "Hi. I was hoping we could talk."

Ray looked between Felicity and Oliver, "I'm going home."

Oliver shook his head, "Not with her."

Ray and Felicity looked at each other before looking back at Oliver.

Ray raised his brow, "This better be worth my time Queen."

Oliver frowned, "It will."

Now it was Felicity who raised her brow and looked between the two men scowling at each other.

Felicity stood up with her purse and her tablet, "Should I be worried?"

Oliver chuckled, "We aren't going to kill each other Felicity. I just want to have a chat with Ray."

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm going home." Felicity said while backing away and looking at the two suspiciously. She pecked Ray's cheek before leaving, "Be nice." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll try." Ray said with a frown.

She clapped her hands at the two and winked before turning, "Good. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow. Have fun."

She laughed as she walked away at Oliver who was scratching his head nervously and Ray who was still frowning.

"Men." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**AHHHH. All the wonderful and lovely comments are so nice thank you thank you thank you. I am SOOO sorry this took forever to upload. I'm currently in Paris with my parents and sisters and the internet was a bit unstable, including the fact we've been walking around a lot and I'd always fall on my bed exhausted. But I was able to squeeze this out so I apoligize for typos! I will try to update soon because I typed up two chapters ahead of time. So please be patient.**

**And again thank you to everyone for encouraging me to update! xx**


	33. Complications

**Song: Meet Me There by Nick Mulvey**

* * *

The next morning, Felicity entered the Queen's Consolidated café booth. While pouring hot chocolate for herself, she saw Cindy yawn and pouring coffee next to her.

Felicity smiled, "Hey Cindy, you look tired."

Cindy laughed as she stirred her cup, "I'd say the same to you."

Felicity shrugged, "It's a Monday."

"I hear ya."

As they sipped their coffee together gasped as they saw Ray and Oliver walk into the building together talking with grins on their faces.

"Well that woke me up." Cindy dropped her cup and while clutching Felicity's arm, "Honey, do you see what I'm seeing?"

Felicity nodded in astonishment with Cindy, "I think this is the first time I've seen them talk without scowling at each other."

"So much handsomeness side by side…Felicity, you better choose between which of dem you want, cuz I want one. You can't keep two cute guys to yourself it's not fair to the rest of us." Cindy murmured while stroking her afro, Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Felicity murmured.

Cindy knit her brows, "But …Mr. Palmer and Oliver hate don't they?"

She raised her brows as they watched Oliver and Ray shake hands with Walter, "Somewhat. Yes… wait a minute, how do you know Oliver and Ray hate each other?"

Cindy rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, "I shouldn't be telling you this but there's a rumor going around that those two are fighting over _you_."

Felicity laughed at the impossible rumor. Oliver still hadn't made a move on her and Ray only liked her as a friend.

"Not everything has to be romantically initiated Cindy. They only dislike each other because they are competing over the company."

"Really? Then why are they looking at you?"

Felicity's cheeks turned rosy when she noticed Ray and Oliver glance to her direction before turning to Walter.

Cindy clapped giddily, "I knew it! I'll be right back, I'm telling this to Donna and Shena they'll never believe this."

She sighed knowing the new rumor would spread by the end of the day as she watched Cindy walk over to her friends to gossip. Felicity blinked as Oliver came to her direction to get some coffee. He adjusted his blue-grey tie matching his eyes. She sighed, Cindy was right, he was handsome.

"Hello Felicity," he said politely as he poured coffee into his mug.

Felicity rubbed her hands and smiled innocently, "How did your talk with Ray go yesterday?"

Oliver shrugged as he sipped from his cup before turning away, "Good I guess."

Felicity crossed her arms flabbergasted, "Good? That's all you can tell me?"

"I mean, nothing much happened…what were you expecting me to say?" He answered as he walked to the elevator.

"I don't know. Details. You two aren't glaring at each other like you usually do, so you must have talked about something important." she said as she walked after him.

Oliver smiled and put his hand on her arm, "As much as I love talking with you, I have a meeting to attend."

Felicity narrowed her eyes, Oliver was keeping something, "You're lying."

"Bye Felicity." He said with a warm smile as he entered the elevator to his office.

"Fine, I'm asking Ray!" She hollered at the closing door even though Oliver couldn't hear her.

She turned on her heels and walked towards Ray who was still talking with Walter. She saw them glance at her and look to each other, she frowned, what was going on with Ray and Oliver today?

When she reached them she noticed they automatically stopped talking and turned to her.

She smiled politely at Walter, "You still haven't gone back to England Mr. Walter?"

Walter laughed, "I'll be on my way to England in a week or so Ms. Smoak." Walter glanced at Ray before looking at Felicity, "I just had to take care of some things."

Felicity arched her brow, Ray and Walter kept glancing at her, why did she have a feeling they were hiding something. She glared at Ray, "Is there something on my face because you keep looking at me."

Walter smiled sheepishly and adjusted his tie. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a meeting to go to. Have a wonderful day Ms. Smoak."

She arched her brow, Walter seemed to be in the circle of whatever Oliver and Ray were keeping from her.

Shenodded politely after Walter left and turned to scowl at Ray, "Something's up between you guys and I'm going to find out. I know Walter has a cool British accent so he's off the hook. But _you_ aren't."

Ray ignored her and turned and started to walk to the elevator.

"Ray, don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you!"

Ray laughed as she caught up to him, "You really are good at this girlfriend thing."

"Oh shush Ray." She said smacking his arm lightly, "So, are you going to tell me what you and Oliver talked about yesterday. Because he isn't saying anything."

"Nope."

Felicity frowned, "How come?"

Ray frowned back, "Because it's none of your business."

She pouted, "Come on Ray. Give me a hint. Did it have anything to do with me?"

His frown tugged up before returning back to his usual stoic frown.

Felicity's eye's widened, "You two _were_ talking about me weren't you!"

Ray chuckled, "Sorry Smoak, I have a meeting to go to."

Now Felicity was even more intrigued to know whatever Ray and Oliver discussed at the coffee shop. Felicity sighed as she followed him, "Is meeting going to take long?"

Ray smirked, "It doesn't matter how long it's going to take because you're not coming."

Felicity knit her brows, "Wait…but don't I have to take notes for you?"

"Not today. No."

Felicity frowned, "First Oliver, then Walter and now you? What's going on Ray?"

Ray pressed a button to open the elevator. As he waited, he ignored Felicity, who kept badgering him,

"Ray… tell me."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"What have I done to you to deserve this cruelty?" Felicity said impatiently.

Ray smirked, "You're kinda cute when you're mad."

Felicity frowned as Ray entered the elevator and pressed a button to close it, "Ray, get back here, right now!"

He winked as the elevator closed on her.

"Oh you did _not_ just close the door on me!" Felicity muttered as she banged her palm on the closed elevator door.

"You jerk! I'm telling Karen about this!"

She scowled as she heard distant echoes of Ray laughing.

''''''''''

After Felicity finished her work early, she impatiently tapped her hand on her desk. It had been almost four hours since Ray, Walter and Oliver left for their 'meeting.'

She looked up to see Cindy enter the room with a cheeky grin, "Hey girl."

Felicity arched her brow, she knew that look on Cindy's face. It was the face Cindy always had when she found something out, "Let me guess, new gossip news?"

Cindy took a deep breath, "So Donna said she overheard Andreas who's friend with Gary who happenes to work beside Sandra who's possibly the secretary of Walter who told Lizzy who told the guard who told me something really big about you."

Felicity shook her head in disbelief, "You really shouldn't be listening to every rumor you hear Cindy."

"Girl, would ya let me finish?"

Felicity rolled her eyes.

Cindy clapped, "I think you're getting a raise _and_ a promotion Felicity."

Felicity's jaw dropped, "No way."

Cindy nodded excitedly and hugged Felicity, "Yes way! Congrats girl. You deserve it!"

Felicity frowned and stood up, "This must have been Ray and Oliver's idea. I'm going to speak to Walter about this."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she walked after Felicity, "Why do you always got to be Ms. Goody-two-shoes. You're getting a raise! Be happy about it."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "She get's the guys, she get's a raise. Girl what does it take for you to be happy for yourself. You're too nice."

Felicity after Cindy walked away from her she knocked on Walter's door.

"Come in."

She entered the room and crossed her arms when she saw Ray and Oliver sitting opposite Walter while discussing over a file. Ray and Oliver turned around and frowned.

Walter raised his brow and cleared his throat, "Ms. Smoak, we are having a very important meeting here, we'll be done in five minutes."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Ray and Oliver who were glancing away from her, "Really? Mind if I ask what you're talking about."

"None of your business Smoak." Ray replied bluntly.

Felicity stepped closer to him, "I'm your assistant, and one of the rules is I'm supposed to know what your meetings are, so try again."

"We are just talking about you know… CEO stuff." Oliver said weakly. Walter shook his head as Ray groaned at Oliver's vague lie.

"Liar." Felicity said with a frown as she looked at the three men in suits who were awkwardly looking away from her.

"So, isn't one of you going to explain how I heard I'm getting a raise _and_ a promotion?"

"Great, Smoak's caught us." Ray muttered.

Oliver frowned at Ray, "Stop calling her Smoak. She's Felicity."

"Whatever Queen." Ray muttered.

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, "She was going to find out sooner or later." He looked at Ray and Walter, "So which of you told her?"

Ray shrugged, "Don't look at me."

"No idea." Walter added, he tapped his chin, "It was probably Cindy and her gossiping friends."

"News travels fast here doesn't it?" Ray said in surprise.

"You'd be surprised," Walter muttered.

Ray laughed, "Lighten up Smoak."

Felicity put her hand on her hip, "I'm refusing the raise, and the promotion."

Walter raised his brow, "That's just utter tosh. Now why in the world would you do that?"

Felicity raised her brow, "What's tosh?"

Walter chuckled, "It's an English slang word for nonsense."

Felicity smiled, British people were so cool.

"You're off the hook because I bet those two were the ones who badgered you into this." She turned to Ray and Oliver, "You two heard me, I'm not accepting the raise or the promotion."

Walter shook his head, "Sorry Ms. Smoak, but it we already put it through all the board members, it was a unanimous vote. Everyone agrees that you, Oliver and Ray have improved things in Queen's Consolidated. We can't go back on the decision. I don't see why you are rejecting such a rewarding opportunity."

"You've got to be kidding me," Felicity frowned at Oliver and Ray, "You two. Explain. Now!"

Oliver laughed dryly and pointed at Ray, "You know, this wouldn't be happening if you listened to me. I told you we should ask her about it before—"

Ray scowled at Oliver, "I said we should keep it from her because I knew she'd try to be modest and reject it like what she's doing right now."

"Well it wouldn't have hurt to ask her." Oliver snapped back.

"Don't pin the blame on me, this was _your_ idea Queen."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "And you agreed with it."

Felicity shook her head in disbelief at the way they were squabbling like children, "You two do realize I'm still in the room right?"

Walter cleared his throat and looked between Oliver and Ray who were scowling at each other. There was obviously some unsettled business they needed to discuss with Felicity. "I'm going to leave you all to talk."

He shook Felicity's hand, "Congrats Ms. Smoak."

Felicity sighed and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Walter."

"No problem." Walter chuckled at Oliver and Ray who were still nervously looking away from Felicity as he turned.

After Walter closed the door, Felicity laughed sarcastically, "I asked you two to be friends not keep secrets from me."

Oliver winced, "I'm sorry Felicity."

Felicity smiled at him, "Its fine Oliver, I'm just shocked." She looked down at her shoes, "I just don't get it. Why me? I'm just an assistant."

Oliver stood up and placed a firm hand on her shoulder before gazing into her eyes, "You honestly don't realize how hard-working you are yet you barely get any credit for everything you do. You take on more work than half the staff do in this building, and still make sure everyone is taken care of. And you're amazingly talented and smart, even the board members noticed it."

She looked down blushed, "Really?"

He smiled at her warmly and took her chin for her to look at him , "Yes. So lighten up a bit and be happy, I couldn't be more proud of you."

She gazed back into his warm blue eyes with a genuine smile, "Thank you."

He nodded and glanced at Ray who was arching his brow at them, "I'm going to go to my office to sign somethings."

Felicity nodded as Oliver reluctantly removed his hand from her face.

"Bye Oliver." She said with a grin.

"Bye."

Ray rolled his eyes at the two staring at each other before Oliver turned to close the door.

"Why'd you make Oliver lie to me Ray?" Felicity turned to him with a hand on her hip.

He shrugged and stood up ignoring her question.

Felicity frowned, "Aren't you forgetting to say something?"

Ray frowned back, "Congrats?"

"Ray."

Ray kept his frown firm, "No personal issues in the office."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, "Fine, be that way."

Ray furrowed his brows confused as he watched her leave, she forgave Oliver quickly, why not him?

'''''''

Later that evening, Felicity was now driving back from the Arrow lair to her house. The team were all trying figure out a plan to find Count Vertigo.

As she parked at her driveway she notice Ray sitting on her porch reading a book. She shut the door to her car and walked to her door as she tried ignoring Ray.

Ray looked up from his book, and watched Felicity fiddle with her bag while trying to search for her keys.

"Hey."

Felicity stayed silent as she furiously searched through her bag.

"I guess you're still mad at me?"

"Maybe." Felicity muttered as she accidently dropped her key. Ray rolled his eyes and picked her key for her. She frowned and snatched it away from him stubbornly and entered her house.

"Can I come in?"

"No." Felicity said before shutting the door at him.

He sighed at the door that shut at his face; it still amazed him that he waited three hours for her at her porch. He frowned when he realized Felicity forgave Oliver because he apologized.

"So that's what this is about?" He laughed dryly at the door, "Are you seriously doing this to me Smoak."

Ray groaned, this is why he never liked bothering to have friends.

Ray rolled his eyes and knocked the door lightly, "Smoak. You win. I'm sorry."

He waited for a minute, she still didn't answer him. He knocked on the door again, "Smoak, I know you're listening to me, open up already."

He sighed at the silence and rested his head on the door, "The reason why I made Queen not to tell you is because I knew you'd be too modest to accept it. So if it's anyone to blame about keeping secrets, blame me. I'm really sorry about lying to you."

Ray frowned as the door opened to Felicity laughing.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You did that on purpose to make me apologize didn't you."

Felicity nodded with a grin and hugged him, "Now we're even."

Ray smiled down at her, "So you weren't really angry at me?"

Felicity shrugged, "I was a bit, but I was more mad you shut the elevator at me."

"You are evil Smoak."

Felicity grinned at him as they sat down on the stair of her porch, "What can I say, I learned from the best."

Ray chuckled as they stared into the dark night speckled with stars. After a few minutes of silence Ray sighed, "You know, I'm going to get you back for that, right?"

Felicity shook her head at Ray's competitive spirit, "I'll be ready." Ray smiled sadly and looked back into the sky.

She smirked at him and poked his cheek, "Admit it you were worried I would stop talking to you."

"You caught me." Ray said sarcastically.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Ray's ego, he still didn't like admitting the truth. "So does this mean I'm not your assistant anymore?"

"Sort of, you'll still work in my office and everything. Just you won't have to organize files anymore. And while you handle the computer technical parts of things, Oliver and I will do the rest."

She smiled, no more mind numbing file organizing!

"So we'll be like a mini team?"

"I guess so." Ray looked to Felicity who looked worried, "Smoak, you're perfect for the job, be happy about it."

"Look, don't get me wrong. I really am grateful at what you and Oliver did for me. But I'm worried."

Ray raised his brow, "Why?"

She fiddled with her fingers and shrugged, "Some people might take this the wrong way. About… us. First the car you gave me and now this? With the way rumors spread like wildfire at Queen's Consolidated..."

She looked back into the sky, "And if I mess up I...I just don't know."

"Since when did you care what people thought about you."

Felicity sighed, "Before you came people gossiped about me becoming Oliver's assistant, how much more now."

"Oliver and Walter talked the board members and they were all impressed with you. Plus if I hear a peep of bad news about you from any of the staff, I'll fire them."

"You can't do that for me Ray."

"Why not."

"It makes the rumors spread more. Are you sure I can't take back my old job?"

Ray put his arm around her shoulder "Who cares what they think. Oliver and I finally agreed on something, so it'd be a shame for you to waste an opportunity like this."

Felicity smiled at Ray, "So that's what you and Oliver talked about at the coffee shop?"

Ray nodded, "He told me how you were the person who basically manned my position while I was away, so he convinced me you need recognition, and I obviously agreed."

She grinned, "Why?"

Ray rolled his eyes knowing Felicity loved it when he complimented her because he didn't say nice things often. "You know why." Ray muttered looking away.

Felicity grinned deviously as she linked her arm on his, she was going to make him suffer, "Stop being stubborn and tell me."

Ray sighed, "You have not only been helping me with my atom suit, handled my work perfectly, miraculously managed to help Oliver with his researching problems, _and_ presented at the board meeting impeccably, you amazingly still find the time to help the Arrow every evening."

He sighed and looked at the ground, "I was worried about you being mad at me because I don't have a lot of friends."

He smiled at her and laughed, "And as annoying, sassy, bossy, nosy and frustrating, you can be, I'm glad I have you as a friend because you're probably the most selfless person I've ever met. And I admire that about you, a lot."

Felicity blushed and adjusted her glasses, "Even though you technically insulted me. I think that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Ray smirked and stood up before offering her a hand, "I don't plan on doing that often."

She laughed as she accepted his hand, "You know, while you and Oliver were at your 'meeting' Cindy thought you two were fighting over me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

She smiled, "I know right."

Ray frowned, "I only love you as my friend...You know that right?"

Felicity smiled, "I know."

Ray nodded and entered his convertible, she leaned over and pecked him on his cheek, she chuckled as Ray's cheek reddened.

"You can be such a jerk at times but I'm glad you're my friend."

He grinned at her, "That's good to know."

He started his car before glancing at Felicity, "See you at the office?"

She stepped back so he could drive off, "You got it boss."

'''''''''''

Felicity certainly liked her new work compared to her old one. As she worked on her tablet she saw a text from Valarie about the family dinner. Felicity bit her lip as she looked at Ray who was studiously typing on his laptop. She sighed; she still hadn't found the right time to ask Ray about it.

Ray glanced up and noticed Felicity staring at him. He arched his brow before looking back to his laptop with a frown. "Smoak, I know I'm appealing… but could you check me out when we _aren't_ in the office."

Felicity scowled and crossed her arms defensively, "I'm not checking you out." Although his hair looked amazing today…

Ray glanced up to see her still looking at him, "Then why are you still staring at me?"

She rubbed her hands nervously, "We need to talk."

The straight line on Ray's face tugged into a small smile before he went back to his work. "No personal issues in the office, remember?"

Felicity's cheeks burned red as her frown twitched, "Not about us."

Without looking up from the laptop he was typing in, he arched his brow, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I spoke with Valarie this morning. She told me you have been ignoring all her calls since our trip to the beach."

Ray frowned and shut his laptop before standing up to leave, "No. I know what you're about to ask me, and the answer is no."

Felicity stopped him and crossed her arms, "Why are you so resistant to this family dinner? It means a lot to your family—"

Ray scowled, "I don't owe you an explanation."

"You're right. But you do to Mary, your niece Peggy, your mom and the rest of your family."

Ray shook his head "Look. I'm not going to any family dinner and pretend to be happy."

"But—"

Ray cut her off, "I haven't gone to a family dinner for 7 years since Jean died and I don't plan on changing it."

"Ray, I know it'd be awkward hosting the dinner without Jean. But I'll help you."

"No."

"Ray—"

Ray frowned at the mention of Jean and interrupted her again, "You wouldn't understand Smoak."

"Seriously Ray."

Ray rolled his eyes and started to walk away from her.

Felicity blinked angrily as he walked away, "Could you just shut up for a second and listen to me?"

Ray stopped in his tracks and turned to her in shock. Her tone wasn't playful as usual.

Felicity sighed, "My dad left my family when I was two. I wasn't old enough to remember what he looked like, or smelt like or how he said my name. But I do remember the hurt he left, and how it gnawed at me every single day even till now. My family broke apart because of him and I don't talk to my mom anymore because she couldn't get over him. But you don't see me throwing a fit at the world. At least you saw Jean being buried, I don't even know if my dad's alive. I don't have any pictures or memories, nothing. You think you're the only one who knows loss? Oliver he lost _both_ his parents and his bestfriend. Diggle, his brother was murdered. My friend Roy, the love of his life has gone missing. Valarie, Karen, Peggy all lost not only Jean but you as well so please stop the pity party because you aren't the only one in the world hurting Ray."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "And still I would give anything to see my dad. You have a family who loves you, and you're throwing that away. Is that what Jean would want?"

Ray was silent. Felicity never lashed out at him that way.

She looked away from him and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ray dropped his suitcase and furrowed his brow, "Where did all that anger come from?"

Felicity shrugged.

Ray walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder while looking down at her, "Are you ok Smoak?"

"I'm fine." She answered curtly; she didn't like talking about her dad.

Ray shook his head, almost smiling as he took her hand and pulled her into a hug, "You're just as stubborn as I am."

Felicity stayed silent as she accepted his embrace.

"You don't need to tell me about your dad if you don't want to." He murmured into her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest while clumsily hugging him back. She wasn't wearing her heels today making her even more short compared to him

Felicity sighed and looked at him with a frown, "I'm the one who's supposed to be reassuring you not the other way round."

"You spend so much time trying to comfort other people you don't do the same for yourself." Ray said resting his head on hers.

She shook her head and looked up at him, "Because that's what friends are for…right?"

"Right." Ray said with a frown.

The first second they into each other's eyes as two friends who mutually understood each other and the next thing they knew their lips met for a moment.

"We really should stop doing that." Felicity murmured while fiddling with his tie shyly refusing to look at his eyes.

"You already broke all my rules so I don't think it matters." He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her again.

"_What's going on here?_"

Ray and Felicity turned in surprise to see Oliver, who had just entered with Cindy wide eyed beside him. Felicity's heart sunk, from the dejected look on Oliver's face was obvious they had seen everything.

"Be still my heart." Cindy whispered to herself.

Ray cleared his throat as Felicity swiftly let go of his tie and hid her flaming cheeks, "I—"

Though Oliver was good at composing his facial expression. His hands which clenched the file he was holding gave away his anger.

"I'll come back when you two are less busy." He gritted before leaving. Felicity jumped as the door slammed shut.

"Need something Cindy?" Ray arching his brow with a frown.

"Oh uh..." Cindy started backing to the door, "Same goes for me, I'll come back when you two are… you know, less busy.

Cindy paused and turned, "By the way…"

"What is it?" Felicity and Ray asked at the same time.

Cindy motioned at Ray's lip cautiously, "Mr. Palmer you kinda have a…"

Felicity looked away, her face was now deep crimson red.

Ray sighed with a frown, why did Felicity always have to wear hot pink lipstick?

"You can leave now Cindy."

When the door closed Felicity turned to smack Ray on the head.

Ray widened his eyes, "Ow! What's that for!"

"Friends don't kiss Ray!" Felicity gritted.

"Then why'd you lean in to me!" He replied gruffly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Because _you_ were leaning into _me_!" She replied incredulously while poking his chest.

"Sure and your fingers just happened to wrap around my neck _right_?" he said sarcastically.

"The same way _your_ hands ended up on _my_ face."

"Funny. You didn't seem to have a problem with that."

Her cheeks burned, "What happened to no public display of affection at the office!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Maybe you should have thought about that _before_ kissing me back!"

"It not my fault you're a good kisser!"

She face palmed herself, why did she always say things she wasn't supposed to at the wrong time? Ray raised his brow as Felicity stuttered to take back her slip of tongue.

She took a deep breath and whispered "…3…2…1…"

Ray adjusted his tie while walking back to his desk, "And it's not my fault if you're attracted to me."

"Aha no, no, and _no_" Felicity said while walking after him in her heels, "You're the one attracted to _me_."

Ray smirked, "Then why did you kiss me back?"

"I don't know. I was being emotional! Why'd you kiss _me._" Felicity muttered looking away.

"I was being logical." Ray said with a frown.

They sighed at each other, they couldn't even agree on kissing.

"If we really were a real couple, we'd be hopeless." She said with a small smile.

Ray chuckled softly while running his hand through his hair, "You can say that again."

He watched Felicity who was walking towards the door and sighed, "Where are you going Smoak?"

She turned to him and adjusted her glasses, "Oliver. I don't know. I need to check on him, explain…tell him _something_."

Ray grabbed Felicity's hand, "Don't go. I will."

Felicity's eyes widened, "Did you see his face Ray? He wasn't just furious he was _broken_. You're the last person he'd want to talk to."

Ray put a firm hand on her shoulder, "Remember why we're doing this. He needs to come to _you_. You aren't dating him anymore and you can't keep running after him if he isn't ready to do the same for you yet."

Felicity frowned, "But he needs me." She tried tugging away from him "Why aren't you letting go of me?"

He rolled his eyes as she tried escaping his grip, "Because I'm your friend and I care about you. You said he loves you right?"

Felicity stopped fidgeting and nodded.

Ray held her face, "Then don't approach him till he sorts himself out. I promise, sooner or later he'll come back to you. Every person has their limit. Just be patient."

"Ok." Felicity said sighing as Ray let go of her.

"Do I have you're divine permission to go speak to him now?" Ray asked sarcastically.

Felicity smiled sadly before hugging him, "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for Smoak. No matter how awkwardly attracted you are to me" Ray said hugging her back.

Felicity rolled her eyes, he always had to ruin a good moment with his ego, "Last time I checked you care about me."

Ray scowled, "And I will never repeat that again."

She poked his nose, "Whatever you say Raymond."

As he turned to leave he looked back at her and frowned, "And you really should stop hitting on your boss. It's so unprofessional."

"I'm not hitting on you!"

He smirked, "Whatever."

"Jerk." she muttered with a shy smile as he left.

An hour later Cindy popped her head in the office, "Is it safe to come in now?"

Felicity sighed with a smile, "Sorry about that."

"Girl, you don't need apologize to me. Although I'm a bit irked you didn't tell me you two were together…"

Felicity adjusted her glasses, "It's complicated."

"Of course everything is always complicated with you." Cindy said smiling

Felicity moaned and smoothed her ponytail, "I bet I'm going to be a laughing stock when everyone here finds out about this."

"I might have started the one about you and Oliver, but that was before I knew you. You're my friend now. I promise not a soul will hear about anything I saw."

Felicity smiled knowing that Cindy was telling the truth, she hugged Cindy, "Thank you."

Cindy patted her back and looked at her, "Now, I am _dying_ to know. What it's like kissing Mr. Palmer? Is he a good kisser? How long have you two been going out?"

Felicity's face went pink as Cindy rambled more questions, "Uh…"

* * *

**Mwahahahahah *twirls mustache* [Insert German accent] I'm evil, I'm I not! Sorry guys, I had to do something to push Oliver out of his comfort zone. Soooo p****repare for a little Oliver and Ray confrontation. 3:) The title of this chapter is basically concerning Felicity's feelings towards Ray and Oliver (and maybe vice versa). Complicated. Like I've said over and over again I'm not making the choice between Oliver and Ray easy for Felicity. **

**And again thank you for all the wonderful comments. :) You all rock. I honestly feel like Felicity and I personally think my writing sucks, but all of your nice comments are so comforting so thank you :))) ****I'm leaving Paris today, so my updates might speed up or slow down.**

**This was also a really fun chapter to do, even though a lot of my recent and future chapters are highly unlikely happening on Arrow, one of the things I have always wanted is Felicity getting some recognition. She does so much and receives so little yet she's always so positive and humble about everything. **

**So comments on Walter? Cindy? Olicity? Raylicity? Felicity soon meeting Ray's family? Keep em coming!**

**~~UPDATE~~ **

**This isn't your average Olicity story. I go out of the box (well... I try), so expect different things from me. I don't go the same route a lot of Oliciity fanfics so on this site, so just remember patience is key. Paaaaatience. I hate that I have to repeat this over and over again, I'm pushing Oliver out of his comfort zone, that's the reason for this heavy Raylicity chapter. Arrow is putting Ray Palmer as Felicity's love interest... apperently some people don't understand what a love interest is. It obviously won't happen the same way I did, but if the few of you are getting angry at the way I'm doing it, you might not like season 3 of Arrow. **


	34. Kissing

**Song: Naive by The Kooks**

* * *

Oliver stared angrily at the paper in front of him. Even though it was past the time Queen's Consolidated closed he still stayed in his office.

He sighed. He had been reading the first paragraph for the past two hours. He couldn't get any work done. It was as though vivid images of Ray's hand protectively on Felicity's face as they kissed replayed in his mind over and over in a loop.

He wasn't just irritated at Ray, he was jealous. His mind went back to how Ray chuckled before leaning in to kiss Felicity again… and she let him.

Isabel. Sara. Laurel. Mckenna. Helena. Shado. He shook his head when he realized Felicity probably went through a lot worse than what he was going through right now. And she still stood by him as a friend in support yet here he was fuming at himself. He winced, Felicity told him Ray was just a distraction but now it looked like it was becoming more than that. He frowned at himself as he set the paper down in frustration.

He wasn't sure why he was so peeved by seeing Ray kiss Felicity, after all Ray and Felicity were dating now. He frowned at the thought of that they had probably kissed many times before he saw them.

This feeling was strange to him, when Laurel was dating Tommy, sure it irritated him seeing his friends together, but he was genuinely happy for them as well. He was happy Laurel found a man who could love her completely and he was happy Tommy found a woman to settle with. When Sara broke up with him sure he was hurt, but deep down he knew they would never work out. But with Felicity and Ray, for some reason it was different.

Seeing them together kissing in person hurt him even more. Although Oliver disliked Ray, deep down his mind told him that even if she wasn't dating Ray, he'd have a problem with whoever she dated.

But he knew he had no right to be angry, after all, he wanted Felicity to be happy. Maybe he just wished Felicity had chosen a better person that wasn't Ray. Someone politer. Someone more humble. Someone more caring. Someone who she could be safe with. Someone who would love her regardless of her flaws. Someone who would never let her go. Someone who would remind her every day she was the most beautiful and caring woman in the world…

He looked up to see Ray enter his room. Oliver scowled, boss or not, he wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with Ray now or someone was going to have a broken nose.

Oliver frowned, "Are you lost? Because last time I checked, this is my office."

"I tried coming to your office earlier, but you weren't here." Ray said ignoring Oliver's question.

Oliver arched his brow disdainfully, why would Ray care whether he was upset. Oliver exhaled and stared at his paper, "I went out for a long lunch and I'm not really in the mood for chatting."

Ray sat down across Oliver, "I'm not here to chat."

He set the paper down and glared at Ray, "Then why are you here?"

Ray frowned, "To say sorry."

Oliver was surprised, he could tell Ray wasn't one to usually make an apology, "You don't need to apologize to me. You two are dating."

"Does that bother you?" Ray asked arching his brow.

"It bothers me she couldn't find a better guy."

Ray glowered, "What. You mean like you?"

Oliver stayed silent and went back to staring at his paper.

Ray laughed sardonically, "Let me guess, you don't think I'm good enough for her."

Oliver stared at him straight in the eyes, "No actually. I don't."

Ray paused before answering, "Me neither."

Oliver frowned at Ray's response, "Then why the heck are you dating her?"

Ray sighed, "Because dating someone isn't about being better than them. It's about them completing you."

"I didn't know you were a poet," he replied dryly.

Ray looked at Oliver disapprovingly, Felicity was right, Oliver was very stubborn, and luckily he was just as stubborn too.

Oliver frowned at Ray who was glaring at him, "If you're done, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my office."

"You're in my building Queen, I leave when I want, and I still have the power to fire you, so I'd watch my tone if I were you."

Oliver raised his brow, "That's funny, last time I checked you're the one who always tells people no personal issues in the office."

Ray paused and looked away, "Smoak is an exception."

Oliver frowned, "Which gives you the right to parade her like a trophy? You act like she's your property."

Ray laughed bitterly before glowering, "You know. Sometimes I try to get what Smoak sees in you because I'm going to be honest Queen. I don't like you."

"I'd say the same for you." Oliver retorted.

"I'm a jerk. I'm competitive. I'm rude. I'm arrogant and I'm compulsive. I get that. I honestly couldn't care, but I'll tell you what she sees, a guy who isn't afraid to act on his feelings. When I like something, I fight for it. I don't make petty excuses of everything that _could_ go wrong."

Oliver frowned; it was almost as if Ray knew why he broke up with Felicity. That's easy for him to say. Ray doesn't fight crime in Starling City every night. Ray doesn't have to worry that being together with Felicity could possibly bring more harm to her.

Ray exhaled, "My point is, Smoak has an amazing gift to see the best in people. She does in me, and especially in you."

Ray crossed his fingers before he continued, "And unfortunately she cares about you a lot more than I'd like her to. Heck she'd follow you to the pits of death if she could."

Ray frowned at Oliver's silence, "I don't care if you accept my apology or not. I just wanted to put it out there."

Oliver glanced at Ray, "Do you love her?"

Ray frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you two won't last long."

Ray shook his head in pity, "You're a lovesick idiot. Smoak can't wait for you forever."

Oliver laughed sarcastically, "She doesn't love you."

A smile tugged on Ray's lips as he looked at Oliver.

"Yet."

Oliver frowned. Ray stood up to leave, "Look Queen, I only came to apologize because it was unprofessional the way Smoak and I acted in the office. I can assure you that it will never happen again."

Oliver stayed quiet as Ray turned and narrowed his eyes at Oliver, "But don't even try think for a second I'm sorry for kissing her in front of you. Because I'm _not_."

Oliver looked at Ray in anger; leave it up to him to rub it in his face. "Get out," he said with clenched jaws.

Ray frowned at Oliver's tone, "And one more thing. That stunt you pulled yesterday in front of me, don't do it again."

Oliver furrowed his brow, "What stunt?"

Ray kept his glare on Oliver firm as Oliver realized Ray was talking about when Oliver held Felicity's face in front of him.

Oliver almost laughed, "She didn't seem to mind."

"But I do."

Oliver raised his brow, "I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"You just don't get it do you? I'm not jealous." Ray narrowed his eyes at Oliver, "I just don't like sharing. Stay away from her."

Oliver raised his brow at Ray's possessive tone, "You may be my boss, but I don't take orders from you concerning Felicity. She is her own woman let her decide."

Ray smirked, Oliver fell right into his plan, "Then may the best man win."

Oliver knit his brow, "So this is all a competition to you? I'm not playing any games."

Ray kept his smirk firm and ignored Oliver, "Have a nice day Queen."

Oliver didn't look as Ray walked out the office. If he did his Arrow reflexes would have kicked in to break a few of Ray's bones. Painfully.

Oliver frowned in disgust, Ray didn't love Felicity, it was all a game to show who was the better man.

''''''''''

While driving home in the evening Felicity dialed Sara's number for the fifth time. She frowned as she tried again, she needed someone to talk to or she was probably going to go crazy.

Felicity jumped as she heard screams and glass break from the speaker of her phone.

"Uh…hey Sara?"

She heard a grunt.

_"Hold on Felicity, I'm in the middle of a fight."_

Felicity smiled, "Are you winning?"

She could already sense Sara rolling her eyes as she kicked into her attacker. She heard a punch before a minute of pleas,

_"I'm sorry, I won't steal from her again."_

_"Do you really have to ask?"_ She heard Sara say dryly.

Felicity laughed as she parked at her house, "Are you done being a hero now?"

She heard Sara laughed.

_"Yup. So what's the call for?"_

Felicity bit her lips that strangely still tasted like warm coffee and sighed, "It's a long story."

_"Let me guess, boy problems?"_

Felicity arched her brow as she entered her house, "How'd you know?"

_"Because that's what I sounded like when I had problems with Oliver."_

She heard Sara pause.

_I have an idea, we should have a girl's night, I can sleep over at your house after we go to the gym to get the anger out. You up for it?"_

Felicity nodded, "Most definitely."

She changed into her pink and black gym clothes which she rarely used and met with Sara at the front of the gym.

As they entered Sara linked her arm to Felicity's, "Lets do this!"

"I despise gyms with the passion of a thousand suns." She moaned as Sara dragged her to a treadmill.

"It gets the anger out. Now run." Sara commanded as she pushed Felicity onto the treadmill.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the platform, "I guess you're right."

Sara ran beside her, "So what's the problem?"

Felicity took deep steady breaths as she ran, "I did something bad. _Really_ bad."

Sara laughed, "Now I really want to know what's going on with you and Oliver."

"He saw Ray and I kissing at the office."

Sara shrugged as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Big deal, you two are 'dating', Oliver can't expect you to wait for him in an ivory tower."

"But I don't get it. In the short time Oliver and I dated, we never kissed, we almost did a few times but we never did. But with Ray I've counted, and I've kissed him approximately seven and a half times! _Excluding_ kissing on the cheek which was about four times."

Sara chuckled at her agitated friend, "Half a kiss? How does that even work?"

Felicity frowned as she slowly turned from jogging to running, "We almost kissed again _after_ we kissed."

Sara arched her brow, "That sounds confusing."

"You can say that again. And when Ray and I kiss, I feel calm. Then I see Oliver and I feel terrible and wish I never kissed Ray in the first place."

"Wait…I thought you two were just _pretending_ to be together."

Felicity blew the stray hair from hair, "That's what I thought to."

"You don't love him do you?"

"Only as my friend. Nothing more." She paused, "At least I hope not. That would be awkward…"

"And how does Ray feel about you?"

"The same way I do. I think…" Felicity sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "I don't even know. There are some days we drive each other crazy, then there are others were sometimes I actually wish we were dating for real. He is just as confusing as Oliver is."

"Hm…Tell me about your last kiss."

"Well… First we were arguing… then he was comforting me and the next thing I know we started kissing."

Sara shrugged again, "It sounds to me like Ray was just trying to comfort you. I still don't see what the problem is."

Felicity sighed sadly, "My problem is I feel like I'm cheating on Oliver."

"Correction Felicity, you're guilty Oliver is finally realizing there's a possibility of you moving on from him. And you're angry at yourself that it's Ray and not Oliver who's kissing you."

"Wow. You should be a psychiatrist Sara."

Sara smiled as she continued, "And stop being so harsh on yourself. You aren't cheating on him because you two aren't together anymore. If it's anyone pushing you into Ray's arms, it's him."

Felicity frowned, it still didn't justify her kissing Ray repeatedly.

While Sara ran she glanced at her preoccupied friend, she must have been really confused about her feelings. "You love Oliver right?"

That was a question Felicity could answer in her sleep. Without even hesitating she blurted, "Of course I do."

"Then I think Ray is just a healthy distraction. No biggie."

"How is that even possible if Ray is still getting over Jean while I love Oliver."

"The same way it was possible that Oliver was in love with you even though he still cared about me when we were dating. You and Ray probably just care about each other."

"So you think that's why Ray and I keep kissing each other?"

"Maybe."

Felicity stopped the treadmill and took deep breaths. Though her legs felt wobbly from all the running, Sara was right, she felt ten times lighter than before.

Sara sat next to Felicity as they drank from their sports bottle, "It's either Ray's your way of flushing out your anger, or you really are starting to like him more than a friend. Or maybe even both."

Felicity groaned as she raked through her hair, "This is what I get for playing with fire."

Sara laughed, "Then you shouldn't have gotten such a perfect fake boyfriend. Let's go to the weight lifting section."

"Hey, you were the one who said I should find a good fake boyfriend," Felicity said laughing as she followed her, "And trust me Sara, Ray is _far_ from perfect."

Sara laughed as she lifted two arm weights,"Lets see… he's handsome—"

"Oliver's handsome too."

"He's smart."

"Oliver can be really smart when he puts his heart on it."

"He has a sense of dry humor,"

"Oliver's pretty funny… you know…when he's not doing Arrow stuff."

"You two bicker like a married couple."

"I do with Oliver as well."

"And he can fight."

"Not as well as Oliver though."

Sara paused, "I have to agree with you on that one. But you get my point. Ray's basically a nerdy version of Oliver."

Felicity stood up in disbelief, "He not even my type."

"You're not my type either Smoak."

Felicity frowned and turned to see Ray in gym clothes with a sweat towel on his shoulder as he sat on the bench next to them.

"Are you following me or something?" Felicity said blinking angrily.

Ray arched his brow, "I think I should be asking that to you. I'm the one who comes to the gym regularly. After all, how else would I be able to keep in this impeccable shape? Hey Sara."

"Hey Ray."

Felicity rolled her eyes as Ray lifted next to Sara. Show offs.

Sara smiled at Felicity "He's telling the truth. I met him here so often we've become gym buddies."

Ray nodded.

"I see," Felicity said with a frown when she realized Sara knew Ray was going to come to this section.

Sara smiled mischievously, "I'll be back, I need to go make a phone call."

"Sure you do Sara." She said with a small smile as Sara winked at her while leaving. Felicity sighed, Sara probably wanted her and Ray to talk out their issues. She sat down on the bench next to Ray where he was lifting arm weights.

"So, how did your talk with Oliver go?"

"Perfectly." Ray grunted he lifted the weight upwards. "I have some bad news and a bit of good news."

"Ugh. Why did I even listen to you?" Felicity said running her hands through her hair as she watched him lift the weights, "Tell me the bad first."

"Well, I ended up calling him an idiot," He exhaled as he brought the weight downwards, "Then he kicked me out of the office."

Felicity gasped, "Ray! What did you do to make him so angry?"

Ray grunted, "He assumes I don't love you."

_Assumes_? Felicity frowned and knit her brows. Was she hearing right, or did Ray just casually mention he loved her. She shook her head, impossible.

Felicity bit her lip, "So what's the good news?"

Ray hesitated with a sad smile,"I think Oliver now has some incentive to fight for you."

Felicity was too busy still stuck on what Ray said. He wasn't actually starting to fall for her was he?

Ray glanced at Felicity before lifting the weight again, "Smoak, I talked to Oliver for you and the plan is working. I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

She took a deep breath, "We need to talk."

"Can we talk later?" He huffed, "I'm a bit busy."

Felicity put her hand on Ray's arm, "Ray. We need to talk."

Ray sighed before setting his weights down turned to her, "I'm listening."

Felicity looked away from him, "I love Oliver, and he loves me, he's just too stubborn to say anything about it. You know that right."

He frowned, "I know."

Felicity arched her brow at Ray who was frowning, he wasn't jealous was he?

"I'm just making sure. So we know we're on the same page… you know… to make sure you aren't falling for me or anything."

"I know."

"Then why did you say Oliver _assumes_ you don't love me."

Ray stayed silent and sighed before looking away and whispering, "That's because I do love you Smoak."

Felicity's eyes widened as her jaw dropped open. There had to be a mistake. This wasn't the plan. To have Ray start to fall for her while she loved Oliver.

Ray smiled at Felicity who was still in shock. She blinked rapidly as red rose to her cheeks, "I-I don't know what to say. I mean…"

Ray interrupted her rambling which a loud chuckle, "Relax. You're so gullible Smoak. I love you only as a friend. I told you that already."

"That's not funny Ray, you scared me for a second!"

Felicity let out a sigh of relief; she wasn't sure how she would have been able to reply back to Ray if he was serious.

Ray winked, "I told you I'd get you back for yesterday. If I ever do start to like you more than a friend, I'll let you know"

"Jerk." Felicity muttered.

Ray smirked, "Do you want me to be in love with you?"

Felicity frowned, "Of course not."

"Really?"

Felicity blinked, "Really."

Ray smiled, "Good, because we'd never work out anyway."

Felicity chuckled, "Ouch."

Ray laughed, "Well for one, we can't agree on anything. We'd probably break up every other day. And two, we are both oncers. I'm not sure if I'll get over Jean and you still love Oliver."

Felicity nodded in agreement, "I think that's why my dating analyzer rated us so low for falling for each other. But I'm just confused. If you don't love me then why do you keep kissing me?"

He slung his arm around her shoulder with a grin, "Because it's fun."

Felicity arched her brow, "Seriously Ray."

Ray shrugged, "Hey, I haven't kissed a girl in seven years and you happen to be very pretty. Simple."

She rolled her eyes; he never did cease to be egotistical. She bit her lip when she realized his arm around her, "This thing we keep doing needs to stop."

"What thing?" He asked innocently.

Felicity bit her lip, "Ray you know what I'm talking about…this…kissing thing."

Ray arched his brow, "We have a kissing thing?"

"Stop trying to act naïve, you know exactly what thing I'm talking about."

He smirked at her, "No actually I don't, explain more please."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, "You keep looking at me with your chocolate brown eyes…"

"You mean this?" Ray asked gazing back into her blue eyes with a smile.

Felicity nodded as she continued, "And leaning into me…"

Ray took his arm off his shoulder and placed his hand on her face and leaned in, "Like this?"

She gulped, "Stop it Ray."

He tilted his head, "I thought you liked kissing me."

"N-no. I mean yes. Maybe. Kind of?" She whispered furrowing her brows.

Ray laughed, "Want to know a secret Smoak?"

She nodded as she blinked at how close his face was to hers, their noses were touching now.

"I like kissing you too. A lot."

'''''''

Sara arched her brow when she came back to see Felicity and Ray kissing again. She rolled her eyes, "This is getting out of hand guys."

Felicity and Ray immediately stopped and turned to Sara like deer caught in headlights. Sara looked at the two disapprovingly who were looking away from each other like little children caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

Sara laughed, "Ray, you have a smidge lipstick on your mouth."

Ray scowled at Felicity, "Smoak this is getting really old. Who wears lipstick to a gym?"

Felicity shrugged, "I wanted it to match my outfit." Ray rolled his eyes as he wiped the pink off his lips.

Sara put her hands on her hips, "All funny matters aside, which one of you is going to explain what just happened?"

After a few seconds of silence Felicity scratched her hair guilty and muttered, "It was his fault."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Why do you always pin the blame on me?"

"Because _you_ keep kissing _me_!"

He glared at her, "Then stop kissing me back."

Sara looked at the two who were scowling at each other, "Yup. I have come up with a final conclusion."

Ray frowned and arched his brow, "Conclusion?"

Sara nodded, "I think you two are just close friends who just so happen to be really, oddly, attracted to each other more than friends."

"That doesn't make any sense." "That's just ridiculous" They said at the same time.

Sara arched her brow, "I have an idea. Stand up, both of you." She commanded.

Felicity stood up as Ray still sat on the bench stubbornly.

Sara glared at Ray, "Stand. Up. Now."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Ray, "He doesn't like being bossed around."

Sara stepped closer to him with a menacing scowl, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Ray widened his eyes at how quickly Sara turned from bubbly to threatening in a spilt second. She almost looked like she was about to kill him, "Ok. Ok. I will."

Sara looked between the two and held up her hand, "Now, repeat after me."

Ray rolled his eyes as he and Felicity raised their hand.

Sara nodded and continued, "I solemnly swear…"

"I solemnly swear…" They repeated.

"To never kiss on the lips…"

"To never kiss on the lips…"

"Ever again…"

"Ever again…"

"Unless it's an emergency..."

"Unless it's an emergency…"

Sara grinned deviously, "Or else we will have to date each other for real."

Felicity and Ray frowned at each other and crossed their arms at Sara.

"I'm not saying that." "You can't be serious." They said at the same time.

Sara shrugged, "I'm very serious. If you two keep kissing you might as well date each other."

Ray arched his brow at Felicity who blushed and looked away.

"No thank you." They said at the same time.

Sara smirked, "Now, repeat everything I said and personalize it."

Ray sighed and looked at Felicity, "I, Raymond Palmer, solemnly swear with Sara Lance as my witness to never kiss Felicity Smoak on the lips, ever again, unless it's an emergency or else I will personally ask her out…for real."

"And I, Felicity Meghan Smoak, solemnly swear with my bestfriend Sara as my witness," She paused and smiled at Ray before continuing, "to never kiss Raymond Palmer on the lips, no matter how tempting it is or I will agree to date him… for real."

Sara nodded, "Perfect. Now shake each other's hand to seal the deal."

Felicity extended her hand to Ray's.

He shook his head and frowned while muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Shut it pretty boy, next time you should have controlled yourself."

Ray sighed and accepted Felicity's small hand in his, "It's a deal."

''''''''''

As Sara and Felicity entered her car they saw Ray. Felicity watched as he walked towards them.

"He just can't get enough of you can't he?" Sara said with a laugh.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Sara's remark. Ray handed her a large, thick, brown envelope. "I forgot to give you this at the office."

Felicity used her index finger to open the flap, "What's in it?"

Ray put his hands in his gym short pockets, "It's your copy of our pictures. There are a lot in there so you might want to look at them at home."

Felicity gasped when she took the first picture out. Valarie was definitely a professional, she captured the exact moment of surprise on Ray's face when Felicity surprised him on their first kiss. Ray's hand was in her hair and hers on his collar. Soft orange rays bounced of her blonde hair as pink of Ray's brown hair. Even though their first kiss was forced it looked beautiful in the photo.

Sara leaned next to Felicity to look at the picture, "Woah."

"Ray… we look…"

Ray frowned, "In love?"

Felicity nodded and gulped as she placed the picture back in the envelope, "Remind me to tell Valarie she's amazing."

"You can tell her at the Palmer get together at my house this Saturday."

Felicity grinned, "Awesome, you finally set the date for it. Are you excited?"

Ray frowned, "Don't even ask. I spent last night framing all the pictures we took together around my house."

"Why would you do that?" Sara asked puzzled.

"My family would probably be suspicious if they don't see any pictures of Smoak and I."

Felicity inhaled, "Oh wow. This thing is really happening."

He nodded, "And I'm still trying to figure out what we are going to cook for the Palmer Dash."

"Hold up… we? As in me and you? And what's a Palmer Dash?"

Ray smiled, "We have a little competitive tradition where all the couples in the family have to cook a dish together. Then everyone decides who brought the best dish."

Sara laughed, "That would be an interesting thing to watch."

Felicity knit her brows, "But you can't cook. And I'm not that great either."

Ray shrugged, "Then we'll lose, Valarie and her husband always win that challenge. In fact they win most of the other challenges..."

Felicity widened her eyes, "Challenges? There's more?"

He rolled his eyes, "We can talk about that later. Why do you think I hate these annual get togethers so much?"

Felicity groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Your fault, not mine." Ray smirked as he turned to leave "Prepare for the worst. Well...goodnight girls."

"Bye Ray." Sara and Felicity said as they waved to him. She frowned as she drove, was Ray her was of flushing out her anger or was she really starting to like Ray more than a friend? She shook off the thought as she turned on the engine.

After the two friends entered Felicity's house Sara flopped on her coach, "Let's watch a movie to make us bawl our eyes out."

Felicity looked to her friend who was frowning at the TV, "You ok?"

Sara nodded with a small smile, "My dad's getting worse."

"I'm sorry."

Sara shrugged, "He's a fighter, he'll get through it. Now let's put the focus back on you, what are you going to do about Oliver?"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty angry after what Ray and I did."

Sara laughed, "I don't think Oliver can stay mad at you for too long. He loves you too much."

Felicity bit her lip, "I hope so."

Sara went to Felicity's cabniet to search for movies as Felicity got their comfort food ready.

"What movie do you have in mind? Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

Sara shook her head, "Too campy. Forrest Gump?"

Felicity shook her head, "Watched more times than I'd like to admit."

"What about Sister's keeper? The Pianist? The Blind Side?"

"All too depressing."

Sara pulled out a few more dvds, "Then do you want to watch romantic drama genres."

Felicity shook her head, "No, no,no,no,no. I have too much of that happening in my life. What about comedy?"

"I hate comedy."

After Felicity set the food in front of them, she sat next to Sara with an ice-bucket and two spoons.

"Then what should we watch?"

Sara tapped her chin as she sat on the coach next to her friend, "What about we just binge watch as many movies we can think of?"

Felicity took a spoon of the chocolate ice-cream and turned on her TV, "Let's do this."

'''''''''

The same night Oliver and Roy were chasing after a thug who was possibly working with Count Vertigo. The black car the thug was in took a sharp turn to the left. He sighed as he followed the car. Even while fighting crime he couldn't stop thinking about Felicity. Chasing people on his motercyle was a lot eaiser when Felicity helped him navigate on the streets through the comm. But after why he reacted in the office, he wasn't sure if Felicity would be happy to talk to him.

Oliver frowned as they followed the car only to realize there were ten more black cars going in the same path. He ignored the feeling that it was his fault for being distracted.

"We lost him." Roy muttered.

"Diggle what's his location?" Oliver shouted into his comm as he and Roy rode on their motorcycles.

_"Um… hold on… I'm trying to log into Felicity's computer. Albeirt Street."_

"Could you be more specific?" Oliver muttered looking at the different turns.

_"Sorry man, I can't get more specific than that. GPS tracking is Felicity's job."_

Roy stopped his motorcycle and turned to Oliver, "So what do we do?"

Oliver paused to calculate his next move, he revved his motorcycle, "We speed at all of them, the one that panics should be the one."

Roy nodded as they sped to each of the cars, as they reached the fourth one they saw a man running away from his car.

"That's him!" Oliver shouted. "Roy, you take the him from the back and I'll cut him from the front."

Roy nodded as he sped after the man, when they caught up with him, Oliver shot an arrow to man's leg to slow him down.

"Count Vertigo. Where is he!" Oliver barked furiously after jumping off the motercyle.

The man refused to talk and tried to shoot Oliver with his gun. Oliver kicked the man to the ground ruthlessly and stomped on the man's hand.

Roy winced as he heard bones crack, Oliver must have been angry today.

Oliver ignore the man's screams and aimed his arrow. "Tell me, or this arrow goes through your head."

Roy's eyes widened, since when did Oliver shout out death threats?

"I-I don't know."

Oliver picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, "You're lying."

The man yelped in pain. Roy knit his brow at his mentor who was usually calm headed. He had never seen Oliver this mad in a long time.

"I-I promise. All I do is c-c-carry the money n-nothing else. Please don't kill me." The man pleaded.

"I think he's telling the truth." Roy said worried that Oliver would accidently kill the man.

Oliver sighed and let go of the man, "Run, or I will make sure you'll never be able to walk again."

The man nodded eagerly and limped away as quickly as he could.

_"Oliver…Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine." Oliver gruffed back into his comm as he lowered his bow, "Come on Roy, let's go back to the lair."

Roy and Oliver entered the lair to see Diggle with his arms crossed, "What was that Oliver?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver said looking at the empty seat by the monitors where Felicity usually would be.

Diggle and Roy glanced at each other, they were worried about his strange outburst.

Diggle walked to Oliver, "If Roy didn't stop you, you might have killed that man in cold blood. It takes a lot of anger to do that, so what happened?"

Roy nodded in agreement waiting for Oliver to answer them.

Oliver sighed, "It's nothing."

Diggle put a firm hand on Oliver shoulders, "Look, I don't know what anger you're harboring, I'm really sorry, but for now you need to keep your head in the game. You know as much as I do how dangerous Count Vertigo is."

"How can I fight Count Vertigo when I can't even aim an arrow at him thanks to his ability to evade them with his gas?"

Roy slumped his shoulders knowing Oliver was right. Count Vertigo was always three steps ahead of them. If only there was a way to protect them from the gas. He snapped his fingers, "I got it guys. We keep trying to search for a cure to counteract his drug. But what if we just find something to make us immune from it?"

"Who knew, so there is something inside that empty skull of yours." Diggle said with a chuckle. Roy rolled his eyes at Diggle's sarcasm.

Oliver turned, Roy was actually on to something. He sat on Felicity's chair, "China White stole a lot of chemicals from the lab it must be one of them."

Diggle shrugged, "It's a good idea, but there a thousand upon thousands of chemicals that we could use but we don't have the time and the resources to go through each one."

"I remember Felicity mentioned a file China White had named Sodium something. It must be here somewhere." Oliver muttered with a frown as he clicked on the mouse. After a few minutes of searching he gave up computers were definitely not his forte. If only Felicity was here they'd be able to get their work done much quicker…

Oliver stood up, thinking about Felicity only brought more images of her and Ray, "Roy, you do it."

"Why me?" Roy asked as he sat down on the chair.

He frowned, "You're young and technology comes easier to you."

Roy arched his brow, "Shouldn't we just call Felicity for help?"

"No." Oliver said with a scowl. Diggle raised his brow, something obviously had happened between the two.

Ray shrugged and typed sodium in the search box, after a few second he went through the documents Felicity neatly labeled, "The files were right here, how did you miss it?"

Oliver frowned and ignored Roy's question as he looked at the monitor. "Sodium Cyanide."

Diggle shook his head, "The drug lords back at Afghan used that to kill people. It is one of the most deadly poisons known to man. How can we use that to be immune to Count Vertigo?"

Oliver stared at the screen in silence, "Quantum mechanics."

"Huh?" Ray asked.

Oliver looked up, "It's the study of of physics at nanoscopic scales."

Diggle almost laughed at how smart Oliver sounded, "What does that have to do with being immune to Count Vertigo."

Oliver went to his room at the back of the lair and came back with one of the books Felicity go for him.

As he skimmed through the book he murmured, "Felicity taught me something about an idea of Ray's to make a micro chips though quantum mechanics. If we can somehow lace a microchip with the sodium cyinade and we might be able to be immune to any of Count Vertigo's attacks."

Diggle nodded with a smile, "Felicity did a good job at tutoring you."

Oliver almost smiled as he set the book down, "But the problem is where do we get the equipment that to do that? It's expensive, it takes time, and we don't even know how to make a microchip."

Diggle raised his brow at Oliver, "You know perfectly who can help us. You just don't want to admit it."

Roy smirked, "You're talking about Felicity's boyfriend right?"

Oliver scowled at Roy.

Roy blinked and gulped at Oliver's stare, "I-I mean Ray."

Diggle frowned at his stubborn friend, "Why not? I'm sure Ray and Felicity will be able to batch a chip in no time."

"That's out of the question." Oliver growled to Diggle.

"Would you stop being jealous and just admit you need Ray's help? You saw how he helped Felicity and Roy save our butts from China White. He would be more happy to help you."

Oliver frowned; Ray not only had Felicity's attention but now his friends. It was like he couldn't catch a break without having Ray involved in something.

"I don't need his help." He said with a stone face.

Roy turned to Oliver with a puzzled look, "But—"

"I said no and that's final!" Oliver growled.

Roy flipped his hood in anger before pointing an accusing finger at Oliver, "I know you've got issues dude. But would you stop yelling at me like a little kid."

"Then don't act like one." Oliver barked back.

"I'm out. I'll see you later Digg." Roy said slamming his bow on the table before turning to leave.

Diggle nodded at Roy and raised his brow at Oliver's outburst, "Oliver, are you sure you're ok?"

Oliver put down his hood and and rubbed his neck, "I'm just having a really bad day."

Diggle looked at his troubled friend, "Felicity?"

Oliver almost smiled at how well Diggle knew him, he gently place his bow in it's casing, "Yes."

Diggle sat next to him, "Are you going to tell me what happened? Because you know I don't do hugs."

Oliver laughed dryly, "I saw her kissing Ray."

Diggle sighed, "I hate to be the one to tell you but they've been dating for a while now, you were going to see that sooner or later."

Oliver looked down at his shoes, "I know."

"So are you going to do anything about it?"

Oliver took off his mask and glanced at Diggle, "I don't even know."

Diggle patted his friends back, "Well, whatever happens between you two, just know I'm always here if you need to talk."

Oliver sighed and stood up, "Thanks Digg."

Diggle nodded, "So what are we going to do now?"

Oliver put his mask on and flipped his hood up, "To pay Ray Palmer a visit."

Diggle raised his brow and chuckled as he followed Oliver, "You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"Very funny Diggle." Oliver muttered as they entered the van and drove.

When Diggle parked in front of Ray's big house he glanced at Oliver, "Do you need me to come with you?"

Oliver frowned as he looked at the house, "I'll be fine, just stay here."

Diggle nodded. He watched Oliver shoot a bungee arrow at the tall balcony and zip to the top. Why didn't Oliver just use the front door? Diggle sighed when he realized Oliver was probably going to snoop through Ray's house, typical.

After Oliver snuck into Ray's house he checked Ray's bedroom where Ray was typing on his bed. The door creaked eerily as he walked back. He went through the hallways quietly; he just wanted to look around before asking Ray about the microchip. No harm in that right?

As Oliver entered the sitting room he stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." He heard from behind him.

Oliver frowned, for all Ray knew he could have been a robber. Suddenly he felt a surge of pain sting his arm. He dropped his bow in pain and fell to the floor to see Ray had shot him with a Taser gun.

"Wait…Arrow?" Ray asked when he realized his mistake.

Oliver clenched his jaw as he ignored the numbing pain in his arm, resisting the urge not to punch Ray in the face. He stood up quickly so Ray couldn't see his face and adjusted his hood properly.

Ray frowned as he picked up Oliver's bow from the floor, "My apologies, thought you were a burglar. You should have used the front door."

Oliver grunted and snatched the bow from Ray.

Ray raised his brow although not surprised by the Arrow's crabbiness. "I'll go get some pain reliever for that."

As Oliver waited, he noticed the large wall on his left full of photographs. He walked towards it and saw one picture of Ray holding a pretty black haired woman by the waist. Oliver raised his brow, Ray looked a lot more happy than he usually did.

"That was my wife."

Oliver turned startled that Ray had returned so quickly.

Oliver glanced at Ray surprised. There was a hint of sadness in Ray's eyes, he could see why Felicity was always so kind to him. In that minute he forgot seeing Ray as his boss, or the person he was competing with, or the person he disliked, he saw Ray as someone like him, who lost someone dear to his heart.

"She was beautiful." Oliver said politely in a gruffed tone so Ray couldn't recognize his voice.

"I know." Ray said with a frown. As Ray handed Oliver a glass of water and the pain reliever he whispered, "Her name was Jean."

"I'm sorry, I know personally its not easy losing someone you love." Oliver said genuinely.

"Don't be." Ray said with a sad smile as he looked away from the picture, "A good friend of mine told me the best way to handle grief is accepting it and moving on. I hope one day, I'll be able to find someone again who'll make me just as happy as her."

Oliver frowned, why did he have a sinking feeling Ray could have been talking about Felicity?

"She died seven years ago from a Creutzfeldt-jakob atomic suit I was working on could have saved her but I was too late."

Oliver stayed silent as he realized Felicity was right, Ray was a lot like him, in the way that he placed a lot of blame on himself.

"Sorry for boring you with my past." Ray said with a wry smile.

Oliver blinked, he knew talking about loved ones who had died was a hard subject to talk on, so why was Ray being so open with him about it? To him as the Arrow of all people? Maybe it was because Oliver had a mask on, and it was easier for Ray to confide to a stranger he didn't know.

Ray stepped back from the picture, "So do you mind if I ask what you're doing in my house at eleven in the night?"

Oliver sighed inwardly, he hated to admit it, "I need your help."

"Anything."

Oliver arched his brow at Ray's eagerness to help, it wouldn't be as easy if Ray knew Oliver really the Arrow. "Count Vertigo, I'm sure you know a bit about him."

Ray nodded as Oliver continued.

"The problem with fighting Count Vertigo is his drug. It warps peoples perception and sometimes ends in fatal death if one isn't careful. My team and I think we might have found a way to stop him. If we can put a bit of Soduim Cyanide on a microchip it can possibly make us immune to the gas Vertigo uses."

Ray stroked his chin, "No it won't."

Oliver frowned, who did Ray think he was to shot down his well thought out plan?

"And why not." Oliver gritted.

"A drop of Sodium Cyanide can kill a person in an instant; even the mere smell of it could poison the person."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Oliver growled.

"We should use a nano-chip instead of a microchip."

"Why?"

Ray smirked, "Because I go by the saying the smaller the better. Smoak and I will be able to program it to perform the same chemical reactions as sodium cyanide would. It would be temporary, but it's a lot better than letting Sodium Cyanide flow free in your bloodstream."

Oliver sighed, Ray had been able to strategize the plan in a matter of seconds while it took him a week to even figure out the first step. Felicity wasn't kidding when she mentioned Ray was a genius.

Oliver finished the water he was drinking, "Good."

Ray nodded as he took the glass cup from Oliver, "Glad I could be of assistance."

When Ray went back to his kitchen to set the cup down Oliver went back to the massive wall of pictures.

There were no more photographs of the woman in black hair but Ray with a blonde haired woman. Oliver frowned, did his wife dye her hair? As he looked at the different pictures on the wall he realized something that made his heart drop. He tried to deny the sinking feeling in his gut as he went to one picture with a woman he recognized smiling and holding up a seashell to the camera.

He recognized those bright blue eyes. He recognized those pink lips curled into a grin and her blonde hair with strands that blew into her face.

"Felicity?" He whispered as his eyes flitted across the massive wall of photographs. The woman on all the pictures was _his_ Felicity.

There were too many pictures to even digest. It was like they were taunting him. One with Ray holding her bridal style across the beach. There were many with them eating together on a romantic date with candle lights around them. One had her popping a chocolate in his mouth. There were numerous with them staring into each others eyes. And others with them walking across the beach.

Then he stepped back at the last one that broke his heart. Ray's fingers tangled in her long hair as they passionately kissed. Love. That's what he saw from the picture. It was like his nightmare was coming to pass.

As much as he tried denying it, he didn't want Ray and Felicity to be together. Felicity was _his_ girl.

Now he knew what Felicity felt like when she saw Isabel walk out of his hotel room. How she felt watching him continuously pine after Laurel. When she saw him and Sara flirt in the foundry. How did she stay so composed after all he put her through?

"Everything ok?"

Oliver was caught off guard and instinctively pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Ray.

Ray put his hands up, "Relax, it's just me."

Oliver lowered his bow and stepped away from Ray.

"I have to go." Oliver said formally as he went to the balcony.

"Wait… how do I know when to contact you?" Ray asked, but it was too late. The Arrow ignored him and shot a bungee arrow at a roof before jumping off his balcony.

'''''''

Felicity opened her eyes and saw Sara snoring on the coach opposite her. She thought she heard something bang in her room.

She rubbed her eyes and walked to her room to check for any intruder. She looked around and noticed her window was open.

"I know I shut it before I left my room." Felicity muttered as she shut the window and drew the curtains. As she turned she saw a paper on her wall with an arrow lodged on the wall to hold it.

"Oliver." Felicity whispered as she gently pulled the arrow out of the wall.

The paper fell lightly at her feet. With the arrow in one hand she felt at the paper that had lots of crossed out words before squinting to read what he was trying to say. _Dear Felicity_

_We need to ta-_

_I need to tell you somet-_

_Please meet me tomorrow morning… at our spot._

_Thanks. Oliver._

She sat on her bed smiled, he was talking about their space at Big Belly Burger from their first date. Her heartbeat quickened, she wasn't sure whether this was a good or a bad thing. She stared at the paper and read what Oliver wrote over and over again as she asked her self what did he want to talk to her about? Was he angry? Was he going to admit he loved her? What?

* * *

**Mwhaha, did I give anyone a mini heart attack with Ray's comment? As I always say I am evillll.**

**Ok, guys this is literally the longest chapter I have typed, it's basically four chapters lumped into one. So I hope you enjoy this treat as a token of my apology for being unable to update regularly while I was in France. **

**A big thank you to all the wonderful comments! I love every single one of them. I'm glad I got a mostly positive response from the last one, and I'm glad people agree that Oliver needs a push. Sorry about how long this slow burn is taking but I will say it's going to ****speed up a lot from Oliver's perspective now that Felicity is slowly slipping away from him. I think a few people are a bit confused a the route I'm taking and the reason is simply this, I'm not following the cut cookie mould that a lot of Olicity fanfics do. Someone even noticed Felicity is a bit more sassy in my story, (I do that only to make the story funnier.) ****There will also definitely be more Team Arrow dynamics in the future chapter! **

******Someone asked why I'm developing Ray so well. Heres the thing about a love triangle, it's not a love triangle if it's obvious who the leading lady is going to choose, both the guys have to have a equal footing in winning her heart. In fact a proper love triangle has Person A who likes Person B but Person B likes Person C and A. ****A lot of love triangle Olicity fanfics I have seen make Felicity's love interest very 2 dimensional, making it obvious who Felicity picks. I'm doing the exact opposite of that because I'm literally basing Ray of the line that he will be a personal and professional competitor to Oliver. So like Ray said, may the best man win.****Both Rayliciters and Oliciters are going to be in for a bumpy ride, why? Because I'm evilll! 3:) **

**Sooooo...what do you guys think about (both) of the talks between Oliver and Ray? Oliver's reactions? Oliver possibly starting to fight for Felicity? Felicity's strange feelings towards Ray (and vice versa)? Sara? Team Arrow? And the family get together coming up? Keep the comments coming! :) ****And to the one person who called Felicity a slut... that's going too far. Be nice :) But on the brighter note thank you all for the wondeful comments on Ray, I'm glad a lot of people like his character. **

**(To the comment asking about how regularly I update, to be honest I don't know myself, I try to update as soon as I can so on good days I post every other day, if my updates are slower it's usually because I'm making the chapter longer.)**

**Lastly did anyone notice my little eggs I dropped in the chapter. First is the way Roy snapped at Oliver. You're going to see a bit of that in Season 3 of Arrow because Roy becomes Arsenal, in the comics Roy and Oliver have a complicated comradeship. Also Ray's atom joke. Keep looking out for Easter eggs :)**


	35. Buddy Day

**Song: Crystallized by Young the Giant. Sorry for any typos! I'm correcting them right now :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Early the next morning, Felicity was trying to decide what to wear for her meeting with Oliver. She chuckled at herself, even when they weren't dating she was still cautious of what she wore around him.

"Stylish? Or Casual?" Felicity muttered to herself while looking between a skirt or her jeans. She needed advice. She went out of her room and saw Sara sleeping peacefully on the coach. Felicity tiptoed to Sara and poked her arm gently.

"Sara, I need your help." She whispered.

"Hm?" Sara said sleepily before dozing back to sleep. Felicity rolled her eyes, and patted Sara's arm, "Wake up."

Suddenly Sara grabbed Felicity's hand and twisted it before waking up. Felicity smiled sheepishly at Sara who was arching her brow.

Sara yawned, "Never wake an assassin from sleeping. I could have killed you."

She rubbed her sore arm and laughed, "That would suck."

Sara rubbed her eyes and smiled lazily, "So what'd you wake me up for?"

Felicity handed Sara the paper Oliver wrote.

Sara raised her brow as read the paper and looked up with a smile, "Ollie finally got knocked into his senses."

Felicity bit her lip, "You think? Because for all we know he might just still be mad at me."

Sara stood up and pulled Felicity into her room, "You worry too much. Let's get you cute for Oliver."

"It's not like it's a date Sara, he just wants us to talk." Felicity said while showing Sara her clothing options, "I'm mean, he knows I'm 'dating' Ray, remember?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"So…should I wear a skirt, or jeans with my graphic shirt?"

Sara stroked her chin and pointed at the jeans, "Jeans for sure. The more casual, the better."

Felicity nodded trusting her friend's advice. After she got ready Sara volunteered to drive her car for her.

As Sara took a turn into Big Belly Burger's car park Felicity sighed.

"I don't know why but I feel nervous. What if he's still really mad?"

Sara chuckled, "Relax Felicity. If he was still angry he wouldn't have asked you to meet him in the first place." She patted Felicity's arm, "Now go."

As Felicity got out she turned, "But what are you going to do while I'm talking with Oliver?"

Sara revved the engine, "I'm going to take your convertible for a _long_ spin."

"But how will I get to work?" Felicity said with a hand on her hip.

Sara smirked, "Good thing Oliver has his bike."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at her cheeky friend, "Sara…"

"Have fun with Oliver." Sara said with a wink as she drove off.

Felicity laughed as she watched Sara drive off, she was one heck of a friend.

''''''''''''''''''''

Oliver looked up from his coffee and smiled as he saw Felicity walk towards him. She sat down on the tall chair and placed her bag on the table before turning to face him timidly.

"Hey Felicity."

"Hi Oliver."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air like a dense fog as they stared at each other wistfully.

Oliver slid a marshmallow chocolate mocha and two mini chocolate chip muffins to her, "I ordered these for you."

It touched her that Oliver got her exact order right.

"Thank you, I'm starving." She whispered before taking a sip from her cup. She closed her eyes in content as she swallowed the soft creamy and chocolaty goodness.

She opened her eyes to see his blue ones staring straight back at her with a silent grin on his lips. She shifted in her seat and glanced away, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I already ate."

She adjusted her glasses, he was still staring at her, "There isn't something on my face is there?"

"Nope."

Awkward silence.

Their eyes found each other's again, before she looked down at her cup in front of her and sighed. They had a lot to talk about, and maybe, just maybe he'd admit he loved her.

Felicity chuckled softly, "Is it just me or is this awkward."

Oliver smiled, "Kind of."

She blushed when she noticed he was actually waiting for her to finish her food. She took the last bite of her muffin and slid her plate to the middle of the counter.

Talking time.

"I need to tell you something." They said at the same time.

Oliver laughed, "You first."

"No, you first." Felicity said with a small smile.

Oliver shook his head with a wry smile, "Mine can wait."

She fiddled with her fingers unable to look up at him, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was a stupid mistake and I—"

Oliver placed his hand on hers to stop her from rambling. Every word that wanted to roll off her lips came to a stop as she sighed and looked at his serene blue eyes in surprise to see no anger.

He smiled sadly, "I'm the one who should be sorry, you know that."

She looked away from his hand still firmly on hers.

"You've had it much worse than I have, and you still always supported me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He sighed and looked away before mumbling, "It was stupid of me."

She put her hand on his arm, "Maybe. But you also shouldn't pin all the blame on yourself Oliver. Ray and I should have been more responsible." She shrugged with a smile, "We all goofed up."

He gazed at Felicity in wonder how she could be so forgiving. Lucky, he had an idea to make it up to her.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, "Forgive me for being an idiot?"

She laughed surprised he was the one hug hugged her first this time, she embraced him back, "Nothing that a hug can't fix."

Oliver closed his eyes and rested his head on her blonde hair. Their hug probably lasted longer than friends should hug for but Oliver didn't care, he was just glad she was with him at the moment. After a few more seconds Oliver reluctantly let her go.

Felicity fiddled with her fingers, "So…is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Oliver smiled bitterly, "I actually didn't really call you here to talk about yesterday."

Felicity knit her brows puzzled by his statement, "You didn't?"

He shook his head, "No."

Felicity was now curious to why he wanted to meet here at this particular time when it was the time they should have been driving to work.

Oliver exhaled, "Ever since we broke up, I'm sure you've noticed things have been awkward between us. I want to fix that."

She smiled, "Me too."

Oliver stood up from the chair with a beaming smile, "Good. Because I have an idea if you're up for it…"

Felicity smiled as she stood up with him, "I'm listening."

Oliver led her to the car park spot where his motorcycle was. He handed Felicity a black leather jacket matching his and a helmet.

Felicity looked at the leather jacket and helmet she was holding in amusement.

"Oliver…what are these for?"

He took the helmet from Felicity and put it on her, "You and Sara have your girl night outs, I think it's high time we had ours."

Felicity laughed as he clipped the helmet buckle for her, "You want a girl's day with me? I didn't take you for the girly type."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he put his on, "Think of it more like… a buddy day."

She arched her brow, "Buddy day?"

"Look," he took his phone out of his pocket and demonstrated as he switched it off, "I promise no distractions. No work. No Arrow stuff. Just me and you. The whole day."

He hoped on his bike as Felicity put on her jacket hesitantly still unsure of what Oliver was planning.

Oliver turned around when he noticed she wasn't going on his bike, "Come on Felicity…"

"I don't know Oliver…" She said undecidedly as she switched off her phone.

His blue comforting eyes bored into hers with a confident grin, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Felicity bit her lip as she hopped on the motorcycle and put her arms around him, "What about work?"

Oliver smirked, "By work you mean Ray right?"

"You know he is going to kill us for skipping."

Oliver laughed, "If he could miss work for three weeks, then I'm pretty sure Queen's Consolidated can handle us gone for one day."

"But he was handling personal stuff."

He shrugged, "And so are we."

"Oliver..."

He smiled knowing what would convince her, "You really shouldn't be letting Ray boss you around the way he does."

"He doesn't boss me around." She replied indignantly.

Oliver revved his motorcycle, "Then let's go have fun."

Felicity sighed, as crazy as it sounded, she trusted Oliver. A fun day with him wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright…let's do this." She said before closing her eyes and clutching Oliver tightly as he speed though the streets.

"Where are we going?" Felicity shouted as he sped on.

"It's a surprise." He said while taking a left turn.

They were going so fast her ribbon holding her loose ponytail broke as the wind flapped at her hair.

"Could you go a bit slower Oliver!" She said in a high pitched voice from the speed of his bike as she clutched to him tighter.

Oliver chuckled, "The place we are going to is a bit far."

Felicity groaned inwardly, what in the world had she gotten herself into.

When the bike came to a stop Oliver took his helmet off, "We're here Felicity."

Felicity opened her eyes which she had shut tight through the whole ride. After she stepped off the bike she gasped at the tall trees that towered over them. They were in a forest.

Oliver smiled while watching Felicity look around in wonder, he motioned for her to follow him, "Come on, I want to show you something."

"This place is amazing," Felicity murmured while inhaling the sweet smell of pine cones and wild flowers from the air. As she walked beside Oliver, soft twitter of birds from the canopy of trees echoed above them.

They reached a rapid flowing creek with large rocks. Oliver turned to Felicity and pointed past the other side, "There's a waterfall down there that we need to get to."

Felicity looked down at the rocky brook nervously, "How are we going to get on the other side?"

"Hold my hand," Oliver said offering her his hand. Felicity looked at his hand with a smile and intwinted her fingers in his.

"Don't let go, the rocks can be pretty slippery." He murmured.

She gulped as she looked down at the water that collided against the rocks violently, "Trust me Oliver, I think don't ever plan on letting go."

Oliver grinned.

She blushed and blinked rapidly, "Not that way. I mean—actually, you know what, I'm just going to stop talking now."

He smiled as he cautiously stepped on the first rock and planted his feet firmly and turned so he could help her.

She took a deep breath, trying not to look down at the water crashing on the rocks made her dizzy.

"Felicity."

She glanced at Oliver, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Just trust me," He said softly tugging her hand.

She nodded and held his hand tighter as she stepped on the first rock with him. After they reached their fifth on Oliver turned to her, "I have to let go and jump to the other side. That way I can catch you when you jump off."

"Don't you dare...Oliver… Oliver!" She widened her eyes as Oliver let go of her,

He jumped to the other edge of the creek and turned with his hand outstretched. She glanced at him before looking back down at the slippery rock she was on, she almost felt like she was going to fall.

"Have I ever told you I'm afraid of heights, water rapids and _death_ for that matter!" She exclaimed.

"Don't look down Felicity." He warned.

"Right." She whispered shaking off the fear and looking back to him before jumping off the rock shakily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him before she slipped off.

Oliver looked down at her with a grin, "You did it."

"I almost fell." She said in disbelief while holding him tightly, she was so glad she listened to Sara about the jeans.

He shrugged, "That wasn't so bad."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "That's easy for you to say you could probably do that with your eyes closed while shooting arrows."

"Want me to show you?"

Felicity widened her eyes, "No!"

Oliver laughed as he led the way for her, "I'm just kidding."

They reached a large rocky tunnel.

"We are going inside the tunnel aren't we?" Felicity said with a groan as Oliver took her hand.

"Yup, and it's pretty dark in here, so again, don't let go of my hand."

They were in complete darkness now as he felt at the rock wall patiently.

"Please tell me there aren't bats in here," Felicity whispered as she followed him blindly.

"Maybe…"

"If we get attacked by any bats I'm blaming you." She muttered holding his hand tighter.

Oliver was glad the place was dark so she couldn't see him smirking, there were no bats.

When they reached the outside of the tunnel, Felicity squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness from the sun.

"Woah." Felicity said in awe as she realized Oliver had just taken them on the inner side of the waterfall. Water cascaded in front of them like a glass wall as it fell to the bottom pool of water. She looked down and noticed a picnic cloth laid on ground with a pair of Oreo packets, two cans of Dr. Pepper and a picnic basket. She smiled realizing Oliver had obviously set the food earlier before bringing them. This spot was beautiful.

"Do you come here often?" She asked while looking around.

He nodded as he sat on the cloth and patted the empty space next to him.

As Felicity sat next to him she bit her lip, "As amazing as this place is… this kinda looks like a…"

"A what?" Oliver asked innocently.

"A date?" She said as a weary question.

Oliver shrugged and opened his can of Dr. Pepper before handing her one, "Just two friends enjoying each other's company. Nothing wrong with that."

She arched her brow and motioned around them, "Alone? Secluded into a beautiful forest? With an amazing waterfall?"

"I wanted us to have a nice view." Oliver said rubbing his neck nervously.

She smiled at his sweet gesture, "It's perfect,"

Oliver smiled back before looking to the water that cascaded gracefully in front of them.

"When Thea and I were young we didn't get along a lot. Sometimes even when our arguments were over things were still…awkward between us."

He laughed, "One day our it was so bad, my mom got fed up forced us into her car and drove us here. She handed us two packets of Oreos, shooed us out of the car, then drove away. She didn't tolerate any prolonged arguing in the family. She said she'd leave us for the whole day till we sorted out our issues."

Felicity laughed, "Wow. And I thought my mom was evil."

"So, Thea and I had to work together to fend for ourselves till our mom came back. Thea was being an annoying sister as usual, and she fell into the creek we passed through."

"Oh dear." Felicity gasped.

He nodded, "She almost drowned but luckily I was able to save her. When I got her out, we needed shelter and found this place," he said motioning around them.

"As we waited for our mom to return we got bored, so Thea and I made up a game with our Oreo packets. We had so much fun by the end of the day we made this our chill spot. So any time things got awkward between Thea and I, we'd come here."

He held up the Oreo boxes, "We're going to play that game."

Felicity licked her lips at the Oreos and reached for one. Oliver laughed and tugged the packet away from her, "Not so fast Felicity. You need to know the rules"

She pouted, "How do you play it."

He opened the packet and brought out an Oreo, "I ask you a question about myself, if you're correct you get an oreo. If you're wrong I tell you one thing you don't know about me and I take an Oreo from your stack. The goal of the game is to see which of us can finish our separate packet of Oreos first."

She rubbed her hands, "Prepare to loose Oliver. Other than chocolate, Oreos are probably the second best thing in the world."

He raised his brow, "Might I mention I _always_ won against Thea."

"You are underestimating my love for Oreos." She said with a grin.

Oliver smirked, "I'll go first to see if you get the hang of the game. What's my middle name?"

"Jonas." Felicity said laughing at Oliver who was frowning she got the question right. "Oliver, I was your assistant for a year, you really think I wouldn't know?"

"Good point." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"So what's my middle name?" Felicity asked.

"Meghan."

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said with a smile.

Oliver winked before taking his oreo, "I'm going to give you a harder one. What's my favorite color?"

She laughed, this was easy, "You're favorite color is green—"

Oliver arched his brow, "Nope."

She hit his arm lightly, "Let me finish. Even though your favorite color is green, you prefer blue dresses on women."

Oliver raised his brow and handed her the packet, "Wow. You're good."

"I know." She said with a grin before biting on her oreo, "Your turn. What's _my_ favorite color?"

Oliver tapped his chin, this was a hard question. Felicity wore different colored dresses and clothing, so it was hard to see a pattern if she liked a particular color. He looked at her clothing, she was wearing the black leather jacket he gave her with a maroon graphic shirt underneath and jeans and black converse. Her nail polish was maroon to match her shirt…did that mean she liked maroon? He shook his head, she didn't wear maroon a lot.

Felicity grinned seeing he was stumped, "Need a hint?"

Oliver shook his head, "I want to figure this one out." Felicity's lips curled into a gentle smile as Oliver struggled. Then he smiled when he realized he was looking at it from the wrong angle.

He gave her a haughty smirk before taking an Oreo from his pack.

"Pink. Hot pink to be exact."

Felicity's grin fell, "How'd you know."

Oliver pointed at her lips, "That's your favorite shade of lipstick, correct?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Ok my turn, food. Which do you think I prefer Mexican or Chinese?"

Felicity laughed, "After what happened with China White, I'm pretty sure you're more for Mexican food."

"You got it." Oliver said with a nod as Felicity picked an Oreo from her packet.

Back and forth they asked each other all types of questions, personal, whacky, random and anything they could think of. She was surprised at how much they knew about each other.

She glanced at their Oreo packs that were both equally half finished. Felicity tapped her chin wanting to think of a harder question to stump him.

"I got one that you probably won't know. What do I want, but I don't have?"

Oliver creased his brow at the question, it could be anything. Money? But she wasn't really materialistic. Love? Well...she was dating Ray...

Felicity giddly clapped when she saw he didn't know.

Oliver sighed, "You got me, I honestly don't know."

"A puppy." She said simply as she took an oreo from his packet, now she was ahead of him.

Oliver frowned, "That's not fair. Your question was vague."

She stuck out her tongue before biting into the Oreo, "This means I have to tell you one thing you don't know about me right?"

Oliver nodded.

She glanced at him, "Promise you won't laugh?"

He gestured a cross on his heart and held up his right hand, "I promise."

Felicity smiled and looked ahead at the falling water before taking a deep breath.

"I've always had this silly dream as a little girl that the guy I marry is going to wear a pink tie to match my lipstick. And my wedding cake would be ten tiers of chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles."

Oliver laughed, "You really planned everything."

Felicity licked the icing from the oreo, "Uh huh. I even have the name for my future kid planned out. Carl if it's a boy, and Carla if it's a girl."

Oliver's smile dimmed as an image of Felicity in a wedding dress and Ray with her flashed in his mind. He shook off the idea and watched the water crash down above them.

She bit her lip and glanced at him nervously, it looked like he was deep in thought. "What about you?"

He sighed wistfully and took a sip from his soda, "Starling City needs me focused. I can't live two lives."

She turned to him, "You can't stay single forever Oliver. I mean…don't you want to settle down and get married? Maybe even eventually have a family?"

Oliver paused as he contemplated and swirled his can, "Assuming Starling City was safe and didn't need the Arrow as often?"

She nodded.

Oliver looked into her eyes, "Then yes. I would."

Felicity blinked in surprise, she never saw Oliver as the type to settle down, get married and have a family for that matter. She glanced away and smiled; imagine Oliver trying to take care of a kid…

''''''

Hours later Felicity and Oliver were on their backs full from all the Oreos. Oliver was surprised, Felicity had won the game, he never lost. He turned his head to Felicity and smiled, "You know, there's one more Oreo left."

As Oliver reached for it, Felicity smacked his hand away.

Oliver frowned, "But that's mine."

"Too bad."

She sat up and ate it with a grin before lying back down on her back next to him.

Oliver had his head on his arms, "You know, there's one more thing I liked doing here."

Felicity turned her head to him, "And what would that be."

"Watch me."

Felicity looked at Oliver puzzled as he took off his leather jacket and ran through the wall of water and jumped into the pool of water below.

She widened her eyes, "Oliver!"

She stepped cautiously towards the water falling down and put her hand through it, "Oliver?"

She heard a booming laugh from below.

"I'm fine Felicity. I'm coming."

Felicity stepped back and exhaled a sigh of relief as she turned to see Oliver drenched in water. She walked to him and checked for any scratches before smacking his wet chest.

"You scared me! And look at your clothes, you're soaking wet." She muttered patting the water away even though it didn't help at all. Oliver smiled at how protective she suddenly was.

"Are you even listening to me?" She said with a frown a Oliver grinned at her mischievously.

"You need to jump." He said said while holding her hand.

She tugged her arm away from him, "No, no no and no!"

"Come on Felicity, it's safe, Thea and I did it all the time."

"Did you forget how much I hate heights?" She exclaimed, "This is ridiculous, scary, absurd—

Oliver put a hand on her arm and looked into her eyes before murmuring, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She whispered unable to look away from his alluring blue-grey eyes.

He took her hand and squeezed it, "Then trust me now."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Stupid blue eyes. They always got to her.

Oliver grinned, "We're going to run ok?"

"Ok." She said while trying not to hyperventilate as she held his hand tighter.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." She whispered to herself.

Oliver grinned, "Now!"

They ran through the rushing wall of water and jumped down into the large pool of water below.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Felicity shrieked as they fell into the water. When she swam to the top she looked around, where was Oliver? Seconds later she saw his head pop up beside her.

"Cold. Cold. Cold." Felicity muttering chattering her teeth as her hair clung to her face. Oliver laughed as he swam around her.

"We could have died!" Felicity said shaking from the cold shock.

"No, this is perfectly safe, I told you, Thea and I always did this as kids."

They swam to the edge and went back to their picnic spot.

As they sat on the cloth Oliver brought out two sandwiches, "Was it fun?"

"A little." Felicity said with a chuckle as she wringed her wet hair. She took off her wet jacket and rubbed her arms.

Oliver took his dry jacket and put it around her to keep her warm, "Better?"

She looked back at him with a smile, "Yes."

Oliver held the two sandwiches he was holding.

"So would you prefer a chicken sandwich or a zucchini, tomatoes and avocado sandwich?"

"The veggie one please."

He handed her the one she requested and unwrapped his sandwich.

She sighed, "Mmm…Oliver, this is amazing, what spice did you use in this?"

Oliver smiled as he ate his sandwich, "I wish I could take the credit but Diggle helped me make these."

"You sneaky little cheat." Felicity said before biting into her sandwich again, "Remind me to ask Diggle for the recipe."

He laughed, "I will. You'd be surprised to know Diggle is an amazing cook, he makes the best jalapeño burgers ever."

"Oh Diggle, a man of many talents."

Oliver stood up and offered her a hand, "Well, it's getting dark, we should probably head back."

She took his hand and sighed. She wished the day could go on forever.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

After they arrived in the evening at Felicity's house, Oliver walked her to her porch.

"I think we should have buddy days more often." Felicity said with a grin while tucking her hair behind her ear.

He put his hands in his pocket and smiled, "We should."

"You sure do know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Felicity murmured gazing at him.

Oliver chuckled as she widened her eyes, she couldn't believe she said that out loud.

She face palmed herself and groaned, "I really need a filter on my mouth."

He smiled, that's one of the things he loved the best about her.

She looked back as he stared at her, was he going to tell her he loved her now?

Her cheeks went rosy when she noticed Oliver glancing at her lips. As much as she would have loved to kiss him, she was technically dating Ray. She could tell from his eyes he wanted to kiss her, but he resisted and smiled gently.

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver."

She took out her phone from her pocket and switched it on in surprise to see a lot of missed calls from different people. Two from Ray, four from Roy, and six from both Sara and Diggle.

"I got missed calls from Ray, Sara, Roy and Diggle."

"Me too." Oliver said curiously scrolling through his phone to find out why.

"Felicity, we need to go now." Oliver said looking up from his phone as he grabbed her hand and hopped on his bike.

"Why Oliver?" She said after putting on her helmet and wrapping her arms around him.

"Because Digg's about to be a father!" He said in excitement before they sped off.

When they reached the hospital, they met Roy pacing up and down while Sara was patting Diggle's back.

"Digg, we came as quickly as we could." Felicity said out of breath.

Diggle looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"Where were you guys?" Roy asked in disbelief, "We all tried calling you for hours. But neither of you picked your phone calls."

Felicity and Oliver glanced away sheepishly.

Diggle smirked, "Why are you two soaking wet?"

Sara raised her brow, "And what's up with the matching biker jackets."

Felicity blushed, as Oliver sighed, "Long story." He placed a firm hand on his friends should, "Who cares about us, how's Lyla doing?"

Diggle rubbed his hands, "She's pushing."

"You're about to be a daddy Digg, lighten up!" Felicity chirped.

Roy chuckled, "He's been nervous since we got here."

Sara rolled her eyes, "I would be too if I found out I was about to have a kid."

Oliver looked at Diggle who was usually calm now shaking in sweat. "Digg, everything's going to be alright." Oliver said.

Diggle shook his head, "I didn't plan for this. Being a father."

"Diggle, as your bestfriend I can assure you, you'll be a perfect dad." Oliver said confidently.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Diggle put his head in his hands.

Exactly at midnight the door swung open with a tall doctor that made his way towards Diggle and shook his hand, "Congratulations Mr. Diggle, you are officially a father."

Diggle let out a huge sigh of relief and stood up with a wry grin, "Wish me luck guys." Everyone clapped as they watched Diggle enter the room.

Roy stood up and rubbed his eyes, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

Sara nodded with a yawn, "Me too,"

"Mind bringing a cup for me Sara?" Oliver asked.

"Get it yourself." She said with a laugh.

Oliver sighed, and turned to Felicity, "I'll go get some for us."

After Felicity nodded Oliver joined Sara who was looking for more coffee.

"So I'm going to assume things are better now with you and Felicity?" Sara asked glancing at him.

"Thankfully yes."

"I don't think so."

Oliver frowned at Sara, "Why?"

"Because you haven't told her you loved her yet."

Oliver looked away from Sara as he poured his coffee, "You know all the reasons why Felicity and I can't be together."

Sara rolled her eyes, "I also know all the reasons why you two _should_ be together."

Oliver stayed silent. Sara sighed, "Oliver, remember why I broke up with you?"

"Because we were too...different."

"No. Because we were both the same. We've fought people, we've killed, murdered... but the difference between you and me is that you changed in a good way. Felicity is able to harness that light flickering in you. I know you think being with her is harming her, but look at the affect she has on you when you two aren't together. She helped you to learn there's another way from killing, even when I thought you should have killed Roy when he had the Mirikuru in him."

"Sara, I keep telling you and Diggle Starling City needs me."

Before Sara left she turned, "She needs you too. We're not our masks, we need people in our lives who don't wear one."

Oliver sighed as he took the two cups of coffee and sat next to Felicity.

She smiled as she accepted her cup, "That was the first time I've seen so Diggle nervous."

"Me too. I almost thought he was going to faint."

They laughed.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to go in, I really want to see the baby," Felicity said excitedly.

Oliver stood up with her, "It doesn't hurt to ask."

Diggle holding a small baby in his arms with a silly grin at the door, "Would you two come in already and meet your goddaughter."

Oliver and Felicity smiled at each other before grinning at Diggle.

"The baby's a girl?" Oliver asked in surprise.

Felicity clapped giddly, "I'm a godparent? This is awesome, I've never been a godparent before!"

"Me neither." Oliver said in disbelief as they stepped closer to see the baby.

"Aww…" Felicity cooed at the baby sleeping in Diggle's large arms, she turned to Lyla, "Congratulations Lyla the baby is beautiful."

Lyla smiled lazily, "Thank you." She sat up and rubbed her stomach, "You guys can hold her if you want to, the doctor said it's fine as long as wash your hands."

"Yay!" She squealed as she went to the wash sink at the corner of the room. Oliver chuckled at Felicity's excitement, she really did like babies.

"You first buddy." Diggle said with a grin to Oliver.

"I don't really think that's a good idea Diggle…" Oliver replied as Diggle gently placed the baby in his arms.

He looked down at the crying baby awkwardly, "I'm I doing this right?"

"You're holding her wrong." Felicity corrected as she adjusted Oliver's arms, "Put her head at the crook of your arm. Then while still supporting her neck place your other hand under her bottom."

Oliver frowned as the baby cried even more, "It's not working."

Lyla and Diggle chuckled as Felicity smiled sympathetically, "Let me hold her."

He nodded and delicately placed the baby in Felicity's arms. He raised his brows in surprise as the baby immediately stopped crying.

Felicity smirked at Oliver before cooing the baby. The little girl looked adorable with her fists clenched like a little boxer before a fight. The baby was red as beets and smelled like a combination of fresh air, ivory soap, and lavender.

"Aren't you a wittle cutie." She cooed as the baby stared back at her innocently. She adjust the blanket around the baby so it wouldn't be cold.

"Well, at least I know who to call for babysitting." Diggle said sarcastically.

Felicity looked up from the baby and grinned sheepishly, "I dabbled in babysitting back in my high school days."

Oliver leaned over her shoulder from behind her as they gazed at the baby who was now fast asleep. He glanced at Felicity who was still smiling, he was surprised at how well Felicity held the baby as if it was her own child.

He glanced up at Diggle who was stoking Lyla's hair, "Lyla, you don't mind Felicity and I being her godparent?"

Lyla smiled at Diggle before looking at Oliver, "Diggle trusts you guys with his life. I think you two are going to be perfect."

Oliver glanced at Felicity with a wry grin, "We're godparents."

Felicity grinned back while whispering, "Yes we are."

The door opened with Roy and Sara smiling and holding baby balloons, "Congratulations."

Roy scratched his head as he handed the pink and blue balloon to Diggle, "I didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl, so I bought two."

Lyla and Diggle laughed, "Thanks Roy."

He shrugged, "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

"Daddy Diggle got a baby girl. Cute." Sara said with a smirk as she walked to Felicity who was still holding the baby.

Felicity looked away from the baby, "Have you guys decided on a name?"

Diggle chuckled as he gently took the baby from Felicity, "We're still deciding on that." He handed the baby back to Lyla and turned to his friends, "Thanks for being here guys, it really means a lot."

"Anything for a friend." Sara said. They all nodded.

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting. It's one in the morning. Go home. Get some rest."

Felicity hugged Diggle, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Felicity." Diggle said with a grin.

They all said their goodbyes and Oliver drove Felicity back smiled as they walked to her porch again, "I can't believe he's a daddy now."

Oliver smiled, "Funny how life works."

"You can say that again. Now that he's a dad, he has new responsibilities."

Oliver frowned. Felicity brought up a good point, now that Diggle was a father, that meant Diggle had more to lose for. Oliver still grieved his father from time to time, he couldn't let Diggle's daughter go through that. He had a feeling he was going to have to tell Diggle he couldn't have him on the field anymore.

Felicity frowned, "Oliver, please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're doing."

"I don't know what your talking about," he mumbled looking away.

She put her hand on his arm, "Oliver, I know that look, and whatever you're thinking, Diggle's too stubborn to let you do it. You know that."

Oliver sighed, "But-"

Felicity kissed him on the cheek, "You brood too much. Just be happy for once. Ok?"

"Ok." He whispered as he watched her enter her house.

But as long as he had her and others to protect, happiness was a luxury. Even if it meant watching Felicity fall for Ray. His mind went back to all the things his friends said.

_We're not our masks, we need people in our lives who don't wear one._

_Don't forget affection evolves into love._

_You can't break up... you two literally just got together._

_You're making this more complicated that it has to be, just like you always do, why can't you protect Starling City with me by your side._

As he drove he knew deep in his mind he knew he could only be happy with her. From that moment he was determined he was going to win her back.

'''''

The next Friday morning Felicity parked at Queen's Consolidated and noticed Ray getting out of his convertible. She inwardly hoped that Ray wouldn't be angry over her not coming to work.

She saw him look away from his car and frown when their eyes met. She grinned sheepishly and waved, he arched his brow before shutting his door loudly.

It's either he really hated doors or he was furious.

"Please let it be the doors." She whispered to herself.

She sighed who was she kidding, this is Ray Palmer she's talking about.

* * *

**Guys, sorry this update too so long. Those of you who follow my tumblr know exactly why :D **

**I literally couldn't write anything because of the amount of Olicity feels I got from that new season 3 clip of Oliver and Felicity kissing, Diggle possibly having a baby in the first episode, Thea, Malcolm, Sara and Laurel, looking awesome...Honestly I'm still hyperventilating over it all. Anyway back to this story. :)**

**Also I'm currently writing the chapter of the Palmer get together so prepare for lots of laughs, cooking and games. There was someone who mentioned I'm "stretching" my story too much. If you feel I'm stretching it, I apologize. I personally want to try develop each of my characters well, and I don't like rushing things. Saying "any story that can't be wrapped up in 20-25 chapter is excessive" is your opinion. Its not wrong, but it's not right either. ****There are many who can disagree. I'm an avid reader, ****I personally prefer longer stories. It's all a matter of opinion. ****Why should all stories be the exact same 20-25 chapters, it depends on the writer. **

**But sadly I'm going back to school next week Thursday, so this story might wrap up in a two or three weeks. :( Look I don't do Raylicity or Olicity to spite anyone. I take negative comments to heart as much as I do to positive ones. And I'm grateful for all of them. Like I have said repeatedly, I do this because I'm trying to be different from your average Olicity fanfic. We have too much of the same stories for us to all be the same.**

**There have been some who are curious where I'm going with all of this, and asked me to give a warning of who Felicity picks. So...To those of you wonderful people who are either Team Raylicity or Team Olicity and are "dying" to know who Felicity is going to end up with, ask me in your comment and I will message you, because I don't want to spoil it for the rest :D Make sure you log into your account so I can message you though! If you're a guest I won't be able to message you. ****If you don't want to know, just be patient please :')**

**Sooooooo comments on Oliver and Felicity's buddy day? His realization to fight for her? Diggle as a daddy? Any of the other characters? Felicity and Oliver as godparents?**

**And who noticed a lot of the spoilers that I tried to weave in. Please feel free to comment on anything you guys loved, hated, want or hope to see. Again, thanks guys, I didn't think this story would get this far with so many people liking it. Thank you for all the beautiful comments!**


	36. Chicken Suits, Burgers and Confessions

**Guys, just want to warn everyone ahead of time prepare for _serious_ laughing as you read especially from the Palmer get together. There will be a lot of characters so bear with me, it's only for this chapter. They are just as silly and crazylily hilarious as Valarie is. :D Anyway enjoy.**

**(Again I extend my humblest of apologies for any typos!)**

**~~UPDATE~~**

**Sorry, I think I warned everyone in my last chapter that I'm at school now, and I'm already plugged with all these tests and AP homework SAT studying, college applying... so again updating will be really slow. A lot of you noticed I'm fast at updating because I literally spent a lot of my vacation doing this story, but for now... I haven't even has time to type the next chapter. I also plan on probably finishing the story and uploading the chapter(s) together. So please bear with me. I really sorry guys :S**

* * *

She got out of her car and clicked her car remote to lock her car before walking after her friend.

"Ray, wait up." She hollered, she frowned as he noticed him away walking quicker.

"You could at least say hi," She mumbled while walking behind him in her heels. He walked through the glass doors without bothering to hold it open for her.

It slammed shut in front of her.

"Once a jerk always a jerk." She muttered as she pulled the door open. She followed him to the café booth, she crossed her arms as Ray silently made his coffee.

"Why were you walking so fast!"

Ray shrugged and sipped from his cup.

She raised her brow. Ray was never this quiet. He usually would have said a snarky comment back to her.

Ray sipped from his cup again and stared at it as if he had found the secret of cancer in it.

Felicity grinned shyly at Ray who was clearly ignoring her, "Look I know your probably a bit mad about yesterday..."

Ray scoffed, "A bit?"

"Oliver wanted to meet me about something..."

Ray's frown deepened, "And it ended up taking the whole day?"

"…Yes?" She said weakly.

"Have you confessed your love to each other yet?" He asked sarcastically.

Felicity frowned, "Actually. No."

Ray rolled his eyes and sipped his bitter coffee as Felicity pondered. Why _didn't_ Oliver tell her yesterday?

"I mean, we had so much fun yesterday, you'd think he'd have told me by now." She tapped her chin and shrugged, "Maybe it's because I'm still 'dating' you? I don't know..."

Ray shook his head in disbelief, "So let me get this straight, you skipped work and didn't bother notifying me because you were busy on a date for the whole day with Queen."

She blushed, "It wasn't a date. It was a buddy day."

"You're a terrible girlfriend." He said dryly while setting his cup down.

She rolled her eyes, "I said it wasn't a date! Plus we aren't really dating."

Ray turned to leave, "Thankfully."

She frowned as she watched him leave, "What's that supposed to mean? And why are you so grumpy today?"

She paused, "Well, you are usually grouchy a lot…"

He ignored her and left the café booth. Felicity sighed when she looked to her left to see Cindy watching her like a hawk. She rolled her eyes as Cindy motioned for her to come to her front desk. Felicity arched her brow as she walked to her talkative friend.

"Hey Cindy."

Cindy shook her head and laughed, "Girl, I don't know what you and Oliver did yesterday, but Mr. Palmer is pissed."

She sighed, "He'll learn to get over it."

Cindy looked up from what she was writing, "So Oliver and Mr. Palmer really _are_ fighting over you."

"Of course not."

Cindy waved her hand dismissively, "Mmm hmm, sure honey." Cindy laughed, "By the way Oliver has been ogling at you for the past minute."

Felicity raised her brow and turned around to see Oliver a few feet away talking with another staff member. Oliver nodded at the person and glanced at Felicity quickly. She almost shivered when their eyes met. She saw him shake hands with the staff and walk towards her with a handsome smile.

"Oh dear." Felicity said with a gulp.

Cindy clapped giddily, "Girl, watching you three is almost as good as the novellas I watch!"

Felicity ignored Cindy and walked to Oliver with a nervous smile, "Hi."

He smiled back, "Hey. So… on the scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how mad is Ray?"

She laughed, "Probably 11."

"He's that mad?"

"Oliver. This is Ray we're talking about."

Oliver put a hand on her elbow, "Alright, I'll handle him, come on."

"Good luck with that." She said with a chuckle as they stepped into the elevator.

They entered the office cautiously.

Ray looked up from his laptop and frowned when he saw Oliver and Felicity standing beside each other.

"Sit. Both of you." He commanded.

Oliver and Felicity glanced at each other before sitting in front of Ray who was standing with his arms crossed.

Oliver sighed and placed his palms on the table, "Before you lecture us. I just want you to know I completely understand if you are probably… angry at Felicity and I for…" He glanced at Felicity before clearing his throat, "Being unavailable."

Ray arched his brow with a cold frown as Oliver continued calmly, "We apologize and won't do it again. In fact her and I will work double time today to make up for it right Felicity?"

She nodded politely while biting her lip. From the unmovable scowl on Ray's face she knew he wasn't going to go easy on them.

Ray put both hands on the table and looked to the both of them, "What you two did yesterday was unacceptable. The last time this happened, I fired you Felicity. And Oliver, I don't know what rules you had before me, but as long as I'm CEO, you follow my rules, you don't make your own because you feel like it."

He looked between them, "Am I understood?"

"Yes." Felicity muttered.

Ray narrowed his eyes at Oliver who refused to reply, "You two are grownups so start acting like one. Did you get that Queen?"

Oliver almost laughed, "Walk the talk Ray."

"If you have something to say, say it." Ray replied with a frown.

Oliver arched his brow with a short laugh, "Let's see, it was perfectly fine when there was a meeting in an hours' time and you skipped work with Felicity to go shopping for a _personal_ matter." Oliver stood up and pointed a finger at him before continuing, "Kissing in the office is unprofessional, something you should have been fired for but you did it anyway. Shall I continue?"

"Oliver." Felicity whispered to stop him.

Oliver glanced at Felicity before looking back at Ray, "I'm sorry Felicity, but someone needs to stand up to this jerk."

"Do you _want_ to get fired Queen?" Ray said stepping closer.

Oliver shook his head, "And care to tell me why you left work unannounced for three weeks leaving Felicity to do _your_ work, yet when we skip for one day and you're threatening to fire us?"

He narrowed his eyes at the fact Oliver brought up the weeks he was grieving for Jean.

"I don't need to tell you why I left for those three weeks."

"Of course you don't. With you anything goes." Oliver said with a frown.

"The difference is while you were busy trying to woo my girlfriend, I was gone because I was grieving my late wife." Ray barked back.

The room went silent.

Felicity looked at the two men nervously, and sighed, "Could you two please stop this alpha male bicker. Ray, we said we're sorry. I know you're angry—"

Ray interrupted her with a sarcastic laugh, "Angry? That's what you think I am? You both know my rule about skipping work without a notice in advance. There was a meeting that came up and I needed help and neither of you was around. I'm not furious Felicity. I'm just disappointed, especially with you."

She blinked at his harsh tone; he never called her Felicity unless he was really irritated.

Oliver frowned at the way Ray snapped at her, "Felicity, mind if you leave Ray and I to talk."

She frowned at Ray as she stood up, "Gladly."

After the door shut Oliver turned to Ray with a frown, "You sure know how to talk to your girlfriend don't you."

"What I do with Smoak is none of your business."

Oliver glared at him dead in the eyes, "It is when she's my friend."

Ray arched his brow, "And she's my girlfriend."

Oliver smirked, "And she's her own woman, I gave her a choice and she didn't mind spending the day with me."

Ray sighed, "I'm just going ignore the fact it's obvious that you're still in love with her and cut to the chase. You could have told her you loved her yesterday, and she would have probably dumped me. But you didn't tell her. What angle are you getting at?"

He stared at Ray, "Because that would be too easy. If I'm going to win her back, I'm going to do it the right way."

''''''''''''''''

Felicity sighed as she drove to Ray's house the next Saturday. Now that her friendship was patched up with Oliver's her friendship with Ray was shaky. Right on time for her to spend the whole day with him as they prepared for the Palmer annual get together.

Perfect.

She knocked on his door and looked down at her pink converse as she waited for him to open.

After waiting for five minutes she turned the knob and realized he didn't lock the door. As she stepped into his spacious house she noticed how different the place looked.

"I'm I in the right house?" She murmured to herself.

The place was definitely brighter than the last time she came to his house to comfort him. The windows were wide open with bright sunshine filled the room making the place tangibly happier. Ray had moved around a lot of his furniture. She looked around his sitting room and noted the photographs hung on a massive wall to her right. She walked to it and observed them, it was all the pictures Valarie had taken of them from the beach. She laughed looking at the picture of her stuffing the chocolate in Ray's mouth remembering how cranky he was about it, and one where she was kissing Ray's cheek and his eyes widened in surprise, and the picture of Ray laughing as she shrieked at him for dumping her in the water…

Her smile faded when she saw what looked like a wedding photo at the far side of the wall. It was Ray and Jean under a flowered gazebo. They looked amazing together. Though it was a black and white photo, she could see the emotion from the picture. From the way the shot was taken she guess Valarie probably took the picture of them. Ray's fingers were entwined in Jean's with a proud smile on his face. Jeans black hair was pinned to the side as she gazed back at him with a confident grin. They looked at each other as soulmates.

Now Jean was gone.

She pursed her lips remembering the sinking feeling in her stomach she had when Oliver was unconscious from one of his fights with Solomon Grundy before she had to ask Barry to help her revive him. She remembered the crack in her voice when she called out his name. The quivering of her lips as her fingers touched his cold cheeks but he didn't answer. She shuddered not wanting to dwell on the thought Oliver dying.

She closed her eyes imagining that that was only a glimpse of what Ray had to go through everyday.

"Poor Ray." She whispered to herself.

Footsteps and chatter interrupted her contemplating. She turned to see men in red and black overalls walking around carrying furniture and dozens of large buckets filled with water balloons.

"Hm…" She murmured to herself as she walked away from his sitting room into his kitchen to search for Ray. Empty.

She went to his dining, he wasn't there either. She smiled when she saw a big glass bowl of assorted candy at the middle of the dining table.

"Hersheys!" She exclaimed.

She looked around before grabbing a Hershey from the bowl. She shrugged, no harm done, Ray was a jerk to her anyway. As she peeled opened her chocolate she wondered where Ray was. She accidentally bumped into one of the movers who was holding a bunch water guns in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she picked one of the guns he dropped.

"Thanks lady."

She looked up from the water guns he was holding, "Do you know happen to know where Ray is?"

The man turned, "You mean Mr. Palmer? He's in his backyard, I'll show you."

"Thanks." She followed the guy out the backdoor.

She arched her brow his 'backyard' was humongous. There was a long and complex inflatable obstacle course that extended into his pool. There were buckets of water guns and water balloons strategically placed around the the large obstacle course.

"Woah." She said as she passed a giant human sized chest set with inflatable chess pieces.

As she walked around observing the different games around she laughed, the place literally could have been the inflatable version of the Hunger Games.

"Sir, where should we move this?"

She turned and saw Ray on a platform which looked like a fighting ring. He was holding a notepad and a pencil on his ear. He stroked his chin with a frown before jerking his thumb to the right, "Put it by the dunking tank."

She stepped into the ring and noticed he was wearing jeans and a black shirt with The Shins logo on it. She raised her brows. It was the exact band shirt she was wearing.

"No way."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ray said with a frown while looking at her shirt.

She smirked, "You listen to The Shins?"

He went back to scribbling in his notepad, "Occasionally. Yes."

Felicity laughed as she walked beside him, "Who knew."

"Excuse me ma'am." Someone gruffed behind her. She turned around and saw the men holding what looked like sumo wrestling suits.

"Seriously?" She said arching her brow.

"Stay out of their way Smoak," He said as he took her arm and pulled her aside for the movers to set the equipment down.

She rolled her eyes and tugged her arm away from him, "What's with all this stuff"

"The challenges." Ray said while ticking off and item from his list.

"Exactly how many of challenges exactly are there?"

Ray looked through his notebook, "A lot. Basically, this Palmer Dash a battle between all the couples in the family."

"What's the prize?"

"An enormous bowl of candy, and a free dinner for two at a restaurant of the couples choosing."

She laughed, "How do you pay for all this."

"I'm stinking rich." He said simply.

She rolled her eyes, "So what happens if the couple loses?"

Ray shuddered, "I'm not sure, it changes every year, all I know is each time it gets more and more embarrassing. Hopefully they've stopped those foolish face pie smacks they always do."

"Oh wow." Felicity said arching her brow.

He sighed, "I wasn't kidding when I said these Palmer get togethers are exhausting."

"Exhausting? This stuff looks awesome." She said while biting into her half eaten Hershey.

"You stole that from my table, didn't you?" Ray said with a frown as he glanced to her.

"I'm your girlfriend, whatever you own is mine." She said with a smirk while dangling it at his face, "Want some?"

He scrunched his nose and swatted her hand away, "Disgusting."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're disgusting."

A smile tugged on his lips as he went out of the fighting ring, "Then why do you like kissing me?"

Felicity frowned, "Shut up Ray."

He rolled his eyes while getting his keys out from his pocket, "We need to go shopping for ingredients for the food."

"Yay." Felicity said dryly while sitting in the car with him.

''''''''''

As they walked together with the trolley Felicity glanced at him, "So what exactly _are_ we cooking?"

"Marconi and Cheese." He replied as they looked for the pasta aisle.

"Boo. That's boring."

"We should keep it simple this year, that way we won't risk winning or losing." he said while skimming through a variety of mac and cheese flavors.

That's strange, she thought knowing that Ray was usually a competitive person. As he picked a box Felicity tugged it away from him.

"Don't you want to win against Valarie this year?"

"I really just want this day to be done and over with." Ray said tugging the box back from her and throwing it in the trolley.

"Let me guess, Jean was good at cooking?" Felicity said arching her brow while taking the box out of the trolley and placing it back on the cart. He nodded.

She sighed before she tapped her chin to think of a better option, she snapped her fingers, "I know what we should do. Lemon Roast chicken!"

"That's complicated and it takes hours to finish."

She shrugged as she picked the ingredients, "But everyone loves chicken."

He arched his brow, "You know I'm terrible at cooking."

She ignored him as she tried to search for spices.

"Do you even _know_ how to roast chicken?" He said while looking at the foreign ingredients she plopped into the cart.

"Nope," She said with a cheesy smile.

"We're going to lose miserably." He muttered as he reluctantly pushed the cart to the cashier.

"And valiantly we shall fall. It is not the prize nor the loss, but the heart in the battlefield that matters." She wisely said.

Ray rolled his eyes as they walked back to his car, "That has to be the most idiotic quote I've ever heard in my life."

"That's because I made it up. And you're such a downer." She said with a smile as he drove.

He rolled his eyes as he stopped at the red light, "Whatever."

'''''''''

After they set everything in the kitchen, Felicity saw her phone ringing, she chuckled at the caller id, "Ray, your sisters calling me."

"Ignore her."

"Why?"

"My family is just as competitive as I am. If we want a chance at winning, she can't know what we're cooking, or she'll make something better."

"Fine, now shoo, I want to talk to Valarie in private," she said while pushing Ray out.

Ray rolled his eyes, "While you two gossip, I'll be in the pantry getting our aprons."

Felicity smirked as she pressed the green icon on her phone to answer the call, "Hey Valarie."

_"Hey you! Are you excited for today?"_

Felicity smiled at Valarie's happy mood, "From all the stuff that I've seen so far, I'm pumped. You?"

_"Of course. I'm excited my husband Brandon and I get to kick everyone's butt this year."_

Felicity smiled, she could see some of Ray's competitiveness in his sister already, "So other than Jean not being around…why does Ray hate your family get togethers so much?"

_"You know how I'm hyper, fun, awesome and crazy?"_

She laughed, "Yes."

_"And how Ray's the polar opposite of me."_

"Uh huh."

_"Well, imagine a whole group of people exactly like me. Even my grandparents. You see, Ray's basically the Donald Duck of the family. Especially since he's a hot shot scientist aka CEO he thinks he's too mature for us."_

"I see."

_"Yup. So… Felicity… I was just calling to make sure Ray explained our family tradition of the Palmer Dash."_

Felicity smiled knowing what Valarie was about to ask, "He did."

_"Alright… so, between us girls… what are you two cooking?"_

"Uhh.. macaroni and cheese…" She said hesitantly.

_"Liar!"_ She heard Valarie exclaim, _"Come on. Tell me pleeaaase. Pretty please? With sprinkles on top?"_

Suddenly Felicity's phone was snatched out of her hand by Ray, he put it on speaker, "Nice try Valarie, Smoak isn't saying anything."

_"Felicity! What has Ray done to you? You never agree with him!"_

Felicity laughed while smiling at Ray, "Maybe we just want to win just as much as you do."

_"This is war Ray! You too Felicity, I got my eyes on you both—"_

"Game on Valarie." He said with a smirk before cutting the line on Valarie. He handed her apron, "You really suck at lying."

"You've told me that more times than I'd like." She said with a chuckle as she tied the string for her apron and went to the sink to wash her hands. Ray set his tablet on a dock so they could read the ingredients as they cooked. He turned around and rubbed his hands together, "Cooking can't be that bad right?"

Felicity smirked, "Nice apron."

His black apron had a logo of a skull and crossbones with bold text under it which read: CAUTION, MAN COOKING.

He laughed as he went to the sink to wash his hands, "Jean got it for me. I haven't worn this in a long time. The one you're wearing is what she always cooked with by the way."

Felicity looked down at hers which read: BE NICE, OR I'LL POISON YOUR FOOD.

"I have a feeling Jean and I would get along very nicely." She said looking back at Ray.

He turned and smiled, "With the way we bicker all the time, you probably would."

She smiled back before walking to his tablet mounted on a dock on the wall, and searched up for a roast chicken recipe.

Ray looked at the clock, "We need to make sure this chicken takes about 1 or 2 hours to cook because my family is coming by noon."

She nodded and turned back to the tablet, "Alright. First we have to preheat the oven to 425 degrees and remove the chicken giblets from the actual chicken."

Ray blinked, "What are chicken giblets?"

"I don't know, I'm a computer geek, not an anatomist."

He sighed, "Then search it up genius."

She scrunched her nose in disgust before turning to Ray, "According to Wikipeidia it's the heart, liver and gizzard."

She gulped as she looked at the dead chicken, "Ugh. You do that while I chop the ingredients and gather the spices."

Ray frowned and crossed his arms, "Why me, doing the chicken is _your_ idea."

"Uh… I'm Jewish I can't touch dead chicken..." Felicity with a devious smile while chopping the lemons.

"You're Jewish?" Ray said arching his brows.

"Uh huh."

After a minute of glaring at her he realized she was telling the truth. After he took the giblets out he frowned, "Wait a minute! It's pork Jewish people can't touch not chicken. You lied."

Felicity chuckled as she brought the bowl of chopped ingredients, "I guess I don't suck so much at lying now huh. Now stop moping and stuff these in the cavity of the chicken."

He scowled at her before and closed his eyes as he awkwardly stuffed the chicken. She took out an assortment of spices and sprinkled them on top.

"It amazes me how chicken can be so yummy yet look so gross before roasting." Felicity mused after Ray finished the stuffing and placed it in the oven.

"Shut it Smoak. I'm was the one who did most of the work." He retorted while washing his hands of chicken gunk.

"Think of this as is payback for shouting at me at the office."

"You are one evil woman."

She shrugged as she set the timer on the tablet, "So... are you going to tell me why you were in such a bad mood yesterday?"

She turned in surprise to see him staring at her intently with a deep frown, "Ray?". She waved her hands in front of his face, "Earth to Raaaay."

Ray blinked as if out of a trance and smiled as he looked down at her, "You're really short without your heels."

She smiled as she started to walk to the sitting room, "No, you're just freakishly tall."

"Touche Smoak. Touche."

"For a computer geek and a physics protégée, I think we worked well as a team to make that chicken." She said with a smile as she sat on the coach. Ray flopped on the coach opposite her and yawned, "I guess so."

She looked at Ray in pity, "You should take a nap, I'll stay awake for the chicken..." She smiled when she realized Ray already dozed off.

*1 and a half hours later*

Ray woke up from his sleep to hear a shriek in the kitchen.

"Ray!"

"I'm coming." He said lazily. He frowned, Felicity sounded irritated, he rubbed his eyes. He winced as he heard Felicity shout again, why was she so annoying?

"Raymond Palmer you get your butt here _right now_."

"I said I'm coming!" He growled as he opened the door to his kitchen. First he noticed Felicity's face red from annoyance with her arms crossed, "Look at this!"

He looked to see a perfectly golden and roasted on the kitchen counter. He smiled, "We did it, what's with the long face."

Felicity laughed sarcastically, "It looks perfect on the outside. But I cut it in half and look!" She turned the chicken fully to him, he frowned as she flailed her arms around, "It's literally an ice block!"

Ray poked the large lump of cold flesh in the middle, "Can't we put it back in the oven to leave it to roast?"

"No. The outside will burn."

Ray groaned, "You can't be serious, we have less than two hours left before my family comes…how did this happen?"

"Do I look like Gordon Ramsey to you?" She exclaimed sarcastically. Ray looked at Felicity who was dialing someone on her phone.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling a friend." Felicity muttered, as soon as the line picked she ran her hands through her hair, "Hey Diggle, I know you're probably busy now but Ray and I need your advice."

_"Uh…Ok, I'm listening."_

Felicity put the phone on speaker and explained what was wrong with the chicken. She heard Diggle chuckle loudly after she finished explaining.

_"Hold on, this is too funny, I got to tell Lyla this."_

Ray glanced at Felicity as they heard Lyla laugh after Diggle explained, he frowned, "We don't get it, what's funny?"

_"One of you must have forgotten to preheat the oven, it's one of the first steps of roasting anything."_

"You've got to be kidding me." They moaned at the same time.

Felicity blinked irritably at Ray, "We wasted literally two hours cooking that chicken and you didn't even do the first step right?"

Ray shrugged, "I didn't think it was important. See this is why I don't cook."

"Because _you_ don't follow instructions." She said poking her chest.

"You didn't tell me it was important." Ray retorted.

_"Mind if you two stop bickering and tell me why you are asking about roasting chicken anyway?"_

"Long story short we need it for my family who will be coming in almost an hour now." Rad said dryly.

They heard whispers on the phone.

_"Since Lyla doesn't mind, I guess I can help you guys cook something up."_

_"He makes the best jalapeño burgers ever."_ They heard Lyla add.

"Thank you." Ray said with a sigh of relief.

_"No problem."_

Felicity took the phone off speaker, "But Diggle, how will you be able to bring the food if you're busy with the baby."

_"You two just worry about yourselves, I'll figure something out."_

"You. Are. _Amazing_." She emphasized.

She heard him laugh.

_"If only Oliver could take after you appreciative nature..."_

_''''''''''''''_

At noon the doorbell rang.

"That should be Diggle, I go get it." Felicity hollered to Ray who was upstairs getting something.

Felicity opened the door in surprise to see Oliver with a dazzling smirk while holding two containers of mini burgers. Oh, that Diggle, sneaky sneaky man...

She raised her brow, "Hey Oliver."

"Hi." He said gazing back at her before grinning, "Mind if I come in to drop these?"

She blinked, "Right," she smiled and led him to the kitchen and showed him where to put the food.

Oliver chuckled after setting the food down, "Nice apron."

"Thanks." Felicity said rubbed her neck nervously with a sheepish grin.

He shrugged, "No problem, so I was wondering if you wanted to have another buddy day soon..."

She arched her brows, "How soon?"

"This evening maybe?"

Felicity blinked rapidly before gulping, this was going to be awkward to explain, she knew telling Oliver about the Palmer get together would probably surprise him. "Uh, I'm sorry, I can't today... I'm ...busy..."

Oliver arched his brow, "For the whole day?"

She sighed. Though she would have loved to spend another day with him she couldn't just leave Ray by himself. As she was about to speak Ray walked into the kitchen and frowned at Oliver before glancing at Felicity.

He sighed, "Smoak, what's Queen doing in my kitchen?"

Oliver frowned as Felicity turned to Ray "Be nice, he brought the burgers for us."

Ray slung his arm around her shoulders and smirked at Oliver, "So he's finally useful at something."

Felicity smacked his chest lightly, "Stop it."

Oliver ignored Ray's smug face and glanced at Felicity, "So what are the burgers for anyway?"

Ray laughed, "Didn't Smoak tell you? The food's for my Palmer annual get together."

Oliver creased his brows and frowned, the last time he went to an annual family dinner was when he was considering marrying Laurel…they weren't thinking of getting married… they couldn't…after all they had only been dating for four months…

Oliver frowned at Ray as he twirled his fingers in Felicity's ponytail possessively.

He cleared his throat, "You two seem to be moving a little too quick, I mean…meeting family. Already?"

Felicity looked nervously away from his eyes she said almost like a question, "It's not that big of a deal."

Ray scoffed at Oliver who was still looking at Felicity in disbelief, "Queen, whether Smoak and I are taking things too fast is none of your business. But if you want to join us you can."

Oliver glared at Ray, "No thank you." He walked back to leave, "Bye Felicity."

"Bye Oliver." She whispered.

Ray whistled as he watched Oliver leave, "Who stepped on the Queens toes?"

She turned to Ray, "What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just trying to be polite." Ray said innocently.

Felicity frowned at him, "You can be so rude at times it amazes me how you're still human."

Ray smirked, "Aww now that's an exaggeration… is that supposed to offend me?"

"Seriously Ray?" She said throwing an apron at his face before leaving the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and followed her to the sitting room, "My family will be coming any minute now, so this really isn't the time to stop talking to me Smoak."

She sighed and looked away. As they sat in silence Ray glanced at Felicity who was nervously and biting her lips.

Then the doorbell rang.

Ray closed his eyes, his family sure did have great timing. As he stood up Ray glanced at Felicity, "What's wrong Smoak?"

She blinked, "Why did I agree to this? What if they hate me? What if we mess up and they figure out we aren't really dating? In fact what if I mess up?"

The doorbell rang repeatedly again.

Ray ignored it and shook her shoulder before she rambled on.

"Smoak!" He said looking at her dead in the eyes.

"What!" She said snapping out of her babbling and staring back at him.

"You were the one who suggested to I do this. There's no going back."

"I know… I just have a bad habit of volunteering for things without thinking of the consequences..."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Even if they hate you it doesn't matter, it's not like we are really dating. We're just doing this so they can get off my case. Right?"

Felicity tucked her stray hair, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to family stuff. I was never really close with any of this is new for me."

Ray tugged his lips into a smile at her nervousness and took her hand, "If I can tolerate you, I'm sure they'll love you."

Felicity chuckled, "I'm going to pretend that wasn't offensive."

He smiled back and patted her cheek, "Now that's the spirit."

When they reached the door, Ray took a deep breath, this was his first time meeting his family without his friends. Felicity squeezed his hands, "We can do this Ray"

"Thank you." He murmured squeezing her hand back.

As he reached for the door knob he scratched his head nervously, "By the way... I just want to warn you my family can be..."

"Crazy? Weird? Hyper? Valarie already told me."

"All of that and worse."

Felicity smiled that Ray was now worried about _her_ meeting his family, "I'm sure they aren't as bad as you."

Ray smirked before opening the door and stepping aside, "If you say so..."

Around fourteen people bustled into the door, some with food in their hands, some with kids, some with boxes, some _were_ kids, and some were teenagers who were glued to their phones.

"Raymond!" "I haven't seen you in so long?" "Nice house" "Why haven't you called me" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"Hi." He said curtly to everyone who was settling down.

Karen grinned as she hugged her son, "What took you so long to open the door?"

"I-"

Felicity laughed, he wasn't even able to finish his sentence as all the family members took turns to hug Ray tightly. She could tell he was uncomfortable knowing he didn't like hugging a lot, but deep down he was probably happy to see them as well even though he was still frowning.

Ray scowled as he was bombarded with hugs from three toddlers who were clutching on to his legs, he hated kids.

"Hey Uncle Waymond." They squealed.

"My ears." Ray said dryly "And it's _Raymond_, not Waymond."

"Waymond." They repeated. He sighed and tried to peel one of them of his leg, "Let go of me."

Valarie flicked his head, "Stop being such a dork and say hi to Peggy, she hasn't seen you in years."

Felicity saw an eight year old girl run to Ray and hug him, "I missed you so much."

Ray smiled sadly while patting her brown hair, "I missed you too Peggy."

Felicity looked around at everyone chattering almost feeling like an outsider till Karen grinned and pulled her into a hug, "It's so good to see you again Felicity."

Valarie's husband Brandon arched his brow, "Hold up, _that's_ Ray's girlfriend?"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Felicity, some were in shock, some were murmuring and the kids were giggling.

Ray's grandpa scratched his white hair in disbelief, "How did a pretty girl like her end up with a jerk like him?"

"I know right?" A teenage boy with short black hair said still staring at Felicity.

"Are you sure Ray isn't paying you honey?" Ray's Aunt Suzy mused.

Felicity's face reddened, "Uh.."

Ray groaned as his uncle laughed at him, "Ray couldn't be that desperate."

Ray's father observed Felicity as one would observe a statue, "And she's blonde too."

"That's what we said." Valarie and Karen exclaimed.

Felicity laughed and turned to Ray who was still holding her hand, "This is the third time I've heard that. What do you have against blondes?"

Ray shrugged as he watch the kids walk from his feet to Felicity's.

Felicity looked down and saw two boy's with chocolate brown hair who were probably twins and another girl in blonde curls tugging at her jeans.

Peggy walked over to Felicity with a smile, "What's your name?"

Felicity blushed from all the attention that was now on her, "Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

"Hi Felicity." Everyone chimed.

"Feliwicity." The toddlers repeated. Felicity smiled at their attempt to say her name right.

Valarie held one of the toddlers who were clinging to Felicity's leg and shook her head as they went into the kitchen, "It's hopeless getting them to pronounce your name properly. Alright, I know this is a lot of us but I'll introduce everyone for you. You know Peggy's my daughter. These three toddlers are all the children of my Aunt Suzy and Uncle Simon."

The couple smiled politely at Felicity before setting their food down.

Valairie walked to her husband and handed him one of the toddlers, "This is my husband, Brandon. Brandon, Felicity."

"Welcome to the family." Brandon said giving Felicity a bear hug before setting her down.

Valarie pointed to the elderly couple, "That's our grandma and grandpa. This year for the Palmer Dash they are going to be the game masters. By the way, excuse my grandpa's randomness he thinks he's funny but he's not."

Felicity laughed at the grandpa who scowled at Valarie, the grandma patted his arm and who waved at Felicity. Felicity waved shyly back. Valarie turned to a man who looked like Ray but older and with more salt peppered hair, "This guy's unfortunately my dad. Or you can just call him Peter."

"Stop being modest." Peter said with a deep chuckle before grinned at Felicity and shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet finally meet ya."

Felicity smiled, "You too."

Valarie took Felicity to the three teenagers in the dinning, "That's our nephew Cory. He's a jerk like Ray. And the pretty red haired girl is his girlfriend. Their seniors and the shy guy over there is his brother Derek. He doesn't talk much."

Cory looked up from his phone and scowled at Valarie, "Go away Aunt Valarie."

Valarie stuck her tongue before taking Felicity back to the sitting room, "That's everyone."

Felicity took a deep breath looking at everyone, "Wow. I don't know if I'll be able to remember all these names with mixing anything up."

Valarie smiled, "We'll grown on you."

She grinned back and turned to see Ray sitting between his grandparents and being nagged for not visiting often. She laughed at his grandma who pinched Ray's cheek, "You're still a dork."

"You can say that again." The grandpa said with wagging a finger at Ray who probably wanted to hide under a rock if he could.

''''''''''

Everyone was now seated on the large round table.

Ray's grandpa rubbed his hands, "Alright, now that the kids are distracted with the tv, let's get this Palmer Dash started. Valarie, bring the team head bands."

Felicity glanced at Ray who was muttering to himself, "I can't believe you people still do this."

"Oh hush Raymond." Karen said.

He rolled his eyes as Valarie smiled while handing everyone their personal sweatband, "There are five couples. I made up the names of each of the teams."

Felicity laughed at the name in bold black letters on the white sweatband which read: ATOMIC SMOAK.

"You can't be serious." Ray muttered while putting on his headband as Felicity laughed beside him.

Valarie smirked as she handed everyone palettes of paint. Felicity held up the palette, "What's this for?"

"War paint!" Brandon said with a grin as Valarie smeared to solid lines under his eyes.

Felicity chuckled as she turned to smear some on Ray who was still muttering to himself about how childish everything was. This was definitely going to be an interesting day.

Ray's grandma continued, "Since Felicity is new to this I will explain this as briefly as I can..."

"Try not to bore us to sleep while you're at it." Ray said dryly.

"Young man, would you stop interrupting your grandma, I taught you better than this." Karen corrected. Felicity snickered, Ray scowled at her before turning to his mom.

"Yes Ma..." he said rolling his eyes.

Ray's grandma laughed, "The challenges are mainly separated into two main categories, the brains and the brawns. That way everyone gets an equal chance at winning. Whoever wins the most challenges wins. As we move on to each level the last place team gets kicked out. We'll do the brain challenges first this year."

Felicity arched her brow as everyone on the table groaned while Ray smirked haughtily.

Valarie scowled, "That's not fair grandma, Ray always used to win those, and with Felicity they'll be unstoppable."

His grandma laughed, "Stop being such a spoiled sport. That's why we have the brawn challenges too."

His grandpa stood up, "Now that everyone is clear, I think we can go outside now."

Cory stood up, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" The three teenagers rushed out the door.

"Finally!" Valarie exasperated as she hopped on her husband's back. "Move out of the way losers!" She yelled.

"Beep Beep." Brandon said as they forged ahead past everyone.

"They really take this thing seriously don't they." Felicity said smiling at the animated Palmers who were definitely the opposite of Ray's calm demeanor. He rolled his eyes and took her hand as he motioned to Valarie, "I'm telling you, Valarie is bonkers and her husband's even more for marrying her."

She smiled at the couple, "They're adorable!"

"Adorable and insane." Ray muttered. "Oh hush Ray." She said with a chuckle.

They all reached a platform with two podiums on opposite sides with red buzzers on top. Ray's grandpa held out a hat and fished out a paper before handing it to his wife. Ray's grandmother smirked,

"The first two teams going against each other are The Atomic Smoaks and The Destroyers."

"Woo hoo, destroyin' time!" Howled Brandon, he and Valarie high fived each other.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch." Ray warned with a weary smile while holding Felicity's hand.

Valarie smirked as they walked on the podium opposite Felicity and Ray, "We've won seven years in a row. You're out of practice."

"Prepare to meet your match. I've got a Smoak." Ray said confidently with his arm around Felicity.

Felicity smiled at him before sticking her tongue at Valarie, "What he said."

Ray's grandmother held up her hand, "Alright, first question, what Shakespeare play contains the famous line, _to be or not to be, that is the question_?"

Felicity's hand pressed the buzzer long before Brandon, "Hamlet."

Everyone clapped. Brandon and Valarie stepped down the podium for the next team to go.

'''''

Everyone groaned as the next team went on the stadium, so far Felicity and Ray had gotten all the questions correct.

"Last question, True or False, Sir Winston Churchill was awarded a Nobel Prize in Physics."

Ray slammed the buzzer, "Too easy. False."

Felicity smiled as she continued for him, "Too be more specific he won the Literature award."

Ray turned to her and smirked, "In 1953, correct?"

"Totally." She said high fiving him.

"They're good." Peter murmured to Karen as they went down from the podium.

"Nerds!" Valarie hollered while throwing popcorn at them. Felicity laughed and hid behind Ray who caught some before popping them in his mouth, "Thanks sis."

They all moved to the human sized chess piece. Felicity and Ray easily won the challenge as well.

Valarie stuck her tongue at her brother as they all walked to the sumo wrestling podium. "You and Felicity might have won both of the brain challenges but Brandon and I are going to destroy you guys in the brawn ones."

Ray's grandfather crossed a team off the whiteboard, "Suzy and Simon were last in the last challenge so they're out. Now each couple, or team, needs to pick one person to go in the sumo wrestling suit."

Felicity smiled mischievously at Ray. He scowled, "No."

She kissed him on the cheek and grinned, "Now?"

"I hate you." Ray muttered giving up as he stepped into the inflatable suit. She laughed as she helped him put on his helmet and patted the suit, "You can do it!"

"You aren't the one in a sumo suit Smoak." He mumbled.

She continued to laugh while watching Ray waddle angrily while facing Brandon.

"Go hubby!" Valarie cheered as Brandon and Ray somewhat wrestled.

"Woohoo, Go Ray!" Felicity shouted. After ten seconds Ray fell flat on his face, the place erupted of laughter. Felicity and Valarie held each other as they sniggered at Ray, his face was priceless.

The kids who were on the benches giggled, "Uncle Waymond fell down!"

Ray rolled onto his back muttering, "Stupid suit." Felicity walked over to him and helped him up, "Maybe we'll win the next one."

Ray's grandfather whistled for everyone to huddle for the next challenge, "Alright knuckleheads, so Karen and Peter lost this round leaving The Destroyers, The Atomic Smoaks and The Teens. This is how the obstacle course is going to work. Each team may only be allowed one water gun. The goal of the game is not only to prevent the other teams from advancing but to reach the end first."

"Easy." Valarie said with a smug smile with rubbing her hands. The teenagers laughed, "Yup, too easy."

Ray's grandfather rolled his eyes, "There's more. The losing teams and the kids will be throwing water balloons and squirting water at you guys. If you slip off the obstacle course you have to start over. Then first two teams to reach the end of the course which extends into the pool have to battle each other. Now everyone on their marks… go!"

Felicity picked the water gun and squirted it at Valarie and Brandon as Ray went through the inflatable tunnel. After she crawled after him and stood up a water balloon hit her back. Her eyes widened as more were thrown in their direction. Ray glanced at Felicity, "I'll hold the gun, you just focus on getting to the other side."

"Deal." Felicity said giving him the gun as she climbed up the inflatable mountain. More balloons hit her and she was starting to loose grip. "Ray…I'm slipping!"

Ray scowled, "If you dare let go and fall on me Smoak I'll—"

A water balloon hit his leg stopping him from completing his sentence. Ray frowned and squirted the water gun at his dad who was the perpetrator.

"Alright son, I get it! I'll stop throwing the water balloons" His father said after being drenched in water.

Ray smiled up at Smoak, "Keep going." Felicity regained her footing and slid down the long slide into the pool as Ray slid after her.

"Yay! We were the first ones here!" Felicity said hugging Ray. He smirked, "We might actually have a shot at winning this year."

"Not for long suckers!" Valarie hollered before sliding down into the pool after her husband.

The rest of the family all huddled to the pool end of the course to watch the battle.

Ray's grandfather raised his hand in the air, "Time for the Palmer Pool Chicken fight!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" The family chanted.

Ray's grandmother threw two swimming noodles into the pool, "A chicken fight in the pool is like double-decker wrestling. This chicken fight outlaws scratching, hair pulling, punching, biting or other nasty behavior."

"Woohoo!" Brandon howled as he held Valarie onto his shoulders.

"Wait… what?" Felicity exclaimed as Ray did the same to her, she held her noodle nervously.

The whistle sounded and Felicity was still unsure what to do as she tried blocking attacks from Valarie. Ray rolled his eyes, "Could you try to hit her with the noodle Smoak?"

"I'm trying!" She muttered as she ducked a swing from Valarie.

Karen grinned, "Let's spice this game up and throw water balloons at them."

"Woohoo!" Everyone hollered as they flung water balloons in all directions.

As water balloons whizzed past them Felicity eventually fell when one hit the back of her head. She fell into the water from Ray's shoulder and emerged to the top laughing.

"That was fun!" Felicity said as Ray helped her out of the water.

"All is fair in love, war and water wrestling." Valarie said with a smirk. "That's right babe." Brandon said kissing her on the cheek and said, "Up top."

"Booyah!" Valarie said while fist pumping him.

"Idiots." Ray muttered as they all made their way back into the house.

Felicity laughed and poked his arm, "We need a victory handshake."

Ray shuddered, "No way." She smiled, "You're no fun."

After everyone had dried up they all sat at the table for the final round of the Palmer Dash to determine the winner. Ray and Felicity glanced at each other as people ate the burgers. It looked like people liked it.

Valarie smiled, "Everyone better vote for my shepherds pie."

Cory frowned at the empty container which used to have the burgers. "Aw man. The Jalapeno burgers are finished."

Valarie frowned while eating it and glancing at her brother suspiciously, "This is good. Too good. Are you sure you guys made this?

"I'm sorry," Felicity sighed, "We didn't make the Jalapeño burgers, my friend Diggle did it for me."

"Hah!" Valarie said, "Brandon and I win this year, again!"

"Not so fast Valarie," Ray's grandma said, "You aren't the gamemaster."

Felicity and Ray glanced at each other as the elderly couple whispered to each other.

The grandfather placed his hand on the table, "It's decided. Raymond and Felicity win this year's Palmer Dash."

"In your face Valarie." Ray said haughtily. "Yes!" Felicity said throwing a fist in the air, everyone laughed at her. She blushed and put her fist down quickly, "Wow. I still do that."

Ray's grandma smiled mischievously, "But that isn't all. Since you and Felicity cheated you have to take the punishment of the losing team."

Ray frowned, "No…"

"Yes." Everyone on the table said. Karen laughed, "And we won't eat dessert until you and Felicity complete it."

Felicity looked at everyone who was now grinning from cheek to cheek at her and Ray, "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be something embarrassing beyond repair."

Ray groaned as they stood up, "Because it _is_ going to be embarrassing beyond repair."

He frowned at Valarie, "So what's the joke this year? Whoopie pies? Ice bucket challenges?"

Valarie and Brandon brought out a two boxes, "Both of you go change into these."

Felicity sighed and went into the guest room to change. She arched her brow as she looked into the box to see a blue glittery dress. When she took it out she realized it was a princess dress, Elsa's dress from Frozen to be exact. Felicity walked out of the room in the Elsa costume and went to the sitting room where everyone clapped. Her face reddened; now she could see a bit of why Ray was so against these.

"You look awesome Felicity." Valarie said.

Peggy clapped her hands giddily, "I helped mommy chose it."

Felicity scratched her head nervously, "Uh… so what'd you dress Ray in?"

"It's a surprise." Valarie replied with a devious smile.

As Peggy and the toddlers were gushing over Felicity's costume the room went silent as Ray stepped out with a growl. Felicity blinked in disbelief, he was in a feathery yellow chicken suit.

Then room bursted into laughter.

Brandon pointed at Ray while chuckling, "Nice costume bro!"

"Shut up Brandon." Ray said with a scowl.

"Uncle Ray, you look funny." Said one of the giggling toddlers. Felicity and Valarie sniggered so much tears streamed from their faces.

"Stop laughing." He muttered at everyone.

Cory's girlfriend took out her iPhone, "I'm uploading this on Instagram, Queens Consolidated CEO dressed as a chicken..."

"If you dare…" Ray said narrowing his eyes at the teen.

Karen grinned as she linked her arm to Felicity and Ray's, "There's more."

Ray frowned, "What you mean there's more than dressing me in a humiliating chicken suit?

"Oh silly Ray. You really have missed a lot of our get togethers." Karen said with a smirk, "Valarie care to do the honors?"

Felicity turned to see Valarie setting her camera while Brandon tinkered with Ray's speakers.

Valarie smirked, "You two have to dance to a song of the family's choosing. While we are deciding you two decide on your dance moves."

Ray's frown twitched as Valarie and Karen gently pushed Ray and Felicity into the kitchen.

"I hate you." Ray gritted to Valarie.

"Love you too bro." Valarie said with a wink to them before slamming the door shut.

"You just had to be a goody two shoes didn't you Smoak?" Ray said groaning.

"It's not that bad," she mumbled while adjusting the blue cloth.

"I'm dressed in a chicken suit for petes sake!" Ray gritted.

Felicity shrugged, "This wouldn't be happening if you listened to my advice about the chicken."

"This wouldn't be happening if you decided to tell the truth."

"Hey we technically cheated-"

Valarie opened the door and smiled, "Less arguing more dancing!"

Ray crossed his arms, which were chicken wings, "I'm not dancing."

Valarie pouted, "At least for five seconds."

"So what do we do?" Felicity asked arching her brow.

"We'll improvise. And Smoak..."

"Yes."

He put on the chicken head, "I hope you know if I hear even a peep of this at the office you're fired."

She laughed as she took his hand, "I know."

"Let's just get this over with." He mumbled as they walked back into the sitting room which had Gangnam Style blasting from the speakers.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The family chanted as Valarie held up the camera to record them.

Felicity laughed before doing the robot dance as Ray rolled his eyes did a quick shimmer of jazz hands.

"Yay!" The family cheered.

After they finished an awkward montage of dances Ray turned, "Can I take this stupid suit off now?"

"Nope, you have to wear it until we all leave." Valarie said with a grin.

"I hate you all." Ray said gloomily while sitting back down at the dinning table as his family laughed.

"I want to dance with Uncle Ray." Peggy begged.

"I'm a bit tired."

"Pleeasse."

"No." Ray said with a scowl to Peggy who sighed.

Felicity light hit Ray's hand with her fork.

"You're mean," she teased as she ate the chocolate cake.

Ray smirked, "I learn from the best."

"So…Felicity, Ray…I'm I hearing wedding bells soon?" Grandpa Ben asked.

Felicity blinked and fork dropped in astonishment. Red rose to her cheeks as she blinked rapidly, "Uh…"

"Grandpa!" Everyone on the table whined.

Grandma sally swatted her husband's arm, "Why do you always have to say the stupidest things."

He shrugged, "Hey, somebody had to ask... it was a joke!"

Felicity looked to Ray whose face was not only just as red as hers, he was choking. She patted his back before he stood up abruptly.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He wheezed.

Felicity blushed even more that all the eyes were on her, "You know what… I'm think I'm going to go check on Ray…"

"Thanks gramps, you scared them off." Valarie said while eating her ice-cream.

Felicity smiled politely at everyone and walked out the room as quickly as she could. She sighed when she entered the kitchen and closed the door to meet Ray sipping a glass of water.

He looked at her with a wry smile, "Remind me to agree with any of you whacky ideas again."

She laughed, "I know. Us. Married. Weird."

Ray smiled, "Agreed."

"You know it's kind of fun. Dating you. Even though it's not entirely real, and even though you are rude, mean, selfish, vindictive, evil, cunning, a jerk and did I mention mean?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "I get it. I'm an idiot, any other additions?"

She paused, "You get jealous really easily."

Ray frowned, "No I don't."

"Then why were you so angry at me yesterday?"

Ray frowned at her, "I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself."

Felicity arched her brows, "You're confusing me, why would you be angry at yourself."

"Because it pisses me off I might actually start liking you more than I should. Happy?"

She grinned and stepped close, "You mean more than a friend?"

He looked away and sighed, "Maybe. I don't know."

She arched her brow, "What do you mean by maybe?"

"I don't know if I'm just attracted to you or if I'm actually starting to like you…"

"Me neither." She admitted with a reluctant shrug.

Ray arched his brow, "Really?"

Felicity bit her lip, "I think I kind of like you as in like _like_ you but I still want to be your friend…Did that make sense?"

"No."

"I mean know it's crazy, and—"

Ray took her hand and tugged her to him.

Felicity laughed as he leaned in, "Would you just wait for me to finish my sentence for once?"

He held her face firmly, "Listen Smoak. I'm not guaranteeing I'll fall for you or anything… because I'm not over Jean, and you and Oliver still have your issues…"

"But it's worth a shot?" Felicity whispered. She saw him nod with a small curl on his lips. As they were about to lean in the chicken beak on Ray's head hit her forehead.

"You're such a dork. Tilt you head silly." She said laughing at Ray trying to kiss her without hitting her forehead with the beak.

"Stupid bird suit." Ray muttered.

She smiled, "Stay still." She put one hand on his cheek and used the other to hold up the beak before tiptoeing to his face. Just as their lips almost touched they heard giggles from behind them.

Felicity and Ray stopped and blinked in surprise to see the door wide open with the whole family watching them.

Ray frowned, "Seriously guys?"

"Great, I owe your mom fifty bucks." Ray's dad said with a frown while looking into his wallet.

"I told you." Karen said with a confident grin after taking the money from her husband.

"Why aren't they kissing yet daddy?" Peggy whispered to Brandon.

"Because Ray's a chicken." Brandon said with a smirk.

"You people do realize I can hear you right?" Ray said with a glare.

"He's such a dork." Valaire said with a laugh. "I know right?" Everyone exclaimed.

He looked away from Felicity and scowled at his family who were laughing. "I told you my family's weird."

Felicity placed her hands on Ray's cheek and smiled, "Guess what? You're even weirder than them."

"I'd say the same to you Smoak," He said with a chuckle before kissing her.

"Eww…Uncle Ray is eating Fewicity's face!" Yelled the kids.

"Aww…" Cooed the women as the men clapped.

"Can they stop now? Watching a chicken make out with Queen Elsa makes me want to barf." Cory said dryly. "They're adorable." Cory's girlfriend said with a sigh.

"Are you sure they aren't getting married? Because in my days…" Ray's grandpa asked with arched brows.

"Grandpaaa…" Everyone whined.

"Let's go finish our dessert." Ray murmured after their lips parted.

Felicity looked at their entwined hands with a smile, "Ok."

'''''''

Felicity and Ray walked outside to say good bye to the Palmer family. After they hugged her, Felicity watched as everyone hugged Ray and made him promise to keep in touch with them more often. She smiled glad to know that Ray would at least make an attempt to be more of a son, a brother, a nephew and a Palmer.

Before everyone drove off Peter walked to Felicity and smiled, "The fact you can date my son and keep up with his tantrums means a lot. Thank you Felicity."

"No problem."

"Hey, I heard that." Ray said with a wry grin to his dad. Peter patted Ray's back, "Don't be too hard on her son."

Ray smiled back at his dad and nodded before glancing at Felicity, "I won't if she takes it easy on me."

She smiled, "I won't either."

Peter looked at Felicity and Ray and nodded his head almost as a sign of genuine approval. Karen hugged both of them and patted Ray's face, "Promise you'll keep in touch more often?"

Ray smiled lightly and pecked his moms forehead, "I promise ma."

Karen grinned, "Good boy."

She smiled at Felicity and whispered, "Thank you."

Felicity smiled back as Ray put his arms around her shoulder. Karen winked at them as she left.

"Bye." They said waving at the family who drove away in their different cars.

"I know I said I wanted this day to be over. But I think I actually had fun today." Ray said staring at his family driving away.

She glanced at him with a smirk, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Did you?"

Felicity turned to Ray almost speechless, "I still can't believe this day actually happened.

Ray arched his brow as they walked back into his house, "Still surprised I'm starting to like you?"

She smirked, "No. I mean I never knew I'd live to see the day you'd be cuddled to death by kids, wear an apron, roast a chicken, sumo wrestle _and_ dance to Gangnam Style in a chicken suit."

Ray took off his chicken head and wiggled his brows, "Well now you have."

Felicity laughed, "Even in a chicken suit you're still cocky."

Ray shrugged with a smile, "So what do we do now?

Felicity grinned, "Obstacle course?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Pleeeease."

Ray rolled his eyes as Felicity tugged his arm to the backyard. They entered the inflatable tunnel and laid down on their backs to look up at the stars.

Ray glanced at Felicity who was still looking up, "Now I need to figure out where to take you for our date."

"We should try Indian." Felicity said glancing at him.

Ray frowned, "I was thinking French."

"No. What about Jamaican? Japanese? Korean?"

"No. No. And no." Ray said.

"Boo. You're a boring boyfriend."

"Hey, I'm the one paying for our date I should decide."

"I'm the one agreeing to go on the date with you, I should decide!"

"We can't even agree on our first date. I told you we make a weird couple." Ray said with a laugh.

"We're...just different." She said with a smile.

"Just so you know I suck at being romantic, so don't expect anything fancy." He said dryly.

She poked his cheek, "Dork."

Ray smirked at her before looking back up, "Jean and I had a similar argument to this. It was about a vacation trip. Jean wanted to go to Brazil and I wanted to go to Paris. But eventually we went to Brazil."

Felicity arched her brow, "Why Paris though?"

Ray shrugged, "I can read and speak French fluently."

"Say something in French."

"Je déteste que je pourrais réellement commencer à vous aimer."

Felicity blinked back at him, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what that means?"

Ray smirked and played with her ponytail, "Nope."

Ray looked at Felicity's furrowed brows and smiled to himself, hopefully she wouldn't find out what he actually said. After they sat up she glanced at Ray who was deep in thought while stroking her hair, "I still don't get how this works. You aren't even my type."

She smiled cheekily at him, "You aren't either."

As they gazed at each other Felicity heard her ringtone. She dug into her bag to see three missed calls from Diggle.

"That's strange," She murmured while she called him back.

"Diggle? What's wrong."

_"Hey Felicity, this is Roy."_

She furrowed her brows, "Wait why are you with Diggle's phone?"

She heard a pause.

_"No time to explain. You need to the lair quickly."_

"I'm coming but why?"

Felicity held Ray's arm to steady herself as Roy took a deep sigh before saying,

_"It's Oliver…he's been poisoned."_

"No." She whispered.

* * *

**Yes. Yes. Yes. Finally done with this chapter! I think it took me 4 days to write. Sorry it took so long, but luckily I made it long enough that it is like five chapters combined in one.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They always make my day. :) Why are you all so nice? And and there will be 2-4 chapters left of this story, so this will be wrapping up soon. :((( For those asking about how often my updates are, sorry but now that my school is starting this week it won't be as often, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit more light from the other ones since this one had so many characters that aren't from Arrow which is usually more dark. Plus I hope everyone remembers this is in the Humor genre, so I think I warned crazy stuff and a bit of instances of OOC's would be happening waaay back when I started this. (I hope.)**

**Again if you want a warning in advance leave a comment. :|**

**So... comments on the family get together? Ray being a chicken? Olicity? Oliver being poisoned? Raylicity? Diggle being an awesome cook? Feel free to leave a comment on anything. :D**

**[BTW: My beautiful francophone people, please correct me if I made a mistake, please. And if you speak English and you really want to know type it in google translate :) ]**


	37. Thea, Death and Dating

**Hey guys! Long time eh? Sorry this update took FOREVER. Like I said before, I'm back at school now so my updates are going to be uber slow because I'm piled with a lot of homework. But I made this chappy long enough to make up for the time I spent. It's about four chapters in one.**

**Just so everyone knows this chapter starts off from Oliver's perspective after he dropped by at Ray's house…**

**Songs to play: Into the Fire, The Loneliest Star, Thru Glass, Do no Wrong- all of the songs are by Thirteen senses. Check em out while reading this. :)**

**Enjooooy x (This chappy is probably darker than the previous one.)**

**-UPDATE-**

**Again, I'm so sorry my updating is so slow these days... Homework literally is compiling more and more, and my AP classes are getting harder, so I need to focus on school work a lot more. I 'm honestly not sure how soon I'll be able to finish this story up, but I do promise by the next time I upload I will have the rest of the chapters up including a surprise. ;) Please bear with me :)**

* * *

Oliver sighed as he rode in the night on his motorcycle; he was patrolling Starling City as the Arrow like he did every night.

Wind blew at his hood while he revved the bike to go faster, as if to escape all his problems. He had planned to take Felicity to their new spot at the waterfall after dropping Diggle's burger and probably tell her his feelings... But that plan was shot down thanks to Ray.

Again.

It still amazed him how Felicity initially abhorred Ray when she first met him and now was perfectly comfortable to meeting his family. Ironic how life worked.

As he stopped at a red light he heard the comm in his helmet beep lightly.

_Did Ray and Felicity get my burgers?_

"Yes." Oliver said curtly, not wanting to dwell on the fact Diggle was helping Ray.

There was a pause. Diggle had probably heard the snap in his tone.

_I hate to pry, but are you ok?_

Oliver glanced at the light that turned green and drove on, "I'm fine."

_If you weren't so full of crap all the time I might actually believe that._

Oliver almost smiled; leave it up to Diggle to call him out.

_Talking about it helps. What's bothering you?_

Oliver laughed sarcastically shortly, "The love of my life is getting serious with a guy she only met in four months. Of course I'm fine."

_Aren't you exaggerating Oliver? It's only a family dinner._

"It's not only the dinner Diggle. The night we stopped at Ray's house for the microchip… I was looking at his pictures. In one picture it was him and Felicity, together, and they looked…"

_In love?_

Oliver's frown deepened, "That's what bothers me. I don't know."

_Why?_

"I saw the way Ray looked at his wife, I don't think he's over her yet. But I do know Felicity and Ray are starting to care about each other more than I expected."

_So what are you going to do about it?_

"For now. Nothing."

_Because…_

He sighed, "Telling Felicity how I feel about her now would just make things harder for her."

_I hate to be the guy to say this, but you have a terrible habit of thinking secluding from your feelings to make someone 'safe' helps. But it doesn't. If you're going to play the nice guy, at least let Felicity know how you feel about her before making choices about the two of you on your own. You underestimate yourself too much._

"Thanks for the pep talk Dr. Phil." Oliver said dryly. He heard a deep chuckle from the comm.

_It's a pleasure._

A smile tugged at his lips briefly, "So how's the baby?"

_She's—_

Static interrupted Diggle's reply, Oliver clicked the button on his comm. It was a police station transmitting a request for back up. The transmission was patchy but he patiently listened.

_Department 405…we need back up on the rooftop… at the old Merlyn's Industry building…Count Vertigo and two archers have been spotted…The first team are all injured, and need medical attention. _

Oliver frowned after it crackled into silence. He clicked his comm, "Did you hear that Diggle?"

_Yeah, I wonder what Count Vertigo is doing with two Arrow want-to-be's_

Olive's frown deepened. Diggle was right. Who were these two archers and what were they doing with Count Vertigo? Were they also working for him like China White? Or the other way round?

_I'm on my way._

Oliver frowned as he sped to the direction of the old building for Merlyn Industries, "No. Stay home, you have a kid to look after."

_But you need help._

"Just contact Roy and Sara for me. I can't have you in the field anymore. We'll be fine."

_Oliver. The last time we fought Vertigo we all nearly died. You really don't think I'm going to let you go without back up, do you?_

Oliver stayed silent as he sped on, his top priority now was getting Vertigo. The man who caused the first problem for he and Felicity. Oliver's hands tightened on the throttle, if Count Vertigo hadn't robbed that bank, Oliver wouldn't have almost killed Felicity. Then they might have still been together by now and if they were together Felicity would have never dated Ray and…

_Oliver? Are you listening to me?_

"Sorry Digg."

He turned the comm off before Diggle could shout at him. Thankfully, they weren't talking in person. He could already tell Diggle was probably going to be mad at his decision.

He parked in front to the tall glass building; there were three police cars with blaring sirens and an ambulance which had also just arrived. He became curious when he spotted Laurel speaking with two police officers. He adjusted his hood as he stepped off his bike and walked towards her. He noticed Laurel was in some sort of legal debate with one of the officers.

He saw Laurel cross her arms, "You don't have the experience the Arrow does."

"He has arrows, we have guns. We win by far."

Oliver cleared his throat to get their attention, he needed information quick.

A younger police officer stuttered, "H-hello. Mr. Arrow sir."

The older police officer scowled at Oliver, "Great, he's here."

Oliver frowned, that must have been Quentin's temporary replacement. That's why Laurel was here, to make sure the Captain followed her father's orders.

He noticed the younger officer holding a bandage on his arm, "What happened."

"I got shot with an arrow by one of the archers."

"Describe what they looked like." Laurel said.

"Well one of them was tall, their faces were covered because they were wearing black hoods like the Arrow. The other was shorter and more slender. I think the person was a young woman. She also had a sword with her."

Oliver glanced at Laurel who was arching her brow. "Friends of yours?" She asked.

Oliver shook his head, "No."

The younger officer winced at his wound before continuing, "Count Vertigo and his two new partners aren't easy to stop. I only narrowly escaped."

Laurel scowled at the Captain, "I tried to tell the last batch of police to wait for the Arrow but they didn't listen."

The Captain scowled back, "We can handle it. The Arrow had been going after this guy for months it's time to take things in our own hands."

"And get killed in the process and waste more innocent lives?" Laurel exclaimed, "My dad cut off the anti-vigilante team for a reason, so you have to learn to trust the Arrow whether you like it or not."

The officer shook his head "I'm sending my team in and I'm going with them, I'm experienced."

Oliver turned to the Captain and stepped closer to intimidate the man, "The only people who go in the building is _my_ team. When _we_ get Vertigo, you and your men can handle the rest."

"I don't take orders from you." The officer said with a nervous frown.

"Then stand down, or be put down." Oliver growled as he turned to enter the building. Just as he was about to turn he heard to bikes speed behind him, he turned to see Roy and Sara in their vigilante suits.

"Wheres the party at?" Roy asked with a sarcastic grin. "Wherever the fighting is." Sara said with a smirk while bringing out her bow staff valiantly.

Oliver resisted the urge to laugh at his friends by arching his brow at them, "Let's just go."

''''''''''''''''''''''

"What is Vertigo doing on the roof of Meryln's building anyway?" Roy asked as they walked in the dark building.

Sara held her two staff pieces ready to strike, "And why isn't he leaving the roof top? He should know we're here by now."

Oliver glanced at them, "They can't be here to steal anything because the building is empty. I have a feeling they are doing this to draw our attention."

"They?" Roy asked.

Oliver nodded as they kicked down a door, "Count Vertigo has new partners. Both are archers, one male, one female."

"A girl archer?" Roy said with a scoff.

"Hey, maybe you can ask her out." Sara said dryly as they stepped up into the large rooftop.

Roy frowned at Sara, "Funny."

Oliver ignored the two and whispered, "None of you fight unless I say so. I don't want you guys getting hurt. Wait for my orders. Alright?"

"That sucks." Roy muttered. Sara glared at him as they followed Oliver up to the roof.

After they reached the top, Oliver set his bow ready to shoot, when he saw Count Vertigo in his green trenchcoat and two people in black hoods a few feet away.

"Ah. The Arrow and his posse finally received my message. It's hard getting the Arrow's attention these days…" Vertigo shouted with a grin, as though he was happy to meet the Arrow, "Although…aren't you missing two more?"

Oliver poised his bow ready and aimed at Vertigo's head.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." Vertigo said calmly to Oliver as though they were old acquaintances, "How's that police officer doing… Quentin right? I hope he liked my gift."

Sara frowned resisting the urge to punch the man, "Shut up."

Oliver ignored Vertigo's question, "Just cut to the chase. Why did you need our attention?"

"It mostly has to do with you and your little red sidekick over there." Vertigo said after he glanced at the two hooded people behind him.

"If he doesn't shut up this arrow is going in his leg." Roy said impatiently with a snarl while pulling a red arrow from his quiver.

Veritigo smiled because they knew he had the upper hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why the violence? I'm being friendly. You Americans can be so insolent at times."

Oliver took the time to quickly mentally note Vertigo's accent, he talked with an aristocratic enunciation, as though Vertigo was a European nobleman. Oliver narrowed his eyes at Vertigo's airy yet authoritative demeanor.

"He's stalling for something, raise your weapons."

Sara and Roy poised their weapons ready although they weren't as close to Vertigo like Oliver. Vertigo lifted his hand as though swatting a fly, green gas emitted from his palms. Oliver frowned as his hand started shaking uncontrollably.

Vertigo smirked, and stroked his beard, "Pathetic fool, you can't kill me. None of you can." Vertigo turned to Sara and Roy who wanted to fight. Vertigo wagged his finger, "If you two so much as flinch, the same thing will happen to you. So I suggest you stay put."

Roy and Sara glanced at each other and frowned that they couldn't do anything to help Oliver.

Sweat beaded Oliver's forehead as it became harder to concentrate, "W-what are you doing to me."

"Killing you. My drug plays with the mind, right now, one half of your brain thinks you're paralyzed while the other thinks you're drowning. Eventually depending on how strong you are your brain will give in and die with you as well."

"This wasn't part of the plan. I have business to deal with the Arrow." The man in the black hood gruffed.

"We do?" The younger woman in the mask asked her partner.

Though struggling to concentrate, Oliver could tell the man in the hood was disguising his real voice. But why? And what business? He's never met this archer before. He frowned, there was something familiar about the man's voice…

Vertigo ignored the man and frowned at Oliver on the floor trying to fight the drug, "I thought I killed you that day at the bank, usually someone exposed to a tenth of what I gave you would be going crazy right now…but something's never die… you for example…"

He crouched down and patted Oliver's cheek, "You're still fighting it. Remarkable…" he whispered examining Oliver like a pet rat.

Oliver clenched his teeth and tried to move but none of his muscles obeyed. The pain from the drug was becoming overbearing so he concentrated on the only thing he could.

Felicity.

His Felicity.

Vertigo frowned, "Your blonde-haired lady friend with the ponytail and glasses will be my next target after you as a gift. She's somehow managed to foil the plans of all my business partners, Randal Micheals, China White… busy woman isn't she?"

Oliver's eyes widened in horror. Roy and Sara glanced at each other wishing they could do something to help Oliver, but if they did they would go just as crazy as him.

Vertigo smirked and stroked his trimmed white beard, "Ah, he's in love with her… Even more delightful."

Oliver shut his eyes to ignore the pain and summoned the last ounce of his strength to choke Vertigo, "If you dare lay a finger on her, I'll—"

Vertigo waved his hand at Oliver's face to emit more gas. "What? Kill me? I'm afraid you aren't in the position to make that type of threat."

Oliver fell to the ground and clench his teeth as pain surged through his body.

Vertigo smirked sadistically, "I never got to tell her how thankful I am that she cured you so I could kill you slowly all over again."

"Vertigo, this wasn't part of the plan. Enough!" The man in the black hood commanded.

"That's it. Drug or not, we got to do something." Roy shouted raising his bow at Vertigo while Sara joint her bow staff to ram him. But as Roy was about to shoot, he saw two arrows from the man in the black hood skim past him to Vertigo's leg. Vertigo frowned; it was a trick arrow which tied his legs.

Vertigo fell down with his legs tightly tied and scowled at his partners, "What are you doing?"

"I don't like being double-crossed, but I had a feeling you'd do this. Which is why I came prepared." The man then shot a gas arrow at the Vertigo knocking him out.

Sara arched her brow, who were these mysterious two people? Were they friends? Or foe?

Roy blinked, "What just happened, I thought you were the bad guys?"

The young, masked female ignored Roy and walked towards Oliver. Roy frowned; there was something about the way she walked that was familiar yet… different.

She took Oliver's hand and felt his pulse, "The Arrow's still alive. Barely breathing, but alive."

"Good. We'll come back for him later." The man in the black hood replied before turning, "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to help us?" Roy exclaimed to the two who were about to jump off the building.

Sara frowned and turned to the hooded man, "Not so fast. Now I know why you're so familiar."

The man in the black hood stopped.

Sara stepped closer cautiously, "I recognize the style of that hood. The only people who wear that are from Nanda Parbat."

Roy arched his brow, "They are with the League of Assassins?"

The man laughed bitterly, "Not exactly."

"So who are you?" Sara asked with a frown.

The girl in the mask turned and scowled, "None of your business." The man in the black hood kept his back to them and turned to the girl, "Let's put your training to test and teach them a lesson."

Sara frowned as she split her bow staff in two, "Roy, you take the girl, I take the man. Let's end this."

"Finally some action." Roy said with a smirk to the masked girl. Sara rolled her eyes, "Just don't get distracted Romeo."

"Distracted? This will be easy." Roy said shooting arrows precisely, to slow the girl who was running with her sword towards him.

Roy frowned as the girl took out her sword and managed to deflect the arrows. He shot one more. This time it wasn't a perfect deflection, but she did it. This amazed Roy because he knew his arrow shooting had improved. This girl was good and feisty. She was now a foot from him, Roy swung his bow to hit her but she ducked and kicked him down.

She placed her boot on him and raised her sword to kill him. He noticed she heisted, she seemed as though she wasn't used to fighting or killing for that matter.

Roy looked back up at her and blinked. He scanned the girl; she was wearing all black in a long black leather jacket with black leggings, she had shoulder length cut chestnut brown hair. She wore a mask which covered everything but her eyes. He frowned, her emerald eyes, he knew them like the back of his palm. When she looked back into his blue ones, he could hear her gasp.

Thea.

"We need to go. _Now_." Shouted the man in the hood. Roy looked and saw the man had knocked Sara unconscious.

"No. Wait." Roy shouted while standing up to hold her as she backed away from him. Thea swung her sword at him as Roy ducked.

"Don't. Touch me." Thea shouted stepping on the ledge to jump.

"Thea? Is that really you?" He said stepping to her.

"Not anymore." Thea said bitterly. The wind blew at her hair before she shot a bungee arrow and jumped off.

Roy blinked and shook his head, what just happened? He turned and saw Sara stand up.

She rubbed her head, "I haven't lost a fight in a while. That guy definitely trained with Ra'as Al Gul."

Sara frowned when she saw Roy looking down the building, "You ok kid?"

Roy blinked, "I just saw—"

They heard a shout of pain from Oliver.

Sara walked to Oliver who was clenching his fists and hitting the floor, "Save it for later Roy."

She pressed her comm, "Diggle, we need help…now. Oliver's been poisoned." She heard Diggle sigh.

_I was already on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes. How bad is it?_

Sara frowned at Oliver who was screaming, "The drug is taking over his brain but he's trying to fight it off."

Sara walked over to the unconscious Vertigo. She noticed two small rectangular devices on the bases of his palms. That must have been the device he used to emit the gas from his hands.

"Bingo." Sara murmured as she plucked the two devices off Vertigo before walking back to Oliver.

In a few seconds Roy turned and saw Laurel join them and crouch next to Sara who was trying to calm Oliver down.

Sara shook her head to her sister, "Move back Laurel, he isn't stable."

Laurel nodded. "I stalled the police for a bit. But you guys need to get him out of here quickly. If the police come up here and see him, they'll make Oliver to go to the hospital, then everyone will find out he's the Arrow." She said while backing away from Oliver who was now trying to kick Sara off him.

"Easy said than done sis." Sara muttered as she ducked a punch from Oliver. She tried kicking him at his chest but he grabbed her leg and pushed her down.

"I shouldn't have taught you that trick." Sara growled as she jumped up to kick him down again.

After a few minutes Diggle and Roy joined Sara to stop Oliver.

"I told him he needed back up. Why is he always so stubborn." Diggle said with a frown as he and Roy wrestled Oliver to the ground.

Laurel frowned, "What's happening to him?"

"The Vertigo got in his system." Sara said solemnly as her and Laurel watched Diggle handcuff Oliver.

Laurel gasped, "Like dad?"

Roy nodded, "The drug is playing with his mind. He must think we're the bad guys."

Diggle turned to Sara, "Do you still have some knock out gas left in your bow staff? We had similar cases like this back in Afghan where people where in shock. Oliver being this agitated means he's in full 'fight or flight' mode. If we don't knock him out soon, the drug will kill him."

Sara nodded. Diggle stepped back as Sara pointed her staff to Oliver and pressed the knock out button. She frowned, Oliver wasn't dropping to the ground. In fact the knock out gas was making him worse. She watched Oliver take deep haggard breaths with his eyes wide open in anger as though he was a bull in a fighting ring.

"Ollie it's us." Laurel tried saying to calm him down.

Oliver ignored her and turned before started running to the ledge of the building while handcuffed. They were all too far from him to stop him.

Diggle's eyes widen as he held up his gun and shot Oliver's leg to keep him from jumping off the building. Sara ran to Oliver who dropped to the ground in pain. She grunted as she pinned her bow staff to his neck keep him from squirming.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you Ollie."

She hit him with the bow staff hard on the head to knock him unconscious. She took a deep sigh of relief as Oliver slumped to the ground. Diggle helped her to carry Oliver down to their van. Diggle handed Roy his phone, "Call Felicity. She'll want to know about this."

Roy nodded and dialed Felicity's phone number as he entered the van.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Laurel asked.

"No." Diggle said closing the door after they had placed Oliver in the back of the van.

Sara turned to Laurel, "Just make sure the police put Vertigo in Iron heights jail."

Laurel frowned at the unconscious man who poisoned her father, "Trust me, I'll make sure the court files enough charges to keep him in jail for life."

"Good." Diggle said as he entered the driver's seat.

'''''''

After they set Oliver on the steel table in the middle of the foundry and tied him to the table to prevent him from escaping, Diggle rubbed his neck took a deep breath. Felicity usually was the one who attended to Oliver's wounds, "Sara get me some bandages and first aid kit, I need to stop the bleeding on his leg. Hopefully I'll remember some of my medical training from back in Afghan…"

Sara nodded. Diggle rolled his cuffs as Sara came back with the bandages and other supplies. Diggle put on a pair of gloves, and started to attend to the wound. He noticed Oliver was bleeding a lot more than usual, Diggle grimaced, if he didn't act fast Oliver would bleed to death. While trying to extract the bullet, Diggle frowned when Oliver flinched.

Sara held Oliver's leg down as Oliver tried kicking the cuffs he was in off him.

"Great. He's waking up." Roy said darkly as he watched Oliver shouted in pain.

"This is hopeless. I can't pull the bullet out if he keeps moving! It makes his wound bigger." Diggle muttered as he threw the equipment down in frustration.

"I'm sorry, he's too strong. I can't pin his leg down well." Sara replied. Diggle sighed, "It's not your fault. I should have come with you guys."

Sara patted Diggle's back, "There was nothing any of us could do, Oliver confronted Vertigo so none of us would get hurt."

Roy nodded in agreement.

_"Where is he?"_

They all looked up when they heard the door swing open and saw Felicity and Ray walk in holding hands.

Felicity gasped and held her hand to her mouth when she saw Oliver screaming in pain as Diggle tried pulling a bullet out while Sara pinned Oliver's left leg down on the table.

A tear fell from her eye as she let go of Ray's hand and quickly walked to him. She winced, his face was paler than ever, and his usual icy blue eye's almost looked black.

She gulped and held his cheek, "Snap out of it!"

He growled and turned his head away from her touch.

"Oliver, please." She whispered as more tears dropped from her cheek. Oliver stopped screaming and took deep breaths as he gazed back into her blue eyes. She held one of his hands and stroked his pale, cold cheek to calm him.

"Whatever you're doing keep it going Felicity, the bullet is almost out." Diggle said, he turned to Sara, "Get the sedation injection ready and inject him."

Sara nodded and injected Oliver quickly.

Oliver gazed at Felicity as if she was the only one in the room. He weakly held her hand to his cheek and with his other hand stroked her cheek to wipe her tears away. She closed her eyes as she leaned in to his cold hand and held it.

"Shhh...I'm here now. Ok?" She whispered.

"I know." He weakly whispered back before slipping into unconsciousness.

She wiped the tear from her eye and placed his hand at his side before lightly kissing him on the forehead.

Sara placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder, "I got these from Vertigo, you might be able to reverse the drug and make a cure."

Felicity smiled lightly at Sara. Sara smiled back and hugged her, "He'll be ok Felicity. He's a fighter."

Felicity closed her eyes at her friends embrace, "Thank you."

Sara nodded and went to go talk to Diggle. Felicity looked around and noticed Ray had left. Why wouldn't he leave? She basically cried over another guy in front of him.

She sighed and sat in front of her monitor to search up components to cure the drug infection. Hours later in the night she came up with nothing. She tried to concentrate on researching but her eyes always wandered back to Oliver on the table.

…Maybe if she said yes to his request at Ray's house this might have been avoided...

She looked at the two rectangular pieces in her hand and clenched it, how could such a small device cause so much pain and havoc?

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

She turned to see Ray holding Starbucks coffee, that must have been why he left. Ray handed a chocolate mocha and a donut to her. She smiled lightly, he knew she was going to stay here for a while.

"Thanks." She whispered before sipping the mocha. Ray shrugged as he took a chair to sit next to her, "It's nothing."

After a few moments of silence Ray cleared his throat, "You really care about the Arrow. Don't you?

"He's the bravest person I know." Felicity said with a sniffle while typing.

After a few minutes of silence Ray glanced at her, it was odd seeing her so worried _just_ for the Arrow.

"Can I help?"

Felicity shook her head sadly, "No. You should go home and rest, you have stuff at the office to do remember?"

Ray stared at her with a frown, "I guess you're right." He kissed her cheek, "Don't to come to work. Just figure out what's wrong with him. Ok?"

"Ok." She whispered.

Ray nodded and frowned when he noticed Felicity still staring at the Arrow on the table. He tried to ignore the way she was holding him. He could tell the two were close _romantically_…there was something about the two Felicity wasn't telling him, but that question would be for another day.

"Night Smoak."

"Night." She murmured while still staring at the monitor in front of her. She closed her eyes as heard him sigh before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"He doesn't seem happy." Diggle said dryly.

"I know." She whispered guilty. As Diggle was about to ask her something, he turned to see Roy with a dark look on his face.

"Guys. I need to tell you something important."

Sara joined them, "What is it?"

Roy sat down and closed his eyes as he set down his hood and took of his mask, "The two archers who were working with Count Vertigo to draw our attention. I know them, in fact we all do."

Diggle arched his brow, "I don't remember ever meeting archers in black ninja suits and masks."

Sara frowned, "You mean you know the girl who fought you?"

Roy nodded solemnly, "She was about to kill me, then I looked into her eyes, and I recognized them."

Roy frowned and ran his hand through his hair, he didn't want to admit what he saw. But he had to.

"Who was it Roy?" Diggle urged putting a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder.

Roy sighed, "Thea."

Felicity shook her head, "Wait… what do you mean Thea? I thought she ran away for personal reasons. How and why would she learn to be a killer in her spare time?"

Roy gulped and looked at his hands, "I know it was her. She figured out it was me and freaked out when I stared back at her… I'm sure of it."

Sara pursed her lips, "Roy, she fought you well and nearly _killed_ you. That doesn't sound like the Thea Queen we know. Where did she learn to shoot arrows and fight with swords in the past year? Defense class? It couldn't be her."

"Malcolm must have taught her, I know it. That must have been why Malcom used Count Vertigo to get to us." Roy spat.

Felicity gasped, Oliver wouldn't believe this, her lips quivered, "You mean this whole time Thea disappeared… she was with Malcolm? You mean _the_ Malcom Merlyn who Oliver _killed_ … but … how?"

"Are you sure the Vertigo drug wasn't messing with your head," Diggle said concerned.

Roy slammed the table, "I think I would recognize the love of my life when I see her. I don't know what Malcolm did to turn her against me but she was different. Bitter. Angry. "

Sara frowned, "The Lazarus Pit. Malcolm must have found it somehow. It's in Nanda Parbat. That's how Ra'as Al Ghul has lived for so long."

Roy frowned, "How old is he?"

Sara looked away darkly, "6 centuries at most."

Diggle scoffed in disbelief, "You're kidding right? I heard that place was only a myth."

Sara frowned at Diggle, "I wish I was Digg."

Felicity glanced at Oliver, "Does Thea know if…Oliver's the Arrow?"

Roy looked up with a cold face, "No. All she knows is Malcolm needs his help."

"Why would Malcolm need the Arrow's help?" Diggle asked. Sara's frown deepened, "I have a sinking feeling it has to do with Ra'as Al Gul."

Roy shook his head, "Can't you just tell your boss to call off the feud?"

Sara shook her head, "It's not easy. That must be why Ra'as sent me here to kill Count Vertigo and Randal Micheal. Ra'as always plans ahead. He must have known the Arrow's reputation as the protector for Starling and knew Count Vertigo and Randal Micheals would distract him so he could deal with Malcolm. "

Roy gasped, "You mean Malcolm has the audacity to drag Thea into his stupid League of Assassin squabble?"

Felicity closed her eyes, "He must not have told Thea Oliver is the Arrow because he wants to use her as leverage for Oliver to help him."

Diggle nodded, "And most importantly, when either Oliver or Thea figure out each other's secret it won't be pretty. For either of them."

Sara frowned, "Most importantly isn't about the sibling feud. If Malcolm's alive and came to Starling for help, someone must have told Ra'as he's alive."

"So Ra'as Al Ghul is possibly in Starling City?" Felicity said in horror.

Sara looked down and frowned, "I hope not. Because if he is. There will be consequences for the whole city, not just Malcolm. Ra'as Al Ghul is a conqueror, and he'll use Starling City as his ground for battle if he has to."

"Oh no." Felicity gasped.

'''''''''''

Three days later Felicity was still searching for a cure.

She sighed as she walked around the lair. She looked at his glass case where he usually kept his Arrow suit. Strangely even though he was right behind her, she missed him. She placed her palm on the glass gingerly. Oliver's condition was deteriorating because he was usually unconscious and couldn't feed himself. When he was awake he was usually grimacing in agony. It hurt her watching Oliver in pain almost as if she felt his pain.

"Smoak, it's 1 in the in the morning."

Felicity turned startled to see Ray staring at her with a concerned frown.

"I know."

She sighed, he drove all the way to the lair just to see her, which probably made her feel more guilty.

Ray sighed and put his hand on her arms, "You need to take a break. This is the third time in a row you've done this."

Felicity groaned and set her tablet next to her keyboard for her computer. She ran her hand through her hair, "I'm not taking a break until I figure out the cure for this stupid drug. Captain Lance and the Arrow both need the cure right now and I can't think of anything."

Ray pulled her into a hug.

Felicity stayed silent before wiping a tear from her eye and letting go of him to sit on her chair. "I mean I don't get it, I found out where Vertigo's computer files are and hacked into it searched it over five times and found nothing." She laughed bitterly, "But who am I kidding. What villain carelessly leaves his cure lying around?"

"You'll figure it out Smoak."

"I'm scared Ray. What if I don't?"

Ray sighed, "Maybe you need a break. From here. From him."

He sat next to her and took her hand, "Tell you what, I'll take you to any restaurant you want. It'll take your mind off things. Plus.. it'll be fun."

Felicity smiled shyly at Ray's attempt to cheer her up. "I'd love to… but…not until he gets better." She whispered after glancing at Oliver's motionless body.

"Right." Ray said curtly, "I'm gonna head home."

''''''''''''''''

The next day Ray stopped by from work to drop lunch for Felicity.

"Thanks." Felicity mumbled while typing. Ray crossed his arms, "Smoak."

She didn't answer him. Ray took her hand away from the keyboard.

"Let go Ray, I'm busy." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

Ray sighed, "Smoak, you're doing it again."

She blinked innocently, "Doing what?"

"Worrying."

Felicity fiddled with her hand in his, "I can't help it."

Ray twirled her ponytail in his fingers, "Then maybe I should help you to think about something else for a while…"

"I don't know, I'm not really mmph—"

Felicity's eyes fluttered closed as Ray kissed her lightly before letting go of her face. He smirked as he stroked her cheek, "See?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and grinned, "Very funny Ray."

He wiggled his brow, "I'm amazing right?"

"Sort of," she said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." He murmured as their noses touched.

"Stop it." She murmured with a laugh while he kissed her again. As her fingers entwined in his hair she smiled, Ray was right, he definitely did calm her nerves down…

Felicity widened her eyes and placed her index finger on his lips, "Wait a minute!"

"Huh?" Ray said while playfully flicking her finger off his lip.

Felicity stood up and snapped her fingers, "Ray you're a genius!"

Ray arched his brow, "I'm a bit offended you only realized that now for the whole time you've known me."

Felicity clapped giddily before sitting down and typing on her keyboard, "I can't believe it. No wonder he was so calm when I held his hand…The cure is so easy. How could I have missed it!"

Ray raised his brows even more at her sudden burst of happiness, "Smoak, slow down. You're losing me in your rambling."

Felicity smiled at him, "I think I know how to cure the Arrow and Captain Lance."

"How?"

Felicity blushed, "Well when you kissed me it reminded me of something. It's an old psychology term I learnt back in high school. You're a scientist, what chemical reaction happens in the body when two people kiss?"

"Serotonin also known as a monoamine neurotransmitter."

Felicity nodded eagerly, "Good, and what does Serotonin do?"

Ray shrugged, "Simple. It makes the body happy and calm."

Felicity searched up an example, "If we can find a medicine to replicate the functions of Serotonin…"

Ray glanced at the monitor while continuing her sentence, "Then you'll be able to lower the stress rate in his body…"

"Which will counteract the Vertigo drugs negative affect and cancel it out."

"Aren't we the team." Ray said sarcastically as Felicity turned to her computer to search up more information. Felicity bit her lip as she read through the web page, "Got it! The cure should be Psilocin. I'll go check in our medicine section to see if we have it."

Ray smirked at Felicity, "Good thinking Smoak, I'm impressed. Again."

Felicity smiled back, "It almost hurts me how much you underestimate me."

"That's because I'm smarter than you." Ray shrugged as she scowled at him, "Hey, you admitted it."

Felicity arched her brow and stood up, "Let's save that debate for another day, shall we."

Ray smirked as he watched Felicity search through different cupboards, "So… if the cure works on the Arrow… when do you think we'll get time for our date?"

Felicity sighed as she poked her head into another cabinet to search for the Psilocin, "I don't know. Um. Could we talk about our date later?"

Ray arched his brow at Felicity who was inserting the medicine into an injection. The door swung open with Diggle, Sara and Roy entering.

"Hey guys." Felicity said with a grin.

Diggle grinned back, he knew the smile on her face meant good news, "You figured it out didn't you?"

She nodded happily, "Ray helped me."

"How?" Roy asked surprised.

Ray whistled as Felicity blinked rapidly and blushed, "Kissing."

Roy arched his brow, "Um… ok…that's a first…"

Diggle shook his head with a dry smile and accepted the injection from Felicity, "Let's test this bad boy."

Ray stood up, "Smoak. I hope you know this is a 50-50 chance of working right? If this doesn't work the Arrow's going to die."

Felicity winced and ignored the thought of Oliver dying, "We have to try something Ray. I can't stand seeing him in pain anymore."

She walked to Oliver and held his hand as Sara switched the IV drip off to stop the sedation. Diggle inserted the needle into Oliver's wrist and stepped back. Felicity bit her lip while watching Oliver twitch; she squeezed his hand more as though giving him strength.

"Come on." She whispered while stroking his cheek with one hand. Felicity gasped as Oliver's eyes jolted wide open and took a deep inhale of air.

He shouted. Pain surged though Oliver's body, as though one part was fighting the other. He clenched his jaw, "I can't take it anymore Felicity."

She frowned as Oliver's eyes started to droop shut. "Yes you can!" She commanded, "Don't you dare give up on me."

"Do it for me Oliver." She whispered.

In a split second she saw him pause and nod tiredly, "I'll try."

"Diggle he's dying!" Felicity said shaking Oliver's arm nervously while wiping her tears as more fell.

"Keep him awake!" Diggle shouted as he and Sara ran to get a shocker to keep his heart beat pumping.

Oliver tried to keep his eyes open. He ignored the pain by focusing on staring into Felicity's blue eyes, but suddenly his vision was becoming foggy…

"Felicity, if anything happens to me, just know I—"

Felicity shook her head furiously, "Don't even finish that sentence. You're not going to die. You can fight it. The same way you did to Malcom Merlyn, the same way you did to Slade and many others. I know you can." She urged.

Oliver stroked her cheek and kissed it before leaning back. He was tempted to tell her he loved her, that she was the most bravest woman he knew, that her smile brightened his day and a lot more, but if he couldn't make it, he couldn't put her though the pain that Ray had. So he smiled at her, remembering her face, he looked to his friends huddled around him.

His vision started to darken, before he eventually closed his eyes. She ran her hand through her hair, "No, no, no, no no. You can't die Oliver. Don't do this to us. Please."

More tears fell from her cheek, she shook her head in denial as Ray solemnly tried to pull her from Oliver.

"He's not dead." Felicity snapped as she hit her hand against Oliver's chest. He couldn't just die. Not this way. Not now. Not when she loved him. "You can't leave me, or the team, or Starling. We need you. I need you. Do you hear me?"

"Come back to me." She hit his chest again, "Please."

No movement came from his body. He was cold against her warm touch.

After a few seconds of silence Felicity sobbed on Oliver's chest. She never thought the day would come when she would lose the love of her life.

Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her, she looked up to see Oliver grinning, "I didn't die again. Cool."

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed before kissing his cheek, "You idiot."

Everyone in the room sighed out of relief. Diggle wiped the sweat of his forehead and shook his head, "Welcome back solider."

"Where I'm I? What happened?" Oliver groaned as Felicity hugged him to death.

"You're alive, that's what matters." Sara said wiping a tear from her eye quickly.

Felicity nodded with a grin and stroked his cheek, "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Oliver held her hand on his cheek and stroked it, "A lot better."

Her heart skipped as he smiled at her wearily. His eyes didn't leave hers. She smiled back at him, "Any other feelings?"

"I'm tired. Very tired." He murmured.

"Do you remember anything that happened a few days ago?" Diggle asked.

Oliver shook his head, "All I remember is Count Vertigo poisoning me."

Diggle looked around, "Well I think we should leave him to rest…"

Everyone nodded and started to leave the room. Ray looked at Felicity who closed the door for Oliver to have some time to rest.

"You coming?" Ray asked.

"I think I'll stay for a bit." Felicity said looking away from Ray.

After a moment of awkward silence Ray cleared his throat, "I see. Since I'm not needed anymore, I'll be going back to work."

Felicity sighed and looked up guiltily, "I'm sorry Ray."

"Whatever." Ray said with an arrogant shrug. Felicity walked to him and held his hands, "Hey."

Ray rolled his eyes, "What Smoak."

"I'm not going anywhere. After I get the Arrow back to health, we can talk all we want about dating. I promise."

Ray arched his brow and frowned, "Don't make promises you can't keep Smoak."

She furrowed her brow as Ray kissed her cheek and left.

'''''''''''''''

Felicity spend the next three weeks nursing Oliver back to health.

"Guess what I brought us for lunch." Felicity said popping her head into Oliver's room where he was resting.

"Pizza?" Oliver said hopefully. Felicity had been regulating his "diet" because there were certain ingredients his body couldn't handle yet until he fully recovered.

"Of course not." Felicity said with a smirk.

"Then what's the food?"

"Soy patties! Diggle made them." She patted his arm, "Your body needs it. Good for the muscles and such."

Oliver frowned, "You're acting as if you're my wife."

"For now, deal with it." She replied keeping her smirk firm after handing him his food.

Oliver arched his brow, "It's not real food."

Felicity laughed, "Of course it is. Come on. It's not as bad as the pumpkin pie you hated yesterday" Oliver shuddered, "Don't remind me."

She sat next to him, "Close your eyes."

Oliver obeyed.

"Say Ah."

Oliver frowned as he obeyed reluctantly trusting she was right as he bit into the patty she held for him.

Oliver opened his eyes in surprise, "This is…"

Felicity looked at him expectantly and nodded eagerly, "It's what? Amazing right?"

"No. But it's decent" Oliver said with a smile.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "What I'm I going to do with you Oliver?"

Oliver chuckled and took the patty from her hand, "I'm eating it only so you'll stop badgering me."

"Good." She said with a nod.

"What are you eating?" Oliver said looking curiously at her. She smirked, "Good ole friend chicken."

Oliver frowned, Diggle, what a friend he was, "Can I have some?"

"No." She stuck her tongue at him as she bit into her food and set it on her plate, "Mm… this is amazing."

Oliver took the chicken from her plate and bit into it, "This is good…"

Felicity arched her brow at him as he smiled sheepishly at her, "Oliver, this isn't funny, if you eat the wrong food your body could react to it."

Oliver shrugged as they finished eating, "I've been through worse."

"Well I haven't." Felicity said frowning at him. Oliver stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"Oliver, I thought you died. Do you know how terrible I felt?"

He held her hand, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She sighed, "I mean, you always tell me you broke up with me because you don't want me to get hurt. And I think I might strangely understand your decision a bit now."

"You do?" Oliver asked.

"Only a bit." She said with a frown.

Oliver sighed and put a hand on her cheek, "Felicity, you know I do that to keep you safe."

"But haven't you ever stopped to think about how I feel? You honestly don't know what I go through? Every time I see you step out the door as the Arrow is another moment of worry for me. There are so many times you could have died, and I would spend the night wondering if you were alive or not."

Oliver sighed, seeing that again she went through a lot for him. He never thought of it that way, he always focused on how he could protect her.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She murmured while holding his hand on her cheek.

"Me neither Felicity." He said calmly while he gazed back into her eyes. While he was contemplating on whether to tell her, they both turned up to see Diggle clearing his throat.

Oliver and Felicity removed their hands from each other's face.

"Don't you knock?" They asked nervously at the same time.

"Oh I did, _three times_, you just must not have heard me." Diggle said rolling his eyes with a smirk.

Felicity almost smiled at the weird feeling of déjà vu.

"I need to talk with Felicity… in private."

"Ok." Felicity said nodding hoping they wouldn't see how red her neck was.

Diggle closed the door as they walked to back to the main lair space. Felicity noticed Laurel was talking with Sara while Roy was gearing up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We can't tell Ollie about Thea yet." Laurel said while holding a file on Thea's possible whereabouts.

"And knowing him, he'll freak if he knows Malcom Meryln is not only alive but is training his sister to be a killer. And Ollie isn't in the condition to fight." Sara answered.

Diggle nodded and placed his gun in his holster, "So we need you to keep him distracted for the week while we track down where Thea and Merlyn are. If we need help tracking her down, we'll contact you."

"Um. Ok?" She said as she watched her teammate leave. She sighed, this was going to be quite a week.

'''''''''''

As Felicity walked into the lair she saw Oliver on the salamon ladder, she put her hand on her hips, "Oliver _what_ _in the world_ do you think you're doing! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" She shouted up at him.

"I'm bored. Getting in shape is the only way to distract me." Oliver said with a grunt as he advanced to the higher bar.

She frowned, "In your condition?"

"I'm fine Felicity."

"Oliver get down here right. Now."

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed before jumping down.

"Agh." He said with a wince as his feet hit the ground. Felicity set her bag down and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Serves you right." She muttered as she helped Oliver who was chuckling while he limped to a chair. "Is your leg better?" She asked dryly.

Oliver waved his hand dismissively, "I mean… I can walk. I've had much worse than this."

Felicity stood up and offered him a hand, "Let me guess, from the island?"

Oliver smirked, "Where else?"

After they stood up Oliver hugged her, "You don't have to do this for me you know."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Being with me."

She put a firm hand on her hip, "Of course I do. Sara, Roy and Diggle are busy, and someone needs to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"You haven't gone to work for three weeks."

"You'd be surprised Ray's actually pretty insistent on me nursing you back to health."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You mean the Arrow. Not Oliver Queen."

Felicity smiled wryly, "Same thing."

Oliver smiled back, strange how she didn't put a difference between him being Oliver Queen and the Arrow at the same time. He always regarded his two alter egos as two different people in the same body. Maybe Diggle was right, maybe it was possible for someone to live two lives at the same time. Maybe.

Oliver glanced at her bag and car keys on the table, "We should go to the movies."

"I'm not sure Oliver…"

"Come on, I've been in here for a week. I need to get out of here and do something. I'm bored.

He grabbed her car keys from the table and dangled it in front of her, "Let's go."

She sighed giving in and snatched her car keys from his hand, "Fine."

''''''''

"Why did I agree with you in picking that movie?" Felicity said with wide eyes as they walked out of the cinema to the park beside it.

Oliver smirked as they sat down on a bench; Felicity spent the whole movie hiding her face in his chest. "It wasn't that scary."

"You did that on purpose!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Next time you can pick the movie." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"If there'll even be a next time." She mumbled.

"I'll be right back." Oliver said standing up. Felicity nodded and heard her ringtone. She checked her caller ID.

Ray.

She groaned and hit her head, and ignored the pang of guilt. They never got a chance to talk about their date. She took a deep breath and answered her phone,

"Hey Ray."

_"Is the Arrow's injury that bad that you have been gone from work for three weeks?" _Ray asked ignoring her greeting.

"Yes."

_"And do you happen to know where Oliver has been for the past three weeks as well?" _

Felicity bit her lip as Oliver walked towards her with two ice-cream cones in his hand, "Nope. No idea at All."

"I got you your favorite flavor. Chocolate " Oliver said with a grin.

_"What that Oliver I just heard?"_

She blinked rapidly, "Um. N-no. Of course not."

She heard him stay silent for a while.

_"Mind if I ask you a question."_

"Sure."

_"You and the Arrow… were you ever…a thing?"_

"Why do you ask...?"

_"I have my suspicions."_

She blushed, "Um…yes?"

_"Wow. I never took you for the player type."_ She heard him say dryly.

"That isn't funny."

_"If you plan on breaking up with me, try tell me in advance"_

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

She heard him stay silent again.

_"Anyway, I was thinking we could go to this new restaurant that opened up on Thursday…"_

She put the phone , "I don't know… I'm kind of busy on this week…"

_"Why?"_

"Arrow stuff."

_"Even Saturday?"_

She bit her lip, "Dentist appointment. Maybe…next week?"

_"I have a business trip."_

"Then the week after that?"

_"Another business trip."_

She frowned, "What's with all the trips?"

_"I'm working … on a personal issue…What about tonight?"_

She glanced at Oliver who had finished his ice-cream; he should be ok without her for a day, right?

"Sure."

_"Perfect. Meet me at the Osteria Mozza restaurant at 8."_

"Cool."

Awkward silence.

"Mind if I know what personal issue you're dealing with?"

She heard him hesitate.

_"Not until you tell me the truth if that wasn't Oliver I heard in the background."_

"It wasn't." She said weakly.

_"Whatever you say Smoak. You really suck at lying."_

Cut of line.

She closed her eyes, Ray was right, not only was she a terrible liar, she really did suck at being a girlfriend. But she was going to make it up to him today. Hopefully.

After she parked in front of the place where their lair was, Oliver got out. He turned and noticed Felicity wasn't getting out of her car, "Aren't you coming." Oliver asked curiously.

"I have a date with Ray tonight." Felicity said apologetically.

Oliver nodded, "Oh. Right. Well. I'll see you… later Felicity."

"Bye Oliver." She whispered while watching him enter the lair. She hit her head on her steering wheel, why did life have to be so complicated.

'''''''''

As she entered her house she felt strange. It was as though she hadn't been in her house for ages because of how long she was with Oliver.

After she got ready she followed the instructions on her GPS to the restaurant Ray mentioned. When she entered she arched her brow and she whistled as she looked around, the place was classy with a capital C. She noticed that the restaurant was empty, she tapped a waiter's shoulder, "Is this the Osteria Mozza?"

The waiter nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She gestured to the empty chairs, "Where is everyone?"

The waiter smiled, "You might want to ask your boyfriend."

She noticed Ray who was sitting at a table in the middle and reading a menu. She walked to him, "This place is way above my paycheck."

"Nice dress." Ray said politely ignoring her comment.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat next to him, "Aw, you complemented me."

"That's what boyfriends do on dates right?" Ray said arching his brow.

She smiled, "Uh-huh." She looked around, "But why's the place so empty?"

Ray shrugged, "I might have accidentally bought out the restaurant so no one disturbs us."

Felicity laughed, "You're such a jerk."

He frowned. Felicity put her hand on his, "In a good way." She paused, "Ok. That made a lot more sense in my head. I'm going to stop talking now."

Ray tilted his head, "Did you always talk this much as a kid?"

"Yup."

"Bummer." He said sarcastically.

As she laughed her phone rang, as she was about to open her purse to pick her phone Ray placed his hand on hers.

"No phone calls."

She arched her brow, "What if it's important?"

"At the moment, I'm important." He said simply while skimming through his menu.

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever you say Ray."

She blinked and glanced down at her phone which rang again. Why would someone be calling her repeatedly like this?

Her heart skipped when she checked her caller ID. Looking back up to Ray, she knit her brows. "Mind if I take this?"

"Oliver?" Ray asked as if he could tell from the look on her face.

She nodded guiltily.

"You don't need my permission to talk to him." He said with a sigh.

She held her phone to her ear, "Oliver."

_"You're hiding something from me."_

Felicity frowned, "Wait...what?"

"I'm starting to remember right before I fell unconscious, the two hooded people. They sounded familiar. Too familiar. You, Diggle, Roy and Sara have been acting strange. And I found a file on the table of information on Thea."

"Oliver I—"

She heard him sigh.

"She was the archer… wasn't she?"

Felicity closed her eyes, she couldn't lie to him. "Yes." She whispered.

The line cut.

Felicity looked from her phone to Ray who was frowning, "I'm sorry Ray, I have to go. Oliver needs me."

"I guessed as much."

"Remind me that I owe you a date." She said with a small smile at Ray's skeptical frown.

"Whatever." Ray said dryly as Felicity pecked him on the lips before standing to leave.

She smiled sadly at Ray before turning. As she entered her car she took a deep breath, she had to find out wherever Oliver was heading before he did anything rash.

* * *

**I'm still evil I'm I not? *twirls evil mustache* Regardless of which ship you are in this story, I just want to say ****I promise, I'm not bi-polar. **I do these things for a reason. Patience.

**Sad news this story is ending in 2-3 chapters, good news will be reveal in one of the latter chapters.**

**So, comments on Olicity? Raylicity? Thea and Roy (Theroy)? Any other characters? The season spoiler/ comic Easter eggs? Feel free to comment :) **

**Anyone excited for Malcom, he was one of my fav villans on the show, plus Ra'as is coming dun dun dunnnn sooooo it'll be fun incorporating him in here. :)**


End file.
